This Girl Is On Fire
by Quillaa
Summary: "There were 23 other tributes in the arena. So the odds were, Santana wouldn't have to kill Brittany or Blaine, and maybe none of the other tributes either. But the odds had been a bitch lately". When Santana volunteers for the 74th Annual Hunger Games, she deals with friendship, romance, tragedy, hardship and that damn annoying Hobbit from District 1.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"I thought I'd find you out here." Santana didn't bother to turn around as Puck sat down on the grass beside her, keeping her dark chocolate brown eyes fixed on the forest view before her. She'd expected him ten minutes ago, but didn't bother to ask what delayed him. Most likely she hated the bitch anyway. The bag containing her hunt from an hour earlier lay beside her, and Puck didn't hesitate in leaning across her and taking it. She heard him whistle in appreciation at the venison meat inside.

"Woah, Lopez, where'd you find yourself a deer? Don't think I've seen one in months," he said as he closed the bag, throwing it back across her. She smirked at him, finally tearing her gaze away from the horizon.

"Only one I've seen this year, was limping pretty bad. Think it got its leg caught in one of your traps or somethin'. Hands to yourself though, Puckerman. I promised Mami that all deer went to her and her only. Its Abuela's favourite. But you can have as many squirrels as you want," she grinned, leaning back onto her elbows. Puck snorted, leaning back with her and raising an eyebrow.

"I still don't get why you still hunt for that old bag, after the way she treated you for coming out." Santana tensed slightly at his words, the pain of the memory flashing briefly in her eyes before she smirked again, hiding her emotions behind a mask of indifference.

"Maybe she'll get lucky and Holly Holiday will be pulling out my name today. Save her the shame of having a gay granddaughter," she said in a dry tone, licking her suddenly dry lips. Puck froze beside her, clenching his jaw. When she wouldn't meet his gaze, he gently grabbed her jaw, forcing her deep chocolate eyes to meet his hazel pair.

"Don't joke about that, especially not today." She pulled away from him, annoyed at the contact and rubbing her jaw.

"Calm your panties, Puckerman, I was kidding." She paused thoughtfully for a moment, before adding, "How many times is your name in?" Puck sighed, running a hand down his ridiculous mohawk. As many times as she told him to shave it because, lets face it, it looked like a freaking dead squirrel, he was convinced it added to his "badass persona". Whatever that was supposed to mean.

"Forty two. Had to do somethin' to stop us starving when the old man went AWOL again," Puck replied stonily, a wry smile on his face. Santana scowled at the mention of Puck's father; The guy was an asshole, and the only guy in the entire district who could take on Ken Tanaka, the district's drunk, in a drinking contest and win. Santana made a point of kicking the guy in the gut whenever she saw him passed out on the street, spitting at him that Puck and his family were better off without an ass like him around. The peacekeepers didn't even bother throwing the douche in the stocks anymore, most of the loyal customers of Puck's.

"What about you?"

"Twenty. Papi's business didn't do so well this year," she stated simply, picking up some blades of grass and beginning to weave them together. They sat in silence for a few minutes, Santana concentrating on weaving a basket (She never could do it as well as her Abuela) and Puck quietly brooding beside her, examining the wild landscape before them.

"We could run away you know. Take off into the woods." Santana snorted at the notion, not bothering to look up from her work.

"They'd catch us. Besides, I couldn't leave Mami and Papi with things getting so rough, without me and my insane hunting skills they'd starve. So would my Abuela. You couldn't leave Jake or your sister either," she added the last part softly, and Puck half smiled, shaking his head.

"Yeah, I guess. I just wish...It was different, you know. That we didn't have to play their games while they watch us get slaughtered like pigs." He gave an ironic chuckle. "I wish we weren't stuck as District 12 losers. That's all they see us as, the district with a handful of victors who just 'got lucky.'" He picked up a nearby stone, anger blazing in his eyes and fired it off into the distance. Santana watched him quietly for a moment, giving him some time to cool off.

Puck was always a hot head, its what made them friends in the first place. She'd been the only one to go up to him and school and tell him that if he didn't stop ripping up her books, she'd go all "The Seam" on his ass. He'd pushed her, and it resulted in a fight that was still a legend in the District 12 school today. They were six years old, and had remained inseparable by some strange mutual respect ever since.

Seeing Puck was relatively calm again, Santana slowly moved over so she was able to lean her head on his shoulder. He took a deep shaky breath, leaning his own on top of hers.

"I hate them San. All of them."

"I know, Puck. But we've had the odds in our favour so far, what's to say that'll change today? They knows not to mess with Snix anyway."

"I'm sure babe."

Xxxxx

"Santana Lopez." She bit her tongue to stop herself cursing as the peacekeeper pricks the top of her index finger, pressing it down on the sheet of paper. She gave a fake sickly sweet smile as she was ushered through, glancing around to see if Puck was in line yet. It was his little sister Elisabeth's first time, so she knew he'd be with her, as well as his younger half brother Jake. Puck may not be the greatest role model when it came to women for the younger Puckerman, but he sure as hell was the best when it came to looking out for your friends and family.

She took her place in line beside some brunette she vaguely recognised from school, her mouth suddenly dry. Though she'd never admit it, she always got nerves before the reaping. Hell, she'd be surprised if there was anyone here who didn't. All the pale, sweating twelve year olds who had barely any sleep the night before thanks to the nightmares of what could come, to the tense, calm 18 year olds who hoped to make it through this one last time so they could live the rest of their lives without fear. They all felt the same way as she did, so she'd be damned if she felt embarrassed for the slight shake in her hands.

She spotted Puck and Jake, with their younger sister Elisabeth moving to the places. Puck caught her eye and pressed his lips in a thin line, his attempt at a smile at those times. He nudged Elisabeth, who gave Santana a nervous grin as she stood beside her. Santana, though not a fan of young kids, loved Elisabeth like her own sister, and didn't hesitate in taking the small girls hand and giving it a squeeze before dropping it again. Elisabeth was visibly shaking, her eyes wide as she looked up to Santana. Santana smiled down, trying to convey some pitiful hope to the young girl. Santana glanced at the large clock on the justice building, gently nudging Elisabeth over to the group of twelve year olds when she noticed it was nearly two.

Her head snapped up as the mayor, Figgins, walked up to the podium, beginning his annual monotonous speech on the history of the games. She rolled her eyes as he came to the dark days, having heard the stoey repeated often enough in history in school; They rebelled, they lost, now as punishment the Capitol killed their kids. Totally diplomatic. Figgins then began to read the list of victors that District twelve has had. Santana's eyes snap to the only two remaining out of the three they've ever had; Sue Sylvester and Will Schuester, polar opposites and yet more alike than she felt she could ever understand after both surviving the games.

Sue Sylvester was somewhat of a legend in Hunger Games history. She was reaped at the age of fourteen, and shocked all of Panem in her take no prisoners attitude, amazing gymnastics ability and her sharp tongue. She was one of the only Tributes in District Twelve history to have a fore-planned alliance with the Careers. She was merciless in the Arena, so Santana had heard, and trampled all over her opponents. She not only mentored the Tributes from Twelve, but helped train some of the other prodigy Tributes from other Districts over the years. All of those she chose to train of course became victors, and the Capitol had dubbed the group her "Cheerios".

Will Schuester's reputation was the opposite. Known as an encouraging, inspiring, kind mentor, he won his Games based slightly on luck, slightly on his never give up outlook on life. Everyone in Twelve knew that if they were chosen, he'd do his best to make sure that the unfortunate boy or girl going in had the best chance they had being the underdog. Apparently he was pretty damn good when it came to getting sponsors as well, something Sue's attitude prevented.

Santana respected the two victors immensely, but in all honestly if she was chosen she knew she'd want Sue Sylvester on her side; Sue produced winners, and that's all the Games came down to. Winning.

Figgins finally concluded his speech, and introduced Holly Holiday.

Holly Holiday stepped onto the stage, her large smile obnoxiously bright as she ostood up to the podium. Her hair was peroxide blonde, as it had been for as long as Santana could remember, and her bright blue eyes, reminded Santana completely of the capital. It gave her a headache.

"Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be _ever_ in your favour!" Santana zoned out as Holly continued her rant for a bit, catching Puck's eye. He raised an eyebrow at Holly's antics and Santana rolled her eyes in response. He turned back around, the ghost of a smile on his face.

Santana turned her attention back to Holly as she announces it's time for the drawing. As always, Holly starts with her "Chicas first!" and crossed to the ball with the girls names, rooting down deep before picking out a slip.

Santana dug her fingernails deep into the palms of her hands, trying her best to keep her breathing normal when all she could think of is how her names in there twenty times.

_It's not you. It's not you,_ She thinks to herself over and over.

And it's not.

It's Elisabeth Puckerman.

Xxxx

Santana felt paralysed to the spot, as she turned her head like all the others to watch little Elisabeth Puckerman try not to burst into tears and make her way to the podium. The girl's tiny hands were clenched in tight fists, her knuckles white. She could hear Puck shouting and screaming but she knew he couldn't volunteer; If he did, Jake and his mother were as good as dead, so was Elisabeth if he wasn't around to get food.

She turned her head and saw Puck being restrained by Peacekeepers as Holly

encouraged Elisabeth on stage. Time seemed to freeze as Puck's wild, desperate eyes met hers, and a sad smile crept to her features when she knew what she had to do. Puck's eyes widened as he realised her train of thought, and opened his mouth to scream at her and stop her. But it was too late; When Santana Lopez makes up her mind, that's it.

"I volunteer."

Confusion took over the stage at the announcement. Twelve hadn't had a volunteer in decades, and despite the protocol being rusty, after the initial shock Holly Holiday's wide smile returned.

"Moy bien! Let the brave chica come forward." Santana ignored the blatant stares and Puck's roars as she made her way to the platform. Elisabeth was like family, and to her that was reason enough for volunteering. Puck would look after her own family, they wouldn't starve. And damn it, if anyone had any chance of winning in the district it was her.

"Tana!" Elisabeth shouted tearfully as she walked past, being held back by two older girls. Santana gave her a small smile, before holding her head high and walking carefully up to the podium. Suddenly she was self conscious of the fact that all of Panem was watching her, and kept the tears that threatened to spill at bay. She would not appear weak and look like an easy target for those damn Careers. She was Santana Lopez; The best freakin' hunter this side of the Capitol.

"So young lady, tell us your name!" Holly was even more obnoxiously glowing up close and Santana scowled slightly.

"Santana Lopez." Santana swallowed the lump in her throat as she saw her Mami weeping into her Papi's arms. She caught. His eye for a brief moment, and underneath all the pain she could see his pride in her actions, something she'd sought for her entire life. The corners of his lips curved upwards slightly and he nodded to her in encouragement. She didn't look for her grandmother.

"What a delightful name! And tell me, Santana, was that your sister who's name was just called?" Santana looked down at Puck, who was holding Elisabeth now firmly in his arms, while she sobbed into his shoulder and his own eyes watered.

"She's as good as." Holly's smile softened slightly at Santana's words and she started clapping. Santana remained still where she was staring blankly ahead of her.

"Well that's the spirit of the Games, volunteering! Come on now, let's give her a round of applause!" No one moved. Santana allowed her eyes to examine the faces of the sullen crowd before her, who were so blatantly defying the Capitol. They're silence spoke a thousand words; They did not condone. They did not approve. Then one by one, the crowd touches the three middle fingers of their left hand to their lips and holds it out to an old and rarely used gesture in the district which meant thanks, admiration and usually used at funerals. It was used to say goodbye to someone you love.

"I like her. She's got balls," Santana's head whips around at Sue Sylvester's sudden outburst. Her eye's meet the icy blue ones, which hold only approval. The middle aged woman sits in the chair next to an impressed looking Will Schuester, and is wearing one of her trademark Capitol tracksuits, the likes of which are never seen in District 12. With the cameras on Sue, Santana let out the shaky breath she was holding, before giving the Victor a small nod. Sue's approval already made her a force to be reckoned with, and was sure to earn her some sponsers. Santana hated how she had to think like that, but it was necessary for survival.

"What an... eventful day! Now time to choose our boy tribute." She walked briskly back across the stage, all the while Santana whispered, "Not Puck, not Puck." Under her breath.

"Blaine Anderson!" Santana rested her eyes on said boy at the announcement, who was frozen for a moment in the shock. She wasn't friends with him; He was a wealthy merchant's son, and didn't mix much with her and her friend's from the Seam. He was known for singing or something like that, and Santana knew he was gay. What made him differ from all the other merchant's kids, was his dark hair and brown eyes, making him look more like a kid from the Seam. His mother, apparently, was born near Santana's own home and was friendly with her own Mami before she married the butcher.

Blaine kept a blank expression as he joined Santana on stage, smiling to her as he did so. She merely kept the scowl on her face, and ignored the feeling of dread in her stomach as Figgins finished the dull Treaty of Treason and motioned for Santana and Blaine to shake hands. Santana noticed how his were soft and warm, largely contrasting to her own rough, scarred pair. In a way, she noted, they reflected their different upbringings. Blaine's sheltered and pampered, while Santana's full of struggle and hard work. When Santana initially makes to pull away, he holds her hand for a moment longer, looking her right in the eye as if trying to reassure her, before releasing her hand. She's not used to such kindness and frowned as she turned away.

They turned back to face the crowd as the anthem of Panem plays. Santana warily eyes Blaine up and down from the corner of her eye, disliking the idea of killing him already.

_Well, there'll be 24 of us in there. Odds are one of the careers will kill him anyway._

But the odds had been a bitch lately.

Xxxx

Santana looked around the large lush room she'd been allotted after she'd been taken into custody. She'd never been anywhere nearly as well furnished as the room, and refused to be impressed by the lousy compensation of luxury for her life. She sat patiently on the couch as she waited for her parents to be brought to say their last goodbyes. She wouldn't let herself cry; That would make her look weak, and Santana Maria Lopez was _not _weak. She'd spent her entire childhood being called garbage by her Abuela, and had to hunt for her family's survival. There was no way in hell she'd be chosen as meat for the Careers just because she'd shed a few tears saying goodbye to her family.

Her mother entered the room first, throwing arms around her daughter and sobbing uncontrollably. Santana helplessly wrapped her arms around her mother's shaking back, listening as her Mami whispered "Te amo, Mija, te amo." Over and over again. She quietly said it back as her father entered, his eyes red and puffy. He strode over to them and embraced them both, so Santan could feel safe in her father's embrace one last time.

"I'm proud of you, mija, so proud," he said wearily, and Santana had to shut her eyes tightly to prevent the tears from spilling. She nuzzled her face into the crook of her Papi's neck like she did when she was young.

"I'm scared, Papi," she admitted quietly, her mother's eyes subsiding slightly. She stroked her hair softly as her father answered her strongly.

"I know Mija. But you're a Lopez, and Lopez's win. You go in there, and you make them sorry they ever heard the name Santana Lopez." Santana gave a choked laugh, pulling back and taking in both her parents one final time before they were taken out by the Peacekeepers.

"Te amo!" she shouted after them as Puck ran in. He lifted her up as he hugged her, his arms around her waist and his face in her hair. She gingerly wrapped her own around his shoulder, a little unsettled as Puck's body was wracked with sobs.

"Thank you, San, thank you. I'm so sorry you had to- If there was any way I could- I'll look after them all, even your Abuela, I swear. I'm so sorry San," his voice was muffled in her hair and she gave a small laugh.

"You owe me big time, Puckerman," was all she managed and he choked a chuckle himself. He pulled back, looking her dead in the eye.

"Just give em a good game, San, that's all they want. And you win, you show them what its like to mess with Snix." Santana smiled into Puck's shoulder, and pulled back to face her best friend. He did his best to smirk at her, before turning to look behind him. Santana raised an eyebrow as he turned back around, pulling something out of his pocket. She watched as he opened his fist to reveal a small wooden carving of a mockingjay hanging on a piece of black thread. He placed it in her hand and closed her fingers around it, not letting go.

"You're allowed bring one thing as your token; I carved this from that stick you hit me with the first time we met. Its a mockingjay; Reminds me of how strong you are, even back then you could kick my ass and I was twice your size. Will you take it?" He asked as the Peacekeepers came in and began to pull him away. She nodded fervently, watching him be dragged out of the room.

"Good luck San!" The doors slammed shut behind him, before another set opened and the Peacekeepers came to escort her out to Blaine and Holly, where they'd board the train and leave for the Capitol. As they came into sight, and Blaine smiled at her, she sighed.

_I think I'm gonna need it._

_**A/N:**_

_**So this is my first fanfic, and its quite long. Updates will really depend on time I have to write, and they'll be quite long, but they will go up eventually. So please review and tell me what you think! -Q**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"And these are your chambers, Santana. Everything is at your disposable, so wear what ever you want from the drawers, just be ready for supper in an hour." Holly left Santana to herself after that, shutting the large mahogany doors behind her. Santana stood sheepishly in the middle of the large bedroom, unsure of what to do with herself. She had the entire luxurious room to herself, as well as a dressing room and a bathroom which had cold and hot running water. Santana's family home didn't have hot water; Hell, they didn't even have running water most the time. When they wanted a bath at home, Santana would normally have to trek to Puck's house and carry two buckets of water back.

Santana peeled off her tattered hand-me-down dress, and went to have a shower. She'd never had a shower before, and was pleasantly surprised by the warm water rolling down her body. Once she's finished and dried herself with one of the soft, fluffy towels, she wrapped it around herself and went to examine the rich rooms she'd been given. They made the room in the Justice Building where she'd said her goodbyes look pathetic in comparison, with the royal purple expensive carpet, chandelier and large king sized bed.

She padded over to the drawers and couldn't help but be taken aback by the fine clothes inside. At home, she wore the same outfit most days; Her tight, dark, worn leather leggings with her tough working boots, a white t shirt and her fur lined black leather hunting coat. She always wore her hair tied up in a high pony, for practicality. Not that she had much of a choice when it came to her wardrobe anyway. She finally decided on a tight red t shirt and dark blue trousers, that hugged her legs in a complimentary way. She took in her appearance in an ivory full length mirror, and decided it would do when Holly came to take her to supper.

"Red suits you," she smiled to Santana as she followed her down through the various carriages. Santana was doing her best to walk in a straight line, unsettled by the speed of the train, and merely grunted in response. Holly grinned chirpily at Santana despite her response. This only annoyed Santana further, who wasn't in the best of moods when she couldn't exactly walk in a straight line.

She finally had her wits about her as they came into the dining carriage, where Blaine was sitting at a fancy looking table set with silver cutlery and a silk tablecloth. He was staring out the window of the carriage longingly as the scenery flew past, his napkin already neatly on his lap. He wore a smart white shirt and purple bow tie, with dark violet trousers. Santana couldn't help but feel sympathy for the guy. She knew he had some hotshot older brother, but he was either too old or didn't want to risk his own life to save his baby brother's. Hearing them approaching, he turned and gave Santana a small smile, standing and pulling back their chairs for them.

Holly cooed and gushed about "what the gentleman" he was and how "unmannerly" the tributes were last year as she sat, which pissed Santana off. Santana (who certainly wasn't used to chivalry having grown up with Puck) was unsure of how to thank him without including an insult, so she just gave him a nod of gratitude, sitting beside him. As he sat again, looking just plain depressed, she raised an eyebrow.

"Cheer up, Pretty Pony. You're about to get the best meal you'll probably ever see," she said, grabbing a bread stick and biting into it. It was one of the best things she'd ever tasted, and she quickly piled several others onto her plate. He seemed taken aback at her speaking directly to him, and actually smiled at her as she made a point of stuffing her face, while Holly looked mildly disgusted. She smiled at Holly with her mouth full, who looked like she'd vomit at the sight and Blaine laughed. The tributes from last year were from the Seam, and Santana knew they'd never had enough to eat their entire life. She was perfectly capable of eating in company, her Mami had made sure she knew how to use a knife and fork, and Blaine obviously knew coming from a merchant's family. But she wasn't gonna let some Capitol dumbass like Holly look down her nose at those tributes from her District when she had not idea the kind of life they'd had.

As the first course was served, some soup made from an exotic vegetable she'd never heard of, Sue and Will appeared, sitting across from herself and Blaine, while Holly remained at the head of the table. Her eyes lingered on Will, something Santana didn't miss.

_So she's got a thing for Schuester...interesting._

"Blaine. Santana," Will greeted, smiling warmly at them, shaking Blaine's hand and holding his out to Santana who stared at him for a long moment, before hesitantly taking it. Sue snorted from her seat, pulling out her own flask and taking a swig of some vile looking green liquid from it.

"Sandbags, Young Burt Reynolds," was Sue's manner of greeting them and Santana frowned at the nickname; What the hell was Sandbags supposed to mean? Blaine leaned over to her and whispered, "Who's Burt Reynolds?" She shrugged, taking another sip of her soup.

"I have no idea," she answered, frowning at the victor who paid no further attention to the two of them as she ate her soup. They ate the next few courses in silence, with Holly's commentary the only noise in the carriage. She kept reminding Blaine and Santana not to stuff themselves as there was more to come, but Santana couldn't help it. She'd never had as much to eat in her entire life, nor anything this delicious. And damn, if she could keep down Millie Rose's wild dog-tree bark stew, she could sure as hell keep down all this rich Capitol food.

"So what's our gameplan?" Blaine suddenly burst out when they finally finished eating while Santana lay back in her chair, too full to speak. He'd been nervous and fidgety the entire meal, and Santana did her best not to snap at him for the way his foot kept tapping the floor quickly.

Sue laughed at his comment, causing Will to shoot her a nervous look.

"Sue..." he said slowly, as if trying to prevent the inevitable onslaught that was about to come.

"Oh shut up, Buttchin, he asked for it. How about staying alive, Fancy pants? That's always a good start. You can just prance your way in there, and hide behind some rocks or trees or whatever's available to you in that hellhole, until one of the big boys gets the opportunity to finish you off." She threw an olive into her mouth, leaning back and observing a shocked looking Blaine. Santana narrowed her eyes at the woman; Sure she wasn't Blaine's best friend or whatever, but she didn't see why Sue needed to be so, well, _mean _to the guy. Will rubbed his face in his hands, sighing as Sue turned on Santana.

"And as for you, Boobs Magoo, you can sit their scowling all you want. Hell, you can scowl all the way to the games, but no amount of scowling is gonna kill those Careers who have trained their entire lives for this, and when you fight them, not even your ridiculously large pair of breasts will shield you from them." She'd had enough. She saw red, like she always did when Snix took over, and forgot it was _the _Sue Sylvester she was talking to. Grabbing her knife off the table, she slammed it down between Sue's index and middle finger on her right hand. Their eyes locked, Santana didn't back down as she spoke slowly to the middle aged woman.

"Listen, Dragon Lady, I don't care how you talk to other people, its clearly got to do with whatever attitude problem you've got going on. But you do _not _talk to me or my boy Blaine over here like that. We're representing our district, _your _district in the games, and you should be helping us, not insulting us or telling us to go sit down while we wait for the Careers to come get us. I did not volunteer just to be told to go lie down and wait like some sitting duck. I can probably- No. I know I can take on those spoilt rich kids, and I can kill them, so its time you shut your _boca _and starts with the advise before I go all the Seam on your dusty ass." Holly and Will's jaws dropped at the speech, and Blaine's eyes widened fearfully. Sue squinted at Santana for a long moment, and Santana tried her best to ignore the squirming in her stomach.

_What the hell have I done... _she scolded herself mentally. She'd let her temper get the better of her, and she shouldn't have let that happen when she was talking to Sue freaking Sylvester. Who knows what this could cost her? After a long moment, Sue spoke again.

"I knew there was a reason I liked you. You've got some fight and rage in you, haven't you S? Schuester, this one's mine. Looks like we've got ourselves another Cheerio." With that, Sue stood up and walked away, leaving the table in stunned silence.

"Oh, and to answer your question, Teen Gay, we haven't sussed out your gameplan yet, we're going to discuss that tonight while you two get some sleep. So whenever you're ready, Wavy Gravy, I'll be waiting at the bar." Will examined Santana for a brief moment, before getting up and following Sue, shutting the door behind him. Holly and Blaine stared at her, making her uneasy, until eventually she snapped at them.

"Can you quit it with the staring," she snarled, not meeting their eyes. They seemed to snap out of their trance and Holly spoke slowly to her.

"Santana...you're the first tribute from District 12 Sue has ever named a Cheerio, or even taken a liking to. Do you realise what that means?" Santana didn't get to answer as Blaine hastily stood up, throwing his napkin down on the table. He looked visibly upset and angry, and began to storm out of the carriage, answering Holly for her.

"It means she thinks you'll win."

Xxxx

Santana sat in front of the large screen waiting for Holly to bring Blaine to come watch the Reapings from the other Districts earlier in the day. She hadn't seen him since he stormed off at dinner, and Holly said it was probably best to give him some space, seeing as Sue had so blatantly chosen Santana over him. Santana had returned to her room and taken out her newfound frustration on the overpriced lamp the Capitol left on a dresser in her room, that she found wouldn't be necessary.

"Hey." She turned her head to see Blaine quietly enter alone, hesitating at the door. He looked around for a moment, before quietly walking over to sit down beside her, not quite meeting her eye.

"Where's Holly?" he asked, staring at his laps and fiddling with his thumbs. Santana leaned her head in her right hand, watching him closely. She shouldn't grow close to this boy. If she did, it would only make things worse if she ended up having to kill him. Or if he ended up being killed by someone else. No matter what the outcome, becoming close to Blaine Anderson was not an option.

"She went to find you after your hissy fit at dinner so we can watch the Reapings," she said in a bored tone, examining her nails on her left hand. He tensed at her words, clenching his hands together at her words, before his body slumped. He looked exhausted, and she watched him carefully as he answered.

"I'm sorry...for that. It's just, growing up, my parents always preferred my brother, Cooper. Even when I was reaped today, when they came to see me with him, I could see how...relieved they were that it was me whose name was pulled out, not his. When Sue said that she chose you today, it just-I dunno. It just made me feel like no matter what, I'd always be everyones second best." He looked up blankly to the ceiling and Santana bit her lip, considering how to answer. She wasn't used to people being so open with their feelings with her, but she knew she couldn't just leave Blaine without a response after he'd been so open.

_Maybe that's his tactic. He'll make me like him or feel sorry for him and then he'll kill me._ she thought ruefully, remembering a tribute from a few years ago, Mercedes Jones from District 8, who had appeared a weak wreck in front of the cameras, and turned into a deadly diva in the arena. Nobody had expected it, so once the Careers had wasted most the time and energy on killing off those they saw as real threats, she picked them off easily. She pushed all thoughts of Mercedes Jones out of her head though as she saw Blaine was trying his best to stay strong in front of her.

"Your brother seems like a tool, from what I've seen of him around. And Sue is an ass. Don't let them get you down. Schue's got your back, and when it comes to sponsers, that's what's important. Plus...well, I got your back too, up until we're in there at least," she said the last part awkwardly, willing Holly to hurry up and get back here. Blaine looked her in the eye, and the corners of his lips pulled up. She could see why all the other gay boys in school drooled around him, being the sensitive, charming type.

"I've got your back too. I know we never really spoke or anything in school Santana, but I have always admired you. I've seen the meat you've brought into my Dad, and I don't think I've ever seen a rabbit that hasn't been shot clean through the eye. And in school, all of us were afraid of you and Noah Puckerman," he said lightly and Santana chuckled at that. Their reputation preceded them.

"Mmm, we do have some pretty badass street cred," she joked, feeling more at ease with the boy now. He laughed at that, more like the boy she'd seen around town now than the nervous boy at the Reaping who'd spoken to her all day. She preferred this Blaine. As he opened his mouth to answer, Holly came bustling in, flushed and worried until she caught sight of Blaine.

"There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!" She turned on Santana then, eyes narrowed.

"Why didn't you tell me he arrived?!" She demanded, hands on hips. Santana shrugged.

"I didn't know where you were." Holly wasn't satisfied with the answer, and made a point of standing in front of the pair of them, towering over them.

"You could have sent one of the servants!" Santana scowled at her, crossing her arms.

"No. I've never had servants before, I don't need em now. I knew you'd come back eventually and find him here, so why don't we just get on with it? Its getting late, and I needs some beauty sleep." Holly huffed, muttering under her breath as she turned on the Reapings from earlier in the day.

First up was District 1, a Careers district. Santana watched intently as the girl's tribute was picked. Rachel Berry was her name, a short girl with a large nose, who looked like she couldn't hurt a fly even if she wanted to. But there was a confidence to her step, and the way her smile was a little to large and bright as she was chosen put Santana on edge; This girl had obviously been training her entire life for this, and despite her appearance, she was still a deadly foe.

"She's pretty," Blaine commented, and Santana snorted at his words, taking in her raindeer jumper and ridiculous looking skirt.

"She looks like a Hobbit," she muttered and Blaine gave a low chuckle and even the sulking Holly giggled.

The boy chosen was an arrogant looking guy called Jesse St. James, who despite his ridiculous name, looked like the typical District 1 tribute. Tall, dark and handsome with a deadly glint in his eye that showed he was not to be messed with. They then shook hands, obviously friends from the way they smiled and conversed with each other, before the anthem played.

The screen then cut to District 2, where the tributes were just as much if not more of a threat than District 1. A giant, heavy girl named Lauren Zizes was chosen, and Santana swallowed the lump that rose in her throat at the site of the girl. If it came down to hand to hand with that girl, she was a goner. She'd have to ensure that didn't happen. She was obviously going to be faster than the large girl, and she could use that to her advantage.

The boy chosen was another giant named Finn Hudson, who looked rather stupid but strong and from the way he swung his arms up in confidence as he reached the podium, Santana could just tell he was going to be a dangerous idiot with a sword. Himself and Lauren didn't seem particularly close as the shook hands, as Rachel and Jesse had, but she knew they'd look out for each other as long as they needed to.

The pair from District 3, Sebastian Smith and Sunshine Corazon seemed like a destructive pair, from quite privileged homes, but Santana found herself not quite fearing them the same way she did the tributes from District 1 and 2. They didn't seem happy at their alliance, and Santana could use that to her advantage.

"He looks familiar," Blaine said offhandedly, and Santana glanced at him.

"Really?" She was curious now. There was no way to travel between districts unless it was on official Capitol business, so she couldn't think of any way Blaine would know him, unless his parents were some officials for the Capitol in District 3 and he'd visited 12 before with them. Blaine nodded, shrugging.

"Yeah, can't remember from where though." She left it at that as the tributes from District 4 were announced. Mike Chang, an athletic looking boy who looked unhappy as his name was called, followed by Tina Cohen Chang, a short girl who smiled at Mike as she joined him on stage. Santana could tell they were a couple from the way that their gazes locked for the rest of the ceremony. Santana ignored them though, as they shook hands, instead taking notice of the beautiful, young blonde sitting with the other victors from District 4, who's cool hazel eyes sent chills down her spine.

"Holly, what victor is that, sitting at the very edge? With the blonde hair and hazel eyes?" Santana asked, eyes never leaving the screen.

"Hm? Oh, that's Quinn Fabray, last years victor. I'm surprised you don't remember her, she's Sue's favourite Cheerio, and is quite the star in the Capitol. She was fantastic in the arena last year, blew the rest of them out of the water. She was in District 12 on the victory tour a few months ago," she said, happy at Santana's interest. Santana grunted.

"I didn't go to the Victory tour," she muttered, and Blaine's eyes moved to watch her as Holly seemed shocked at this.

"What? Why not?" Blaine answered for her, and she was grateful for it. She was about to insult Holly in the best way she knew how, and that wasn't what she needed.

"_You know, San, if you weren't such a bitch to everyone maybe people'd like you more." _

"_Please, I'm just brutally honest. Its why you love me." _She smiled at the memory of her and Puck's conversation after she sent Suzie Pepper away crying.

"Santana's from the Seam, Holly. They don't like going to the Victory tour events," he said softly and Holly seemed to understand. Most the tributes ended up being from the Seam, for some unfortunate reason, so she tended to know most of them personally, and she wasn't the type to go look at the person who killed the person she used to play with as a kid.

"Oh. I'm sorry, Santana, I didn't know," Holly said, and it was the most genuine Santana had ever heard her. Santana shrugged, and they went back to watching the Reapings.

In District 5, 6 and 7, none of them stood out particularly, except for the obnoxious girl named Sugar Motta who started complaining the minute she was at the podium. The poor girl didn't stand a chance.

She grimaced as a kid who had trouble walking named Artie Abrahms was chosen from District 10. He could barely stay standing without leaning on the podium on stage, and had to be escorted off with the help of one of the victors.

Santana always found District 11 tributes eerily alike their own from 12, so she took interest in watching their Reaping. The girl tribute, Brittany Pierce, made her smile. The girl had blonde hair and blue eyes, and had a childlike innocence about her the reminded Santana of Elisabeth. Brittany had an athletic figure, and had a bounce in her step as she stepped up, despite looking close to tears. The boy chosen, Dave Karofsky, was huge and muscular, and scowled almost as much as Santana. But he gave Brittany an encouraging smile as he shook her hand, whispering some words of comfort to her as instead of shaking hands, Brittany hugged him tightly.

Finally, they're own Reaping appeared on screen, and Santana watched Elisabeth's name be pulled out, Puck scream himself hoarse, and herself volunteer. She was glad to see her haughty expression as she joined Holly on stage, and was pleased as the commentators stuttered as the crowd didn't applaud and held their three fingers up to her in respect. All they could come up with was how District 12 was always a little backwards. She heard Blaine sigh as he saw himself go up on stage and smirked at him.

"What's wrong, Gelhead, you camera shy?" He playfully smacked her arm, telling her to shut up as Holly ushers them to bed.

"You've got a big day tomorrow!"

Xxxx

"Rise and shine, sweet cheeks!" Santana groaned as Holly opened the curtains in her bedroom, the sunlight blinding her. She picked up the nearest object she could reach and hurled it at a screeching Holly, who ran out of the room.

"So _rude!_" Holly shrieked and Santana grudgingly got up, rubbing her eyes. She usually got up quite early in order to go out hunting before school, but she'd never had a bed as comfortable as the one in the train and had seen no reason to wake up early. She threw the same outfit she had on yesterday again, because it wasn't dirty, only slightly crumpled from spending the night on the floor. She tied her hair up in her usual high pony. As she walked into the dining cart, Holly brushed past her with a cup of white coffee, muttering obscenities under her breath.

Santana frowned at her back, before shrugging and taking her seat beside Blaine, who was discussing sponsors vividly. A plate of food packed with eggs, bacon and fried potatoes is placed in front of her, along with a cup of a sweet, rich hot brown liquid that she's never tasted the likes of ever before.

"Hot chocolate," Blaine told her, smiling as he watched her drain the entire cup, before proceeding to devour her breakfast, as well as several bread rolls from the basket in front of her, which would have fed her entire family. She tried a glass of orange juice on Will's recommendation, having never been able to afford oranges, and quite liked it, though she preferred the hot chocolate. If she somehow survived this, she was definitely bringing back some of that for her Mami.

Once she felt like her stomach would explode if she ate anymore, Santana sat back, taking a good look at her breakfast companions. Blaine was humming quietly to himself while sipping from his hot chocolate, Sue was reading something while drinking some other horrible liquid from her flask, and Will was eating some fruit while looking out the window.

"So you two are supposed to give us advise," she eventually said, folding her arms. Blaine stopped humming and looked up, paying attention to their mentors. Will was the first to answer, while Sue put away whatever it was she was reading.

"Right. And that's exactly what we're going to do." He faced Blaine, a serious look on his face.

"Have you any experience fighting; Hand to hand, with a knife, anything?" Santana had wondered that herself. She obviously expected that he hasn't, he was the butcher's son after all, but she'd seen the way some of the gay kids were treated. They wouldn't have dared to do it to her, but Blaine was an easier target.

"I've trained in hand to hand for a few years. I can throw a punch." Santana raised her eyebrows in surprise. She'd never have guessed Blaine for the fighting type. He spent so much time singing and dancing, she never thought he had it in him.

"Where'd you learn that?" she asked, and his brown eyes met her own darker pair. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"We got one of the retired Peacekeepers to show me some basic punches and defense moves after some guys beat me up for-for being gay after school one day. They haven't come near me since." She'd never heard Blaine's voice so cold and she nodded.

"Some of those guys are jerks." Blaine mumbled something in agreement and Sue cleared her throat, gaining Santana's attention.

"Can you hit anything with a knife other than a table?" Sue asked, referring to the night before as if Santana hadn't nearly removed two of her fingers. Santana smirked confidently, as she picked up a knife from the table. She'd used knives a lot to finish off some of her game, and was fairly confident throwing them after the years of practice. She flung the knife so it buried itself in the centre of the wall opposite her, and Sue nodded her approval.

"Stand over there. Both of you." They did as they were told and Santana shifted her weight from foot to foot as the mentor's scrutinized their appearance. They eventually came to a halt in front of the pair, muttering something inaudible to each other as they looked them up and down one final time.

"Lucky for you, Sandbags, you're quite the stunner, and with the help of your stylist you'll have sponsors lining up thanks to your appearance in no time. Just as long as you don't scare them off with that tongue of yours first, that is." Santana wasn't sure whether to be insulted or not.

"And as for you, Teen Gay, you've got whatever look that is supposed to be working, so the same should go for you. Plus your charms and nauseating good manners will earn you some sponsors as well, something Airbags over here needs serious work on." Blaine stifled a giggle as Santana scowled at Sue.

"Do you have to keep pointing out my breasts, Coach?" She snapped, clenching her fists at her sides. It wasn't her fault they were big, it's not like she had any choice in the matter! And Sue constantly pointing them out was doing nothing to help her insecurities that they were ridiculously noticeable. Sue laughed, and Will shot Santana an apologetic look, answering her before Sue could.

"She'll stop, Santana. Won't you, Sue?" He glared at his fellow mentor, who rolled her eyes in response, sighing dramatically.

"I'll do my best to work on it ,Sandbags. Oh, whoops, my bad, Santana." Santana wanted so badly to hit her but instead kept counting in her head like her Mami told her to when she started to want to punch someone. She had a feeling she'd have to do that a lot with Sue.

"Now, the two of you will meet your stylists at the station soon. I know it'll be hard, but trust them completely. They know what they're doing. You're not going to like what they do to you, but don't resist." Will said firmly and Santana grimaced. She did not like the sound of that.

"But-" she started but Will held up a finger.

"No buts. Don't resist." With that, he grabbed an apple and stepped out of the carriage, following in the direction Holly had left earlier. Sue paused, eyeballing Santana for a moment, before eventually saying.

"Do what he said. And S, you better be on your best behaviour later, there are some people I want you to meet." She left at that, and Santana turned to Blaine who was looking at her knowingly.

"Who could she possibly want to introduce me to?" She asked him, frowning as she tried her best to think of someone in the Capitol who'd be interested in her. Some possible sponsors, maybe? But it was too early on to have sponsors lining up already. Blaine shook his head at her question, walking back over to the table to finish his hot chocolate.

"You know, Santana, for someone so witty you really can be slow sometimes." Santana growled at his words.

"Watch who you call slow, Shorty, or I'll hit you so hard-" He cut her off before she could tell him exactly what would happen when she slapped him.

"Her Cheerios. She wants to introduce you to her Cheerios."

Xxxx

_**A/N: So I got this finished faster than I thought I would, had a lot more free time than I expected. Anyway, things will get more interesting with the other Tributes and Victors etc. from the next chapter on. And thanks to everyone who reviewed, encouraged me to get this up faster! -Q**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Mother of-" Santana bit her tongue to stop herself screaming at Harmony, a woman with bright violet hair and glowing blue eyes who was ripping a strip of fabric off her leg, tearing out the hair beneath it. She'd already howled abuse at her in Spanish, none of which the Capitol girl understood, but Santana's wild gestures had frightened her enough so send her back a few steps cowering. Despite herself, she felt bad for frightening the ditsy Capitol girl; She'd been nothing but kind to Santana and had been doing her best to help her, along with the other two members of her prep team Unique and Adam.

"Sorry!" Harmony piped in her silly Capitol accent. "You're just so hairy!"

_I'll show you hairy, Squeaky._ Santana thought to herself as Harmony attempted to make a sympathetic face. Why were these people incapable of simple expressions, or talking without going up to a pitch only dogs could hear? No wonder she couldn't help but mimic them!

_Count to ten, don't scream at them again- They're trying to help you, they're only idiots, they're trying to help you._ She had to repeat in her mind over and over as Harmony informed her it was the last one. She gripped the edge of the table, squeezing her eyes shut as the last of her hair was uprooted in a painful jerk.

She'd been at the Remake Centre for over three hours and she still hadn't met her stylist. He refused to see her, apparently, until Harmony and the other members of her prep team had dealt with some of her more obvious problems. That included scrubbing down her body with some gritty foam that not only removed the dirt, but three layers of skin as well, turning her nails into uniform shapes and mainly, ridding her body of hair.

She felt like a plucked chicken after her arms, torso, legs, underarms and parts of her eyebrows underwent the painful treatment of waxing, leaving her feeling sore and raw.

I bet Blaine doesn't have to be plucked like a bird. She thought bitterly as Adam gave her a wide smile, showing off pointed teeth.

"You're doing wonderfully! If there's one thing we can't stand, it's a whiner. Grease her down!" Santana didn't like the sound of that, but as they rubbed her down with the lotion, after the initial stinging it soothed her raw skin. Then they pulled her from the table, removing the thin robe she'd been allowed wear on and off. She stood there completely naked as the three of them circled her, removing any stray hairs that escaped their aggressive waxing onslaught. Normally, Santana would have been embarrassed, especially after all of Sue's recent remarks about her breast,but they were so unlike people she couldn't bring herself to care.

"Excellent! You look almost like a human being now!" Santana bit her cheek as they all laughed, a sickly sweet smile plastering itself on her face.

"Thank you. We have no reason to look good in District 12. I mean, we're all too preoccupied with our starvation to spend time on our looks." This somehow won them over, with Unique and Harmony cooing their sympathy for her.

"Of course you don't, you poor thing!" Unique said, clasping her hands together. Santana cocked her head in confusion; It appeared the second half of her sentence went completely over their heads.

"Don't worry, darling. You've already got that natural beauty, and by the time Kurt's through with you you'll look like a goddess!" Adam smiled brightly at her, and Santana merely stared at them, at a loss for words.

"We'll call Kurt!" Harmony piped up, and the three of them hurried out of the room, leaving her standing there alone, naked and confused. They were so clueless, they hasn't even noticed her sarcasm or insults, and despite the amount of pain they had just inflicted on her, Santana knew they were sincerely trying to help her.

_This place is odd._ She decided mentally, moving to sit down on the table to wait for this "Kurt" to appear. She didn't bother putting the robe back on, most likely he'd make her take it off as soon as he entered anyway. She notices the necklace Puck gave her resting beside her discarded clothes on a nearby countertop in the white room, and leaned over and grabbed it. She examined it quietly. Puck was quite the carpenter, it appeared, when she examined the beautiful mockingjay hanging on the firm black thread.

When she's began hunting with her Grandfather when she was eight, he didn't allow her to use a bow or kill at first, only observe. Naturally, she'd grown bored watching him while forced to sit and wait on a nearby branch for hours, until one day, having enough of her antics, her grandfather pointed out the mockingjays to her. She'd watched in awe as he hummed a tune in his deep voice and the birds repeated it exactly.

"Sing, Santana. Show them your voice," he'd said afterwards, having always told her she'd a beautiful voice. So she did, singing an old lullaby he'd sang to her for years, and grinned like a fool when the birds silenced as she sang and repeated the song exactly. From then on, until she was allowed join in the hunt, she'd spend her time singing to the mockingjays. Puck had always enjoyed hearing her sing to them when he later became her partner, after her grandfather passed away. He must have remembered that when he carved the necklace.

The door opened, and Santana placed it back down as a young man walked in. She was surprised at how normal the man's appearance was; He had carefully groomed brown hair, and blue eyes, with a porcelain like face. His outfit was the only thing eccentric about him. She'd expected someone who's appearance was so much more altered and grotesque, like the other stylists that she'd seen on television over the years. As he smiled to her, she realised how he wasn't much older than herself.

"Hello Santana. I'm Kurt Hummel, your stylist." His voice was soft and quite feminine, different to the usual Capitol accent.

"Hey," she said cautiously, still eyeballing the guy up and down. She had a feeling Blaine would like him.

"Just give me a minute,ok?" He said, before she nodded. He walked around her naked body, taking it all in with his eyes. Santana resisted the urge to snap as she usually did when she got nervous, and forced herself not to fold her arms. As he stood in front of her, his eyes rested on her hair.

"Is that how you always wear it?" He asked curiously, tilting his head to the side slightly. She narrowed her eyes defensively.

"Yeah it is, Porcelain. Can't have my hair in my face when I'm trying to shoot some deer, can I?" She couldn't help it, and was about to give a half assed apology when Kurt chuckled, looking impressed.

"There's that sharp tongue I've heard about. Easy, Satan, I was just going to say it'll be perfect in the arena. Very femme fatale." Well she definitely wasn't expecting that. She hated to admit it but damn, she liked this guy. He wasn't anything like she was expecting, and was able to handle himself, a step above most other people.

"You're new, aren't you? I haven't seen you on tv before," she said bluntly, finally folding her arms and leaning her weight on her left leg.

"Yes, this is my first year at the Games," he said.

"So you got stuck with District 12," she commented, snorting. Typical, they give the least desirable District to the new guy. She liked Kurt and all, but still. Douchebags.

"I asked for District 12," he left it at that, offering no further explanation. He gestured to her robe, walking over to the door.

"Put on your robe, and we'll go for some lunch and a little chat," he said. She grabbed her robe from the floor, along with Puck's necklace, throwing it over her neck and tucking it in the robe, hidden. As they walked out, she couldn't help herself.

"Have you met Blaine yet? I have a feeling you two will love each other."

Xxxxx

"You must think we're monsters." Santana's dark chocolate eyes quickly met Kurt's at his words. They'd just finished eating an exquisite meal; Roast chicken with gravy and vegetables, and she'd been quietly thinking to herself how easy it was for them to just sit up here eating all there rich foods, and watch the District's tributes- children- kill each other for their entertainment. It sickened her, and it must've shown on her face because she could think of no other reason Kurt would ask that question.

"No matter." He said before she could respond, a mysterious glint in his eyes. "So, as you obviously know it's traditional for the costumes in the opening ceremony to reflect the flavour of the District. Myself and my partner, Isabelle who's Blaine's stylist, are thinking of dressing you in fabulous complimentary outfits. But I've always thought the whole coal mining concept is a little well bland."

He's going to make me go out there naked. Was all Santana could think as she grimaced at his words. She could see it now; Herself and Blaine stark naked, covered in dark glitter to represent the coal powder from their District. She could think of nothing worse.

"So you'll dress us in some skimpy outfit and call it a day?" She asked hopefully, and Kurt smiled, shaking his head.

_Definitely naked._

"No, rather than focus on the coal mining I thought we'd be a bit more risqué and focus on the coal itself."

_Naked and covered in black glitter._

"And what do we do with coal? We burn it. You're not afraid of fire, are you Santana?" Santana stared at him, wide eyed. He grinned at her expression and winked.

"You're going to love this."

A few hours later, and she was dressed in either the deadliest or most sensational costume in the opening ceremony. She wore a beautiful tight red dress, which fell to the floor behind her legs but showed them off from the front. She wore a pair of black heels to match, with a magnificent cape of blacks, reds, oranges and yellow streams and the black headpiece that defined the outfit. Kurt planned to set it her outfit on fire before their chariot goes out onto the streets.

"If I get burnt in this, Lady Lips, I won't be the only one spending the night needing surgery," she hissed at him, nervously fiddling with the cape. He laughed loudly at her, causing her to scowl.

"The devil in red. I love it. Don't worry, Satan, it's just a little synthetic flame Isabelle and I came up with. You have nothing to worry about." As Blaine walked out looking dapper in a magnificent black get up, with what she had come to known as his signature bow tie, and a cape similar to her own, Kurt's attention was suddenly no longer on her anymore. She rolled her eyes at the love sick look Kurt and Blaine gave each other. Isabelle and her team walked in soon after, excited for the splash they were going to make.

Kurt turned his attention back to her then, the only one who didn't look as giddy as the others. He brushed his hand lightly on her cheek, admiring his handiwork. Her hair was brushed back and fell in waves over one shoulder, and there was little make up on her face other than some eye liner.

"I want the audience to recognise you when you're in the arena," Kurt said dreamily. "Santana, the girl who was on fire." Santana decides then that Kurt really is as crazy as the rest of the Capitol stylists, just masking it with his normal appearance.

Blaine stood silently at her side as they were brought down to the bottom level of the Remake Centre, Sue and Will having joined them in their own smart attire. He seemed almost solemn, but Santana didn't ask him what was wrong. As far as she knew, he could be planning the best way to kill her in the arena, as unlikely as it sounded to herself.

They arrived as the other tributes were being loaded into carriages pulled by four horses. Theirs were coal black. Kurt and Isabelle direct them into the chariot, where they carefully arranged their body positions and the drape of the cape before moving away to consult each other. Santana saw Brittany Pierce from District 11 smiling at them, gesturing with her hands as she made eye contact with Santana. Santana frowned; She had no idea what the girl was trying to say.

"I think she likes our capes." Blaine said wryly, and Santana looked at him. He seemed to have cheered up slightly now they were finally in the chariot. Her eyes rested on him for a moment, before looking back at the excited looking girl and smiling and nodding, hoping that would be enough for Brittany. It was, and she gave Santana a large toothy grin before turning back around to speak with Karofsky.

"So what do you think? About the fire?" Blaine sounded nervous and Santana raised her eyebrow at him.

"I'll rip off your cape if you rip off mine," she said through gritted teeth, attempting to smile as Kurt gave her a pointed look.

"Deal," he whispered, and Sue and Will approached them.

"You guys look amazing!" Will grinned widely at them, a proud glint in his eye. "I don't think we've ever had such amazing costumes in-well as long as I've mentored anyway." He got a wistful look in his eye at that, and Sue stepped in as he remained silent.

"Not bad, not bad at all. I must say, I'm impressed. I didn't think that Lady would be able to pull it off," she said and Santana stifled a giggle. She'd have to remember that one for Kurt. As the opening music began to play, they backed away, wishing them luck and joining the other mentors. Kurt came over holding the flames and smiled broadly at them both.

"Ready?"

"No-" He didn't wait for Santana to finish her reply as he set them ablaze. She winced, waiting for the flames to scorch her flesh, but only felt a mild tickle. She looked at Blaine and her jaw dropped. He looked almost god-like, engulfed by flames but standing their looking noble in his attire. She seemed to have the same impression on him, and Kurt practically skipped away like a giddy child on Christmas.

Santana watched Rachel and Jessie, who looked beautiful in their sparkling body paint with their chariot being pulled by Snow White horses, go out and meet the roar of the crowd. They always were favourites, being the luxuries District. She saw District 2 leave soon after, and it wasn't long until it was nearly their turn.

"Santana!" She turned her head slightly to see Kurt calling her. "Take his hand!" She frowned at him, her lips parting as if to question him but before she could, she was distracted by brilliant blonde hair and a pair of green-hazel eyes watching her from Sue's side. She felt a shock run down her spine as Quinn Fabray blatantly stared at Santana, an emotion in her eyes Santana couldn't quite place.

"Santana!" She turned around, grabbing Blaine's hand just in time as they rode out into the stadium to the shout of District 12!

The crowd were initially shocked at their appearance, but once they got over it they roar their appreciation, screaming District Twelve at the top of their lungs. Every head was turned their way, and Santana caught a glimpse of them in a television screen. They looked breathtaking, the fire illuminating their faces, and leaving a trail of flames behind them off their capes. Kurt was right about the minimal make up- they both looked more attractive but completely recognisable.

Santana raised her head high, smiling widely and waving, causing even more of a frenzy, Blaine doing likewise while firmly holding her hand. As she gained confidence, she even began blowing kisses and winking to the crowd, which they ate up. They showered them with flowers and adoration, and she didn't hesitate in raising herself and Blaine's joined hands in the air, a gesture that was wildly appreciated. They were a force to be reckoned with; she was a force to be reckoned it. Kurt was right. No one would forget her now.

Santana Lopez - the girl who was on fire.

As they were each thrown a red rose, they caught them and Blaine threw his fist in the air in the general area of where his cams from, to which dozens responded with their own fists raising, and Santana blew a kiss, which many hands shot up to catch. She felt exhilarated, but as they reached the City Centre, she realised how tightly Blaine was gripping her hand and loosened it a little. She was surprised as he held on firmly, his brown eyes shining.

"Don't let go, please, I might fall out," his voice was low but he remained smiling for the cameras. Santana gave a short laugh.

"Alright, Pretty Pony," she turned back to grinning to the crowd, but couldn't help the sinking feeling in her stomach. Kurt had linked them together, portraying them as a team. What were people going to think when they had to kill each other in the arena? Wouldn't win them many sponsors, that's for sure.

The twelve chariots filled the loop of the City Circle and Santana took in the true wealth of the City as their horses pulled them right up to President Snow's mansion. The president was a small, thin man with paper-white hair and have the official welcome from a balcony above them. Anger bubbled inside Santana at the sight of the man who had overseen the death of so many of her friends, but she didn't show it to the cameras, instead looking at the large screens. She smirked as she saw they were getting more than their fair share of airtime, with them burning brighter the darker it became.

When the national anthem played, they made an effort to do a quick cut around to each pair of tributes, but the camera held on the District 12 chariot as it paraded around the circle one final time and disappeared into the Training Centre.

The doors only just shut behind them when Santana was engulfed by the prep team, who she couldn't quite understand as the babbled their praise. Kurt looked quite weepy, as himself and Isabelle helped them down from the chariots, Isabelle extinguishing them with some spray from a canister. Kurt hugged her tightly, and despite her discomfort at the contact she patted his back.

"You did one hell of a job, Porcelain," she complimented, smiling as he pulled back, doing his best not to blush. She noticed his eyes dart and linger on Blaine before he paid attention to her again, noticing her cynical expression.

"Thanks, but you really pulled it off. I knew they'd love you," he gushed, and she rolled her eyes, pushing him towards Blaine. He looked at her wide eyed, confusion etched on his features as she smiled sweetly.

"Blaine, Kurt wanted to talk to you about the outfit. He thought you pulled it off so well." From the way Kurt's cheeks turned bright pink, she knew it was the right move, as well as from the way Blaine ran a hand back through his hair and looked like a shy school boy. They'd thank her for it later.

She turned around to attempt to give them the slightest bit of privacy and noticed a lot of the other tributes glaring at her. She glared right back, scowling at a furious looking Rachel Berry, who snapped something at her mentor as she stormed off.

_What a diva._

"Santana?" She was surprised to hear a cheerful female voice behind her and turned to see Brittany, the Tribute from 11 standing there smiling at her, hands held behind her back. Santana blushed furiously as she tried not to look up and down the girl's amazing figure, which was shown off by the skimpy outfit she wore.

"I just wanted to say I really liked your cape. It was awesome." Santana found she couldn't bring herself to be mean to the girl or push her away no matter how hard she tried. Instead, she smiled softly.

"Thanks. I like yours too, it's... Yellow." It was lame and she knew it, but Brittany grinned brilliantly and sang a thank you as her mentor called her away. Bouncing on the balls of her feet, she waved to Santana and skipped over.

"Thanks, Santana. I'll see you tomorrow!" Santana wave helplessly back at her, as she felt someone's hand on her shoulder. She turned around to find Sue standing there. The woman was smirking as if she knew something Santana didn't.

"Let's go, Sandbags. Blaine's already headed up to your floor with Schuester, but there's some people I'd like you to meet first."

Xxxx

Santana stepped out onto the roof, her breath catching at the view. She barely heard Sue step out and close the door behind her, hypnotised by the beauty of the twinkling lights of the Capitol, stretched as far as the eye could see. They were every colour imaginable, but her favourites were the dull yellows that shone like stars. They reminded her of home.

"Something else, aren't they?" She twirled around, defended up at the smooth, unfamiliar voice and froze as she saw Quinn Fabray with a few other people she vaguely recognised leaning against the side of the dome. Quinn looked stunning, her long blonde hair tied up elegantly, while she wore a light blue dress the colour of a summer sky. She had a slim figure, which betrayed the power and talent Santana knew she had. Her skin was a creamy and smooth, showing no scars despite her being a Tribute in the games the previous year.

"Santana, meet Quinn. Quinn, Santana. These are my Cheerios." The hint of pride in Sue's voice was obvious as Santana shook Quinn's hand. Amusement flickered in the Head Cheerio's face as Santana's sweaty palms betrayed her emotions, and Santana quickly pulled back. Quinn's hands were soft and pampered, just like Blaine's. Santana's defences shot back up; She didn't like being laughed at.

"Something funny, blondie?" The black girl beside Quinn chuckled at Santana's words as Quinn's face changed to a cold mask. Santana smirked.

_So she doesn't like being laughed at either. Or being called blondie...Damn she looks hot when she's mad..._ Santana immediately scolded herself for the afterthought, as the black girl stepped out of the shadows, holding out her hand for Santana to shake.

"Oohhh, this one's not afraid of you, Quinn! I like her, she's got attitude. Mercedes Jones." Santana nodded to her, shaking her hand while trying not to be intimidated. The girl had turned pretty much into a psychopath in the arena after all.

"Yeah, she's got a pair alright," Sue chuckled, and Santana felt like a trophy being showed off as she was introduced to the two other Cheerios there. She didn't register their names because frankly, they seemed to only be there to act as Quinn and Mercedes bitches, and Sue quickly dismissed them after a minute or two.

"So, you have your tactic planned out yet for her, Coach?" Quinn asked casually, eyes leaving Santana for a moment to meet Sylvester's. Santana let out a sigh of relief as she was free for a moment of the blonde's gaze; She hadn't stopped watching her since she'd got here. Mercedes noticed and chuckled lowly, nudging Santana softly. Santana scowled at her, glad the Victor couldn't see her blush in the dim light.

She discretely checked out the beautiful blonde as Sue started rambling about the whole "Devil in disguise" angle, how they'd use Santana's beauty to win her sponsors before her sharp tongue and scowl could ruin it for her, as well as how obvious it was Santana was a silent but deadly threat, something she was surprised to hear herself. Santana noticed the way Quinn bit her bottom lip as she concentrated on what Sue was saying, as well as how perfect her legs were, not to mention her-

"Isn't that right, Sandbags?" Santana's gaze snapped up to meet Sue's, but she scowled instead of trying to pretend she was listening.

"I thought you said you'd stop with the boob jokes."

"I recall no such promise." Santana's eyes narrowed dangerously, rage beginning to rise and cloud her senses.

_One, two, three..._

"Yes you can. You told Schue you'd stop. On the train."

_Four, five, six..._

"No I did not. Schuester may have mentioned something along the lines of it but-"

_Seven, eight, nine... Calm down, Santana. You can't try to stab her again...no matter how much you want to._

"Besides, I was just telling Q here how one of our tactics was to use them as a shield. Which you would have realised if you were listening."

_Ten. Now you can throw her off the roof._

As she went to attack the obnoxious woman though, a pair of strong arms grabbed her around the waist and held her back, despite her struggling furiously. She screamed Spanish abuse at a smug looking Sue as an impressed and mildly shocked lookin Mercedes moved to stand beside her.

"Damn, you're right. She's got some fight in her." Santana didn't hear Sue's response though as a pair of soft lips whispered into her ear, brushing against it slightly.

"You know killing your main source of guidance for the Games wouldn't be such a good idea now, would it S?" Santana froze as her body involuntarily shivered. She hasn't noticed it was Quinn holding her, and was suddenly all too aware of how the blonde's front was pressed against her back and her arms encircled Santana's waist.

"She may be a pain in the ass, but she's the best Mentor going, and you're lucky she chose you. Now, I'm going to let you go, but you have to promise not to try and kill Coach again, ok?" Santana bit her lip to stop an involuntary sound escaping her as she felt Quinn's cool breath on her neck.

_What the hell Lopez... Pull yourself together, you do not have the hots for Sue's Queen B._ Santana thought to herself as she nodded, no trusting herself to speak. Quinn laughed, a throaty, seductive sound and let Santana go, who quickly moved away, not meeting the District 4 girl's eye.

"Well ladies, now Santana over here is back in the realm of humanity, I should show her to her floor. As usual, you mention any of this to anyone - especially you, Arethra - and you'll regret it when you spend the rest of your miserable lives sans one leg." The two Cheerios smiled, laughing Sue off in a way any normal person would be afraid to do as she led Santana to the elevator.

"Bye, Santana. Good luck with training tomorrow. I should see you there, I'll be with the annoying tribute who won't shut up and will give you all a reason to want to kill her before you even enter the arena." Mercedes muttered the last part darkly and Santana gave a small laugh.

"Goodbye, Santana." Quinn merely said, smiling at her before turning to discuss Mercedes helpless tribute, Sugar, with the girl.

_Maybe she's not mentoring this year,_ Santana thought, repressing the slight feeling of sadness that crept into her at the thought of not seeing Quinn tomorrow.

"Bye, Quinn." She said, following Sue into the crystal elevator, her eyes not leaving the blonde until the doors shut.

"My god, Lopez, control yourself. You were like a cat in heat out there. You need to concentrate on winning these Games and becoming my second in command Cheerio, not banging Quinn Fabray. Get a grip, and don't try and attack me again, or I will not be responsible for my actions."

"...thanks for that Coach."

"Any time, Sandbags."

Xxxx

A/N: And here it is! I was going to keep going onto Santana's first day training and her interactions with the others, but that seemed like a good place to stop. I want to thank you all for the reviews, I'm glad people are enjoying this. :) I'll update as soon as I can, which probably won't be until Friday-ish. So leave me a review and tell me what you thought! -Q


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sunlight crept through the crack in the curtains, blinding Santana as she groggily woke up. She threw her arm over her face in an attempt to shield herself from the sun, groaning to herself and rolling over. It was dawn, and her head was pounding after her late night the day before. Her eyes shot wide open as the events of the day before came back to her; She wasn't good in the mornings, and for a moment had almost forgotten where she was- almost.

Slowly, she dragged herself out of bed and went for a shower. As she stepped inside, she stared blankly at the mass of buttons on the control pad before deciding to just hit a lot of random ones and hope for the best. This didn't turn out to be the best idea, as she hopped from foot to foot as jets ranging from ice cold to boiling assaulted her from all sides. Eventually she found a mild temperature, even though she was pretty sure she'd already done the damage and given herself burns in the process.

When she dried herself and used some lotion she was pretty sure moisturised her skin- either that or it was foot lotion, she couldn't tell- she found that an outfit had been left for her at the front of the wardrobe. Tight black trousers, a long sleeves crimson tunic and leather shoes. She tied her hair up in her high pony, and checked out her reflection in the mirror. The ghost of a smile appeared on her face as she took in her appearance; She resembled herself more then than she had any of the days before. She looked as if she was heading out to the woods to meet Puck and go hunting, a fact which calmed her.

She hasn't been called by Sue or Will that morning, so she decided to go down to the dining area and see if she could get some breakfast. Their floor was so plush, she'd be surprised if there wasn't something already out for them to eat. She wasn't disappointed as she entered the dining room. She glanced at the Avox standing to the side of the table covered in dishes and wanted to say something to him, but knew she couldn't; She'd tried talking to one on the train when Holly had hastily told her it wasn't allowed unless it was to order them around. She hated it, and as she grabbed a tray and piled it with chocolate croissants- her new favourite dessert-, cooked meats, fruit and two mugs of hot chocolate she gave the man a small smile. He gave a curt nod, holding out his hands to take the tray from her. She frowned as he misunderstood her smile.

"I can carry it myself. Thanks for the offer, though." He seemed taken aback by her kindness as she walked over to the table, placing her food in front of her and sitting down. Her headache had gone in the shower, and she could think clearly to herself as she sat by herself eating breakfast.

She wondered how her parents were doing. She knew Puck would be looking after them, making sure they had plenty to eat in her absence. Her Mami would've liked seeing her all dolled up in the opening ceremony, and she guessed her father probably had bragged about her to half of the District by now. No doubt they were glued to the television or large screen in the square, waiting for any news on her. She contemplated whether her Abuela would be there or not. She hadn't come to say goodbye to her so probably not.

She sighed as she thought of her grandmother. She'd loved the woman growing up; Santana had been her favourite and eldest granddaughter. Whenever she'd go hunting with her grandfather, Santiago, Abuela always had a treat for them when they returned with the game. The fact she'd been names after him didn't hurt either.

But the minute she came out, everything changed. The only thing her Abuela had asked was why did she have to tell everyone; Why couldn't she have pretended to be straight her entire life and saved her family the _shame._

Santana knew her grandfather turned in his grave at those words.

She hadn't spoken to her since. Santana still sent her Mami over with food so she wouldn't starve, but gone were the long nights spent by her grandmother's fire while she drank tea and discussed her day.

She signed at the memory, dipping some of her croissant in the hot chocolate and taking a bite. She hadn't had a serious enough relationship to bring to her Abuela to try and show her how love was love no matter if it was a boy or girl; Sure, there were plenty of girls who wouldn't been delighted to call Santana their girlfriend, but none of them could handle her, or even understood her in the slightest. Bringing one of those girls home to her Abuela would only have made things worse; She'd see right through their dumb asses.

_Quinn Fabray isn't like them... _A small voice in the back of her mind teased her and she nearly choked at the thought. Where the hell had that come from? She'd met the girl once, and only seen her a handful of times. She did not have a thing for that blonde, ice-queen, beautiful, intelligent-

_Oh my god I have a crush on Quinn freakin' Fabray. _Santana groaned covering her face with her hands, trying to block out the inappropriate thoughts that accompanied her memories of the previous night when Quinn had stopped her from assaulting Sue.

_Nice going, Santana. Now she thinks you're a raving psychotic mess who can't keep her temper in check._

Well maybe the parts about her being a mess and not able to keep her temper in check were true, but she was not a raving psychopath. Not with Mercedes Jones in the same building.

"Morning." Santana looked up to see Will and Blaine enter, and wasn't pleased to see Blaine in the same attire as herself. Whatever, this double team act was going to come back and bite them in the ass in the end and it wouldn't be her fault. It'd be Kurt and his matching capes.

"Hey. Where's Sue?" Santana asked, biting into an apple. As they filled their plates, Will answered her.

"She should be here soon. I think she had a late night last night." Though he doesn't say it outright, and Santana's pretty sure it's because the Capitol have ears all over the place, she can tell he knows Sue introduced her to the Cheerios, and from the excited look Blaine gives her as he sits down, she knew he knew as well. _Fantastic._

Santana brooded over training, shifting nervously in her seat from time to time as Blaine and Will ate, with an energised Sue joining them with her flask smelling putrid from one of her ghastly drinks.

"What the hell are those?" Santana asked disgusted, her face twisted at the smell.

"Protein shakes. A little health concoction from our good friends here in the Capitol, helps me to keep myself fit when I'm busy helping to keep you two lazy idiots alive." Santana almost wished she didn't ask, but said nothing further as the others ate. At least Sue didn't call her Sandbags.

"So, let's get down to business. Training. Santana, Sue will be taking you primarily but you'll still have some sessions with me, and Blaine you'll work with me mainly with some sessions with Sue also. Sound good?" Santana nodded, quite pleased with how things turned out but Blaine's expression darkened somewhat as he shrugged.

"Good. So as soon as you two finish, I'll talk to you Blaine in the lounge and Santana you'll go with Sue." The two mentors then walked off, and Santana waited until they were out of earshot until she turned to Blaine.

"What's got your panty's in a twist, Blaine Warbler?" She used the nickname that was given to him in school thanks to his amazing singing. The corners of his lips pulled upwards slightly at the use of his familiar nickname.

"Nothing. Just not a big fan of Sue so obviously playing favourites, I guess." Santana nodded in understanding, leaning back in her chair and throwing her grapes up in the air and catching them in her mouth.

"Yeah, I can see that. Don't take it too hard, Pretty Pony. Will's still a great mentor and you'll have your time with Sue. Plus you won't have to suffer through her degrading remarks." Blaine laughed at that, and Santana was glad to see him perk up.

"She's still making fun of your breasts?" He asked. She scowled, rolling her eyes.

"Of course. If its not Sandbags, it's Boobs Magoo. Which is just what I need to worry about going into the Games, if my boobs are the only things people will notice when I'm running away from The Hobbit or Finnocence." Blaine shook his head at her words, standing up and offering her a hand. She took it, walking out with him.

"You know, Santana, I know we weren't friends back home. But...I'm glad you're here with me. Maybe if we didn't have to go into the arena, we could be friends." Santana paused for a moment; Was Blaine playing the nice guy act so she wouldn't suspect him in the arena? So he could stab her in the back while she slept?

_Blaine's not like that, _she scolded herself, but a hint of doubt remained. She would do anything to go home, so why wouldn't he do the same?

_Two can play at that game, Blaine Warbler._

"Yeah. It's a shame we have to try and kill each other."

"A shame indeed."

Xxxx

"So, S, I know you're handy with a knife, but do you have any other skills we can use to your advantage?" They sat in the comfortable living room area, Santana sitting on a soft, cushioned arm chair and Sue to her right on the large sofa. She wasn't sure where Blaine had gone after his meeting with Will, but she was pretty sure she saw Kurt sneaking past them earlier.

_Wanky._

"I'm ok with a knife, but I'm better with a bow and arrow. I can hunt." Sue gave a "hmm" at her words, looking thoughtful.

"Are you good?" Santana paused to think for a moment. She always shot the squirrels and rabbit through the eye so their meat was never punctured. Not to mention she could take down a deer with a single arrow.

"Yeah, I think so. I mean, I can take down a deer or whatever and hit my targets so." Sue examined Santana closely, seeming to take in the girl properly for the first time. Santana tried her best not to look uncomfortable or make eye contact with her.

"In your trades with the merchants, how do they generally go for you?" Santana was confused at the question. What had that got to do with the arena? Or her plan? Quinn's words echoed in her head though. She was her best chance of going home, and she had chosen Santana for some reason she couldn't fathom.

"Uh, they're a little generous I guess. Probably 'cause they used to trade with my Grandpa before and he had a good relationship with them." She whipped her head around as another voice answered her.

"I don't think you realise the effect you can have on people."

_No way...What the hell is she doing here? _Santana watched as Quinn Fabray walked into the room, sitting down beside Sue. Her hair was down, and she wore a smart yellow outfit, looking ready for the cameras that would most definitely follow her. Santana tried not to blatantly stare at her, instead focusing her gaze on Sue.

_Wait, what does she mean the effect I can have on people? _Was she trying to say Santana was helpless? Hardly; She'd volunteered for a twelve year old kid and looked like a damn badass at the opening ceremony. She was a survivor anyway, and had to fight tooth and nail for her and her family's survival. Not that Quinn knew any of that. It had to be an insult, though, what else could she mean by it?

Instead of accusing Quinn of any of these things though, Santana instead planted a seductive smirk on her face and waggled her eyebrows.

_Time to show them why I'm the sexiest damn bitch in District 12._

"You saying I have an _effect _on you, Fabray?" Quinn had been taking a sup out of a glass of water left on the table and nearly spat it back out at Santana's words. Sue covered her mouth with her hand, hiding the wide smile that threatened to turn into a laughing fit, giving Santana a nod of praise. Seeing Quinn Fabray nearly spit take was clearly something that didn't happen often. Quinn glared at her, her cheeks blushing pink, trying to look like the HBIC she was famed for being.

Santana did her best not to burst out laughing as the blonde opened her mouth to snap a response. Sue got there before her.

"Keep it PG, S. I don't want to know what Fabray thinks of you in her spare time." Santana could have kissed Sue at that moment for the horrified look that appeared on Quinn's face.

"Anyway, Santana, I asked Quinn here as my Head Cheerio to give any advice she can to you, as well as my own before you start training. She may be from District 4, but you can trust her not to give away any of your secrets or tactics we discuss." Santana's playful mood died a little as training was mentioned again, and she listened closely as Sue spoke.

"There's no guarantee there'll be how's and arrows in the arena, but in your private session with the Gamekeepers, show them what you can do. Until then, stay away from archery. Are you any good at trapping?" Santana grimaced slightly at this. Puck was amazing at it, catching animals with little effort in his clever snares.

"I can do some basic snares," she said sheepishly and Sue nodded in approval while Quinn observed silently.

"That could be significant in terms of food. Now, the plan is the same for you and Blaine. Go to group training, spend some time learning something you don't know. Don't let Teen Gay get distracted by Lady, and you ignore Fabray over here. Learn to tie a decent knot, swing a sword, throw a spear, just don't show those other tributes what you can do until your private session. Are we clear?" Santana nodded. Quinn then whispered something Santana couldn't hear to Sue and Sue murmured something back. Santana wasn't a fan of being blatantly left out, and huffed and folded her arms, sinking back in her chair.

"Its rude to whisper, you know..." She grumbled, before Sue turned back to her, giving her a scathing look as she did so.

"And in public, I want you and Blaine by each other's side every minute."

_For the love of- She can't be serious! _Santana made a noise of complete disbelief as she opened her mouth to argue; She was sick of this damn team work illusion. Sue held up a finger to her, silencing her. Santana shut her mouth shut, clenching her jaw.

"Every minute! It's not open for discussion! Do you want to get out of this arena alive or not?" Santana pursed her lips so they were in a thin line. It was official, she hated Sue Sylvester. And Quinn Fabray staring at her with those sexy hazel eyes was not helping her frustration either!

_If I somehow get out of this, I'm gonna slap Sue one day._

It was the little things like that that encouraged her to want to win even more.

"Fine, Coach." Her tone was completely cold and she didn't bother to say goodbye as she stood up and left, slamming the door to her room as she reached it. She picked up the nearest object to her and threw it at the wall, smashing it to pieces. It felt good to finally vent her anger destructively. She threw herself onto the bed and buried her face in her pillow.

It was a stupid idea. A joke, really, making herself and Blaine appear as a team. Talk up each others strengths, give the other credit for their abilities. What would happen when they became bitter adversaries? The public would hate it, and probably hate her because Blaine was so freaking likable.

She was distracted from her thoughts by a light knock on the door. She didn't get up as she screamed at Sue to leave her alone. She didn't hear the door open, or see the slim figure walk in until she felt a dip in the bed as someone sat down beside her. Couldn't Coach give her a minute to herself? She raised her head around to snap this at Sue when she was met with a patient, if almost sympathetic looking Quinn. They watched each other silently before Quinn spoke.

"I know it's hard, S. But if you want to go home and see your family again, you have to do what she says." Santana had never heard Quinn speak like this before. On television, from what Santana could remember, she was either cold or charming, sometimes even both. She had a silent confidence that was obvious to anyone, even if you didn't know she was in the games.

Now, she looked so _human. _Her features were tender, with an almost tired look as if it exhausted her to keep up her mask all day. Her voice was soft with a more genuine quality, and Santana had to admit she liked this side of Quinn. This was the real girl who won the Games, who knew what it was like to have to pretend in order to survive. Who had the same strong bitchy exterior as Santana, but like her, was different on the inside. This was a girl who she felt was more alike her than she originally imagined.

"Maybe. But I don't know if I can just pretend that I'm friends with the guy when really I'm just waiting for when I have to kill him." She gave Quinn a knowing look as she stared deep into the girls eyes with her own dark pair. She didn't say what she truly wanted to- she didn't want to pretend and play all these games just for the Capitol's entertainment.

"And if I start pretending now, will they ever let me stop?" Her voice was low, and Quinn bit her lip at the Latina's words. She knew Quinn understood she didn't want to become the Capitol's puppet, probably even more than Quinn herself hadn't. Quinn had been a Career and had a distinct advantage during her time as a tribute. Santana was from District 12, probably the most looked down upon district, and her hatred of the Capitol was deeper than she could even imagine Quinn's to be.

"You shouldn't say things like that," her voice was barely a whisper and as her eyes darted around the room, Santana realised what she meant; The Capitol had ears everywhere. She grunted, lying back against her pillows.

"I get that a lot, Barbie." She nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt Quinn place a what she supposed was meant to be comforting hand on her knee. Santana surprised a shudder, and had to fight with herself to keep her thoughts in line.

"You can get out of this, Santana. Everyone can see you're a favourite, even the Careers. Sue wouldn't have put you in the running by speaking to you at the Reaping if that wasn't true, so don't do something drastic and ruin all the faith everyone's put in you."

_You mean don't make an obvious act of rebellion._

"Yeah, yeah, Blondie, I know. I'm not that stupid." She let out the breath she didn't know she was holding as Quinn removed her hand from her leg, placing it on her lap. Santana left her eyes on her. Usually she was pretty good at reading people, but Quinn was an exception.

"Why did you follow me in here?" she asked curiously, leaning her head on her left elbow and observing Quinn. Quinn smiled to herself slightly at the question, and gave a half shrug.

"You're a Cheerio now, like I am. When Sue took me under her wing last year, I don't know what I would have done if I didn't have Mercedes looking out for me. Don't get me wrong, Sue did her very best with me, but like you I...had some strong opinions, and slammed a few doors myself. Mercedes always helped me out and let me vent to her though. I figured you deserve the same." Santana chuckled, not finding it too hard to imagine Quinn and Sue in a screaming match.

"Sue seems to rub off on most people that way."

"Oh you haven't seen the half of it." She then stood up, straightening her dress. She smiled softly at Santana, walking to the door and lingering there.

"It's nearly ten, you're due at training soon. I'll bring you down; I want to see this tribute Mercedes keeps ranting about anyway."

"You mean Sugar?"

"That's the one. Mercedes bet me she'll injure herself quite at some point today."

"And you didn't agree?"

"Oh, no. I bet she'd knock herself out."

Xxxx

"Watch where you stick that thing." Santana snapped at the Capitol official pinning the number twelve to her, nervous and not wanting to be stabbed before the Games start. Even if it was only by a pin. Herself and Blaine were the last ones to arrive despite it no yet being ten. Santana noticed they were the only two dressed a like and scowled at the fact. Hey, she was still allowed to scowl about it, they didn't know what she was scowling about.

As soon as they joined the circle the other tributes stood tensely in, the head trainer, a short yet athletic man named Dakota Stanley, stepped up and began to explain the training schedule. Santana allowed her eyes to flit to the other tributes as Dakota read down the list of stations an explained how they were forbidden to engage in any combative exercise with another tribute.

The majority of the boys there were bigger than her and quite a few of the girls too. But she knew that although she was thin, she was strong and years of eating berries and game from the wood and hunting gave her a healthier body than most others around her. Minus the Careers, most the other tributes looked like they'd starved their entire lives. Their faces were gaunt, their skin drawn and their eyes hollow. A typical look from the Seam, but not one Santana herself had.

Of course all the Careers looked well fed and fit. They'd been trained throughout their lines for that moment. Santana knew it was technically against the rules to train tributes before they reach the Capitol, but this happened every year. And almost every year, the winner was one of them.

The advantage Santana felt she had coming into the Training Centre last night, seemed to vanish in the prescence of her competition. The other tributes were jealous of them; Not because they were amazing, but because their stylists were. She can see nothing but barely concealed contempt from the Career Tributes. They projected arrogance and brutality, and Rachel Berry in particular threw Santana filthy looks. Santana made a point of giving them what she liked to call her death glare, something which scared the living daylights out of half the kids back home. It didn't have the sam effect on the Careers, but Finn shifted slightly awkward as he looked away from her. When Dakota lets them go, they immediately went to the station with the deadly looking weapons.

_Thank god I'm fast. _Santana thought as she eyed them warily. Blaine distracted her from her thoughts with a sheepish smile.

"Where would you like to start?" Santana shrugged, glancing around at all the stations. She spotted the knot tying station was free and pointed over.

"Why don't we get our knot on?" Blaine laughed lowly at that, before they walked over to the station. The trainer seemed pleased as they joined him; Apparently knot tying was not the Hunger Games hot spot. After ten or so minutes of listening to the guy explain a basic knot to them, she heard someone happily call her name. She smiled as Brittany hopped over to them, all the other tributes stopping to watch the interaction between the two.

"Hey Brittany," Santana said, smiling fondly at the girl. Brittany grinned widely, sitting down beside Santana and Blaine and crossing her legs.

"Hey Santana! I like your matching outfits, they're really cool. Me and my cat, Lord Tubbington, used to wear matching outfits sometimes. I bet he's copying what I'm wearing right now back home. He's such a fashion victim." Blaine's jaw fell open slightly as he stared blankly at the girl, and even though Santana honestly had no idea what Brittany was talking about, she humored the girl.

"Thanks, Brittany. I bet he is too, but its probably only because he misses you." Brittany seemed to lose herself in thought for a moment at Santana's words. Santana knew Blaine was shocked at the kindness she showed Brittany, but the girl was so innocent and just joyful, she couldn't help herself. She reminded her of Elisabeth at times. Santana used to have to patiently explain things to the girl when they walked home from school, or went to the market.

"Yeah, that must be it. He probably copies my outfits too because I'm out in the fields all the time!" She seemed delighted with the revelation and smiled dreamily. Blaine cleared his throat and Santana threw him a scathing look as Brittany noticed him.

"Oh, hi Blaine. I'm Brittany, from District 11. Santana's my new bestie so you're gonna have to share her, sorry." Blaine suppressed a smile at this and Santana elbowed him in the ribs, narrowing her eyes.

"I'm sure I'll manage to share her, somehow. Its nice to meet you, Brittany. Do you want to tie some knots with us?" Santana was surprised at how easily the three of them got a long, and the three of them drew quite a bit of attention. It was effortless between her and Brittany, and she felt completely relaxed around the girl. They had even reached the point of nicknames, something Blaine didn't dare to even call Santana by. They found it easier to play the part of friends with Brittany around, she acted as the prefect mediator.

After Santana showed a basic knowledge of snares, he showed them all an excellent trap for leaving another contestant hanging upside down. They practiced it for and hour before mastering it and moving onto the camouflage station. Once there, Brittany pulled over her fellow tribute Dave Karaofsky. He was a huge, sullen guy, who barely spoke. He was also the only guy physically capable of taking on Finn Hudson. He quickly left them after Brittany forced him to introduce himself and "be nice" for a few minutes, claiming he wanted to try out the axes.

_I wouldn't want to meet him in the middle of a forest with an axe. _She thought, perturbed at the image. Blaine was similarly affected and exchanged a look with her.

"I think we should avoid him in the arena."

"You don't say, Pretty Pony."

Brittany and Blaine loved the station, Brittany painting colourful flowers up Santana's arms and Blaine painting intricate designs that blended him into the shelf. Santana hated to admit it, but she was impressed.

"Damn, Warbler, you're talented." She remarked, as Brittany tutted her to stay still and not ruin her bee. Blaine blushed modestly, shrugging one shoulder.

"I liked art in school. Whenever we got to do it. My friend Wes, the baker's son, would let me help decorate their cakes sometimes at the weekend." Santana laughed cynically at that.

"Wow you merchant kids are _wild. _And you wonder why Puck and I didn't hang out with you guys," she laughed, amused thoroughly at the thought. Blaine shook his head at her, not giving her a response and continuing to paint. They remained like this for another few minutes before someone cleared their throat behind them.

Santana turned around, shushing a whining Brittany- "But _San _you're going to _smudge my puppy!"_ and scowling at the sight of Rachel Berry, standing there. A huge fake grin was plastered on her face, and she stuck her hand straight out to Santana.

_What the hell is she doing over here?_

"Hello, my name is Rachel Berry, as I'm sure you know. I'm from District 1." Santana stared at her as the girl didn't acknowledge Blaine or Brittany. She didn't like her. Rachel's doe eyes darted to them before meeting Santana's hostile pair again, dropping her hand to her side.

"What do you want, Ru Paul?" Santana snapped bitchily, crossing her arms, careful not to smudge Brittany's paintings. Blaine placed a hand on Santana's shoulder, whether it be to restrain her if needs be or to support her, she wasn't sure.

"I merely came over to introduce myself, and offer you the invitation to join my..._friends _and I in our training. Finn, Jessie and the others would love to make your acquaintance." Santana began counting to ten in her head at the girls words, with Brittany standing closer to Santana's side, linking pinkies with the girl.

"I think Santana's happy here with us." Blaine stated calmly, his expression cool and blank. His grip tightened slightly on her shoulder, and Rachel gave Blaine such a look of disgust, she wanted to jump up and slap the Hobbit where she stood.

"Why don't you let her speak for herself, 12? She's the one Sue Sylvester chose, after all. Not you." That did it. Santana rose to her feet, pointing directly into Berry's face, which was several inches below her own.

"Listen, Hobbit, I don't care who you and your Career's friends think you are, but you do not talk to my boy Blaine like that. And don't even think about going after Britt, because no matter what training you've had, you are no match for me when I go Snixx on your ass. I'm from the Seam, you ever heard of it? Its the poor part of our district, and the place where kids drop like flies from starvation. I've had to learn ways to stop this from happening to myself, ways to survive. So unless you leave now and don't come back, I will ends you. _Tu comprendes_?" Santana was pulled back by Blaine, who had pride gleaming in his eyes as Rachel Berry backed away slightly, looking outraged and a bit fearful at the same time.

"You're going to regret this, Lopez." She spat as she turned and stormed away. Santana watched her go before huffing and sitting back down in her stool, holding her arms out for Brittany to continue painting. She looked back at the two of them who were standing there, staring at her in a mixture of awe and disbelief.

"What are you two staring at? Can't a girl have her arms painted?" This seemed to satisfy Brittany who hopped back down and began painting butterflies once again. Blaine however stayed where he was for a moment.

"Santana?"

"What Gelhead?"

"You're kind of awesome."

"Tell me something I don't know. Now shut up and paint some more cakes or whatever."

Xxxx

Lunch is served in a large cafeteria where the twenty four of them have to eat together. Santana waited impatiently as the Careers gathered rowdily around one table, as if to state their superiority and show they have no fear of another. She sat down with Brittany and Blaine, while most other Tributes sat alone, lonely rather lonely and depressed. Mike Chang and Tina from District 4 sat cooped up together in the corner, despite also technically being Careers. Dave sat nearby to them, giving Brittany a small smile as she waved enthusiastically, looking disappointed as he sat by himself.

"Don't be so down, Britt. He doesn't like people," Santana said bluntly, biting into her burger. It was good, made from cow's meat, a luxury they couldn't afford at home. Brittany shrugged, still looking down until Santana began telling her stories of the Mockingjays.

"We have them at home too, we use them to communicate when we're working in the fields! Like the one on your necklace." She smiled at Brittany's enthusiasm, and preceded to tell her how they always stopped and listened to her Grandpa whenever he sang.

"You always did have a great voice," Blaine remarked as he took a drag from his orange juice. Santana was taken aback at Blaine's words.

"When have you heard me sing?" Blaine finished his drink, leaning back in his chair and resting his head on his arms.

"I heard you singing with Noah Puckerman when you were leaving my father's store once. It was quiet, and you'd just made a good sale, so you were in a good mood I think. You didn't think anyone could hear you except for Noah, so you just let loose I guess. It was beautiful, you should have joined the show choir in school." She was embarrassed at Blaine's words, something that almost ever happened, and mumbled something about having better things to do than sing and dance the whole time.

"Will you sing for me?" Brittany asked, and Santana bit her lip.

"Maybe one day, Britt."

Xxxx

The next three days went more or less the same way for them. Sue and Will were delighted with how Blaine and Santana seemed to genuinely enjoy each others company; Even if it was just because Brittany made things easier. They went from station to station, Santana avoiding the archery and Blaine staying away from hand to hand. In all honestly, Santana found Sue's direction to remain friendly to Blaine exhausting. She wasn't so chirpy to her own friends, so she was struggling to remain so with Blaine. There was a slight chill in the air between them ever since Sue and Will decided they'd be trained separately and Sue chose her which made things more difficult as well.

They notice other tributes begin to shadow them slightly; Mike Chang and Tina paid them a significant amount of attention, and Artie Abrahms, the boy with leg problems, chatted with Brittany quite a bit. Sugar Motta grew more and more withdrawn as the days wore on; Apparently she'd tried to jump off the roof and bounced back. Mercedes had lost it with her and told her she might as well try seeing as she'd be dead as soon as she set foot in the arena anyway.

Harsh, but true.

Sue, Will and Holly grill them during breakfast and dinner everyday, barely giving them a moment of rest. If Santana's not with Sue or Holly, she's with Quinn who's been ordered to try and help Santana with her "severe attitude problem" before the interviews. Santana enjoyed those moments the most, Quinn challenging her and interesting her. When she made a remark, Quinn was perfectly capable of holding her own and quipping one back. They were so alike, and Santana would consider the victor a friend, if not something a bit...more, if she weren't most likely going to her death.

Her crush on the blonde had only grown the more time she spent with her. It wasn't just physical anymore, which irritated and frustrated Santana. She actually _liked _Quinn now, as hard as she fought to deny it, and she couldn't help but feel the feeling was mutual. Quinn's touch always lingered a little longer than necessary, and Santana felt her eyes on her when she passed her outside of the District 12 floor. It was all pretty melancholy really, that they'd never have a chance and Santana tried not to let it cloud her focus.

Everyone seemed determined to whip them into shape, and her days were full of endless directions of what to do and not to do in training. Blaine is far more patient, as Santana became surly and bad tempered.

What did they expect? She was surrounded by idiots.

On the third day, they start to call them out at lunch for their private sessions with the Gamekeepers. Santana watched as Rachel Berry left first, who had avoided Santana after their confrontation, and noticed her and Finnocence's eyes linger on each other as she left. Jessie didn't seemed pleased at that, and a wry smirk formed on Santana's face.

_Finnocence and Ru Paul have a thing for each other. _

As usual, District 12 were going last, so Santana and Blaine watched as all the others left. Brittany was with Dave, who was whispering something to her. No one came back after they left, and as Brittany was eventually called out, Santana shouted good luck to her. Brittany half smiled in return, before walking out.

She sat in silence, fiddling with her fingers until Blaine was called out.

"Show them what you can do with your fists, Warbler," Santana said seriously as Blaine rose. He nodded slowly, a grave expression on his face.

"Thanks. You...shoot straight." She nodded and then he was gone. She hummed to distract herself as she waited for her name to be called. After fifteen minutes, they eventually do. She smoothed her hair, set her shoulders straight and walked into the gymnasium.

_Damn. _

They looked bored. The Gamekeepers had been there too long, had too much wine and wanted more than anything to go home. She could do nothing but continue with the plan. She walked to the archery station, and can't suppress her excitement at the weapons. There were bows made out of wood, plastic, metal and materials she'd never seen before. She chose a bow, strung it, and slung the matching quiver of arrows over her shoulder. Instead of using the standard shooting range, she walked to the centre of the gym and chose her first target. The dummy used for knife target practice.

She knew something was wrong as she pulled back the string on the bow. The string was tighter than the one she used at home, and the arrows more rigid. She missed the dummy by centimeters and lost what little attention she'd been commanding.

She was humiliated, but then took a deep breath and headed back to the shooting range. She shot a bullseye over and over again until she got a feel for the new weapon, before taking her position back in the middle of the gymnasium and taking aim. She shot the dummy straight through the heart, severed the bag that held the rope that held the bag for boxing, the bag fell to the floor and split open.

Its some of her best shooting, and she turned to the Gamekeepers expectantly. A few nodded, but the majority are fixated on a roast pig that had just arrived at their banquet table.

She was enraged, furious. They didn't have the decency, the _respect_ to pay attention to her when her life was on the line. She was being upstaged by a dead pig. Her vision began to tint red, and her heart pounded. Without thinking or counting to calm down, she pulled an arrow from her quiver and sent it straight at the Gamemakers' table. Several of them scream in shock, a few fell over as the arrow skewered the apple in the pig's mouth and pins it to the wall behind it.

"Thank you for your consideration." she said, before giving a slight bow and walked straight towards the exit without being dismissed.

Xxxx

**A/N: And there we go! Took quite a while to write, and I wasn't happy with a part I initially wrote with Santana and Blaine so I had to rewrite that and yeah. This was probably the hardest chapter to write so far, but I'm quite happy with how it turned out. Thank you all who reviewed, you're awesome, and a lot of them made me laugh. **

**Will do my best to update soon so leave a review in the meantime! -Q**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Santana flung her bow to one side and her quiver to the other as she strode towards the elevator. She brushed past the gaping Avoxes, and harshly pressed the button saying 12 with her fist. The doors slid together and she zipped upwards. She managed to make it back to her floor before the tears began streaming down her face. She could hear the others calling her from the sitting room, but she raced down to her room and bolted her door shut, sobs wracking her body.

_What have I done? _She'd ruined everything. If she'd had any chance before, it had disappeared when she'd sent an arrow flying at the Gamekeepers. All the possibilities of what they could do to her- do to her _family _raced through her head. They could arrest her, execute her, torture her family, maybe even cut out her tongue and turn her into one of the Avoxes, force her to serve the Capitol in forced silence for the rest of her life. What the hell had she been thinking shooting at the Gamekeepers? She hadn't- that was the problem. Her anger had taken over, they'd ignored her at her most crucial moment before the Games, and she'd lost control. She hadn't been trying to kill them, if she had they would've been dead.

_What does it even matter? I wasn't going to win anyway, everyone knows it, _she thought, not as fearful for her own life now but rather that of her parents. They could take them out of the house, throw them in the prison or kill them. They might even target Puck and his family too after she volunteered for Elisabeth, send her and Jake to a community home and throw Puck and his mother on the street, where they'd more than likely be forced to face his father on a daily basis. Why wouldn't the Capitol do any of this? Why would they care?

_I should've apologised, or laughed like it was a joke, maybe then the punishment wouldn't be as hard, _she thought ruefully, maybe then she could've found some leniency. Instead, she was blatantly sarcastic and spiteful, and stormed out in the most disrespectful manner possible.

_You've really done it this time, Lopez._

She sniffled and looked up as Sue and Will knocked on her door. She shouted at them to go away, and eventually they did. She remained there crying for at least an hour until she'd cried herself out. Then exhausted, she just curled up in a ball on her bed, mournfully humming a lullaby from home as she watched the sun set on the Capitol.

She waited for the Guards to come take her away, but it never happened. As time went by, it seemed less and less likely.

_They still need a tribute from District 12. They'll wait and punish me in the arena. _She eventually concluded, sitting up on her bed. _They'll set starving Muttations on me, and make sure I don't have a bow or arrows to defend myself. Not to mention they'll give me a score so low nobody in their right mind will sponsor me. _She'd hoped her shooting skills would get her a six or seven, at best an 8. When nobody sponsors her, the girl who got zero from District 12, her odds of surviving will be nothing.

When Holly tapped on her door to call her to dinner, her voice soft and cautious, Santana decided she might as well go. Her score was going to be shown on television that night anyway, she couldn't hide forever. She went to the bathroom and washed her face, but it was still red and blotchy. She hated how her eyes were puffy and bloodshot, but she left anyway.

Everybody was sitting at the table, even Kurt and Isabelle. This made her feel even worse for what she'd done, and wished they hadn't shown up. They worked so hard, Kurt had become one of her only friends here, and she'd managed to throw that all away with one arrow. She avoided looking at anyone as she took small sips of her soup, and pretended she didn't hear Blaine whisper to Kurt how he'd never seen her like this before.

Sue, Will and the others began some idle chit-chat about the weather, and Santana allowed her eyes to meet Blaine's. He looked worried, and the question shone in his eyes. _What happened? _She just gave her head a small shake. He pressed his lips in a tight line but she didn't meet his eye again.

It was as the main course was served, Sue eventually said, "Ok enough of this small talk. Just how bad were you today?" Blaine jumped in, and Santana was grateful for it.

"I don't know what it mattered. When I walked in, they didn't even bother to pay attention to me. They were singing some drinking song, and laughing hysterically. So I beat up some mannequins pretty bad, and did some flips I learned from dancing until they told me I could go." Santana felt slightly better at that. The Gamemakers had provoked Blaine too, even though he didn't attack them. But still, it was pretty hard for someone to properly piss Blaine off that much and he looked unbelievably so.

"And you, Sandbags?" Sue's taunt ticked Santana off enough that she was at least able to speak.

"I shot an arrow at the Gamekeepers." Everyone stopped eating and froze.

"You what?" The horror in Holly's voice confirmed her worst suspicions.

_I'm dead. _

"I shot an arrow at them. Well, not exactly at them. But in their direction. It was like Blaine said, I was shooting and they were ignoring me and I just...I just lost my head. Worse than I've ever lost it before, so I shot an apple out of their stupid roast pig's mouth!" Santana said defiantly, her haughty tone returning slightly.

"And what did they say?" Kurt asked carefully, his fingers on his temples.

"Nada. Or I don't know. I walked out straight after." This completely set Holly off.

"Without being dismissed?" gasped Holly.

"I dismissed myself," she said. She remembered how she promised Puck and her family that she'd try to win and felt like a tonne of coal had dropped on her.

"Well that's that," Sue said, and buttered a roll. Santana was taken aback slightly at Sue's nonchalant attitude.

"Do you think they'll arrest me?" she asked.

"Doubt it. It'd be a pain to replace you at this stage," Sue replied calmly, biting into her roll.

"What about mi familia? Or Puck's? Will they punish them?" she asked. Will shook his head as Sue answered.

"Don't think so. See, S, they'd have to reveal what happened at the Training Centre for it to have any worthwhile effect on the population. People would need to know what you did. But they can't since it's a secret, so it'd be a waste of effort. Most likely, they'll make your life hell in the arena." Santana couldn't help but feel relieved as Sue's words sank in. She was an idiot, yes, and she'd pay for it, but her family were ok.

"They've already promised to do that anyway," said Blaine, and Santana looked at him again. She raised an eyebrow as she noticed his hand on Kurt's knee under the table but passed no comment.

"Very true," said Sue. Santana realised that the impossible had happened; They'd cheered her up. Sue whipped out a protein shake, while Will leaned back in his chair observing Santana. She dipped some of her roll in the vile liquid, which made Holly frown, and started to chuckle.

"What were their faces like?" The corners of Santana's lips tugged up.

"Shocked. Terrified. Ridiculous, some of them. One man tripped forward into the punchbowl." Sue guffawed and they all started laughing, except for Holly, although she was suppressing a smile.

"Well it serves them right. Its their job to pay attention to you. And just because you come from District 12 is no reason to ignore you!" Her eyes darted around as if she said something outrageous, flushing slightly. "I'm sorry but that's what I think." she said to no one in particular, and Will patted her leg laughing at her antics.

"I'll get a crappy score." she said, and Isabelle answered her.

"Scores only matter if they're very good; nobody pays much attention to the bad or mediocre ones. For all they know, you could be hiding your talents and getting a low score on purpose. People use that strategy." There was a murmur of agreement, and Santana suddenly felt ravenous. As Blaine complained about his time in there, she dug into the meat and mashed potatoes.

After dinner, they went into the sitting room to watch the scores announced on television. The Career tributes naturally got in the eight to ten range and Santana didn't hesitate in throwing a pillow at Rachel Berry's obnoxious face as her 10 was announced.

"Damn annoying Hobbit from District 1," she scowled as Sue laughed loudly at her. Most of the other tributes average 5. She grinned widely as Brittany surprised her and got an 8. She didn't know what she showed the judges, but obviously they liked it.

District 12 came up last as usual. She gave Blaine a smile as he pulled an eight, Kurt pulling him into a tight hug as Blaine grinned, delighted. She dug her fingernails into her palms as her face came up, preparing herself for the worst.

The number 11 flashed on screen.

_Eleven!_

Holly and Kurt simultaneously let out a squeal, and everyone was slapping her on the back and cheering and congratulating her. It was surreal.

"How the...How did that happen? There must be a mistake," she asked Sue who looked smug.

"They must have liked your temper. They've got a show to put on. They need some players with heat, and you are the fieriest tribute I have ever seen so that's no surprise."

"Santana, the girl who was on fire," Kurt had tears in his eyes as he pulled her into a tight hug. "Oh, just wait until you see your interview dress."

"More flames?"

"Of a sort." He smiled mischievously.

Her and Blaine congratulated each other, and it was an awkward moment. They'd both done well, but what did that mean for the other? Blaine looked sad as he hugged her, and claimed he needed some air on the roof. She escaped to her room as Kurt accompanied him, catching a glimpse of their hands linked.

She took a quick shower, and threw on a loose fitting shirt before burrowing deep under her covers in bed. The stress of the day, particularly the crying, had worn her out. But as she began to drift off to sleep, there was a rapid, excited knocking on her door. She groaned, shouting a "Piss off" before snuggling her face in her pillow.

Without warning, she heard the door get flung open and felt someone throw themself on the bed and shake her excitedly. Santana peaked up to see a grinning Quinn Fabray looming over her, looking giddy.

"What the fuck, Fabray?" She wouldn't normally have cursed, her parents were strict about that growing up, but it was one of the most peculiar sights she had seen in, well, forever.

"You got eleven! _Eleven, _San! That's amazing! No one's ever gotten an eleven, ever I'm pretty sure!" Quinn gushed, leaning down and hugging the startled Santana. It was awkward, with Santana lying down, but she wrapped her arms around Quinn's back in response.

"Uhh, yeah, I did. In the name of Panem, Fabray, this couldn't wait until the morning? It was a long day." Quinn sat back up, biting her lip and her features darkening slightly.

"No, it couldn't. Especially not after Sue told me that you shot at the Gamekeepers, then you still managed to get a score like that. Have you any idea how freakin' unbelievable that is?" She hit Santana's arm, and Santana hissed in pain, rubbing it slightly. She narrowed her eyes at the blonde, murmuring insults in Spanish.

"You don't need to remind me. I was an idiot, I know. But things worked out ok, they're not going after my family, and I'm still here aren't I?" Her eyes were drooping from her exhaustion as Quinn remained silent at her words. She had almost dozed off when she felt a soft pair of lips press against her own for a moment. As quickly as they were there, they were gone.

"For now." Sleep overcame her and she couldn't process what just happened as she drifted into a peaceful slumber.

Xxxx

As she awoke in morning, she lay there for a few minutes, stretching her limbs. It was a Sunday, her day off back home. She wondered if Puck was in the woods yet. Usually they spend all day Sunday together, stocking up on games for the week. Rise early, hunt and gather then trade at the Hob.

She smiled as she thought of what Puck would say at her score of eleven. "Well, babe, there's room for improvement there." Then he'd give her that goofy smile and she'd return it without hesitating.

Holly's knock on her door snapped her attention back to the day she had ahead. When she heard the knocking, she shot upright in bed, Quinn's late night visit to her room coming crashing back to her.

_She kissed me! _Santana may have been half asleep at the time, but it was definitely a kiss.

_Maybe it was the adrenaline from me getting 11? _But she doubted that completely, and fought the smile that was spreading on her face slowly. She had kissed, even if she wasn't completely aware of it at the time, Quinn. Gorgeous, ice-queen Quinn who she'd had a crush on ever since she'd seen her on screen that day.

She was in the best mood she had been since she arrived as she got up and took a quick shower. She walked down to the dining room, frowning as she saw Blaine, Sue, Will and Holly huddled around the table as she entered, talking in hushed voices.

"What did I miss?" she asked as she piled food onto her plate. She stopped paying attention as she began devouring the stew made with chunks of tender lamb and dried plums. Perfect on the bed of white rice. She was halfway through the meal when she realised no one was talking. She frowned; Something odd was going on, and she didn't appreciate not being included.

"So, what's going on, Coach? You're coaching us on interviews today right?" The plan had been they'd do these kind of events as a team, thanks to their whole friendship illusion.

"That's right," Sue answered, and Holly looked nervous as did Will as Santana continued. Blaine didn't look at her.

"You don't have to wait until I'm done. I can listen and eat at the same time," she said, taking another large bite of lamb.

"Well, uh Santana, there's been an, um, slight change of plans. About our current approach." Will said, a hint of uncertainty in her voice. He was obviously afraid of saying something that would piss her off, and although she didn't know what it was yet, it probably had to do with the fact Blaine wouldn't look at her.

"What's that?"

"Blaine asked to be coached completely separately."

Xxxx

Betrayal. That was the first thing Santana felt at Will's words, which shouldn't have made sense seeing as they weren't friends in the first place. There was no trust between them. They were supposed to be just tributes. But things had changed; He had opened up to her about his mother favouring his brother, they'd both bonded during their times with Brittany and she'd stood up for him against Rachel Berry. He'd said he wished they could be friends. She couldn't help but trust him slightly.

And he'd just gone and thrown that in her face. She was slightly relieved that she didn't have to keep up the pretence of pretending to be friends anymore, especially with the Games so close, but damn it still _hurt_, even if she wasn't willing to admit it.

"You rat bastard, Warbler." She spat at him. "You can't even look me in the eye, can you?" She gave a dry laugh as he blushed a deep crimson.

"Coward. Didn't even have the balls to tell me yourself." She then proceeded to completely ignore him, facing Sue directly. Her elated mood was ruined, and Sue was her mentor after all.

"So what's the schedule?" Sue had watched the exchange silently, and drank down the last of her coffee before answering.

"You have four hours of training with Holly, and probably Q will there with you Sandbags if I can find her, for presentation, and four with me and probably Q again for content. Teen Gay, you'll be with Schuester for content. You'll be starting with Holly, S. I'll be back soon."

Santana couldn't imagine what Holly could teach her for up to four hours, but she had her working down to the last minute. Sue returned with Quinn around halfway through, who wore a stylish violet dress and looked stunning. Santana felt slightly shy around her at first with Holly there, but after giving her a small smile, Quinn remained professional while they worked, making it easier for Santana if not frustrating at the same time. Quinn's touch on her at times lingered longer than usual, and she had no qualms about invading Santana's personal space, her lavender scented perfume overcoming Santana's senses on more than one occasion.

They went to her room and put her in a full length gown, and high heeled shoes in order to teach Santana how to walk in them. She stumbled onto her face on more than one occasion, spitting Spanish as Quinn laughed and Holly did her best to suppress one.

"Screw you both. Learning to walk in these _things _was never something I had to deal with back home!" But Santana is determined that if Holly Holiday could run around in them all the time, she sure as hell would. She was smarter than all of these Capitol assholes, and those Careers, so she was not going to be laughed at them just because she stumbled around in some _high heels. _

The dress kept tangling around her shoes, but everytime Santana hitched it up, Holly would slap her hand away and screech "Not above the ankles!" When she finally mastered walking, then there was sitting, posture- apparently she had a tendency to duck her head-,eye contact, hand gestures and smiling. Smiling was mostly about smiling more, but by the end of it, Quinn told her it looked more like she was baring her teeth.

Holly made her say a hundred banal phrases starting with a smile, while smiling, or ending with a smile.

"Its hurting my face." Santana whined as she massaged the muscles on her jaw. She wasn't one for smiling normally, and her face wasn't used to doing it so much.

"Stop complaining. You look beautiful when you smile normally, instead of that constant scowl," Holly quipped, while Quinn laughed again, winking at Santana who looked outraged.

"At least I look normal when I scowl! I look like a clown-"

"I don't care, sweetcheeks. Now, again!"

Xxxx

By lunch, her cheeks were twitching from overuse.

"Well, that's the best I can do! Just remember, Santana, you want the audience to like you." Holly said with a sigh.

"What, you don't think they will?" she asked.

"Not if you glare at them the entire time. Why don't you save that for the arena? Think of them as being among friends." Holly said.

"Are you loca?! They're betting on how long I'm going to live, they're not my friends! They're a bunch of rich, spoilt morons who probably can't even tie their own shoelaces!" Santana nearly screamed, her voice rising an octave.

"Well just try and pretend!" snapped Holly, before she stopped and composed herself before smiling at Santana. "See, like this. I'm smiling at you even though you're aggravating me!"

"Yes very convincing, Holly, but unlike you I don't actually give a fu-"

"Santana! How about we go get you something to eat? She gets rather grouchy when she's hungry, as I'm sure you've noticed Holly, so I'll take her." Santana rolled her eyes as Holly gushed over Quinn's manners, blatantly pointing how Santana's therefore lack of. As they walked away, Santana sighed.

"I have no idea how you put up with them," she said, her stomach growling loudly. Quinn raised an eyebrow at her, her hazel eyes sparkling.

"I've had a lot more practice than you."

"Still, I don't think I'd even get used to it. I'd have to snap eventually, and these morons can't handle my brutal honesty."

"They don't see it as brutal honesty, S."

"Well that's their problem." They walked in comfortable silence to lunch together, where no one else was yet. They filled there plates and sat down together, and Santana was suddenly very aware of how Quinn was carefully watching her. She stared at her food for a moment, knowing she should bring up the previous night but wasn't sure how. She didn't usually talk about feelings, and wasn't sure how to do so without insulting Quinn in the process.

_Baby steps, Santana. Just bring it up calmly, you can be rational. Sometimes._

"So, about last night..." Santana trailed off, and brought her dark eyes up to meet Quinn's hazel pair. Quinn looked nervous and uncertain and bit her bottom lip.

"Look, Santana, I'm sorry for kissing you like that. I shouldn't have...I mean, you don't even feel the same way so-"

"No!" Quinn seemed surprised at Santana's outburst, and Santana shook her head vigorously at the blonde. "No, don't apologise. I...I was glad you did. Like, super glad. I would have kissed you back, I was just so exhausted I didn't even realise until I woke up this morning...I like you, ok?" It was like word vomit, and she felt humiliated. The feeling disappeared though as Quinn smiled broadly at her.

"So you don't regret it?" Quinn asked, fiddling with her food on her fork. Santana smiled genuinely at her.

"Hells no. Only that I was half asleep at the time." Santana paused, thoughtfully swirling the water in her glass for a moment.

"Q, you know I'm going into the arena soon. Are you sure you want this when there's a large chance I'm not-"

"S, the one thing I learned when I was in the Games was to live in the moment. Because you never know which one's gonna be your last, so how about we just...take it as it comes?" Santana liked the sound of that, and looked around to make sure there was no one other than Avoxes around before she leaned over and kissed Quinn. It was quick, but passionate, and when she pulled away at the sound of footsteps approaching, Quinn was blushing furiously, her eyes slightly glazed.

"Q, S, get your lazy asses out here."

Xxxx

"What?" Santana snapped at Sue, who had just been sitting there staring at her for the last few minutes.

"I'm trying to figure out what to do with you. How to present you. Are you going to be charming, aloof, fierce? So far, you're shining like a star. You volunteered for a girl you claimed was as good as your sister, Kurt made you look unforgettable, you've got the top training score. And you're my newest Cheerio. People are intrigued, but no one knows who you are. The impression you make tomorrow will decide exactly what I can get you in terms of sponsors." Santana knew she had to appeal to the crowd, either by being humorous or brutal or eccentric, and gaining favour.

"You come across as sullen and hostile, and with your attitude problem its going to be a challenge, Sandbags." Santana glared at her, and Sue raised her arms as if Santana just proved her point.

"I can't help it. You bring out the worst in me, and _stop with the boob jokes!" _Sue laughed shortly, and Quinn entered from the side of the room. She smiled at Santana, and Santana's eyes didn't leave the beautiful blonde as she sat down beside Sue. Sue seemed to notice the exchange and smiled wryly.

"Q, could you go get me some protein powder from my room? I'm running low." Quinn rolled her eyes but didn't argue as she left, and Santana was alarmed to see Sue smiling deviously at Santana again.

"I know exactly what we're going to do. Now shut up and listen, we don't have much time."

Xxxx

The next morning, Santana woke up to the terrifying vision of her prep team hovering over her. Its time for Kurt to make her shine, which she's going to need after Holly and Sue told her that the best they could do was advise her to not openly hate the audience. She hadn't had time alone with Quinn after lunch, and had gone to bed in a foul humour.

The team worked on her until late afternoon, turning her skin to glowing tanned satin, stencilling patterns on her arms, painting flame designs on her twenty perfect nails. They did her face completely in make up, and put a gold powder on her skin that made her glimmer like the sun.

Then Kurt entered with her dress, but she couldn't see it because it was covered.

"Close your eyes." he ordered and she did as she was told. She cooperated the best as she could without being able to see as the silky clothing slid onto her, heavier than she expected. She clutched Harmony's hand as she blindly stepped into the shoes, which she noted were at least 5 centimetres lower than the ones Holly had her practice in. There was some adjusting and fitting and then silence.

"Can I open my eyes, Porcelain?" She asked impatiently.

"Yes, open them."

The creature standing before her in the full length mirror looked as if it came from another world. Where skin shimmered, her eyes flashed, and apparently where their clothes were made entirely from jewels. Because her dress was made entirely from small rubies, different shades of red that accented the flame affect with the lighter tips. The slightest movement gave the impression she was engulfed in tongues of fire.

She was radiant like the sun, yet dangerous and alluring like the devil. Satan in red. The girl who was on fire.

"Kurt..." She was speechless, and when he wrapped her in a tight hug, she held him firmly back, hoping to convey what she wasn't able to say with words in the embrace. It appeared it had, as he smiled warmly at her, dismissing the team so they were alone. She could manoeuvre around in the dress easily enough.

"So, all ready for the interview?" He asked casually and she snorted.

"Hardly. Apparently I'm going to scare the audience because my face is in a constant scowl and when I smile it looks like I'm baring my teeth. I sort of have a plan with Sue but its a bit...risqué. She said my attitude problem got in the way, so basically I'm going to go on stage, glare at the camera, and walk off after insulting Rod Remington. I can't act like one of those people Sue wants me to be for the camera," she grumbled.

"Why don't you try being yourself? When you're not trying to attack someone, that is," Kurt suggested winking.

"That's no good. I'm sullen and hostile and a bitch. Apparently my brutal honestly is considered rude," she said with a huff, not seeing the problem herself. She was freakin' hilarious. And sexy.

"Well you are...around Sue. I don't find you so, and the prep team love you. You even won over the Gamemakers, Santana. And the citizens of the Capitol already can't stop talking about you. No one can help but admire your fiery spirit." Kurt took one of her hands as she thought about this; Sure she didn't smile often, but she did care about some people.

"Suppose when you answer the questions, you think you're addressing a friend back home. Who would your best friend be?"

"Puck. But Puck already knows all those things about me, so it doesn't make sense."

"What about me? We're friends, right?" asked Kurt.

"I think so, but-"

"I'll be sitting on the main platform. You can pretend you're talking to me, and answer as honestly as possible when he asks you a question." said Kurt, his hands warming her own icy ones.

"Even if what I think is horrible?" she asked, because honestly, it might be.

"Especially then. You'll try it?"

She nodded, staring at her reflection in the mirror.

_You're sure as hell not in District 12 anymore, Santana._

Xxxx

Santana tried to keep her breathing even and normal as she watched Rachel Berry step up to the centre stage to be interviewed by Rod Remington. Santana thought she looked pretty ridiculous, in a provocative gold gown, her smile wide and her large brown eyes sparkling. She'd obviously ace the interview, with her fake laugh and constant smile. She knew how to play to the crowd, and had been trained for this her entire life.

_How am I the only one who sees she's a Hobbitch? _Santana sighed mentally, shifting her weight to her left leg. Blaine stood beside her silently, wearing a black suit with flame accents. His bow tie was crimson red for the interview with Rod, who's own appearance was based around a powdery blue colour scheme for these games.

Each interview lasted only three minutes, and Rod really did his best to make the tributes shine. Santana watched as Jessie and Rachel performed perfectly for him, making his job easier, whereas he had a bit more work to do with Finn and Lauren. Their brutality wasn't as easy to hide.

Santana sat with her legs crossed the way Holly had showed her and watched as all the tributes took their turn. They were all playing different angles; Sebastian from 3 was sly and elusive, Mike from 4 was quiet but confident, and Dave Karofsky was a silent monster, ignoring Rod's attempts at banter and answering simply with yes or no.

_If I was over six foot tall maybe I'd be allowed be hostile too. _She thought bitterly.

Then they called Santana Lopez, and almost as if she were in a dream, Santana stood up and walked to the stage. She shook Rod'_s _outstretched hand, and was glad he didn't immediately wipe it on his suit afterwards.

"So, Santana, the Capitol must be some change from District 12. What's impressed you the most since you got here?" Rod asked. Her mouth had gone dry and she tried to remember what he said. She began to panic, but then her eyes met Kurt's, who shone from the front row.

_Be honest._

"The lamb stew." she blurted out. Rod laughed, and she was surprised to hear some of the audience join in.

"The one with the dried plumbs?" he asked, and she nodded dumbly. "Oh, I could eat that by the bucketful!" He turned sideways to the audience in horror, his hands on his stomach. "It doesn't show does it?" Santana was grateful to Rod for helping her out, and the audience shouted reassurance and applauded.

"Now, Santana. When you came out in the opening ceremony, my heart stopped. What did you think of the costume?" She glanced at Kurt who had an eyebrow raised at her.

"You mean after I got over my fear of being burned alive?" she asked, a small smile on her face and an eyebrow raised. She got a genuine laugh from the audience at that one.

"Yes. Start then," said Rod. She had no trouble being honest about that. She should've told Kurt anyway.

"I thought Kurt was a genius and it was the most gorgeous costume I'd ever seen. I couldn't believe I was actually wearing it. I can't believe I'm wearing this either." She lifted up her skirt to spread it out. "I mean, damn, look at it!"

As everyone ooed and aaed she saw Kurt motioning for her to twirl. She spun in a circle and the reaction was immediate.

"Do that again!" Rod exclaimed and she lifted her arms and spun around and around, letting the dress engulf her in flames. The audience broke into cheers and she gripped Rod's arm to steady herself as she sat down.

"Don't stop!" He said, and she shook her head.

"I have to, I'm dizzy." She giggled - actually _giggled_- as she sat, the nerves and spinning having got to her.

"Don't worry, I've got you. You're safe with me. So how about that training score. E_-le-ven._ Give us a hint what happened there." She continued to smile, aware of the cameras on her. She was definitely doing Holly proud, her face was starting to hurt.

"Ah...all I can say, is I think it was a first." She said carefully, aware she was treading on dangerous territory. The cameras zoomed in on the Gamekeepers who were nodding and chuckling.

"You're killing us. Give us details!" Rod gasped as if actually in pain. She addressed the balcony directly.

"I'm not supposed to talk about it, right?" The Gamekeeper who fell into the punchbowl shouted "She's not!"

"Gracias." she said. "My lips are sealed."

"Let's go back then, to the moment they called that little girl's name at the Reaping. And you volunteered. Can you tell us about her, and your relationship with her?" The mood was quieter, and Santana looked down at her lap for a moment.

"Her name's Elisabeth. She's just twelve. And I love her as if she's my own sister. Her brother...he's my best friend. They're like mi familia. They asked me to win." Her voice was low, and she sweared she could hear a pin drop.

"What did you say?"

"That I would."

"I bet you did." The room was quiet, and then a huge grin appeared on Rod's face as he changed the subject. There wasn't long left now.

"And this friend of yours, her brother, is he a _special _friend?" There's laughter at that and Santana laughed herself, shaking her head slowly.

"No, he's not my type. Don't get me wrong, I love him and everything, but the fact that he's a boy kinda puts a stop to the whole thing." Rod and the audience laughed loudly, and she felt more nerves in her stomach as she realised she'd have to go through with what Sue advised her last night.

"So there must be some special girl back home then!" She shook her head again, and Rod raised an eyebrow.

"Come now, you're a very attractive young lady, surely there's somebody special?" Santana swallowed the lump in her throat, smiling sheepishly.

_Here goes nothing. _

"There is one girl, but she's...she's not from home. I only met her recently." There's silence again as everyone's ears are peeled. This was probably the juiciest gossip they'd heard from a tribute in years.

"I see. And does she know how you feel?" Rod's eyes are wide as she smiled sadly.

"Yes. She's helped me ever since Sue made me a Cheerio, and... she knows I like her, but I don't think she realises how much ." Suddenly all the cameras were on the Cheerios and Santana saw Quinn with a shocked expression on her face, watching her from the front of them.

"She doesn't know you love her, does she?" Rod's voice was soft, and Santana gave a shaky, nervous laugh.

"No, she doesn't." She looked up at Quinn and gave a half smile. "Sorry, Quinn." The buzzer then went off, and there were audible squeals of protest from the audience. Quinn's hazel eyes were fixed on Santana and she wore a blank expression as all the cameras remained on her face.

"Santana Lopez, District 12 ladies and gentlemen." She stood up and walked to sit back down as Blaine took to the stage. She didn't know how she was going to face Quinn later, she hadn't wanted to tell the blonde her true feelings at all knowing she would probably die, but Sue had insisted. She tried to push the thoughts out of her head, and watched the easy banter between Blaine and Rod. Blaine was a likeable charmer, and Rod loved him.

She was vaguely surprised as Blaine was questioned on his love life like she was, even more-so when his answers were similar to her own. He refused, however, to say a name but she saw his eyes on Kurt. She knew they'd had a thing since they'd first laid eyes on each other. What did shock her completely was when Blaine told Rod exactly why he wanted to win the games.

"So I can marry" He really was more intelligent than she'd given him credit for; Now, the audience wanted them both to win. So they could return to the guy and girl they loved, and live happy lives. It would also give the Gamekeepers a perfect story when one of them died; The real life Romeo and Juliet, a tragic romance that could never be because of the Games.

"Well best of luck to you. Blaine Anderson, ladies and gentlemen!" The roar was deafening; Herself and Blaine had wiped the others off the map with their declarations of love.

As they walked off, she quietly whispered to Blaine, the first thing she had in days.

"I'm sorry you and Kurt mightn't get to work out. The odds are a bitch."

"I'm sorry for you and Quinn too. I had no idea-"

"No one did, but please, don't mention it again. This is hard enough as it is. Not to mention she's going to kill me later."

"Know that feeling, San."

Xxxx

_**A/N: And there we go. Much more Quinntana than I thought there would be, and I'm pretty happy with how it turned out. I want to thank you all for the reviews, I'm kinda overwhelmed people actually like this as much as they do. My next update won't be for another few days, so in the meantime please review!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Santana sat in front of the television with the entire crew after dinner, watching the interviews from earlier. Blaine and Kurt had disappeared for almost the entire meal, leaving Santana alone with Sue, Will, Holly and Isabelle who all praised her interview.

"You'll have queues of sponsors now," Sue had smirked smugly, not caring that Santana had to bare her heart to the entire country to do it. They'd returned just in time for dessert; Kurt looked like he had been crying but at the same time was blissfully happy, and Blaine looked equally as joyful, as well as quite determined. Santana had just sat there smiling, trying to ignore the empty feeling in her stomach as Quinn never came.

She grimaced as she saw the beautified version of herself smile so uncharacteristically and walk onto centre stage. She thought she seemed shallow at first, twirling in her dress but the others assured her she was charming. And then came her confessions about Quinn, and she realised the effect it truly had; She was the unfortunate girl in love, who'd never had a chance of true happiness until she'd been Reaped. Who wouldn't want to save her?

_Too bad Quinn thinks it's all an act,_ she thought sadly, keeping her face blank as Holly, Will and the others (except for Sue) gave her a sympathetic look. Kurt, who sat beside her, wrapped his other arm that wasn't around Blaine around her shoulder and gave her a small squeeze.

"She'll come eventually," he whispered so only she could hear. She shrugged, keeping her arms crossed and her gaze ahead.

"Whatever." Blaine truly was charming on the screen, and had no problem playing the hopeless romantic. It gave him an even more likeable quality, and she could imagine girls all over the Capitol crying over the fact he was gay.

"Good job, Pretty Pony," she smirked at him, and he chuckled, clearly glad she was speaking to him and using her usual nicknames again.

When the anthem finished, and the screen went blank, a dark hush fell on the room. The actual Games didn't start until ten tomorrow, but Santana and Blaine would be up early. Sue and Will wouldn't be going with them, so they'd have to say their final goodbyes tonight. Kurt and Isabelle would travel with them to the very spot from which they'd be launched into the arena, but final goodbyes had to be said there.

Holly took both of them by the hand and, with actual tears in her eyes, wished them well. She thanked them for being the best tributes it had ever been her privilege to sponsor, and Santana considered hugging her to shut her up. But of course she was Holly, and was apparently required by law to say something awful so she added, "I wouldn't be surprised if I finally get promoted to a decent district next year!"

She didn't hear Santana murmur "Bitch" as she kissed them each on the cheek, and hurried out either overcome with emotions of the possible improvement of her future.

Will wrapped his arms around both of them in a fatherly embrace, a tear trickling down his cheeks as he stood back to observe them. Sue shocked them by shaking Blaine's hand and giving Santana a quick and awkward hug.

"I'm so proud of you guys." Will said, clasping his hands together. Sue nodded, a quick bird like motion, looking uncomfortable.

"Any final words of advise, Coach?" Santana asked.

"When the gong sounds, get the hell out of there. Neither of you are up for the bloodbath at the Cornucopia. Just clear out, put as much distance as you can between yourselves and the others, and find a source of water. Got it, Sandbags? Teen Gay?" They nodded.

"And after that?" Blaine asked.

"Stay alive." It was the same advice from the train, but she had meant it this time. As they headed out, Santana turned to go to her room as Blaine lingered to talk to Isabelle.

"Santana." She froze where she was as the cold, hard voice called her. She turned on the spot to see an emotionless Quinn Fabray standing there, eyeing Blaine and Isabelle. The two's eyes visibly widened and Blaine shot Santana a nervous glance.

"Can I speak with you privately?" Quinn asked, her voice giving nothing away. Santana paused briefly before nodding, taking a step back and gesturing for Quinn to head down to her room. Quinn calmly strode past them, and Santana turned to Blaine.

"You saw nothing, got it?" She mouthed and he nodded dumbly. At that, Santana followed in Quinn's footsteps into her bedroom. The blonde stood in the centre with her back to Santana and her arms folded. Santana could never remember feeling as nervous in her entire life as she did at that moment. She quietly shut the doors behind her before turning to face Quinn's back again.

There was a long, uncomfortable silence for a long moment as Santana tried to think of something to say.

"You had no right to say that about me." Santana cringed at the words and the accusing tone they're said in, but was relieved that they were finally speaking. She said nothing as she waited for Quinn to continue; It was better to let the blonde get what she had to say off her chest.

"Did you think it'd be a good idea? Turning me into a fool in front of the entire country?" Quinn finally turned to face her, hurt and fury contorting her beautiful features. Santana remained motionless as Quinn finished her piece.

"You used me. And made me look weak," she spat and Santana closed her eyes for a moment, not quite able to meet Quinn's at what she was about to say.

"I didn't use you. I meant what I said out there, that I-I love you." She opened her eyes to find Quinn watching her closely. "I just wasn't going to tell you. But Sue figured it out, and said that if it came up...I'm sorry, I didn't want to tell you like that. Knowing that I would probably die. But at least now, even though you'll leave here probably hating my guts, I can die knowing you knew." She was annoyed at herself as tears leaked out of the corners of her eyes and hastily wiped them away.

_Get a grip, Lopez. You do not cry in front of anyone._

She didn't raise her head as Quinn walked over and stood in front of her, keeping her gaze fixed on the floor. It wasn't until Quinn's soft fingertips tilted her head up from her chin, that she saw the soft expression on her face. Her eyes bore into her as she spoke barely above a whisper.

"You meant what you said out there? You didn't lie when you said you love me?" Santana sniffles and shook her head, opening her mouth to answer. She was cut off by Quinn's soft, rosy lips meeting her own. Santana didn't hesitate in answering the kiss,wrapping her arms carefully around Quinn's waist as she placed her arms around Santana's neck. Santana's skin burned where Quinn touched her, and she felt elation and adrenaline rush through her at the gentle yet caring kiss.

When Quinn eventually pulled back, she closed her eyes, leaning her forehead against Santana's. Their breaths were deep and Quinn let out a small dry laugh.

"You really are an idiot, San." Santana smiled, chuckling slightly.

"I know. But I'm your idiot, if you want me that is." Quinn opened her hazel eyes to meet Santana's dark chocolate brown pair.

"I...I love you too, Tana." Santana hadn't expected to hear that, and as a huge genuine smile plastered itself on her face, Quinn's words from the previous days rang out in her head.

_You've got to live in the moment._

Santana was probably going to die, they both knew it. But at least they had now, and as Quinn kissed her passionately again, Santana knew that was all that mattered to both of them.

Xxxx

"You're up late, Warbler." Santana walked up to join Blaine at the railing of the roof, her feet quietly padding against the cold, tiled floor. Quinn was sleeping peacefully, and Santana didn't want to wake her so she decided to get a glass of water and get some fresh air. She wasn't surprised to see Blaine already up there.

"I didn't want to miss the party." There was quite a commotion going on in the street below, with horns honking and music blaring. People sang at the top of their voices, and she wanted to scream at them all.

"Where's Quinn?" Blaine asked as she leaned on the rail beside him. She half smiled at the name, looking up into the stars. They were beautiful.

"Sleeping. The same as Porcelain." Blaine nodded and Santana squinted at the figures below.

"Are they wearing costumes?" Blaine shrugged.

"Who can tell up here?" Santana shook her head in disgust.

"They all look ridiculous. I can imagine Ru Paul wearing something like that with a reindeer on the front. That is how awful they look."

"You really hate her." He paused before adding, "Couldn't sleep either?"

"No. Couldn't turn my mind off and didn't want to wake Quinn." She said.

"Thinking about your family?" he asked. She sighed, feeling guilty over the fact she hadn't been, Puck not having crossed her mind either.

"No. I just can't stop thinking about tomorrow, which is pointless." Blaine looked down at his hands, rubbing them together. She hesitated for a moment watching him; If she wanted to say anything to the guy this would be her last chance.

"Look, I'm sorry I called you a rat bastard, I was-"

"You don't have to apologise, Santana. I was a coward, and I should've told you myself. I was just afraid you'd go "all the Seam" on my ass if I did, and Will and Sue are a lot more able for you than I am. It doesn't matter anyway, I've never been a contender in these Games anyway." The blunt honesty threw her off; She'd never heard Blaine so pessimistic.

"Cheer up, Warbler. That's no way to be thinking," she said, nudging his shoulder with her own.

"Why not? It's true. My best hope is not to disgrace myself and..." He hesitated and Santana raised and eyebrow.

"And what?"

"I don't know how to put it. Only...I want to die myself. Does that make sense? I don't want them to change me in there, turn me into some kind of monster that I'm not." Santana bit her lip. While Blaine had been worried about losing the purity of his identity, she'd worried about the availability of trees and game.

"Do you mean you won't kill anyone?" He shook his head, sighing and running his hands through his hair, looking tormented.

"No, when the time comes I'm sure I'll kill just like everybody else. I can't go down without a fight. I just wish there was a way I could show the Capitol that they don't _own_ me. That I'm more than just a piece in their Games." He said emotionally.

"But you're not, none of us are. That's how the Games work." she answered stating the obvious Blaine had apparently missed.

"Ok, but within the framework there's still you, there's still me. Don't you see?" He sounded desperate and she shook her head.

"A little. But I can't afford to think like that, and no offence, Blaine but who cares?" She asked bored, examining her nails.

"I do! I mean what else am I allowed to care about at this point?" Deciding she didn't like pessimistic Blaine and wasn't going to let him drag her into his dark abyss of certain death with him, she turned and began to walk away.

"Care about what Sue said, about coming out alive. About coming back to Kurt, to your family. That's all that's worth caring for at this point." As the elevators brought her down to her floor, and she made her way back to bed where Quinn lay fast asleep, wrapping the blonde in her embrace, Blaine let out a roar that silenced many of the Capitol citizens on the street below.

_I hope I don't have to kill him._

Xxxx

"Remember, find a water source and try to stay as close to it as you can. Water is your best friend in there."

"I know, Quinn. You've already told me three times." Santana finished pulling her hair up into her high pony, glancing down at the simple shift she'd been delivered by Kurt that morning. She had only minutes before she had to leave and she turned around to face Quinn for what she realised could be for the very final time. Quinn was visibly upset, and wrapped her arms tightly around Santana's neck as they embraced. Santana deeply inhaled the scent of lavender as she held Quinn tightly.

"You come back to me, San."

"I'll do my best, Q. I promise." With that, she placed a chaste kiss on Quinn's lips, before taking in every aspect of the blonde's appearance one final time before walking out to find a somber Kurt standing waiting for her in the hallway. She followed him to the roof. Her final dressing and preparations would be done in the catacombs under the arena itself. A hovercraft appeared out of thin air, and a ladder dropped down. She placed her hands and feet on the lower rungs and she felt paralysed, as some sort of currents glue her to the ladder until she's safely inside.

Santana started rambling nervously in Spanish as a woman in a white coat approached her with a large syringe.

"_No me gusta!"_ She hated injections, but was stuck still as a statue.

"This is just your tracker, Santana. The stiller you are, the more efficiently I can place it in."

_I hate these people._ She bit her lip as the needle painfully inserted the tracking device deep under the skin on the inside of her forearm.

"Fuck." She decided if ever there was a time to curse, that was it. Her Papi would understand.

She was finally released, and Kurt retrieved her from the room. They were led to breakfast by an Avox boy, and despite her feeling nauseous, she ate as much as she could. She could taste nothing, she might as well have been eating coal dust, but she enjoyed the hot chocolate. It would be her last.

The ride lasted about half an hour before the windows blacked out. She closed her eyes and muttered a quick prayer despite herself as the hovercraft landed. Herself and Kurt took a ladder to a tube underground, into the catacombs under the arena. They followed instructions to her destination, a chamber for her preparation. In the Capitol, they call it the Launch Room. In the Districts, it's referred to as the Stockyard. The place that animals go before slaughter.

_And now I'm one of them._

She didn't care that everything was brand new, that she'd be the only tribute to use this Launch Room. That this place would become a historic site, popular for Capitol residents to vacation in; Go for a month, re watch the Games, tour the catacombs, visit the sites where the deaths took place- they say the food is excellent. This luxury, all the luxury that has been given to her over the last few days was no compensation for what she was about to endure. For the loss of most her sanity, for her death.

She struggled to keep her breakfast down as she showered and cleaned her teeth. Kurt did her hair in her trademark high pony, and then the clothes arrived, the same for every tribute. He helped her dress in the undergarments, simple tawny trousers, light green blouse, sturdy brown belt, and thin, hooded black jacket that falls to her thighs. Her black thread mockingjay necklace hung around her neck. "The material in the jacket's designed to reflect body heat. Expect some cool nights."

The boots, worn over skin tight socks, are better than she had hoped for.  
Soft leather not unlike her ones at home. They had a narrow flexible rubber sole with treads though; Good for running.

"You have your token?" Kurt asked his voice gentle and soothing and she nodded. "Good. That girl from District 1 lost her's, it was a ring and apparently if you twisted the gemstone a spike popped out. She claimed to have no knowledge that it could do it."

"Bullshit. She's evil." Kurt managed a smile at her comment.

"There, you're all set. Make sure everything feels comfortable." She ran, walked and swung her arms about. "Fits perfectly."

"Then there's nothing to do but wait for the call. Unless you could eat any more?"

She turned down food but accepted a glass of water, taking tiny sips as they waited on the couch. Her stomach was in knots and she felt as if she were in a dream, and none of it was really happening. She played with the bottom of her coat nervously.

_I could be dead in an hour._ She begins to press the large lump on her forearm where the woman injected the tracker. It hurt, but she pressed and pressed until a small bruise began to form.

"Do you want to talk, Santana?" She couldn't bring herself to answer instead just shaking her head. Her wit and sharp tongue had left her as she took Kurt's outstretched hand. Her own were shaking.

"'M sorry. About you and Blaine." She managed, and Kurt sighed.

"Me too." Then a pleasant female voice announced it was time for the launch. Still clenching one of Kurt's hands, she walked over and stood on the circular metal plate.

"Remember what Sue said. Run, find water. The rest will follow. And remember this; I'm not allowed to bet, but if I could, my money would be on you." She knew it must've been hard for him to admit that.

"Truly?" She whispered.

"Truly. Just don't tell Blaine." He half smiled. "Good luck, girl on fire."

The glass cylinder lowered around her, breaking their handhold. He tapped his fingers under his chin. Head high. She lifted her chin as stood as straight as she could. For fifteen seconds, she's in darkness, and then she could feel the metal plate pushing her out of the cylinder into the open air. For a moment, her eyes were dazzled by the bright sunlight and she was conscious of the strong wind with the hopeful smell of pine trees.

The voice of the legendary announcer, Claudius Templesmith boomed all around her.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let the Seventy-fourth Hunger Games begin!"

Xxxx

**_A/N: I know it's short, but that seemed like a good place to stop. Anyway, next update will be much longer, and I'm not gonna lie, I'm not looking forward to killing some of these characters. But that's how the Games are. As usual thank you for the reviews they encourage me to continue this. So please leave one in the meantime! And also someone asked if this was Quinntana or Brittana- Quinntana romance with a lot of Brittana friendship ahead. And Klaine also ofc. -Q_**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_60, 59, 58..._

Santana counted down the sixty seconds she was required to stand on her metal circle to herself, taking in the ring of tributes all equidistant from the Cornucopia, a giant golden horn shaped like a cone with a curved tail, the mouth of which was at least seven metres high, spilling over with things that would give them life in the arena. Food, containers of water, weapons, medicine, garments, firestarters. The Careers were almost vitally dependent on the Cornucopia. Something she could use to her advantage later on.

A few feet in front of her lay a square meter of plastic, that she could see held a tent pack that could protect her from any sort of weather. If she had could go in and fight for it against the 23 other tributes that was, which she had been told not to do.

_54, 53, 52..._

She's on a flat stretch of ground, a plain of hard packed dirt. There was either a steep slope or cliff behind the tributes opposite her, and to the right there was a lake. Her heart leapt in her chest as she saw the black, sparse piney woods to her left. That was where Sue would want her to go. Immediately.

_Just clear out, put as much distance as you can between yourself and the others, and find a source of water._

But then something glinting in the sunlight caught we her eye. A silver sheath of arrows and a bow, already strung, lying on top of the Cornucopia.

_That's mine. It's meant for me._

_40, 39, 38..._

She was fast; Faster than anyone else in the entire district, and Sue had never seen her run. Maybe if she had she would've told her to go for it. Santana frowned despite her thoughts. She knew she'd get there first, but how quickly could she get out of there? She could pick off one or two, but she stood no chance against over a dozen of them who could easily beat her with a club or sword.

_30, 29, 28..._

_Halfway there. _She thought, licking her lips. She was about to decide on taking her chances with the bow when she noticed Blaine 5 tributes to her right, quite a fair distance. The sun was in her eyes and blinded her momentarily, but she could see he was shaking his head. He knew what she was thinking.

Despite herself, Santana knew he was right, and she breathed in deeply as the final countdown began.

_10_

Rachel Berry's eyes shone with determination and dark longing. Her fingers clenched and unclenched at her sides, and nothing would stop her once she reached that Cornucopia. Jessie was to her left, glancing at her frequently, but an equal look of want on his features.

_9_

Finn Hudson looked terrifying, almost jumping off his plate despite the fact he'd be blown to pieces. Hunger radiated from him, a thirst for blood. He looked to Rachel as often as Jessie, the only difference being Rachel would meet his gaze and smile deviously. Lauren Zizes stomped on her plate like an animal, between the blank faces of Sebastien Smyth and Sunshine.

_8_

Mike Chang stood calmly upon his plate, Santana noticed. He kept his gaze focused, and appeared to be preparing to run, as did Tina Cohen Chang a few plates over. They clearly had a plan; Whether they would succeed or fail was a completely different matter.

_7_

She couldn't remember a lot of their names, from 5, 6 7 or 8. She could only vaguely recognised a tearful Sugar Motta. She had angered Rachel in training one of the previous days, and they all knew what that meant.

_6_

Artie Abrahms stood courageously alone, keeping his eyes fixed on the woods. He was probably hoping his bad legs would carry him far enough to get him out of harms way for the time being.

Santana knew he wouldn't reach the forest.

_5_

Santana imagined what her family would be like at home; They were all probably at her parents house. Puck and his family would have gone over, and probably some of her uncles and aunts. She doubted her Abuela was there.

_4_

Dave Karofsky was edging for the steep edge. His gaze constantly flickered to it and his weight was leaned on the leg that would allow him to take off in that direction the fastest.

_3_

Brittany; Sweet, innocent Brittany looked terrified and determined. Her hair was tied back in a pony tail, and Santana saw a piece of woven straw around her neck, the majority of it hidden under her coat. A token from home.

_2_

Blaine was emotionless. His demeanour gave no indication of where he was about to go, or what he was about to do. He was statuesque, looking noble and handsome while facing impending pain.

_1_

She wore her best haughty expression, and kept her own demeanour cool, preparing to launch herself in the direction of the woods.

The gong sounded and hell broke loose.

She leaped from her plate, sprinting forward and grabbing the plastic and a loaf of bread. An orange backpack, sure to be full of useful supplies caught her eye and she sprinted the twenty meters and grabbed it. The boy from District 9's plate was directly in front of it, but because of her speed Santana reached it the same time as him. She shouted as she grappled with him for a moment before kicking him in the guy and sending him back a few feet.

His eyes widened and he coughed blood as he fell to his knees, a dagger in his spine. Rachel Berry stood a few meters behind him, deadly knives in her grasp. Santana had seen her practice; She'd never missed. Her heart pounding in her ears, she ran for the woods as Rachel began to run towards her. She flung her back pack up just in time to prevent one of Rachel's knives from delving into her skull. She flung both straps on her shoulder and heard Rachel roar in frustration before Santana heard another sickening crunch, and a body hit the ground.

The other tributes had reached the Cornucopia and had spread out to attack. Santana knew the Hobbit wouldn't pursue her, she'd want to head back to the Cornucopia before all the good stuff was gone. A grin crossed Santana's face and she couldn't help but shout in response to the girl's roar, "Thanks for the knife, Ru Paul!"

At the edge of the woods, she turned for an instant to survey the field. About a dozen or so tributes were hacking away at each other at the horn. Finn Hudson swung powerfully with an axe, while Jessie nimbly ducked and sliced with a sword. Lauren broke one of the other's neck using a single arm. Several lay dead on the ground already. Those who had taken flight had headed into the trees or into the void opposite her. She had no idea where Blaine or Brittany were.

She continued running until the woods had her hidden from other tributes,then slowed to a steady jog that she thought she could contain for a while. For the next few hours, she alternated between jogging and walking, putting as much distance as she could between herself and her competitors. She'd lost her bread while grappling with the deceased boy from District 9, but had her plastic now neatly folded in her pocket and had freed her knife and slid it into her belt. She didn't dare stop to check what was in her bag- she had to keep moving.

She knew she could go for a long time from her days in the woods, but she'd need water. Sue's second piece of advise. And after screwing up her first piece, she decided to stick to this as best as possible. It was easier said than done, and as the hours wore on she grew frustrated at the lack of water. As she continued on, the woods evolved, the pines intermixing with a variety of trees. Some she was familiar with, some she wasn't.

At one point, she heard a noise and pulled out her dagger preparing to defend herself, but she'd only startled a rabbit.

"Good to see you," she had smirked; If there was one rabbit, there was most likely hundreds more. The ground sloped down and she wasn't particularly pleased to be in a valley. They made her feel trapped. She liked to be high on the hills, like in District 12, where she could see her enemies approaching.

She was quite surprised how she didn't feel too bad. The days of gorging herself had paid off, and she had staying power despite her lack of sleep. She also felt rejuvenated in the woods; They were home to her. The illusion of solitude made her more at ease, even though she was probably on screen right now. Not consistently but on and off. There were so many deaths to show on the first day, that her trekking through the woods wasn't much to look at. But they'd show her enough to let people know she was alive, uninjured and on the move.

It was late afternoon when the canons began. She allowed herself to pause, panting. The fighting must have stopped at the Cornucopia, and she listened to the shots.

_Eleven._

Thirteen left to play. She wiped her face with her hand, and was disgusted as she wiped some dried blood the District 9 boy had coughed on her earlier off her face.

_Well he's definitely dead. _She couldn't help but wonder about Blaine; Had he lasted the day?

_I'll know in a few hours. _She couldn't fight the feeling of dread in her gut at seeing Blaine's face projected into the sky that night. The image of Blaine pale, covered in blood and lifeless passed through her mind and she failed to repress a shudder. She tried to remember the last time she saw him after he shook his head at her, but she couldn't.

_Maybe it's better, if he's gone already. He had no confidence he could win. Plus then i won't end up killing him. Maybe it's better if he's out of this for good. _

She couldn't convince herself.

She slumped down next to her pack, exhausted and slowly opened it. It's sturdily made, but a bright orange in colour. She'd have to camouflage it tomorrow, to make sure the damn thing wouldn't give her away by glowing in the dark.

She pulled out a thin, black sleeping bag, a bottle of iodine, a pack of dried beef strips, a box of wooden matches, a pair of sunglasses and a coil of wire. There's a two litre plastic bottle with a cap for carrying water that's bone dry.

"Damnit," she threw the water back into the pack forcefully, pinching the bridge of her nose with her left hand. She had to find water; The dryness in her throat and mouth were painstakingly obvious, as was the cracks in her lips. She's had a long day of running and sweating in the heat. She'd done that at home, but there had always been streams to drink from or snow to melt.

As she refilled her pack, an awful thought came to her.

_That lake...what if it's the only source of water? _The Career's would be camped there, not to mention it was a full day's journey from where she was now. She was about to panic when the rabbit from earlier popped into her head; It has to drink too. She just had to find out where.

As dusk came, Santana continued her journey downhill deeper and deeper into the seemingly endless valley. She was hungry, but instead of breaking into her precious beef and supplies, she used her knife to get some soft inner bark from a pine tree, slowly chewing on the stuff as she walked along. She found it tougher than she should have to swallow down the stuff after a week of the world's finest food, but she was stubborn and forced it down.

As the howls and hoots began around an hour later, she knew she had to camp for the night. She set up two twitch-up snares in the brush with her wire before settling down. She knew it was a risk to be setting traps , but food would run out fast. Not to mention Rachel Berry and her friends would be hunting during the night with their new toys from the Cornucopia.

She picked her tree carefully, settling for a willow in a group of other willows that would conceal her in the long, flowing tresses. She climbed it quickly, having exceptionally good agility due to all the time she spent during her childhood while her Grandfather hunted. It was awkward, but she managed to arrange the sleeping bag in a relatively comfortable manner. She placed her backpack in the foot of the bag, then slid in afterwards. As a precaution, she removed her belt and looped it around the branch and her sleeping bag, refastening it at her waist. Now if she rolled over in her sleep, she wouldn't go crashing to the ground.

_Sue would get some laughs out of that, _she thought wryly, tucking the top of the bag over her head. As night fell, the air cooled quickly. She knew getting into the sleeping bag was the right choice, knowing how important it was for her to stay warm.

The anthem began to blare and she looked up into the sky, and could see the seal of the Capitol. The seal faded, and it was dark for a moment. She knew they'd all be watching the full coverage of each and every killing at home, but that would be an unfair advantage to give the living tributes, knowing the other's strengths. All they got to see were simple headshots. Her breath caught as the faces of the eleven dead shone in the sky. The first to appear were the tributes from 5, 6, 7, 8, 9 and the girl from 10. Santana wasn't surprised at Sugar Motta's face looking solemnly down at her. Then the Capitol seal was back and the music finished, before darkness again.

Britt and Blaine weren't dead, and relief washed over her. She was surprised Artie with the bad legs had managed to survive, but the others didn't surprise her. Dave had probably smashed in someone's skull on his rush out...

Her exhaustion finally crept into her limbs, and her eyelids were heavy. Slowly, she allowed her muscles to relax and her eyes close.

_I'm lucky I don't snore. _

Xxxx

_Snap!_

The sounds of a breaking branch woke her. She'd been asleep for five or six hours, and the tip of her nose was icy cold. _Snap! Snap!_

_What the fuck is going on?_ It wasn't the sound of a branch snapping under someone's foot, but of someone breaking it off a tree. She knew it was several metres to her right and squinted in the dark over. For a few minutes, there was nothing but blackness and scuffling. Then there was a spark and a small fire began to bloom.

_Idiota! _She had to bite her lip to stop herself going all the Seam over that firestarters ass. What the hell were they thinking?! A fire lit just at nightfall would've been one thing. Those at the fight at the Cornucopia couldn't possibly have been close enough to see the smoke and flames. Now though? They might as well be waving a flag and shouting at the top of their voice. Santana didn't dare to move despite being close to the biggest idiot in the Games, for fear of being spotted by the hunting Careers. No doubt they'd arrive soon.

She lay smouldering in her bag for the next few hours, alert to any sounds made in the forrest. But soon dawn was beginning and she was beginning to think that they- her and the idiot, had made it unnoticed.

Of course, she'd spoken too soon.

Several pairs of feet broke the silence as they broke into a run. They're on him before he can a escape. It's Artie, she recognised his voice as he pleaded and sobbed hopelessly. Santana flinched at the agonised scream that followed.

_Oh god. _

"Twelve down, eleven to go!" She heard Finn shout gleefully. There was a round of appreciative hoots. She'd guessed they'd be fighting in a pack. She heard Finn, Lauren, Rachel, Jessie, Sebastian and Sunshine speak at one point or another as they rooted through poor Artie's supplies. According to Finn's cursing they found nothing good.

"Better clear out so they can get this cripple's body before it starts stinking." Santana decided she hated Jessie at that moment just as much as she hated Rachel. There were murmurs of assent, then to Santana's horror, she heard them moving towards her.

_Calm down, Santana. They don't know you're here. You're hidden in the trees, they can't see you. _As long as they kept moving before it was bright and her black sleeping bag went from camouflage to a nuisance, she'd be fine. She tried to keep herself from panicking as they stopped in a clearing ten metres in front of her tree. She saw glimpses of legs, arms, flashlights and weapons. She turned to stone, not even daring to breathe.

"Shouldn't we have heard a cannon by now?" Its Lauren, and Santana's eyes narrow when she sees the large brutish girl has _her _bow.

"I'd say yes. Nothing to prevent them going in immediately." _Hobbitch. _

"Unless he isn't dead."

"He is dead. I stuck him myself."

"Then where's the cannon?"

"Someone should go back. Make sure the job's done."

"Yeah, we don't want to have to track him down twice."

"I said he's dead!" An argument broke out, until one of the tributes silenced the others.

"We're wasting time! I'll go finish him then lets move on!"

Santana almost fell out of the tree. The voice belonged to Blaine.

Xxxx

_Ohhh I knew he was a rat bastard. _

"Go on then, Lover Boy," Rachel says mockingly, not appreciating being undermined. "See for yourself." She caught a glimpse of Blaine, lit by a torch, heading back to Artie. His face was swollen with bruises, a bandage on his right arm and it sounded like he was limping somewhat.

_Good. I hope it hurts. _Betrayal overcame her senses. Teaming up with the Careers- nobody from District 12 would ever dream of such a thing! Even when Sue had gone into the arena, she'd slaughtered them all the first night the moment they'd fallen asleep. They're the Capitol's lapdogs, and were vicious and arrogant. She could practically imagine the outrage at home as he joined forces with them at the Cornucopia. He'd have made no new fans.

The Career tributes were silent until Blaine was out of earshot.

"Why don't we just kill him now and get it over with?" Finn sounded bitter, and Santana saw Rachel place her hands on his cheeks through the branches.

"Let him tag along. What's the harm? And he's handy with a knife."

_Well well, Warbler. You're just full of surprises today. _

"Besides, he's our best chance at finding her." It took Santana a moment to register that the her was referring to herself.

"Why? You think she bought all that romantic stuff he said about her friend?"

"She might have. Everytime I think of her spinning around in that dress, it makes me want to puke." Santana bit her tongue and began counting to ten. She couldn't wait to kill that girl.

"Wish we knew how she got eleven."

"Bet you Lover Boy knows."

The sound of Blaine returning silenced them.

"Was he dead?" asked Rachel.

"No. But he is now," said Blaine. The sound of a cannon fired. "Can we move on now?" They take off at a run, as dawn breaks and birdsong fills the air. Santana needed to get down, get going. But for a moment, she digested what she heard. Blaine hadn't told him she was able to shoot, even though he'd teamed with them. They just think of her as the simple minded girl who got eleven. Not knowing it was because she was lethal with a bow and arrow.

_He hasn't told them because he knows they'll kill him once he does. _She watched as Artie's body was raised into the hovercraft before getting up. She packed her gear, and jumped down to the ground, knowing she had a close up.

The audience would have been beside themselves knowing she was in the tree, knowing she had overheard everything. She made sure not to look perplexed, confused or frightened. She wanted the sponsors- hell, all of Panem to know _exactly _how she felt.

"Game on, assholes."

Xxxx

_**A/N: And there. I enjoyed writing this, even though I didn't like killing Artie. As always, thank you for the reviews, all of you are amazing. You'll definitely get another update by Sunday, and I figured if any of you have any questions if you mention them tomorrow I'll answer them in the next AN in the update. Someone asked if Brittany was the equivalent of Rue in this story and yes, she is. :( So please review in the meantime! -Q**_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Santana kept her expression blank as she hiked along, sure she still held the screens in the Capitol. She ate some rabbit as she went along, having been pleased to have found some in her snares before she set off. She headed downhill, knowing that was the way the water would run. The sun rose in the sky and she even through the canopy it seemed overly bright. She coated her lips with some grease from the rabbit, but she knew she was in trouble. She was dehydrating fast; She had an aching headache, a dry patch on her tongue that wouldn't moisten and the sun hurt her eyes. She put on the sunglasses, but they did something strange to her eyes and she had to take them off.

It was late afternoon when she thought she found help. There was a spot of clusters of berries on a bush, and she rushed over to strip the fruit, and suck the sweet juices from the skin. But just as she was holding them to her lips, she got a hard look at them. What she thought were blueberries, had a slightly different shape and were full of blood red juice. She didn't recognise them, and perhaps they were edible, but she had a feeling it was a nasty trick by the Gamemakers. She could remember the trainer in the Training Centre telling her to not eat anything she wasn't sure of, and that gave her the strength to fling them away.

Fatigue began to settle on her, but it wasn't usual tiredness that follows a long hike. She had to stop and rest frequently, but knew the only thing that could cure her exhaustion was to keep searching. Despite being physically shaking, she climbed a tree and scoped the area for any sign of water. All she could see was unrelenting forrest, and she groaned in frustration as she jumped to the ground.

Determined to go until nightfall, she kept walking until she was literally stumbling on her feet. Exhausted, she hauled herself up a tree and belted herself in. She's not hungry, but sucked on the rabbit bone to give herself something to do. The fear of the Career pack was minor compared to her burning dehydration. Night fell, and the anthem played in the sky showing the picture of a smiling Artie up in the sky. Her eyes fell heavy and she was asleep in minutes.

Morning only brought distress. Her head throbbed with the beating of her heart, and simple movements sent stabs of pain throughout her joints. She could only imagine how terrible she looked, and thought what her family and Quinn would be thinking of her appearance. Her family had seen her starved before, but dehydration had never been a huge issue. Quinn would probably be cringing and willing Santana to keep going.

She fell rather than jumped out of the tree. It took her several minutes to assemble her gear. Somewhere inside her, she knew this was wrong. She should be moving with more caution and urgency, but her mind was foggy and forming a plan was hard. She leaned back against the tree and stroked the sandpaper surface of her tongue, trying to figure out a way to find water.

_Go back to the lake?_ Wasn't an option, she'd never make it.

Hope for rain. There wasn't a cloud in the sky.

_Guess I've got to keep looking. _That was her only chance. But then another option hit her, along with a surge of anger.

_Sue could help me! She can send me water! _She was bound to have one or two sponsors who could afford to send her half a litre. Sue mustn't have known how deep her need was.

"Water." She said in a voice as loud as she dared, but nothing came.

Something was wrong. Was she deluded in thinking she had sponsors? Or had Blaine's behaviour somehow made them all hang back? No, she didn't believe it. There's someone out there who wants to buy her water, only Sue is refusing. She knew she clashed with Sue, but did the woman hate her enough to do this? She'd be held responsible if Santana died from this back in District 12, and by the audience. Even Sue wouldn't risk that. Which meant Sue was holding back for a reason...

Her eyes widened in realisation and she shot up as it hit her. Sue was sending her a message by not sending water; She was telling her that it was nearby! She gritted her teeth and pulled herself to her feet. Her backpack seemed to have tripled in weight, and she grabbed a broken branch for a walking stick. The sun was beating down, even more searing than the first two days. Every movement was an effort, but she refused to stop. If she did, there was a good chance she wouldn't move again.

_If anyone found me now, I'd be dead. _Even Sugar Motta would've been able to kill her at this stage, by just pushing her over.

She felt so alone, even though millions of faces were probably watching her as she struggled with every step. Unless there was a good fight somewhere, everyone she knew was watching her. thoughts turned to Elisabeth, who had probably watched her every step of the way. Santana was always her hero, and though she wouldn't be watching this live, she'd she the updates during the school break. For her sake, Santana tried not to look desperate.

By afternoon, Santana knew the end was coming. Her legs were shaking and her heart was too quick. She kept forgetting exactly what she was doing. She'd stumbled but managed to stay up, but eventually a stick tripped her and when she fell to the ground, she was unable to get up. She let her eyes close.

_This is ok. It's not so bad here. This isn't a bad place to die. _There was a sickly sweet smell in the air that reminded her of lilies, and her fingers stroked the smooth ground, moving easily.

Her fingertips made swirling patterns in the cool, slippery earth, as she thought of her broken promises to return to her family, Puck and Quinn.

_I love mud._ She'd spent many times tracking game through its soft, readable surface. It was good for bee stings too.

_Wait...mud. Santana, you're lying in mud. Mud! _Hey eyes flew open and dug her fingers into the earth. It was mud! She sniffed the air and smiled when she realised the smell was of pond lilies. She crawled, dragging herself towards the scent. Five metres from where she fell, she pulled herself through a tangle of plants into the pond.

It was all she could do not to plunge herself into the pond and gulp down as much as she could. She had just enough sense left to abstain. With trembling hands, she got out her flask and filled it with water. She added the correct number of drops of iodine to it, before waiting the agonising half an hour.

As she took her first sip she groaned audibly in pleasure. The liquid cooled her burning throat and cleared her head more and more with each sip she took. Over the next couple of hours, she drank the entire two litres. She prepared another two before she retired to a tree, where she continued sipping, eating rabbit and indulged in one of her crackers. By the time the anthem played, she felt remarkably better. There were no deaths that day, and she dozed off with plans of hunting in the morning.

A few hours later, a stampede of feet shook Santana from her slumber.

"What the hell?"

It would have been hard for her to miss the wall of fire descending upon her.

Xxxx

Santana tried to scramble from the tree, but she was belted in. Somehow her fumbling fingers released the buckle and she fell to the ground in a heap. She hastily shoved it into her back pack, fortunately having everything already packed in there before flinging it over her shoulder and running.

Flames and smoke surrounded her as she ran flat out. Burning branches snapped from trees and fell in sparks at her feet. All she could do was follow the others, the rabbits and the deer, and even a wild dog pack shooting through the woods. She trusted their instincts more than her own, but they were much faster, and as they gracefully ran through the under bush, she tripped on roots and broken tree limbs, separating her from them.

She was struggling to breathe with the heavy smoke suffocating her. She coughed and attempting to cover her nose and mouth with her sleeve. She eventually pulled the top of her shirt over her nose, finding it soaked in sweat. It offered a thin veil of protection, and she ran with her bag banging against her back , her face being cut by branches that materialised from the grey haze without warning.

_I fucking hate Gamekeepers, _she thought spitefully, knowing the fire was there doing. She'd never experienced flames that towered over her or exerted such heat before.

_The audience must've been getting bored. _They were forcing her towards the Careers pack, looking for a bloodbath. They would force all of them together from all corners of the forrest and watch in their sick humour as they all slaughtered each other.

In a matter of minutes, her throat and nose were burning. She coughed heavily, her eyes watering. Her lungs felt as if they were being cooked and she began to panic as the vomiting begins. She lost whatever water and remains of her measly supper she had retained as she retched until her stomach was empty, leaning down on her hands and knees.

_You need to keep moving Santana. So one minute of rest, _she told herself as she felt light headed and was physically trembling. She gasped for air and allowed herself a spoonful of water to rinse her mouth. She took the time to arrange her supplies, but by the time she was finished the smoke had clouded her thoughts. She contemplated what to do; She had to avoid the Careers, and the fire couldn't go on forever. If she looped around, she might be able to make it back to the pond and behind the line of fire. She knew from previous Games that certain parts of the arena held different attacks, and that could be one of them.

Just as she decided to loop around, a fireball blasts into the rock about half a metre above her head. She sprung out from under her ledge, energised by new fear.

"_Mierda!_" she spat, flattening on the ground as she heard the hissing, narrowly avoiding the next fireball. The viewers were probably getting a _real _laugh out of this. It hit the tree behind where she stood, blowing it up in an inferno. She jumped to her feet, knowing she couldn't stand still and fled as the next fireball hit the ground where she just lay.

Time lost meaning as she frantically dodged attacks. She couldn't see where they were being launched from, but knew it wasn't a hovercraft. Anything she had planned went out the window as she dodged, dipped, dived, leaped and zigzagged to avoid the fireballs. She had to act purely on instincts; She had to act, or she died.

After what seemed like forever, the attacks finally began to abate. Which was good, because she was retching again. This time it was an acidic substance that scalded her throat and made its way into her nose again. She was forced to stop as her body convulsed, desperately trying to get rid of the poisons she sucked in during the attacks. The force of the retching forced tears out of her stinging eyes.

_I hate them. I hate this. I hate them, _she thought over and over, noticing how her clothes were drenched in sweat. She barely had time to register the hissing between all the smoke and vomit. Her muscles reacted, only not fast enough this time.

The fireball crashed into the ground at her side, but not before it skid across her right calf. Seeing her trouser leg on fire sent her over the edge, as she roared in pain and twisted and scuttled forwards and backwards on her hands and feet, trying to rid herself of the horror. When she finally regained enough sense, she rolled the leg back and forth on the ground,which stifled the worst of it. But then, without thinking, she ripped away the remaining fabric with her hands.

She sat on the ground for a few moments near the blaze set by the fireball. Her hands were covered in painful red welts, and her calf screamed. She tried to stop her whimpers of pain as she examined the singed skin and muscle, which caused her to shake uncontrollably. She couldn't move, and could be picked off easily if the Gamemakers wanted.

_Santana Lopez, the girl who was on fire. Literally. They must be getting a good laugh out of this. _Maybe Kurt's costumes even brought on this form of torture for her. He couldn't have foreseen this, though, and must be hurting for her because she believed he genuinely cared for her.

_I should've just asked to go in naked and covered in glitter._

The attack was finally finished. The Gamemakers didn't want her dead, not yet anyway. The real sport in the Hunger Games is watching tributes kill one and other, which meant that another one must be nearby.

She would drag herself up into a tree if she could, but the smoke was too thick and could kill her. She made herself stand and began to limp away from the flames that lit up the area. It didn't seem to be pursuing her to any longer, except its putrid black clouds.

Daylight softly began to softly emerged, and her visibility was poor. She could see about fifteen metres in each direction, and she would have drawn her knife but she knew she couldn't hold anything in her hands. It was the worst kind of pain she'd ever experienced, and she was so weary she didn't even noticed she'd limped into a pool until she was ankle-deep. She plunged her hands into the shallow water and instantly felt relief.

She lay on her stomach at the edge of the pool, dangling her hands in the water, before bathing the ash and blood from her face. She tried to recall all she knew about burns; They were commonplace in the Seam, with all the mining accidents. Her own father, who was a healer, had treated many of them but he'd always usher her out before she saw the worst of them. She hadn't inherited his healing hands, which had become evident at a young age.

She knew she'd have to examine her leg properly, but was terrified incase she could see down to her very bone. Her mind was clearer now, and the memory of her father telling her that the worst burn victims might not even notice it, if the nerves had been severed. Encouraged by this, she sat up and swung her legs in front of her.

"_Dios." _She almost fainted at the sight of her calf. The flesh was brilliant red and covered with blisters. She forced herself to take deep slow breaths, sure the cameras were on her face. She wouldn't give them the satisfaction of looking weak at this injury. And if she wanted help, she couldn't look weak. Pity didn't by you aid. Admiration at your refusal to give in did. She cut the remainder of her trouser leg around the burnt area away, and examined the burn further.

The burnt area was about the size of her hand. None of the skin was blackened, and she didn't think it was too bad to soak. She gingerly stretched her leg into the pool, resting her boot on a rock so it wouldn't get too sodden. She sighed as it offered some relief. She knew she should move on soon, as the smoke began to clear, but was wary of the possibility of running into the Careers. Everytime she lifted her leg from the water, the pain rebounded so intensely she had to lower it back in.

She does what she can in the meantime, refilling and treating her bottle and rehydrating. She nibbled on a cracker and it helped settle her stomach. She arranged her supplies neatly in her pack, deciding to stay put.

_If the Careers want me, let them find me. Let them find me. _She thought before drifing into a stupor.

Xxxx

Find her they did. Santana was lucky she was ready to move, because once she heard the feet she had less than a minutes head start. The moment she was awake, she's up and running, splashing across the pool and flying into the underbrush. Her legs slow her down, but she could sense her pursuers weren't as quick as they were before the fire either. She could hear their coughs and raspy voices to each other. Not to mention even in her weakened state, she could outrun all of them anyway.

Still, they were closing in like a pack of wild dogs, and did what she always did in those circumstances. She picked a high tree and began to climb. It was agonising, especially the contact of her hands with the tree bark, but she's quick, and by the time they've reached the base of her trunk, she's eight metres up. For a moment, they stop and survey each other.

_This could be it. _What chances did she have against them? All seven are there, the six Careers and Blaine, and her only consolation is they all look pretty beat up. They were grinning and snarling at her, and Rachel Berry circled like a vulture.

_She looks like one with that huge beak of hers. _Santana sniggered slightly to herself. She realised that they were all probably heavier than her after their luxurious lifestyles, and smirked down at them.

"How's everything with you, Finnept? Ru Paul, Meerkat, Jessie -ass, Fat ass and one I can't remember?" She called down cheerfully. She didn't acknowledge Blaine. This took them aback, but she knew the crowd would love it.

"Well enough," called back Finn. "Yourself?"

"It's been a bit warm for my taste." She could practically hear the Capitol's laughter. "The air's better up here. Why don't you come up?"

"Think I will," Finn said, eyeballing her curiously.

"Here, take this Finn," Lauren said offering Finn the silver bow and arrows.

_My bow! My arrows! _The sight of them made her so angry she wanted to scream and she narrowed her eyes viciously at them, trying to make eye contact with that traitor Blaine for distracting her from getting them. He avoided her gaze, polishing his knife with the end of his shirt.

"No," said Finn, pushing them away. "I'll do better with my axe."

She gave him time to hoist himself into the tree before she began nimbly climbing again. Puck always said she reminded him of a squirrel the way she could scurry up a tree so quickly with the slenderest of limbs. She's another nine metres in the air when she hears a crack and turned around in time to see Finn flailing as he and a branch go down. She laughed loudly, hoping he broke his neck.

"So that's what a whale looks like when it falls out of a tree," she grinned like a cheshire cat down at them and a furious Finn stood up, purple with rage in the face. Rachel then tries her chances at climbing the tree, getting angrier and angrier as Santana taunts her until she has the sense to stop as the branches begin to crack under her weight. She made her way back down and Lauren tried to shoot at her. She missed completely, and it was obvious she was incompetent with a bow.

_The stupid rhino's wasting my arrows. _

"Nice waste of arrows, Chubbers." They regroup on the ground, and she could hear them conspiratorially whispering. She was entertained now, and perched on a branch, looking down on them like a curious animal.

"It's rude to whisper you know. Or did they not teach you that in your districts in training?"

They ignore her after some dirty looks, and finally she heard Blaine say harshly, "Oh, let her stay up there. It's not like she's going anywhere. We'll deal with her in the morning." Santana picks a nut off the tree and flings it down at him, hitting him in the ear. They looked up at her in disbelief and covered themselves with their arms as she furiously pelted them with the hard nuts. She was furious at how Blaine was right; She could go nowhere, but eventually stopped firing nuts at them and settling on the branch, folding her arms and huffing.

"You're a crazy bitch, Lopez!" Berry screamed up at her, having been hit with nuts more than the others and had received a particularly painful hit to the eye.

"Whatever, Hobbit!" All her bravado dissappeared as she was weak from pain and hunger, and prepared for bed. She couldn't bring herself to eat, and drizzled some water onto her hand, biting her sleeve as she pressed it painfully down onto her wound.

She tried to force herself to sleep as night fell, but found she couldn't. The night creatures emerged, and she could hear some owls hooting somewhere around her. The birds settled down for the night, and the eyes of some animal meets hers from a neighbouring tree- a possum maybe- catching the light of the Career's torches. Suddenly, she's on one elbow. Those aren't possum eyes- she'd know their glassy reflection anywhere. In fact, they're not animal eyes at all, and in the last dim rays of light Santana makes her out. Her face bursts into a huge grin, tears of joy brimming in the corners of her eyes.

_Brittany! _

She waved enthusiastically, shooting Santana a small grin, and Santana subtly waved back. How long had she been there? Still and unobserved as the action unfolded beneath her. Perhaps she headed up her tree shortly before Santana did, hearing the pack approaching.

They held each others gaze for a long while. Santana had never been happier to seen someone before in her life. Then, without even rustling a leaf, her hand sliding into the open and pointing something to above Santana's head.

_Brittany, you're a genius. _

Xxxx

_**A/N: Well that was fast, had a day free so said I'd write this! Glad you guys are enjoying the story, and thank you all for the reviews. As always, they make all this worthwhile. Please leave one in the meanwhile, and I'll update soon!-Q**_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_Tracker jackers. _Santana gazed up at the nest high above her head where Brittany's finger pointed. They were ruthless creatures and usually better left untouched, but given her circumstances, she could see what Brittany was urging her to do. She looked back down to meet the blonde's eyes once more, but she'd melted into the trees. Brittany obviously thought she'd been clear enough with her help, and left Santana to do what she had to. Santana couldn't blame her for hiding; If her and Puck ever came across a tracker jacker nest in the wild, they ran in the opposite direction. And that was when they weren't even aggravated.

Santana frowned in thought as she planned what to do; Come morning, the Careers would have made a plan to kill her. After humiliating them, she'd left them with no choice but to eliminate her. She wouldn't be able to cut the nest from where it was, so she'd have to saw off the entire branch itself. But then, what about her hands? And would the vibrations from the sawing raise the swarm? Or be loud enough to warn the Careers?

_I'll have to do it during the anthem. _She got out of her sleeping bag and subtly organised her pack, knowing the anthem could begin at any moment. She made her way up the tree, and stopped at the limb the nest was on. She waited patiently until the seal appeared in the air and the anthem began to play.

_It's now or never. _Blisters on her right hand burst as she awkwardly sawed hectically at the branch. She gritted her teeth at the effort, occasionally glancing at the sky to ensure there were no deaths that day. The audience would've been sated by her injury at confrontation with the Careers anyway.

She tried to hurry as the anthem was nearly finished and she was only three quarters of the way through.

_No! _Silence fell and she stopped immediately as the sky darkened. She couldn't continue, for fear of the wasps being too groggy or the nest catching on the way down. That would've made it all a deadly waste of time. She lowered herself down onto her branch again, deciding to wait until dawn to finish the job. She grinned widely as the she spotted the best surprise she'd ever had. A small silver pot attached to a parachute sat on her branch, and she reached over. Sue must've sent it during the anthem.

The pot easily fit in her palm, and had a fold of paper attached to the bottom. She ignored it momentarily, opening the pot. She knew by the scent it was medicine. She cautiously probed the liquid and the throbbing in the tips of her fingers vanished.

"Oh, Sue," she whispered. "Thank you." For the first time, she didn't feel completely abandoned. The pot must have been ridiculously expensive, and would've required several sponsors to pitch in to afford it. To her, it was priceless.

She gingerly applied the medicine to her burns, and sighed at the relief it instantly provided. She treated her calf first, leaving a cooling sensation, before treating her hands. After wrapping the pot in a parachute, she placed in safely into her pack, not before removing the piece of paper folded at the bottom. Bringing her knees up to her chest, she rested her chin on them as she opened the paper. There were two messages on it.

_Sandbags, get ready to run. You can trust BP. Don't screw this up. Sue._

Santana frowned for a moment; Who was BP? It wasn't Blaine, that was for sure. His surname was Anderson anyway.

_Isn't Brittany's surname Pierce or something? _Sue and the District 11 mentors must've come to an arrangement for the two of them to become allies, which suited her just fine. Brittany had already saved her ass, and she trusted her a thousand times more than she trusted Blaine at this point anyway.

A softer smile made its way to her lips as she read the second message.

_You're doing so well, Sue let me pitch in on this so I get a message. Keep your guard up, stay close to water, and remember I love you. Don't forget that. Always, Q _

Santana chuckled softly at the last part. Quinn sounded jealous, and Santana had a feeling it had something to do with Brittany. Everyone knew that she and Brittany had been relatively close at training, and Quinn had never seemed pleased when Santana mentioned her, so she stopped bringing her up. Santana could only imagine what the blonde's reaction would've been to Santana spotting Brittany in that tree, and her blatant reminder that she was watching and loved her made Santana smile.

_Jealous Quinn's hot even in a message. _She folded the message and preciously placed it into a small pocket on her pack. She stretched her legs out, resting her head back against the trunk and closed her eyes, plunging into a deep sleep.

Xxxx

A bird chirping alerted her that dawn was approaching. In the grey morning light, she examined her hands. The ointment had transformed the angry red skin to a soft, baby pink skin. Her leg still felt inflamed, but that burn was deeper. She applied another coat of medicine, then quietly packed her bag. She peered down to check out the Careers, and found them all sleeping. Finn and Rachel lay wrapped in each others embrace, while the others slept separately. Blaine was a little further away from them than the others. Sunshine lay against the trunk, obviously supposed to have been on guard.

Santana squinted as she peered at the tree she knew Brittany hid in, trying to find the blonde. Since she tipped Santana off, Santana thought it was only fair to warn her. Plus, they were allies now, and if Santana was going to die today, she wanted Brittany to win. Even if it earned a little more food for her family, the thought of Blaine winning was unbearable.

"Britt," she called in a hushed whisper, and the eyes appeared alert instantly. She pointed to the nest again and Santana nodded and made a sawing motion with her knife. Brittany nodded and disappeared. Santana heard a rustling, then watched in awe as she realised Brittany was leaping from tree to tree. A wide smile appeared on her face, and it was all she could do not to laugh out loud. Is that what she'd shown the Gamemakers? She imagined Brittany flying across all the training equipment, never touching the ground. She deserved way more than merely an 8. Santana would've given her at least a 10.

Reaching the branch, Santana took a deep breath, before hastily sawing. Climbing had been must easier, but Santana caught something moving out of the corner of her eye.

_Well crap. _A tracker jacker flew across the grey papery surface, appearing a little groggy at first, but it was soon buzzing around at full attention. That meant the others would soon follow. She began to sweat, and hurried her movements. She had to get this done quick, otherwise she'd have the entire swarm on her. The tracker jackers began to emerge, and a stabbing pain came through her knee as one found her. She continued, and just as the knife cut through, she shoved the branch as far away from her as she could.

It crashed down through the lower branches, snagging on a few before eventually smashing on the ground. The nest burst open, and a swarm of furious tracker jackers took to the air.

She felt a second sting to her cheek, and a third to her neck. The venom immediately took effect, and made her woozy. She clung to the tree with one arm, while pulling the barbed stingers from her neck and cheek with the other. Fortunately, only those three wasps identified her as the attacker before the nest went down. The rest targeted the Careers on the ground.

There was complete mayhem on the ground. The Careers had woken to a full scale tracker jacker attack. Blaine and a few other of the sensible ones dropped everything and bolted. She heard Rachel shriek "To the lake!" as she ran, and Santana figured it must be close if they thought they could evade the wasps by reaching it so quickly. But Sunshine and Lauren weren't so lucky. They received multiple stings before they were out of her view, and Lauren seemed to lose it completely. She roared and swung wildly with her bow, trying to swat the wasps away. She called to the others for help, but no one came. Sunshine staggered out of Santana's view, but she didn't count on the District 3 girl making it to the lake.

Santana watched Lauren falling, twitching and jerking helplessly on the ground for a few minutes before stilling. The nest was nothing but an empty shell at that point, the wasps having flown off in pursuit of the others. Santana doubted they'd return, but she couldn't risk it. She cautiously climbed down to the ground, and Santana wobbled in the opposite direction to the lake, making her way back to her pool and submerging herself in the water. After about five minutes, she dragged herself onto the rocks. A foul smelling green liquid oozed from the place where she pulled out her stingers.

Santana didn't want to think what Lauren looked like. Swollen and disfigured, with her mutilated fingers wrapped around the bow...

_My bow! And arrows! I have to get them! _Somehow in her befuddled mind, Santana made her way through the trees, back to where Lauren's body lay. No cannon had sounded, so Santana figured she must be in some coma, where her heart remained beating. But once the cannon sounded, her body would be taken along with the bow and arrows. Santana wasn't letting them slip through her fingers again.

She reached Lauren just as the cannon fired. The monstrous girl was unrecognisable, once so intimidating and strong, she was a twisted version of her former self. Her features were eradicated, and her limbs had swollen to three times their normal size. She was surrounded by the putrid green liquid, and Santana had to break several of what used to be her fingers to pry the bow from her grip. She tried to roll Lauren over to retrieve the arrows, but the flesh disintegrated in her hands.

Santana back away, terrified. Had the hallucinations started? Or had that really happened? She squeezed her eyes shut, and ordered herself not to be sick. Breakfast had to stay down. A second cannon fired, and Santana figured that Sunshine must've died. The birds silence, signalling the hovercraft was going to appear.

Nervous she was about to lose her arrows, Santana threw herself over Lauren's body. She was hyperventilating at this point as she broke some of the girl's ribs pushing with all her might to roll her over. Everything was becoming nightmarish and she was losing grasp on what was real. She managed to finally retrieve the arrows, as she heard several pairs of footsteps coming towards her.

_They've come back to finish me off._ Santana knows it's too late to run, and attempts to notch an arrow on the bow. But she can't. They're covered in a mixture of the green slime and blood, and the smell is impossible. She can't do it. She can't.

She was helpless as the first hunter crashed through, spear lifted, poised to throw. The shock on Blaine's face made no sense to her. She waited for the blow, but his hands dropped to his sides.

"What are you still doing here?" he hissed at her. She stared blankly at him, not quite sure what was going on. "Are you mad?" He was prodding her with the shaft of his spear. "Get up! Get up, Santana!" She rose, but he was still pushing her.

_What? What's going on? _He shoved her forcefully away from him.

"Run!" he screamed. "Run!" Behind him, Rachel slashed through the brush having taken Jessie's sword. She was sparkling wet like Blaine too, and badly stung under one eye. She caught the gleam of light off her sword as she did as Blaine said. Trees seemed to appear and disappear in front of her, tripping and falling as she attempted to keep her balance. She was in an unfamiliar part of the woods, and the world bended and warped around her. A butterfly shattered into a million shimmering pieces as she touched it, trees transformed into blood and splashed around her. Ants began to crawl onto her hands and she couldn't shake them off. They climbed all over her, and someone screamed a high pitched never-ending scream, without pausing for breath.

_Is that me?_ She tripped and fell into a small pit full of orange bubbles. She brought her knees up to her chest and waited for death.

Sick and disorientated, she was only able to form one thought.

_Blaine the rat-bastard Anderson just saved my life. _

Then the ants bored into her eyes and she blacked out.

Xxxx

After what seemed like hours of endless nightmares, of visions of her family and the Puckermans dying, of Quinn being ripped apart in front of her, she finally came to her senses. She lay locked in the fetal position. She opened her eyes to find them sound, untouched by ants. Her hands and the rest of her body seemed untouched as well.

_I must've imagined them all, _she grimaced. Her clothes were dampened, and she found herself in a small hole full of dead leaves instead of the orange bubbles. She sat up, and for a long time, took sips from her water, and watched a squirrel scurry up a tree and examine some nuts.

She guessed she'd been out for a day or two because of the stiffness in her joints, and rolled her neck. That meant she had no way of knowing what tributes had survived the tracker jacker attack. Or if knowing if Blaine had managed to fend off an annoyed Rachel Berry. She had no idea how Brittany was either, and hoped the bubbly girl had managed to veer clear of the wasps fury.

As she shakily stood up and made her way over to a honeysuckle bush she noticed, sitting down beside it and picking a flower from it and sucking the sweet juices she squeezed from it, her thoughts turned to Blaine.

_He saved me! _She was sure she hadn't imagined that in her hallucinations, and wondered why he did it. What possible angle could he have been playing off of? Sure, they'd been pitted as a team, both of them fighting for their loves at the beginning, but that went out the window as soon as he allied with the Careers.

_Ugh, just thinking about that damn Warbler gives me a migraine. _Her eyes landed on her weapons and all thoughts of Blaine left her mind. Finally, she had a bow and arrows! They were the best thing to happen to her since she entered the arena. No longer was she forced to run from the others like prey; Now, she was the hunter. Just the way she liked it.

"I'm back, bitches." She slowly went over and picked up the bow, flexing it and grinning. Now, Rachel could come barrelling through those bushes, and she wouldn't run, she'd shoot. She actually found herself looking forward to that moment.

But first, she'd have to get some strength back. She was dehydrated again, and her water supply was dangerously low. The little padding she'd been able to put on by gorging herself in the Capitol before the Games was gone, as well as another kilo or two. Her hip bones and rib cage were more prominent than she remembered. She examined all the cuts, burns and bruises she'd acquired from running through the trees, the tracker jackers and the fires.

_You're a vision, Lopez. _

She treated her burns with the ointment, and decided to find some water. It wasn't hard to see the way she'd come; She'd left a trail of destruction in her crazed state. So she took off in the opposite direction, unable to walk fast without pain jolting her joints. She established her slow hunters pace, soon spotting a rabbit and smirking. It wasn't her usual clean shot through the eye, but she'd take it.

After about an hour, she found a stream. The sun beat down, and she treated some water in her bottle. As she waited for it to be treated, she stripped down to her underclothes and waded into the mild current. She was filthy from head to toe. She lay down in the water, not bothering to splash herself, letting it wash away the blood, dirt and skin that started to peel off her burns. After rinsing her clothes and hanging them out to dry, she sat on the bank in the sun for a bit, untangling her hair with her fingers. Her appetite had returned, and she ate one of her precious crackers and striped beef. With a handful of moss, she polished the blood from her silver weapons.

Refreshed, she tied her hair back into her high pony, and dressed back in her damp clothes, knowing the sun would dry them again soon enough. She followed the stream uphill, enjoying the walk. She would hopefully find some fresh water and shot some more game in the meantime on her way up. She took out a strange looking bird, which she figured looked pretty edible.

_Can't be worse than a wild turkey. _

Eventually, she decided to build a small fire to cook the meat, betting the dusk would help her conceal the smoke and she could quench the fire by nightfall. She cleaned the game, taking extra care with the bird. It was no bigger than a chicken when plucked, and didn't look poisonous. When she had placed the first lot over the coals, she heard a twig snap.

In one motion, she turned to the sound, bringing the bow and arrow to her shoulder. She couldn't see anyone at first, but as she looked closer she saw the tip of a boot peeking from behind the trunk of a tree, along with a flash of blonde hair. Her shoulders relaxed and she grinned. She could move through the woods like a shadow, Santana gave her that much. The words came out of her mouth before she could stop them.

"You know, they're not the only ones who can form alliances." For a moment, there was no response, before one of Brittany's eyes peeped around the tree trunk.

"You're sure you want me for an ally?" Santana smiled softly at her shy tone.

"Why not? You saved me from those tracker jackers, you're smart enough to still be alive. And I can't seem to shake you anyway, Britt." She winked. Brittany blinked at her, trying to decide.

"You hungry?" Brittany swallowed hard at the sight of the meat and finally her huge grin appeared on her face. Santana laughed for the first time in a long time as the blonde bounded over, engulfing her in a bear hug. Santana winced slightly at the pain, but wrapped her arms back around Brittany.

"I missed you, San. I'm glad you didn't die," Brittany said into Santana's hair. Santana smiled sadly at Brittany's words.

"I missed you too, Britt Britt. I knew you wouldn't die, you're too smart for them. Now c'mon. Let's eat," she pulled back and tended to the cooking meat. Brittany sat beside her, crossing her legs.

"I can fix your stings," she said casually, and Santana's eyes flickered to her.

"Can you?" she asked. "How?"

She dug in the pack she carried and pulled out a wad of leaves.

_They're the one Papi uses._

"Where'd you find those?"

"Just around. We all carry them when we're at work in the orchards. They left a lot of nests there. There are a lot here too." said Brittany. Santana nodded, impressed, and sat down beside the blonde.

"Orchards, huh? That must be why you're able to fly around those trees like you've got wings." Brittany smiled proudly, nodding. She began to treat Santana's stings, chewing some of the leaves before applying them, and Santana began to weave a basket out of the grass, as she always did when she rested in the woods. As she finished the small basket, and Brittany applied the leaves to her neck, Santana noticed a long burn down the blonde's arm.

"Here, I've got something for that." She grabbed her pack, pulling out the ointment and gently rubbing it onto Britt's arm.

"You have good sponsors," Brittany said longingly.

"Have you got anything yet?" Santana asked, and Brittany shook her head.

"You will though. Watch, towards the end, you'll get loads. Everyone will realise how clever you are." Brittany was quiet for a long moment, before quietly speaking again.

"You're the only person who thinks I'm smart, San. Everyone else calls me stupid, you're the only person who hasn't." Santana frowned at Brittany's sad voice. Sure, Britt came across as a bit different, but hell, she'd managed to stay alive this long and had saved Santana's neck.

"Those people are idiots, Britt." She held up her basket, examining it and noticed Brittany's eyes widen at the sight of it. Santana offered it to her, and after hesitating, she took it smiling.

"So, allies?" Santana grinned, holding out her hand. Brittany giggled and took it.

"Allies."

Xxxx

_**A/N: I can't believe I actually have another update so soon. Seriously, never expect this again, I'm gonna have to start studying after this weekend so there won't be an update every day again. :L So I realised after writing this that I made quite a few mistakes grammatically and with tenses in the last chapter and I'm gonna apologise now. I was exhausted writing it and I will go back and fix it as soon as I can. As for this chapter, I'm happy with how it turned out. Someone mentioned they wanted to see a chapter from Quinn and the others outside the arena's POV and I wasn't going to do something like that, but it could be interesting so I'll write one and depending on how it turns out, it may or may not be the next chapter. :P Also this is my disclaimer-I own nothing, and thank you for the reviews! Please leave one in the meantime. :) Thank you-Q**_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Dios, here she comes." Puck sat silently beside Mr and Mrs Lopez, his eyes never leaving the screen as they watched Santana emerge beside Blaine at the opening ceremony. His entire family were there with them, with little Elisabeth sitting on Mrs Lopez's lap. She was biting the sleeve of her shirt, glancing at Puck every few moments. They had watched all the other tributes ride out in their chariots already; There was a vain looking pair painted like angels from 1, some ogres from 2 and Puck had zoned out for most of the others. He wasn't interested in any of them and grew impatient as he waited for Santana.

"So you think they'll dress her up as a coal miner?" Puck's mother asked, dragging Elisabeth away from the distraught pair. Puck and his family were the only ones Santana's parents had allowed in to support them.

"_She considered you family. That makes you our family now."_ Puck didn't like how they used the past tense. She was a fighter, a survivor. There was no way he was counting her out of the fight yet.

_Funny, her grandmother didn't have the balls to show up. Heartless bitch_. To say he didn't like her was an understatement.

"Si, it's what they do every year isn't it?" Answered Mr Lopez wearily. Himself and Mrs Lopez looked exhausted. They had dark bags under their eyes, their faces were gaunt and Mrs Lopez always looked as if she'd been crying.

Puck probably didn't look so great himself.

"And last but not least, District 12!"

They all held their breaths as the coal black horses pulled the chariot from the shadows.

_Impossible_.

"She's on fire- Oh my god she's literally on fire!" Puck rose to his feet in shock, his jaw dropping. He didn't notice everyone else did the exact same, his attention completely focused on Santana, his Santana, riding on a chariot next to Blaine Anderson, engulfed in flames and looking damn sexy.

She looked taken aback at first but was soon smiling and waving to them crowd. A smile crept across his face as she began to blow kisses to the crowd.

_Damn Lopez. You're doing good._

Puck heard a sob and turned to see Mrs Lopez leaning into a beaming Mr Lopez's embrace, tears of pride trickling down her cheeks.

"She's so beautiful- Dios, she might actually earn some sponsors!" Puck smiled at the blatant joy on both of their faces. Mr Lopez, who always stood so tall and strong, had tears in the corners of his eyes. Puck knew Santana's father was always proud of her, but he'd never noticed it more than at that moment.

"That's my girl. You show them, Mija." He said it to no one in particular, and Puck turned his attention back to his best friend on the screen, watching as her and Blaine Warbler raised their arms in triumph. The camera loved them, and there was no doubt in Puck's mind that they got the most airtime. The Capitol ate that dramatic crap up.

"When she comes home, Noah, I would appreciate if you could have caught as traded a wild turkey for one of the baker's cheesecakes. I think we owe her stylist a token of gratitude."

"Yes sir."

Xxxx

"Santana started training today." Puck continued to hack at the tree stump with his axe, wiping his hands on his t dirty stained t shirt from time to time.. They'd run out of firewood and needed fresh supplies, so his mother had allowed him the day off to help her out.

He knew she was really giving him the chores to distract him from the fact that he couldn't face the first day back to school today, knowing Santana was beginning training. He'd barely gone a day without her there, and he already felt like he was in a dark, depressed state ever since the Reaping. School would only make things worse.

"Go do your homework, Elisabeth." He said shortly, viciously chopping a log in half. He couldn't bare to look at her. She probably thought he was mad at her, angry for Santana volunteering, but really he just felt like a fucking coward. He should've been the one to volunteer that day. Not her. Instead he'd just watched as the two most important girl's in his life were victims of the Capitol's cruelty.

He sighed as she ignores what he said, but didn't turn around still. He rested for a moment, leaning his arms on the axe. He was exhausted. He'd barely slept the last few days, thinking about what could happen. He'd gotten up especially early as well to ensure he caught enough food for Santana's family and his own. He'd brought her grandmother game, and was pleased at how shook the old woman looked when she answered the door to him.

_"Santana told me to bring you food. Seeing as she can't anymore." The old woman's lips pursed into a tight line as she took the bag from him._

_"She...usually gave it to her parents to bring to me."_

_"Well I didn't want to give them any extra hassle. They've got a lot on their plates."_

_"Yes, I...heard." Puck turned to walk away, leaving the old woman standing sheepishly in her doorway._

_"I'm not the terrible person you think I am, boy." He didn't face her as he kept walking._

_"I doubt that ma'am. But I'm sure if you keep telling yourself that it'll make you feel better."_

_He didn't see the woman's face crumple in pain as he walked away._

"We prayed for her in school today. And I got Mr and Mrs Lopez some of Milly's milk. I thought you could maybe help me make 'em some cheese from it." Puck wiped his face with his shirt, taking a deep breath at his sister's sad voice. He ran a hand through his Mohawk, imaging what Santana would say if she were here now. Probably make some comment about his Mohawk, before beating some sense into him.

_Stop being an ass, Puckerman. _That's what Santana would've told him if she was there. She always got angry whenever he was an asshole to Elisabeth, and he was about to answer her when she spoke again, her voice shaky with tears.

"I'm sorry, Noah. I didn't mean to get picked." Puck finally turned to find his baby sister crying, her long brown hair covering her face. Guilt gnawed at his stomach as he threw aside the axe and his gloves, before walking over and engulfing her in a tight hug.

"You don't need to apologise, kiddo. I was being a jerk, ok? I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at the Capitol and I'm sorry I've made you feel this way. So cheer up, alright? Cause San would want you to be happy," he said softly, and Elisabeth snuffled and nodded, pulling back to look her older brother in the eye.

"She'll be ok, won't she Noah?" He smiled widely at her.

"Of course she will. She's Santana. Now c'mon, let's go make some cheese for Mr and Mrs Lopez. I need to drop off some of this wood for them anyway."

Xxxx

"Have they shown the scores yet?" Puck ran into their small family sitting room, panting heavily. He held a sack of game he'd just caught over his right shoulder, and was still filthy from the forest. He'd sprinted back home, terrified he'd missed Santana's score being announced.

Mr and Mrs Lopez's nervous expressions answered his question, and he threw the bag of game to the side before sitting next to them on the small couch. His mother was brewing some tea in the kitchen and Elisabeth sat at the old kitchen table behind them, supposed to be doing her school work. Mrs Lopez took Puck's left hand with her right, and he squeezed it reassuringly.

"She'll do good, Mrs L. You know how she can shoot, she'll knack em out. Just you see." He was convincing himself as much as the nervous woman, as his mother brought them all in tea, turning up her nose in disgust at the sight of her son.

"Really Noah, you couldn't have-"

"Mom, shut up it's starting!" No more was said as they watched Rod Remington comment on the results. The Career tributes all did expectingly well. The girl from 1 got a ten, and Puck couldn't help but think of how much Santana must hate that girl with the fake smile.

_She's probably already nicknamed her Dwarf or something._

The other tributes averaged at around five, and Mrs Lopez's grip tightened on his as District 12 finally popped up. Puck was mildly impressed at Blaine Anderson's 8.

"He must've done some pretty boy dancing for them. They'd eat that crap up."

"Noah!"

"What? It's true."

"BE QUIET!" Santana's face appeared and Puck held his breath.

_Please do good, please do good. Oh god, don't let her have screwed it up with one of her psychotic anger rampages. Please do good!_

He leaped to his feet as the number eleven flashed on screen.

"THAT'S MY GIRL!" Mr Lopez whooped and hugged his wife, who was cheering in Spanish.

Puck grinned widely.

"There's room for improvement, but damn!" He joked, highfiving his younger sister.

"Our girl could win, Juan, she could come home!" Mrs Lopez was beside herself, practically bouncing on the spot.

Puck was starting to believe it himself. There had always been a hint of doubt in the back of his mind whenever he saw the Careers and the boy from eleven, but Santana had outshone all of them. And according to the commentators, she was selected as a Cheerio by Sue Sylvester.

_I could see her again in a few weeks._ The reality of it all came crashing down on him and he sat down, eyes widening at it the thought. He ran a hand through his Mohawk, trying to think of something he could do to that she'd appreciate when she returned. His hand froze on top of his head, and he smirked as it came to him.

"Noah, where are you going?"

"You'll see soon, relax Mom."

Xxxx

Elisabeth eyed him oddly as they waited for the tributes to come our for their interviews. The two of them had joined Santana's parents, bringing a plentiful supply of meat and bread with them. He frowned at her, folding his arms.

"What are you staring at?"

"You." she said bluntl, and he self consciously ran a had along his newly shaven head. If anything would be a pleasant surprise to Santana when she got home, it would be him sans the Mohawk.

"You do look very different with a nice haircut, dear." It always amazed Puck how Mrs Lopez managed to insult him and compliment him at the same time.

"Thanks Mrs L." He flicked at Elisabeth who dodged him and skipped away over to the other side of the room, bringing her seat with her. They had pulled in two stools and left the Lopez's on the coach. It had become a regular thing for Puck and Elisabeth to call over, and they seemed grateful for the company.

"It's starting." They were all silent as the interviews began. One by one the tributes walked up on stage and did their best to win over the audience. Rod Remington was as good a host as ever, and made even the dullest of tributes appear the best they could.

Finally, it came to Santana, and Puck tapped his foot nervously as she smiled uncharacteristically and say down.

"She looks beautiful." Puck said softly and they hummed in agreement. She was unusually charming and funny, even giggling after she twirled in a dress. Puck was amazed. If he wasn't watching it himself, he'd never have believed it was Santana in that interview.

"She's doing well." Elisabeth said as Santana sat down, dizzy after spinning and showing off her fiery dress. Puck murmured in agreement as Santana refused to answer the questions about her score. She seemed uncomfortable at the mention of her private session, and Puck couldn't help but wonder what happened.

"Let's go back then, to the moment they called that little girl's name at the Reaping. And you volunteered. Can you tell us about her, and your relationship with her?" Puck a eyes flickered to Elisabeth who tensed, while Santana stared down at her lap.

"Her name's Elisabeth. She's just twelve. And I love her as if she's my own sister. Her brother...he's my best friend. They're like mi familia. They asked me to win." Puck clenched his jaw as he attempted to keep his emotions in check.

Don't you dare cry, Puckerman. That's what she would tell him, before proceeding to punch him in the arm. Santana didn't do emotions.

"What did you say?"

"That I would."

"I bet you did." None of them spoke as Santana repeated her promise to them all. The atmosphere in the room was solemn, and Puck pretended he didn't hear Mrs Lopez hid a sob.

"And this friend of yours, her brother, is he a special friend?" Puck crumpled his face at the question, as the rest of them laughed.

"No, he's not my type. Don't get me wrong, I love him and everything, but the fact that he's a boy kinda puts a stop to the whole thing." Puck was offended as the entire room and the Capitol audience roared laughing simultaneously.

"She could so a lot worse than me!" He huffed and Mr Lopez shook his head and grinned.

"You keep telling yourself that, Noah."

"So there must be some special girl back home then!" They all glanced at Puck as Santana shook her head.

"As far as I know she's telling the truth." Santana couldn't stand most the girls in the district. Probably because he had slept with most of them, but that was besides the point.

"Come now, you're a very attractive young lady, surely there's somebody special?" Santana smiled sheepishly on screen.

"There is one girl, but she's...she's not from home. I only met her recently."

_What the fuck? Santana's found herself a girl?_

"I see. And does she know how you feel?" Puck didn't like how Santana was laying out her personal life to the entire country.

"They should not be asking her this." Mr Lopez's voice was low and angry. He didn't like his daughter's heart being exposed as much as Puck didn't.

"Yes. She's helped me ever since Sue made me a Cheerio, and... she knows I like her, but I don't think she realises how much ." Puck watched Santana carefully, and noticed her eyes flicker to the audience for a moment. That meant it wasn't another tribute, at least.

"She doesn't know you love her, does she?" Nobody moved as they waited for Santana's response.

"No, she doesn't." She looked up into the audience. "Sorry, Quinn." Suddenly a beautiful blonde who Puck recognised as the Victor from last year's Games. She had dazzling hazel eyes, and seemed the perfect HBIC. Her expression was blank, as she seemed to realise all of Panem were watching her.

"She's very beautiful," Mrs Lopez admired, a small smile on her face.

"She's got good taste, like her Papi," Mr Lopez seemed proud and Puck laughed. Quinn kept her eyes fixed on Santana, and Puck felt sorry that his best friend would have to feel the wrath of that ice queen later.

"You and your big mouth always get you into trouble, Lopez."

Xxxx

Puck wrapped his arms around Elisabeth as she sat on his lap, snuggling into him. Santana stood tall and proud on her metal plate, her hair tied back in her high pony and glancing around her as the final countdown continued.

"Noah, I'm scared." Elisabeth admitted as the final ten seconds began. Puck tightened his grip on her as the gong finally rang out.

"Me too." It was chaotic, but Puck kept his eyes on Santana. She sped off and grabbed a pack, before reaching another the same time as another boy. He shouted in fear as he watched the girl from 1 throw a knife into the boy's back, her eyes fixed on Santana.

"RUN, SANTANA!" He shrieked as if she could hear him, standing up as Elisabeth quickly jumped off him. Santana had enough sense to do as he said, taking off towards the woods with the short girl in pursuit. His heart pounded in his chest as the girl threw a knife at her head, and let out a shaky breath as Santana threw her backpack up to stop it. The short girl roared in defeat as Puck shouted in relief.

"Thanks for the knife, Ru Paul!"

_She's got some death wish._

Xxxx

"Q, would you stop pacing. You're making me dizzy just watching you," Sue snapped. Quinn threw the woman a scathing look, but stopped. They were in a large plush viewing room reserved for the mentor's for District 12. Herself and Kurt had been allowed in as well, but Kurt was in the launch room with Santana.

"Just take a seat, Quinn. You need to relax, Santana's going to be ok. We all know she's a fighter," Will said, gesturing to the armchair beside Sue. Quinn sighed, but took it anyway. She tapped her foot nervously against the ground as the tributes were brought up into the arena. Her breath caught at the sight of the raven-haired beauty.

"That's the problem," she whispered, watching Santana closely as the final countdown began. Santana was eyeballing the bow and arrows and Quinn groaned, knowing exactly what her girlfriend- was she allowed call her that? Well, it didn't matter now- was thinking.

"Don't you dare, Sandbags," Sue growled. Quinn looked at Sue knowingly.

"You know what she's like. If she get's some notion, she's going to go for that bow." A feeling of dread overcame her at her own words, and Sue began massaging her own temples.

"Stubborn idiot...oh thank you Teen Gay!" Quinn saw Blaine shake his head at Santana as well and breathed a sigh of relief.

"At least someone's looking out for her in there."

No one answered as the gong rung out.

_What is she doing? Santana, RUN AWAY FROM THE CORNUCOPIA!_ Sue and herself simultaneously rose to their feet screaming obscenities at the Latina on screen. She was fast, Quinn gave her that, but Rachel Berry now had a set of knives and was looking around for Santana, not hesitating to take out the boy Santana was struggling with to get to her.

"Oh my god, RUN!" Quinn nearly fainted as Santana narrowly blocked a knfe flying towards her skull.

"Thanks for the knife,Ru Paul!" Quinn flung a cushion at the screen.

"I'm going to kill her when she gets out." _Reckless fool._

Xxxx

Santana hadn't found water. She'd narrowly encountered a confrontation with Blaine and the Careers- Quinn could see the betrayal in her eyes- and now she looked close to death. She was barely recognisable as the girl Quinn loved, and ever step she took was pained. Even after she said Sue's name, begging for the liquid, Sue refused to send her some with the girl so close to the pond.

"What if she doesn't reach it in time?" Quinn whispered, her heart breaking as Santana stumbled her way onwards, refusing to give in.

_I can't lose her after only just finding her._

"She will. She's strong, she'll make it." Sue didn't convince her.

When Santana eventually fell to the ground, closing her eyes when she was so close to the substance that would save her life, Quinn nearly went all "The Seam" as Santana would say, on Sue herself.

"You send her water RIGHT NOW Sue!" Sue pushed Quinn away, forcefully turning her towards the screen where Santana had dragged herself to the pond.

"Calm down, Fabray. She's fine, see? I told you so." Quinn noted the relief in Sue's voice as she sank back down into her chair.

_I'm gonna have a stroke before she's out of there_.

Xxxx

When Quinn had been in the arena, they'd never used fire to torture them. She'd endured a treacherous blizzard, earning her the nickname the "Ice Queen", but she'd never been tormented by a raging inferno or fireballs.

She didn't think she would've handled it as well as Santana did. Quinn watched her run with the animals for her life, vomiting her breakfast but pushing on all the same. She truly was a survivor, and Quinn's heart stopped for a moment as the fireball hit Santana's calf.

"Oh my god," she gasped as they watched in horror as the Latina screamed and attempted to put out the flames. She burned her hands and calf badly in the process, and Quinn thought she was going to be sick as eventually she stopped, and dragged herself back to a source of water.

The burns on her hand were red and blistered, and Quinn couldn't watch as Santana treated the one on her leg in the pool.

"Sue, you've got to help her." She turned to see the Victor had already left to find some sponsors who'd be willing to pay up for the girl on fire. Quinn had already offered her share.

Xxxx

"Well would you look at that." Quinn sat to Sue's right, her hands clenched in fists as she saw Santana rest after receiving the package. Her face was emotionless, and she prevented a smile from creeping onto her features when Santana smiled at her note and carefully tucked it away. Sue had been smirking at her the entire time and it was all Quinn could do not to shout at the woman.

Santana was stuck up a tree. With _tracker jackers just above her._

And Brittany watching her from that other tree. Jealously raged in her as she saw the way Santana was visibly relieved at the sight of the blonde girl. Quinn knew it was irrational; If it was her in there and she was as close to Brittany as Santana was, she'd have been delighted too. Especially in that situation.

But Quinn wasn't in that situation. Instead she was stuck watching the girl she loves fight for her life and seek out help from the only other blonde she could. And even though she shouldn't, she hated Brittany for being the only one who could make Santana nearly cry with joy in there and loved her for saving Santana at the same time.

"Relax, Q. You look like you're passing a kidney stone. Sandbags is crazy for you, she just needs an ally in there right now. You know how it is." Quinn nodded at Sue's words, leaning back in her plush armchair.

_That doesn't mean I have to like Brittany._

Xxxx

Quinn sat with Mercedes in the Cheerios viewing room, needing a break from Sue's suggestive comments. They were eating some bread from  
district 4, Quinn's home, and watching Santana become allies with the District 11 girl.

"Heh, this is driving you crazy isn't it?" Mercedes grinned as Quinn's jealously raged. She forcefully chopped another slice of bread, clenching her jaw as Santana was sweet to the seemingly slow innocent girl.

_She's weak. What does Santana even see in her_? The fact that she was Quinn's opposite didn't help Quinn's insecurities that Santana had only fallen for her because she was there at the time.

"Shut up, Mercedes. You're only annoyed because your tributes lost." Mercedes held her hands up at Quinn's col words, chuckling.

"Jeez, Q, I was only kidding. No need to give me the psycho stare. That girl in there is crazy about you anyway, you've got nothin' to worry about." But as Sanrana gave Brittany the woven basket and called her a genius, Quinn had had enough.

"They're cute, don't ya think?" Quinn threw the nearest object to her back at Meecedes as she stormed out. She'd had her fill of this "Brittana", as Mercedes called it, alliance for the day.

"You're insane Quinn! That girl loves you, you're being crazy!"

"Shut UP Mercedes!"

Xxxx

**_A/N: So I'm really unsure about this chapter. I enjoyed writing it but it was more of a challenge than the others, because I had to completely wing it. Thank you for all your reviews on the last chapter, and please let me know what you think of this one, and if you'd like another further along in the story, thanks! -Q_**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Oh. I've never had a whole leg to myself before." Santana paused for a moment, her eyes resting on Brittany. She wasn't surprised by what Brittany said. She bet meat hardly ever came her way.

"Take the other,l Santana said, tossing the blonde the other cooked leg. Brittany's blue eyes widened significantly.

"Really?" she asked.

"Take whatever you want. Now that I've gots me some bow and arrows, I can get more. Plus I've got snares. I'll show you how to set them." Brittany hesitated slightly before biting into the food, moaning in appreciation. Santana laughed softly, biting into her own food. They ate in comfortable silence for a moment before Santana broke it.

"I'd have thought, in District Eleven, you'd have a bit more to eat than us. You know, since you grow the food," she said, taking a long drag of her water. Brittany's eyes widened, as if Santana had said something unthinkable.

"Oh no, we're not allowed to eat the crops:"

"They arrest you or something?" Santana asked, raising an eyebrow.

"They whip you and make everyone else watch," Brittany said. "The mayor's very strict about it." She could tell by Brittany's solemn expression that it was a common occurrence. Public whippings were rare in twelve. Technically, her and Puck could be whipped daily for poaching in the woods- actually, they could get a lot worse except the officials buy their meat. Besides, Figgins wasn't one for dealing out severe punishments. The man hated confrontation.

_Maybe being the least prestigious, poorest, most ridiculed district in the country has its advantages. Good thing we produce our coal quotas._

"Do you get all the coal you want?" Brittany asked and Santana smiled at the question.

"No. Just what we buy and whatever we track in our boots," she answered shrugging.

"They feed us a bit extra during harvest, so people can keep going longer," Brittany said, moving onto her second drumstick.

"Don't you have to be in school?"

"Not during harvest. Everyone works then," said Brittany. Santana listened carefully as Brittany described her life in District Eleven to her. They had no contact with the other districts, and Santana figured that the Gamemakers would be blocking out their conversation.

They laid all their food out to plan ahead, adding Brittany's assortment of berries to her meat and crackers. Santana examined the unfamiliar berries, rolling them in her fingers.

"You sure these are safe, Britt?"

"Oh yeah, we have them back home. I've been eating them for days," she said happily, popping a handful in her mouth. Santana shrugged and ate her own, noticing it tasted like their blackberries back home. They divided their food supplies, so in case they were separated, they'd both be set or a few days. Apart from food, Brittany had a small water skin, a homemade slingshot, and an extra pair of socks. She also had a sharp shard of rock she used as a knife.

"I know it's not much but I had to get away from the Cornucopia fast," she said as if embarrassed.

"You did just right," said Santana. "I should've done the same, but I don't always do what I'm told. S'why Sue loves me." She winked at Brittany who giggled. Santana spread out her gear, and Brittany gasped when she saw the sunglasses.

"How did you get those?" she asked.

"In my pack. They've been useless so far. They don't block the sun and they make it harder to see," Santana said with a shrug.

"They aren't for the sun, they're for darkness! Sometimes, when we harvest through the night, they'll pass out a few pairs to those of us in the highest trees, where the torchlight doesn't reach. One time, this boy Jacob, he tried to keep his pair. They killed him on the spot."

"They killed a boy for taking those?"

"Yes, and everyone knew he was no danger. He wasn't right in the head, like, he still acted like a weird kid. He used to steal girls panties, and he wanted the glasses to play with," said Brittany. Santana was silent at that, suddenly relieved that she lived in District 12. Sure, there was a chance you could keep over from starvation at any moment, but she could never imagine the Peacekeepers murdering a simple minded child.

"So what do these do?" She asked Brittany, taking the glasses.

"They let you see in complete darkness. Try them when the sun goes down," Brittany said, trying them on and pulling a face at Santana. Santana laughed at her, before making sure Brittany had enough matches, and She made sure Santana had enough leaves in case her stings flared up again. They extinguished their fire and headed upstream until it was almost nightfall, Brittany linking their pinkies.

"Where do you sleep?" Santana asked her. "In the trees?" Brittany nodded, swinging their joined hands back and forth. "In just your jacket?"

Brittany held up her extra pair of socks. "I have these for my hands." Santana frowned, thinking of how cold the nights had been.

"You can share my sleeping bag if you want. We'll both easily fit." Santana pushed back thoughts of Quinn, the last person she had shared a bed with.

_A sleeping bag isn't a bed anyway. Q will understand. _Her and Britt were friends and allies only, Quinn could see nothing more was going on. But Santana still felt guilt gnaw at her conscience, especially as Brittany's face lit up. She could tell this was more than Britt had hoped for.

They picked a fork high in a tree and settled in for the night just as the anthem began to play. There were no deaths that day.

"Britt, I only woke up today. How many nights did I miss?" The anthem would have blocked out their words, but Santana whispered anyway. She even took the precaution of covering her lips with her hand. She didn't want the audience to hear what she said about Blaine.

"Two. The girls from Two and Three are dead. There's ten of us left," she said.

"Something weird happened. At least, I think it did. It could've been the tracker maker venom making me see things. You know the boy from my district? Blaine? I think he saved my life. But he was with the Careers," she said, frowning.

"He's not with them now," Brittany said. "I've spied on their base camp by the lake. They made it back before they collapsed from the stingers. But he's not there. Maybe he did save you and had to run, that girl from One is completely insane. Like, she makes Lord Tubbington's rants seem normal." Santana didn't answer. If he did save her, she was in his debt, something that couldn't be paid back.

"If he did, it was probably because he didn't want Kurt to see him kill me. Or be part of his 'I wish we were friends and could get out of this together' act."

"Oh," said Brittany thoughtfully. "I didn't think that was an act."

"Course it is," Santana said dismissively. "He worked it out with his mentor." The anthem ended and the sky went dark.

"Let's try out these glasses." She pulled out the glasses and slipped them on. Brittany wasn't kidding, she could see everything. From the leaves to the skunk strolling through the bushes. She could kill it of she wanted to. She could kill anyone.

"I wonder who else got a pair of these," Santana said.

"The Careers have two pairs. But they've got everything down by the lake. And they're so strong," Brittany said, snuggling into Santana's side the way Elisabeth would whenever she stayed over with Santana.

"We're strong too," she said lowly. "Just in a different way."

"You are, San. You can shoot," she said. "What can I do?"

"You can feed yourself. Can they?" Santana asked as Brittany began to play with her hair.

"They don't need to. They have all those supplies," Brittany said.

"Say they didn't. Say the supplies were gone, how long would they last? I mean, it is the Hunger Games, right?" Santana smirked, her eyes sparkling in realisation.

"But San, they're not hungry." Brittany said, confused.

"No they're not. That's the problem." Santana leaned up on her elbow, grinning down at Brittany. She finally had a plan, a plan that didn't involve running and hiding.

"I think we're going to have to fix that, Britt Britt."

Xxxx

Santana slowly opened her eyes. The sky was streaked with light, the birds chattering. Brittany perched in a branch across from her, her hands cupping something..

"Morning," Santana yawned, stretching her limbs. "What's in your hands?"

"Breakfast," Brittany smiled, holding out her hands to reveal two big eggs.

"What kind are those?" Santana asked, getting up and readying the gear for the day ahead.

"Not sure. I think they're some kind of waterbird," she said. It'd be nice to cook them, but neither of them wanted to risk a fire. The Careers would be hungry for blood, and they dis't want to take them on again. They each sucked out the insides of an egg, eat a rabbit leg and some berries.

"You ready to do this?" Santana said, pulling on her pack.

"Do what?" Brittany asked, but Santana could tell by the way she bounces up, that she was up for whatever Santana would propose.

"Today we take out the Careers' food. The Hobbit could do with losing a few pounds anyway. Don't even get me started on Shamu from District 2," Santana said, grimacing at the thought of Finn Hudson.

"Really? How?" There was a glint of excitement in her eyes, and she smiled widely.

"No idea. Come on, we'll figure out a plan while we hunt," she said.

They didn't get much hunting done as Santana got every piece of information she could out of Brittany about the Careers. They had set up camp beside the lake, their supply stash about thirty metres away. During the day, they left Sebastian Smyth there to watch over the supplies.

"Sebastian from three?" Santana asked. "He's working with them?"

"Yep. He stays at the camp full time. He got stung too, when they drew the tracker jackers in by the lake," said Brittany. "I guess they agreed to let him live if he acted as their guard. He's not very big, but he's a smart cookie."

"What weapons does he have?"

"Not much that I could see. A spear. He might be able to hold off a few of us with that, but Dave could kill him easily," said Brittany.

"And the food's just out in the open?" Brittany nodded. "Something's off with that whole set up. Ru Paul isn't stupid enough to just leave the food out there with no catch."

"I know. I couldn't tell exactly what," said Brittany. "Santana, even if you could get to the food, how would you get rid of it?"

"Burn it. Dump it in the lake. Soak it in fuel." She poked Brittany in the belly just like she would Elisabeth. "Eat it!" Brittany giggled.

"Don't worry, B. I'll think of something. Destroying things is easier than destroying them, and Auntie Snixx is the best when it comes to destroying shit."

"Santana, you're weird sometimes."

For a while, they dug roots, gathered berries and greens, and devised a strategy in hushed voices. At the same time, Santana got to know Brittany, the oldest of four who was fiercely protective of her younger sisters. Santana wasn't surprised to hear the blonde loved dancing. She listened as Britt told her how she gave her rations to her younger sisters, and foraged in the meadows in her district.

Brittany asked Santana about her life as well, as Santana didn't hesitate in telling her about home. She told her about her grandfather and her parents, about her misadventures with Puck and after some prying on Brittany's part, she briefly mentioned her relationship with Quinn.

"So did you love her when you saw her in the Games last year?" Santana shook her head, not meeting Brittany's eye.

"No. I didn't really watch much of the Games last year. I knew the kids from 12 who were in it and after their bodies were returned... I didn't have much of a reason to watch." Brittany was silent for a moment, before she spoke again.

"That sucks. So when did you first see her?" Santana shook her head at Brittany's lack of tact. The girl had no boundaries.

"When I was watching the reapings from this year. I couldn't keep my eyes off her when District Four was on." Brittany cooed and Santana kept her back to the blonde, hiding the blush that crept onto her cheeks.

"So what do you love most in the world, Britt?" Santana asked, changing the subject.

"Music," Brittany answered without hesitation.

"Music?" Santana asked. Sure, Santana loved to sing, but in terms of importance, music was ranked somewhere between hair ribbons and rainbows in terms of usefulness. At least rainbows gave her a tip about the weather.

"You have a lot of time for that?"

"We sing at home. At work, too. That's why I love your necklace,l she said pointing at Santana's mockingjay she'd forgotten about.

"You have mockingjays?" She asked.

"Oh yeah. I have a few that are my special friends. We can sing back and forth for hours. They carry messages for me." Brittany said, grinning at the memory.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm usually up highest, so I'm first to see the flag that signals quitting time. There's a special little song I do," said Brittany. She opened her mouth and sang a little four note run in a sweet, clear voice. "And the mockingjays spread it around the orchard. That's how everyone knows to knock off," she continued. "They can be dangerous, though, if you get too near their nests. But you can't blame them for that."

Santana pulled her necklace over her head, offering it to Brittany. "Here, you take it. It has more meaning for you than me."

"Oh no," said Brittany, closing her fingers back over the carving. "I like to see it on you. That's how I decided I could trust you. Besides, I have this." She pulled a necklace woven out of some kind of grass from her shirt. On it hung a wooden cat. "It's a good luck charm."

"Well it's worked so far," Santana said, putting her necklace back on. "Maybe you should just stick with that."

Xxxx

By early afternoon, they were poised to carry out the plan. Santana helped Brittany collect and place the wood for the first two campfires; the third she'd have time for on her own. They decided to meet afterwards at the site where they ate their first meal together. Before she left, Santana made sure Brittany was well stocked with food and matches. She even insisted the blonde took the sleeping bag, in case it wasn't possible to rendezvous by nightfall.

"What about you? Won't you be cold?" Brittany asked.

"Not if I pck up another bag down by the lake," she said. "You know, stealing isn't illegal here" Santana said with a grin.

At the last minute, Brittany decided to teach her her mockingjay signal.

"It might not work. But if you hear the mockingjays singing it, you'll know I'm ok, only I can't get back right away."

"Are there many mockingjays here?" Santana asked, glancing up into the trees.

"Haven't you seen them? They've got nests everywhere." Santana bit her lip; She hadn't noticed at all.

"Ok then. If all goes according to plan, I'll see you for dinner," Santana said. She was taken aback as Brittany threw her arms around her, engulfing her in a tight hug. Santana hesitated before wrapping her arms back around the blonde, resting her chin on her shoulder.

"You be careful," she said to Santana.

"You too, Britt Britt." Brittany held onto her for another moment.

"You've been my best friend, San, and if...if something happens, I just want you to know that and I love you, Kay? Not in the same way as Quinn, but in the same way as your friend Puck." Santana pulled back, giving Brittany a small smile.

"I love you too, Britt, and you've been my best friend in here too. But don't talk like that, I'll see you soon ok?" Brittany smiled and nodded, not looking fully convinced. Santana turned and headed back to the stream, feeling somewhat worried. About Brittany being killed, about Brittany not being killed and the two of them being left last, about leaving Brittany alone.

Brittany only had her. And she only had Brittany.

Xxxx

_Ok Santana, remember. You're the hunter now, not them._ Santana got a firmer grasp on her bow and made it to the copse Brittany had told her about. It was right at the edge of the woods, but the bushy foliage was so thick down low she could easily observe the Career camp without being spotted. She had to admire Brittany's cleverness at finding the spot.

There were four tributes. Rachel Berry and Jessie St. James from 1, Finn Hudson from 2 and a disheveled looking Sebastian Smith from 3. He sat fiddling with some kind of plastic box, leaving him easily ignored in the presence of his large domineering companions.

All of them still seemed to be recovering from the tracker-jacker attack. Even from where she stood, Santana could see the large swollen lumps on their bodies.

_Idiots obviously didn't remove the stingers. Or they couldn't find some medicine in their supplies that worked._

Most supplies were piled nearly in a neat pyramid in what seemed like a questionable distance from the camp. Others were sprinkled around the perimeter of the pyramid, almost mimicking the layout of supplies around the Cornucopia at the onset of the Games. A canopy of netting that, aside from discouraging birds, seemed to be useless, sheltered the pyramid itself.

The whole set up was perplexing. The distance, the netting, the presence of Sebastian- one thing was for sure; Destroying those supplies wasn't going to be as simple as it looked.

The pyramids probably booby trapped. She considered pit traps, descending nets, poisonous darts. The possibilities were endless.

While she was considering her options, she heard Rachel shout. She was pointing up to the woods, far beyond Santana, and she knew Brittany must have started the first campfire. The Careers began to arm themselves at once.

An argument broke out. It was loud enough for Santana to hear it was about whether Sebastian should accompany them or not.

"He's coming. We need him in the woods, and his job's done here anyway. No one can touch those supplies," Rachel snapped.

"What about Lover Boy?" asked Jessie, who seemed put out by Rachel's hostility towards him. He clearly didn't like her preference of Finn.

"I keep telling you, forget about him. I know where I cut him. It's a miracle he hasn't bled to death yet. At any rate, he's in no shape to raid us," Rachel said, throwing Jessie a scathing look.

_So Warbler's alive and wounded._ But she still didn't know why he betrayed the Careers.

"Come on," said Rachel, thrusting a spear into Sebastian's hands. They headed off into the woods, in the direction of the fire. The last thing Santana heard as they entered the woods, was Rachel speaking.

"When we find her, I kill her in my own way, and no one interferes."

_Somehow, I don't think she's talking about Britt._ She didn't nearly drop a nest of tracker jackers on her.

Santana spent a good half an hour trying to figure out what to do. Her only advantage with the bow and arrows was distance, and she could send a flaming arrow at the pyramid easily enough. But there was no guarantee it would catch. More than likely it would burn itself out and then what? She'd have given away far too much information about herself and achieved nothing.

She was just about to move closer and reveal herself when a movement caught her eye. Several hundred metres to her right, she saw someone emerge from the woods. For a second, she thought it was Brittany, but then she recognised Mike Chang from 4 creeping out onto the plain.

When he decided it was safe, he ran for the pyramid with quick, small yet incredibly graceful steps. Just before he reached the circle of supplies that littered around the pyramid, he stopped, searched the ground and carefully placed his feet on a spot. Then he began to approach the pyramid with strange little hops, sometimes landing on one foot,teetering slightly, sometimes risking a few steps. At one point, he launched up into the air over a small barely, and landed poised on his tiptoes. But he overshot slightly,and his momentum threw him forward. She heard a sharp grunt as his hands hit the ground, but nothing happened. In a moment, he's regained his feet and continued until he reached the bulk of the supplies.

_So there is some kind of trap. But what the hell is it?_ Santana watched as Mike grabbed some supplies and made his way back again. Santana saw Tina Cohen Chang waiting for him as he ran back to join her, the pair of them racing back into the woods.

Santana ground her teeth in frustration. Mike had confirmed what she'd already guessed. But what sort or trap had they laid that required such dexterity? Had so many trigger points? Why did he grunt so as his hands made contact with the earth?

_It was like...like the ground was going to explode._

"It's mines," she whispered. That explained everything. The Career's willingness to leave their supplies, Mike's reaction, the involvement of Sebastian from District Three, where they had factories where they make televisions and automobiles and explosives. But where did he get them? In the supplies? It wasn't the sort of weapon the Gamemakers usually provided.

_The landlmines...the one's in front of our plates that would've blown us up if we'd stepped of early. He must've deactivated them. _Santana had never seen anyone in the Games do that before. She bet it came as a shock even to the Gamemakers.

_Well whoop-di-fricken-do for the Meerkat for putting one over on them, but what am I supposed to do now?_ She couldn't throw a rock, the net prevented that, and she couldn't approach the pyramid. She glanced back at the woods. The smoke from Brittany's second fire was wafting towards the sky. By then, the Careers had probably began to suspect some sort of trick. Time was running out.

Her eyes fell on a burlap bag of apples. She could sever the rope in one shot, she'd done as much in the Training Centre. It was a big bag, but it still might only be good for one explosion. But if she freed the apples themselves...

She knew what to do. She moved into range and gave herself three arrows to get the job done. She placed her feet carefully, blocking out the res of the world as she took meticulous aim. The first arrow tore through the side of the bag near the top, leaving a split in the burlap.

The second widened it to a gaping hole. She could see the first apple tethering when she let the third arrow go, catching the torn flap of burlap and ripping it from the bag.

For a moment, everything seemed frozen in time. Santana held her breath, praying it would work, her dark brown eyes fixated on them.

Then the apples spilled onto the ground and Santana was blown backwards into the air.

Xxxx

**_A/N: So I'm off sick which means more chapters for you guys! Yay! Anyway, I'm glad you all liked the last chapter, and I'll do another like it somewhere along the line. I enjoyed writing this one, but I'm dreading the next. :( Thank you all for the reviews, you're all amazing as always, and please leave one in the meantime! -Q_**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The impact with the hard-packed earth of the plain knocked the wind out of Santana. Her backpack did little to soften the blow. Fortunately,her bow was locked in her grasp and her quiver was caught in the crook of her elbow. The ground still shook with explosions, but Santana couldn't hear them. She couldn't hear anything a that moment. The apples had done their job, and set off the mines. She managed to shield her face with her arms as shattered bits of matter, some of it burning, rained down on her. An acrid smoke filled the air, which was not the best remedy for someone trying to regain the ability to breathe.

After about a minute, the ground stopped vibrating. She rolled on her side and allowed herself a moment of satisfaction at the sight of the smouldering wreckage that was recently the pyramid. The Careers sure as hell wouldn't be able to salvage anything out of it.

_I'd better get out of here. They'll be making a beeline for this place_. But once she was on her feet, she realised escape may not be so simple. She was dizzy, the trees swooping around her and the earth moving in waves under her feet. She took a few steps and somehow winded up on her hands and knees. She waited a few minutes to let it pass, but it didn't.

_Shit, this isn't good. I can't stay here! _Panic began to set in. Flight was essential, but she couldn't walk or hear. She placed her hand to her left ear, the one that was turned towards the blast, and it came away bloody. Had she gone dead from the explosion? The idea terrified her. She relied on her ears as much as her eyes as a hunter, maybe more at times. But she couldn't let the fear show. Absolutely, positively, she was live on every screen in Panem.

_No blood trails._ She managed to pull her hood over her head, tying the chord under her chin with uncooperative fingers.

_That should help soak up the blood_. She couldn't walk, but could she crawl? She moved forward tentatively. If she went forward very slowly, she could crawl. Her only chance of hiding herself was to make her way back to Brittany's copse and conceal herself in the greenery. She couldn't get caught out on her hands and knees in the open. Not only would she face death, but it was sure to be a line and painful one at Rachel's hand. The thought of her family and Quinn having to watch that kept her doggedly inching her way toward the hideout.

Another blast knocked her flat on her face. A stray mine, set off by some collapsing crate. It happened twice more, and it reminded Santana of those last few kernels that burst when Puck and her pop corn over the fire at home.

To say she made it in the nick of time is an understatement. She had literally just dragged herself into the tangle of bushes at the base of the trees when there's Rachel, barrelling on to the plain soon followed by her companions. She goes deadly silent, her fist shaking with rage while Finn's rage is so extreme it might have been comical- so people really did tear out their hair and beat the ground with their fists- if she didn't know it was aimed at her, at what she had done to him.

The whole thing terrified her, and she was glad the cameras couldn't get a close up shot of her, because she was biting her nails like there was no tomorrow. Gnawing off the last bits of polish, trying to stop her teeth from chattering.

Sebastian threw stones into the ruins, looking nervous, and must have declared all the mines activated, because the Careers approached the wreckage.

Finn had finished the first phase of his tantrum and took out his anger on the smoking remains by kicking open various containers. Rachel slowly walked around the mess, observing the destruction, while Jessie looked for anything to salvage, but there was nothing. Sebastian had done his job too well. This seemed to occur to Finn too, because he turned on Sebastian and appeared to be shouting at him.

Rachel walked over to them, placing a hand on Finn's arm and saying something to him before turning on Sebastian, a dark glint in her eye. Sebastian only had time to turn and run before Rachel caught him in a headlock from behind. Santana was shocked at the strength the short girl showed as she sharply jerked Sebastian's head to the side.

It was that quick. The death of Sebastian Smith.

Jessie and Rachel tried to calm Finn down. Santana could tell he wanted to return to the woods, but they kept pointing at the sky, which puzzled Santana. Realisation slowly dawned on her.

_Of course. They think whoever set off the explosion's dead_. They retired to the far side of the lake to allow the Gamemakers time to retrieve the body of Sebastian. And they waited. Santana guessed a cannon went off. A hovercraft appeared and took the dead boy. The sun dipped below the horizon, and night fell. Up in the sky, Santana saw the seal and knew the anthem must have began. A moment of darkness. They showed Sebastian's face, and then the seal reappeared.

So then they knew. The bomber survived. In the seal's light, Santana saw Finn and Rachel put on their night vision glasses. Jessie ignited a tree branch for a torch, illuminating the grim determination on all their faces. They strode back into the woods to hunt.

The dizziness had subsided and while her left ear was still deafened, she could hear a ringing in her right which was a good sign. There was no point in her leaving her hiding place.

Xxxx

Eventually, Santana risked moving. She dug out her own glasses and out them on, before drinking some water and washing the blood from her ear. Fearing fresh meat would draw unseated predators, she made a good meal out of the greens and roots and berries Brittany and her had gathered that day.

Santana played with a berry between her fingers as she thought about Brittany. Where was she? Did she make it back to the rendezvous point? Was she worried about Santana? At least the sky had shown they were both alive.

Santana ran through the surviving tributes on her fingers. Both from 1, the boy from 2, both from 4, both from 11 and both from 12. Just nine of them. The betting was probably getting hot in the Capitol. They'd be doing special features on each of the remaining tributes soon. Probably interview their friends and families when they did. It'd been a long time since a tribute from District 12 made it into the top 8. And depending on who died next, there could be two of them. Although, from what Rachel said, Blaine was on his way out. Not that Rachel had the final word on anything. She just lost an entire stash of supplies.

"Let the Seventy-fourth Hunger Games begin, Rachel. Let them begin for real."

Xxxx

When Santana opened her eyes the next morning, the world looked slightly fractured, and it took her a minute to realise that the sun must have been well up and the glasses fragmenting her vision. She sat up and removed them. She heard a laugh somewhere near the lake and froze. The laugh was distorted, but the fact that it registered at all meant her healing was returning. Her right ear could hear again, although it was still ringing. At least the bleeding had stopped in her left ear.

Santana peered through the bushes, afraid the Careers had returned, trapping her there for an indefinite time. No, it was Mike and Tina, standing in the rubble of the pyramid and laughing, dancing and kissing. They were smarter than the Careers, actually finding a few useful items in the ashes. A metal pot. A knife blade. Santana was perplexed by their amusement, until she realised that with the Careers' stores eliminated, one of them might actually stand a chance. Just like the rest of them.

Santana considered revealing herself and enlisting them as second allies, but ruled it out. They were only loyal to each other, and she was sure befriending them would ultimately get her a knife in the back. Santana bit her lip and she considered shooting them there. But they heard something, not Santana, because their heads turned away towards the drop-of, and they sprinted for the woods. Santana waited, but nothing showed up. Still, if they thought it was dangerous, maybe it was time for her tiger out of there too. Besides, she was eager to tell Brittany about the pyramid.

Since she had no idea where the Careers were, the route back by the stream seemed like as good and idea as any. She hurried, loaded bow in one had, a hunk of cold groosling in the other, because she was famished. The trip to the stream was uneventful, and once there she refilled her water and washed, taking particular care with her injured ear.

She then travelled uphill, using the stream as her guide. At one point, she found boot prints in the mud along the bank. The Careers had been there, but not for a while. The prints were deep because they were made in soft mud, but now they were nearly dry in the hot sun. She had't been careful enough about her own tracks, counting on a light thread and the pine needles to conceal her prints. She stripped off her boots and socks and went barefoot up the bed of the stream.

The cool water had an invigorating effect on her, and she shot two fish. She ate one raw even though she'd just had groosling. The second she'd save for Brittany.

When she reached the site of their first meeting, she felt certain it had been undisturbed. There was no sign of Brittany, not on the ground or in the trees.

_This is odd._ By now, she should have returned as it was midday. Undoubtedly, she spent the night in a tree somewhere. What else could she do with no light and the Careers with their night vision glasses trimming around the woods. And the third fire she was supposed to set was furthered from their site. She was probably being cautious about making her way back.

Santana wished she'd hurry, because she didn't want to hang around their for too long. She wanted to spend the afternoon hunting and travelling to higher ground. But there was nothing for her to do but wait.

She washed the blood out of her jacket and hair and cleared her ever growing list of wounds. The burns were much better, but she used a bit of medicine on them anyway. The main thing she had to worry about now was keeping away infection. She went ahead and ate the second fish, knowing she could catch a few more for Britt anyway. If she would just show up.

She scaled a tree to wait, feeling vulnerable with her lopsided hearing. If the Careers showed up, she'd have no problem shooting them.

Santana ate and casually lazed in the tree for hours. She had nothing to do but eat and daydream while she waited for Brittany, feeling the most relaxed she had since she'd entered the Arena. As the shadows grew, so did her restlessness, and by late afternoon she resolved to go looking for her. She could at least visit the spot where she set the third fire and see if there were any clues to her whereabouts.

Before she left, she scattered a few mint leaves around their old campfire. Since they'd gathered them some distance away, Brittany would understand she'd been there, while they meant nothing to the Careers.

In less than an hour, Santana was at the place where they agreed to have the third fire and she knew something had gone amiss. The wood was neatly arranged, expertly interspersed with tinder, but it had never been lit. Brittany set up the fire but never made it back there. Somewhere between the second column of smoke Santana spied before she blew up the supplies and that point, she ran into trouble.

Santana had to remind herself that Brittany was still alive. Or was she? Could the canon shot announcing her death have come in the wee hours of the morning when even her good ear was too broken to pick it up? Would Britt appear in the sky that night? Santana refused to believe it. There were hundreds of other possible explanations. Whatever happened, Santana was almost certain that she was stuck out there,somewhere between the second fire and the unlit one at Santana's feet.

_I think I'll go hunt her down._

Santana crept silently through the shadows, letting them conceal her. But nothing seemed suspicious. There was no sign of any kind of struggle, no disruption of needles on the ground. She'd stopped for just a moment when she heard it. She had to cock her head around to the side to be sure, but there it was again. Brittany's four note tune coming out of a mockingjay's mouth. The one that meant she's alright.

She grinned and moved in the direction of the bird. Another, which was just a short distance ahead, picked up on the handful of notes. Brittany had been singing to them, and recently. Otherwise they'd have taken up another song. Santana's eyes searched the trees for a sign of her. She swallowed and sang softly back, hoping Brittany would know it was safe to join her. A mockingjay repeated the melody to her. And that was when she heard the scream.

It was a clear, girl's scream, almost childish sounding; Santana knew that there was no one in the arena capable of making that sound except Brittany.

Santana sprinted, knowing that it could be a trap, knowing that the three Careers might be poised to attack her, but she couldn't help herself. There was another high pitched cry, this time calling her name.

"Santana! Santana!"

"Brittany!" she shouted back so Brittany knew she was near. So they knew she was near, and hopefully the girl who attacked them with tracker jackers and got an eleven the still couldn't explain would be enough to pull their attention away from Brittany.

"Brittany! I'm coming!"

When Santana broke into the clearing, Brittany was in the ground, hopelessly entangled in a net. She just had time to reach her hand through the mesh and say Santana's name before the spear entered her body.

Xxxx

Jessie St. James died before he could pull out the spear. Santana's arrow drove deeply into the centre of his throat. He fell to his knees and halved the remainder of his life by yanking out the arrow and drowning in his own blood. Santana was reloaded, shifting her aim from side to side, while she shouted at Brittany, "Are there more?"

She had to say no several times before Santana heard her.

Brittany rolled to her side, her body curved in and around the spear. Santana shoved Jessie away from her, kicking him viciously in the face as she did so, and pulled out her knife, freeing Brittany from the net. Santana felt tears trickling down her cheeks as she examined the wound, an aching in her chest. One look and she knew it was far beyond her capacity to heal. Beyond anyone's.

The spearhead was buried up to the shaft in her stomach. Santana crouched before her, staring helplessly at the embedded weapon. There was no point in comforting words, in telling her she would be alright. Brittany was no fool. Her hand reached out and Santana clutched it like a lifeline. As if it were her dying instead of Brittany.

"You blew up the food?" Brittany whispered.

"Every last bit," she said.

"You have to win," Brittany said seriously.

"I'm going to. Going to win for both of us now," Santana promised. She heard a cannon and looked up. It must've been for Jessie.

"Don't go." Brittany tightened her grip on Santana's hand.

"Never. I'm staying right here," Santana said. Santana moved closer to her, pulling her head onto her lap. She gently brushed the long, blonde hair back behind her ear, stroking Brittany's cheek.

"Sing," Brittany said, but Santana barely caught the word.

Sing? Sing what? She did know a few songs, but she rarely sang since her grandfather died. Except when one of her parents was very sick. Then she sang them the same songs she sang with her grandfather for them.

Sing. Her throat was tight with tears, hoarse from smoke and fatigue. But if that was Brittany's last request, she had to at least try. The song that came to her was old, very old. It was a lullaby they used for babies to get them to sleep. Her grandfather taught it to her one day in the woods, when she was feeling ill. It was sweet, and she'd treasured it ever since. It seemed fitting for joyful, innocent Brittany.

She gave a small cough, swallowed hard, and began:

_For you, there'll be no more crying,  
For you, the sun will be shining,  
And I feel that when I'm with you,  
It's alright, I know it's right_

_To you, I'll give the world  
To you, I'll never be cold  
'Cause I feel that when I'm with you,  
It's alright, I know it's right._

Brittany's eyes had fluttered shut. Her chest moved, but only slightly. Santana's throat released the tears and they slid down her cheeks. But she had to finish the song for Brittany.

_And the songbirds are singing,  
Like they know the score,  
And I love you, I love you, I love you,  
Like never before._

_And I wish you all the love in the world,  
But most of all, I wish it from myself._

The final lines were barely audible.

_And the songbirds keep singing,  
Like they know the score,  
And I love you, I love you, I love you,  
Like never before, like never before._

Everything was still an quiet. Then, almost eerily, the mockingjays took up her song.

For a moment, she sat there, watching her tears drip down onto Brittany's face. Brittany's canon fired. Santana leaned forward and pressed her lips against her temple. Slowly, as if not to wake her, Santana lay her head back on the ground and released her hand.

They would want her to clear out now. So they could collect the bodies. And there was nothing for her to stay for. She rolled Jessie on to his face, which was bloodied and twisted from her kick, and took his pack, retrieving the arrow that ended his life. She cut Brittany's pack from her back as well, knowing she'd want Santana to have it, but left the spear in her stomach. It would be transported into the hovercraft with her, and the sooner it was gone from the arena the better.

She couldn't stop looking at Brittany, as pretty as ever, like a baby animal curled up in a nest of netting. She couldn't bring herself to leave her like this. Past harm, but seeming utterly defenceless. To hate Jessie St. James, who also appeared vulnerable in death, seemed inadequate. It was the Capitol she hated, for doing this to all of them.

Puck's voice was in her head. His ravings against the Capitol no longer pointless, no longer to be ignored. Brittany's death had forced her to confront her own fury against cruelty, the injustice they inflicted upon them. But there in the arena, more strongly than at home, she felt her impotence. There was no way for her to take her revenge in the Capitol. Was there?

Then she remembered Blaine's words on the roof.

" _I just wish there was a way I could show the Capitol that they don't own me. That I'm more than just a piece in their Games._" And for the first time, she understood what he meant.

She wanted to do something, right there, right then, to shame them, to make them accountable, to show the Capitol that whatever they did or forced them to do, there was a part of every tribute they can't own. That Brittany was more than just a piece in their Games. And so was she.

A few steps into the woods grew a bank of wild flowers. They had blossoms in beautiful shades of violet and yellow and white. Santana gathered up an armful and came back to Brittany's side. Slowly, one stem at a time, Santana decorated her body in flowers. Covering the ugly wound. Wreathing her face. Weaving her hair with bright colours.

They'd have to show it. Or, even if they chose to turn the cameras elsewhere at that moment, they'd have to bring them back when they collected the bodies and everyone would see her then and know Santana did it. She stepped back and took a last look at Brittany. She could really have been asleep in that meadow after all.

"Bye, Brittany," Santana whispered. She pressed the three middle fingers of her left hand against her lips and held them out in Brittany's direction. Then she walked away without looking back.

The birds fell silent. Somewhere, a mockingjay gave the warning whistle that preceded the hovercraft. She didn't know how it knew. It must hear things that humans can't. Santana paused, her eyes focused on what was ahead, not what was happening behind her: it didn't take long; the general birdsong began again and she knew she was gone.

Another mockingjay, a young one by the look of it, landed on a branch before her and bursted into Brittany's melody. Santana's song, the hovercraft, were too unfamiliar for this novice to pick up, but it had mastered her handful of notes. The ones that meant she was safe.

"Good and safe," she said as she passed under its branch.

"We don't have to worry about her now."

_Good and safe._

Xxxx

**_A/N: There it is. Writing it made me hate Jessie more than I already did. I hated killing Brittany, but it was part of the plot.:( Thank you all for the reviews on the last chapter, they encouraged me to finish this as soon as I could. So please leave another in the meantime! -Q_**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Santana had no idea where to go. The brief sense of home she'd had that one night with Brittany had vanished. She wandered around aimlessly in a daze until sunset. She wasn't afraid. She wasn't even watchful. Which made her an easy target. Except she'd kill anyone she met on sight, without emotion or the slightest tremor in her hands. Her hatred of the Capitol had not lessened her hatred of her competitors. Especially the Careers. They, at least, could be made pay for Brittany's death.

No one appeared though. There weren't many of them left and it was a big arena.

_Soon they'll be pulling out some other device to force us together_. But Santana knew there had been enough gore for that day. They'd probably even let them get some sleep.

Santana was about to haul her pack into a tree to make camp when a silver parachute floated down and landed in front of her. A gift from a sponsor. But why then? She was in fairly good shape with supplies.

_Maybe Sue's trying to cheer me up._ Somehow, she doubted that and her thoughts flickered to Quinn. Had the blonde forced Sue to send her something, noticing Santana's despondency? She wasn't sure, and after the day she'd had she missed the District 4 girl more than ever. All she wanted was to crawl into a bed next to her, and fall asleep in her embrace. Safe from the arena. Safe from the nightmares.

_But that won't be happening any time soon._

Santana opened the parachute and found a small loaf of bread. It wasn't the fine white Capitol stuff. It was made of dark ration grain and shaped in a crescent, sprinkled with seeds. Santana remember discussing bread with Blaine and Brittany in the training centre, and learning about the various district's breads. That bread came from District 11. Santana cautiously lifted the still-warm loaf. What must it have cost the people of District 11, who couldn't even feed themselves? How many would've had to do without to scrape up a coin to put in the collection for that load?

It must've been meant for Brittany. But instead of pulling the gift when she died, they'd authorised Sue to give it to Santana. As a thank you? Or because they didn't like to let debts go unpaid? She doubted it was the latter, but for whatever reason, it was a first. A district gift to a tribute who wasn't their own.

She lifted her face and stepped into the last falling rays of sunlight.

"My thanks to the people of District 11." She wanted them to know she knew where the gift came from. That the full value of their gift had been recognised.

She climbed dangerously high into a tree, not for safety but to get as far away from that day as she could. Her sleeping bag was rolled neatly in Brittany's pack. Tomorrow she would sort out the supplies and make a new plan. But that night, all she could do was strap herself in and take tiny bites of bread. It was good. It tasted of home.

Soon the seal was in the sky, and the anthem played in her right ear. She saw Jessie's face flash in the sky, and then Brittany's. The dull aching returned to her chest at the sight of the blonde, but she kept her expression blank. She was Santana Lopez. She didn't do weakness, even if she had cried like a baby earlier.

Theirs were the only faces that night.

_Seven of us left._ Only seven. They'd definitely begin the interviews with their loved ones at home or elsewhere. Santana wondered if they'd interview Quinn, and if they did what she would be like.

_Probably her usual HBIC self, as always in interviews._ With the bread still locked in her hand, and Quinn on her mind, she fell asleep at once.

Sometimes, when things were particularly bad, Santana would have a happy dream. A visit with her grandfather in the woods. An hour of sunlight and conversation in an alternate world where her Abuela still loved her. Tonight, it sent her Brittany, still decked in her flowers, perched in a high sea of trees, trying to teach Santana to talk to the mockingjays. Santana saw no sign of her wounds, no blood, just a bright, laughing girl. Just Brittany.

She sang songs Santana never heard in a clear, melodic voice, dancing gracefully on the branches. On and on, through the night. There was a drowsy in between period where she could hear the last few strains of her music, although she was lost in the leaves. When Santana was fully awake, she was momentarily comforted. She tried to hold on to the peaceful feeling of the dream, but it quickly slipped away, leaving her sadder and lonelier than ever.

Heaviness infused her whole body, and she'd lost the will to do the simplest tasks. She just lay there, staring unblinkingly through the canopy of leaves. For several hours, she remained motionless. It was the thought of Quinn's anxious face as she watched her on screens in the Capitol that broke her from her lethargy.

"I miss you, Quinn." she whispered, her voice raspy and broken. It was her first time directly addressing the blonde from the arena, but she needed to let her know. She didn't care that the rest of Panem saw, heck that'd probably earn her a few more sponsors. All she cared about was letting Quinn know that she missed her, and fuck, that she needed her. Not that she could do anything about it. But it made Santana feel marginally better anyway.

She made herself get up and drink some water, before sorting out the packs. Brittany's pack held Santana's sleeping bag, a handful of nuts and roots, a bit of rabbit, Britt's extra socks and her slingshot. Jessie's held several knives, two spare spearheads, a flashlight, a small leather pouch, a first aid kit, a full bottle of water and a pack of dried fruit.

"You have got to be kidding me." A packet of dried fruit?!

_Out of all the things he could've chosen from...Arrogant bastard._ To her, it was a sign of extreme arrogance. Why bother to carry food when you had such a bounty back at camp? When you'll kill your enemies so quickly you'll be home before you're hungry? Santana hoped the other Careers travelled so lightly when it came to food and now found themselves with nothing.

_I hope they fucking starve._

Her own supply was running low. She finished the loaf from District 11 and the last of the rabbit. All she had left were Brittany's roots and nuts, Jessie's dried fruit and one strip of beef:

_Time to hunt, Santana._

She carefully packed her supplies into her pack and climbed down the tree. She concealed Jessie's knives and spearheads in a pile of rocks so that no one else could use them. She'd lost her bearings with all the wandering around she did the day before, but tried to head back in the general direction of the stream. She knew she was on course when she came across Brittany's third , unlit fire. Soon after she found some grooslings in a tree and shot a few of them.

She didn't hesitate in lighting the signal fire when she returned, not caring about the excessive smoke.

"Where are you, Ru Paul?" She shouted viciously. "I'm waiting right here!"

She had no idea where the Careers were. Either too far to reach her, too sure it was a trick or...too scared of her?

_Bitches better be scared._ They knew she'd taken the bow and arrows, Rachel saw her take them from Lauren's body. But had the ridiculously dense Careers out two and two together? Figured out that she'd blown up their supplies and killed Jessie? They might've thought it was Dave, or the District 4 pair, but somehow Santana doubted it. They definitely wouldn't even consider Blaine, Rachel was convinced he was as good as dead.

She found herself wishing that she could tell Blaine about the flowers she put on Brittany. That she finally understood what he was trying to explain to her on the roof. Maybe if he won he'd see her in victor's night. Then he'd see it for himself.

But she'd promised Brittany she'd be there. For both of them. And Quinn. She really thought she stood a chance of doing it now. Winning. It wasn't just about having the how and arrows or outsmarting the Careers anymore. Something happened when she was holding Brittany's hand, and watched the life drain out of her. She was determined to avenge her, to make her loss unforgettable, and she could only do that by winning.

She overcooked the birds, hoping that someone would show up to shoot; but no one did. She imagined them out there beating each other senseless. Which would be just fine with her. She's had more than enough time on screen than she cared for, though she would have found it entertaining to watch Finnept and the Hobbit strangle each other. It just light have made the Games for her.

She wrapped up her food and went back to the stream to replenish her water and gather some supplies. But the heaviness from the morning draped back over her, and despite the time she climbed back up a tree and settled for the night. Her mind troubled, she brightened slightly when she remembered Quinn's note. She pulled it from the backpack, and read it a few times to herself. She needed something positive to hold onto as her mind replayed the events from the day before.

She kept seeing Brittany speared, her arrow piercing Jessie's neck. She doesn't even know why she should care about him.

_He was my first kill._

Technically, she'd be credited for Lauren and Sunshine's deaths too, for dumping that nest on them. But Jessie was the first person she knew would die because of her actions. Numerous animals had lost their lives at her hands, but only one human.

She was amazed at how similar the execution was. A bow pulled, an arrow shot. Entiry different in the aftermath. Somewhere, his family wept for him. His friends wanted her dead. Maybe he had a girlfriend who really believed he would be coming back...but from the way he fawned over Rachel, she doubted it. It was obvious he was head over heals in love with the Hobbit, but he probably hadn't told her. And now, he would never get to.

_Ru Paul's selfish anyway. It wouldn't have made a difference to her, she only has eyes for Finnept._ Santana couldn't help the feeling of guilt that crept upon her despite knowing Rachel didn't feel the same way. If she hadn't told Quinn...

The image of Brittany's still body popped to the front of her mind, and she was able to banish the boy from her mind. At least, for then...

It had been an uneventful day, according to the sky. No deaths. Santana wondered how long she'd have until the next catastrophe drove them back together. No doubt the Gamemakers had something up their sleeves. And if it was going to be that night, she wanted to get some sleep first. She covered her good ear to block out the strains of the anthem, but then she heard the trumpets and sat up in anticipation.

For the most part, the only communication the tributes got from outside the arena was the nightly death toll. But occasionally, there would be trumpets followed by an announcement. Usually it would be a call to a feast. When food was scarce, the Gamemakers would invite the players to a banquet, somewhere known to all, like the Cornucopia, as an inducement to gather and fight. Sometimes there was a feast and sometimes there was nothing but a loaf of stale bread for the tributes to compete for. Santana and Puck had always found it endearing to watch the Career tributes in other Games, always used to having a meal provided for them, fight it out against the other tributes for a slice of that stale bread. It brought them down to an even playing field, and Santana was hoping there would be one in the coming days.

She wouldn't go in for the food, but it could be an ideal time to take out a few competitors.

Claudius Templesmith's voice boomed down from overhead, congratulating the seven of them who remained. But he wasn't inviting them to a feast, and Santana frowned in confusion. He wasn't making sense, going on about circumstances changing... Santana's eyes widened as he announced there had been a rule change in the Games.

_A rule change!_

That in itself was mind bending, since they didn't really have any rules to speak of except don't step off your circle for sixty seconds and the unspoken rule about not eating each other. A few years ago, there had been an incident with a tribute from 6 who lost his mind and turned cannibalistic. The Gamemakers had to stun him before they could collect the bodies, and in the end the boy was killed in a Gamemakers induced flood. They couldn't have a lunatic winning the Games after all.

Under the new rule, both tributes from the same district or from a pre Games alliance would be declared winners if they were the last two alive. Claudius paused, as if he knew they weren't getting it, and repeated the change again.

The news sank in. Two tributes could win this year. If they were from the same district, or had an alliance before the Games like the Careers. Both could live.

_Both of us can live._

Santana couldn't stop herself.

"Blaine!"

Xxxx

Santana clapped her hands over her mouth, but the sound had already escaped. The sky went black, and she heard a chorus of frogs begin to sing.

_Stupid! What the hell were you doing?_! She scolded herself, waiting for the woods to come alive with assailants. Then she remembered there was almost no one left.

Blaine Warbler, who was wounded, was now her ally. Whatever doubts she had about him dissipated, because if either of them took the other's life then, they'd be pariahs when they returned to District 12. She knew if she was watching, she'd hate any tribute who didn't immediately ally with their district partner. Besides, it made sense to protect each other. And in their cases, both being the determined tributes from District 12, fighting to return to their loves, it was an absolute requirement if she wanted help from sympathetic sponsors.

She couldn't do it to Kurt anyway, and would never openly admit she was secretly looking forward to seeing his reaction when both she and Blaine returned home.

_The audience must really love the idea of both of us returning home._ Why else would they change the rules? Their romances must be so popular; with the Capitol, that condemning one of them would jeopardise the success of the Games. And Blaine keeping up the appearance of their "friendship" couldn't have hurt. No thanks to Santana. He shook his head to kept her running to the Cornucopia, fought Rachel to let her escape. Even hooking up with the Careers must have been to help her.

_He's never been a danger to me._

She was pissed at herself for smiling, but dropped at her hands and held her face up to the moonlight so the cameras would be sure to catch it.

_So, who's left to deal with?_ Mike Chang and Tina, who always operated together, and at night from what Santana could tell. Their strategy had been to evade, not attack. Santana imagined they hoped someone else would take her out before it came down to them and her.

Then there was Dave Karofsky. He was a distinct threat, and Santana had a feeling that he'd be out for Blaine. She'd noticed how he always stared after Kurt, and even though it made her nauseous at the time, it was now a serious issue for them. But she hadn't seen him, not once, since the Games began. Santana remembered how Mike had grown alarmed when he heard a sound at the site of the explosion, but turned to the site opposite the woods. That dropped off into god knows what. It must've been Dave's domain. There was no way they could've come across each other from opposite ends of the arena.

Then that left the Hobbitch and Finnept, who were surely celebrating the new rule. Did Santana run from them now, on the chance that they heard her call Blaine's name?

_No. Let those bitches come, and gets a taste of Aunty Snixx_. Let them come,with their night vision glasses and branch breaking bodies. Right into her arrows. But she knew they wouldn't. If they didn't come to her fire during the day, they wouldn't come to her at night. They wouldn't risk another trap. They would only come on their own terms.

_Stay put and get some sleep Santana. Tomorrow you'll find him._

Xxxx

Santana was cautious in the morning, aware that the Careers were perfectly capable of ambushing her. She made sure to fully prepare herself for the day- eating a big breakfast, securing her pack, readying her weapons- before she descended. Everything seemed peaceful and undisturbed on the ground.

She knew she'd have to be scrupulously careful. The Careers would know she was trying to locate Blaine, and may well wait until she did before they move in. If he was as badly wounded as Rachel thought, she'd be in the position of having to defend them both without any assistance. But if he was that incapacitated, how had he managed to stay alive? And how the hell would Santana find him?

Santana tried to think of anything Blaine ever said that might give her an indication as to where he could be hiding out, but nothing rings a bell. She flashed back to the last moment she saw him, sparkling in the sunlight, yelling at her to run. Then Rachel appeared, sword drawn. And after she was gone, the hobbit injured Blaine. But how did Blaine get away? How far could he have gotten, stabbed and full of tracker jacker venom? If the wound and stingers hadn't killed him, surely thirst would have by that time.

_He needs water! He must be near a source._ There was the lake, but that was highly unlikely, since it was so close to the Careers base camp. A few spring fed pools. But he'd be a sitting duck at one of those. Then there was the stream, where he could change his location and always be near water. He could erase any tracks and walk in the current. He might even have been able to get a fish or two.

"Damn, couldn't make this easy could you Warbler." She muttered, deciding to start there. She started a fire with plenty of green wood, in an attempt to sway to Careers. While in reality, she'd be tracking Blaine.

The sun burned off the morning haze almost immediately and she could tell the day would be hotter than usual. She was tempted to call out Blaine's name as she made her way downstream, but decided against it. She would have to find him with her eyes and one good ear.

_How could this possibly go wrong?_ Blaine knew she'd be looking for him though, right? He didn't think she'd actually ignore the new rule? But he was very hard to predict, which might have been interesting under different circumstances, but only provided her an extra obstacle at that moment.

She continued down the stream, until it curved left into a new part of the woods for her. Muddy banks covered in tangled water plants lead to a large rocks that increased in size, until she began to feel somewhat trapped. It would be no small matter to escape the stream at that point. Fighting of Rachel or Dave as she climbed over the rocky terrain:

She was just about to turn back, deciding the injured boy couldn't possibly navigate through the terrain when she saw a bloody streak going down the curve of a boulder. It was long dried, but the smeary lines running side to side suggested someone tried to wipe it away.

Hugging rocks, she moved slowly in the direction of the blood, searching for him. She broke down and said his name in a hushed voice.

"Blaine! Blaine!" Then a mockingjay landed on a scruffy tree and began to mimick her tones.

"Would you shut up?" She snapped at it, gesturing for the bird to fly away.

"Damnit, Warbler!" She nearly shouted, giving up and climbing back down to the stream, convinced he'd moved down.

Her foot had just broken the surface of the water when she heard a voice.

"Your temper always did get the better of you, Satan. You here to finish me off, sweetheart?"

Xxxx

**_A/N: So I'm pretty happy with how this turned out. And I know a lot of you want to see Quinn's reaction to Brittany dying etc. so the next chapter will be another one from her POV. And I know a lot of you didn't want Brittany to die and would've preferred if Blaine did (I would've been too honestly) but Britt needed to die for Santana to realise just how evil the Capitol are etc. and is pretty essential for the plot. Blame the Capitol, not me! As always, thank you for the reviews, and please leave one in the meantime! -Q_**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Quinn watched bemused as Santana and Brittany discussed their lives in their home districts, something she was sure was completely innocent, and only a symbol of their friendship. She could tell the conversation was edited, so that the rest of them wouldn't find too much about the other districts, and she couldn't stop the feeling of paranoia that they were editing out more than just the comments on their districts.

Kurt, who had become friendly with Mercedes and currently sat with them in the Cheerios viewing room (Quinn had never seen him look so dishevelled), gave her a sympathetic pat on the knee as he noticed her tense at the conversation. Quinn had done her best to be nice to him, with Blaine more or less dying in there, but he always shook of her words whenever she spoke about him. She knew he opened up more to Mercedes, but he did seen genuinely happy that Santana was getting on ok.

"They're just allies, Quinn. Brittany is the only one Santana knows she can trust in there," he said softly, and Quinn noted how he didn't mention what had happened between Santana and Blaine in the arena. It was obvious to them all that Blaine did everything to help Santana, clearly accepting only one of them would be leaving that arena. But Quinn knew that if she was in Santana's position, she'd have no idea what to make of the boy.

"Your girl's looking at the blonde like a little kid anyway, Q. There's no way they'd-" A sharp elbow in the ribs from Kurt shut Mercedes up before she could finish her sentence. Quinn threw her a dark look anyway, leaning back in her chair and taking a deep breath as she watched the two continue to eat before the screen flashed to the arrogant Careers.

_I'm just being paranoid. There's no way Santana would do anything with Brittany, Brittany's the only person helping her in there. Brittany is the only person trying to save her._

Santana and Brittany appeared on screen again as Quinn reached across and picked up her cup of tea. Mercedes and Kurt spoke about some new fashion designer in the Capitol, paying no attention to Quinn or the screen.

"I have these for my hands." Quinn watched the screen carefully as she brought her cup to her lips.

"Oh, I must say I think her designs are fabulous..."

"You can share my sleeping bag if you want. We'll both easily fit."

A loud smash filled the room and Mercedes and Kurt jumped in their seats, looking over to see a frozen Quinn, sitting dead straight in her armchair with the ruined remains of the cup in her hands and on her lap. She didn't notice her hands were cut as she kept her steely gaze focused on Brittany grinning widely at Santana- her Santana- delighted at the prospect of sleeping in the same sleeping bag as her.

"Quinn..." Mercedes cautiously said her name, while Quinn tried to keep her blazing anger and jealously in line. She knew it was wrong and Santana was only being nice but that stupid blonde looked so damn pleased about it...

"Quinn, sweetie, maybe you need a break," Kurt said softly, walking to her side and forcing her gaze from what she was sure was a guilty expression on Santana's face, to meet his kind blue eyes. She looked down and was surprised to see the cuts on her hands from the cup.

"C'mon, let's get you all cleaned up. Mercedes will call us if something happens, right M?" Quinn saw Mercedes nod slowly, and she allowed Kurt to pull her to her feet and lead her out of the room.

They walked in silence as Kurt led Quinn through the corridors, eventually telling her to wait outside his room for a moment. She did as he said, feeling exhaustion weigh down on her as she waited for him. She was so tired; Watching Santana in the arena was taking more out of her than she'd ever admit. But there was no one she could talk to, because no one else there who she could confide in understood. Mercedes certainly didn't, she still enjoyed poking fun about Brittany and Santana at Quinn's expense quite often, and Sue's prescience was just as unbearable in the current situation.

Kurt walked back out, a first aid kit in his hands and gestured for her to follow him once more. She examined her hands quietly, trying to make sure there was no glass in the wounds. She raised an eyebrow as Kurt brought her outside, to the gardens.

_Where the Capitol can't hear us._ She observed, as he led her through the tangles of bushes and flowers, until they came to a small bench beside a fountain, hidden in the middle of the garden. She'd never been there before, and sat next to Kurt.

His hands were soft and gentle as he used a pair of tweezers to remove the small pieces of glass in the cuts. She sat silently watching him, waiting for him to break the silence.

"You need to trust Santana, Quinn. I know how hard it is for you to watch, but she'd never cheat on you." His voice was as soft and gentle as his hands and Quinn's breath hitched for a moment. She narrowed her hazel-green eyes at him.

"I do trust Santana." He paused for a moment, quirking his own eyebrow skeptically at her. She sighed, biting her lip. "It's Brittany I don't trust." Kurt accepted this answer, nodding and going back to his work.

"I see. Well, if it's any consolation I don't think she'll try anything. She obviously loves Santana as a friend at least, and wouldn't compromise that by making a move. Especially not when Santana's romance with you is probably what's keeping them both alive right now." Quinn hadn't thought about that, and contemplated Kurt's words as he began applying a soothing cream to her hands.

"I...hadn't thought about that. You're probably right,"she unwillingly admitted and he laughed.

"What's this, the great Quinn Fabray, the "Ice Queen", admitting she was wrong?" Quinn couldn't stop a small laugh escaping as she shrugged.

"Tell anyone and I will be forced to kill you," she joked. Her expression softened slightly as she took in Kurt's appearance once again. He looked as exhausted as she felt, and she realised that she wasn't the only person being effected so horribly by the arena. Because she wasn't the only one who's love was fighting for their lives.

"Kurt...I'm sorry about Blaine," she said gently, and he visibly tensed at her words, before slumping slightly in defeat.

"I...Thanks, Quinn. I'm proud of him, for doing so well, it's just-just hard, you know? To watch him in there. Especially when Sebastian kept coming onto him, and now..." He pulled his hands back onto his lap, having finished wrapping hers in bandages. She cautiously took his again in her own.

"Sebastian's a creep. And Blaine's a fighter, don't count him out yet." Kurt gently squeezed her fingers in his.

"He is a fighter. But is that enough?"

Xxxx

It was later that same day, and Quinn and Kurt sat draped across each other in comfort on the long couch watching Blaine struggle over to the lake to catch a fish, and Santana cuddle in a sleeping bag with Brittany, discussing how she was going to get rid of the Career's food. Mercedes- who Quinn had never seen speechless before- was shocked at the new found friendship the two shared, and watched them warily from her own seat.

"This is making me uncomfortable," she finally said as Quinn pressed her head into Kurt's shoulder to avoid watching Brittany snuggle up to her girlfriend. Quinn smirked at her while Kurt chuckled.

"What's wrong, Mercedes? Can't handle actual human emotions?" Quinn teased. Mercedes snorted at her, folding her arms.

"From you, no. You're Quinn Fabray, I'm not used to you being all-" She gestured wildly up and down at the pair of them. "You're the Ice Queen. The Queen bitch. The girl who went all crazy ass in the arena and killed, what, 13 other opponents?" Quinn's expression darkened and she glared at the girl.

"Watch it, Jones. I wasn't the one who turned into a raving psychopath-"

"Hell to the no, I've told you not to call me a psychopath-"

"Q, ARETHRA, SHUT IT BEFORE I MAKE YOU!" The two victors stared viciously at each other while Kurt tried not to laugh.

"Bitch."

"Bite me. Actually, I take that back. Knowing you, you actually might."

Xxxx

"Quinnie! I think you'll want to see this!" Quinn knew letting Mercedes watch with them in the District 12 viewing room was a bad idea. But Sue had had enough of their bickering, and insisted it was the only way she could ensure the two of them didn't kill each other.

Quinn casually walked into the room, nodding a greeting to Will and Holly before sitting to the right of Sue. Mercedes grinned widely at her other side, and Quinn quirked an eyebrow as she turned her attention to the screen. Santana and Brittany were gathering supplies, as they had been for quite a while, and she was about to snap at Mercedes for wasting her time when Brittany's words cut her off.

"So did you love her when you saw her in the Games last year?"

_Well shit._

Santana seemed visibly uncomfortable at the question, and wouldn't meet Brittany's eye. The entire room's attention alternated from the screen to Quinn's passive expression.

"No. I didn't really watch much of the Games last year. I knew the kids from 12 who were in it and after their bodies were returned... I didn't have much of a reason to watch." Quinn had never spoken to Santana about her time in the arena in much detail, she assumed she'd already watched it. It shocked her to hear the Latina hadn't even remembered her. Quinn shifted uncomfortably as she realised she had killed one of the tributes from twelve Santana spoke about, a short brunette who hadn't even seen Quinn's sword coming.

_She might've been her friend..._

"That sucks. So when did you first see her?" Quinn wasn't impressed by Brittany's lack of tact. The girl didn't beat around the bush, to say the least.

"When I was watching the reapings from this year. I couldn't keep my eyes off her when District Four was on." A smile crept onto Quinn's face, the first genuine one in days, and she payed no attention to the others watching her. Santana was blushing with her back to Brittany, and Quinn missed her more than ever in that moment. She was the only person who could turn Santana Lopez, the girl on fire, into an awkward blushing 17 year old girl. Not the blonde from district 11.

Quinn leaned back in her chair, a smug grin on her face as she ignored the gagging noises from Mercedes' end.

"I miss the days when the Games didn't revolve around some sappy love story."

"You're just jealous."

"You wish; Barbie."

Xxxx

Quinn gripped Will's hand (because Kurt had to run to the bathroom after seeing Blaine's deteriorating state, and there was no way she was getting comfort from Sue or Mercedes) and watched as Santana lined up to take her shot at the pyramid of supplies the Carewrs survived off of. She'd seen her hunt before, and Quinn was impressed by the obvious talent the girl possessed with a bow, but as Santana's first arrow successfully nicked the sack of apples, Quinn was in awe of the girl's skill.

She knew she was probably crushing Will's hand by the second arrow, but didn't care because his grip tightened considerably as Santana released her final arrow. Time seemed to slow down as the bag ripped, the apples falling to the ground and setting off the series of explosions.

Quinn's heart stopped as Santana was blasted backwards into the air, landing with an I audible thump onto the hard plain behind her.

_Please_ don't be _dead. God, please don't let her be dead._

Quinn fell back into her chair in relief as Santana managed to crawl away eventually, as the enraged Careers came barrelling through.

"Good thing she landed on those sandbags."

Sue always did have the worst timing.

Xxxx

"She's doing...ok." Quinn didn't want to jinx Santana's current well being, but she couldn't help but marvel how the girl had gone from apparently dead and crawling to lazing in a tree waiting for Brittany to return from lighting their third fire. Sue grunted in response frowning at the screen. Santana hummed quietly to herself, gazing up at the clear blue sky of the arena, so Quinn focused her attention on Sue.

"What are you thinking?" she asked, leaning her head on her left hand.

"Something isn't right here." Sue said carefully, squinting at the screen.

"What are you talking about? Santana is-"

"When was the last time they showed Brittany, Q?" Quinn opened her mouth to respond, but found she couldn't. In all honesty, she had no idea the last time they'd seen the blonde and a feeling of dread overcame her.

"You don't think-"

"That's exactly what I think."

Quinn ran her hands through her perfectly groomed blonde hair, before clasping them together in front of her face, her hazel eyes boring into the imagine of Santana.

_This isn't going to be a good day._

Xxxx

Silence. Quinn had never heard the viewing room so quiet, hell she'd never heard the corridor as quiet as it was at that moment. She bit her lip to prevent the tears from rolling down her cheeks and crying as they watched Santana kill Jessie St. James and run to the impaled Brittany's side. Holly sniffled from somewhere to her left.

Her heart broke slightly as she watched Santana try to stay strong as she promised the innocent girl from 11 that she'd win. She held no resentment for Brittany at that moment, only resentment for herself for hating the girl who was forced into that situation an helped Santana. Brittany wasn't the enemy.

She never was.

Quinn heard Brittany whisper for Santana to sing, and saw the emotional Latina pause for a moment. She had gently rested Brittany's head on her lap, and untangled the blonde from the net that trapped her. Quinn didn't stop her tears from falling as Santana's beautiful, silky smooth voice began to sing. Quinn didn't even know that Santana could sing, and she'd never heard the song before.

Santana's melodious voice echoed throughout the entire building, as tears trickled down her cheek.

"Songbird," she heard Will say softly, and she looked over at the curly haired man unsurprised to see him crying as well. He met her eyes for a moment.

"It's from home." Quinn shut her eyes as she listened to the brunette finish the last note. It wasn't long after when Brittany's canon sounded. No one spoke, and Quinn gestured to an Avox for a tissue.

"That was so beautiful," Holly finally said, breaking the silence. Quinn looked around to see them all in a similar state to herself, except Sue who looked emotionlessly at the screen, her lips pursed right. She seemed to be lost in her own thoughts, oblivious to them all.

"You ok, Coach?" Quinn asked, wiping her nose with the tissue, noticing Santana begin to cover Brittany in flowers. Sue blinked slowly at Quinn's words and turned her usually icy gaze to meet Quinn's. Fire and sorrow shone out in the usually haughty mentor's expression, something Quinn had never experienced to such an intensity before.

"Q, get me the mentors for 11. I have a sponsor's gift I want to discuss with them.

The last image Quinn saw of Santana was of the girl placing her three middle fingers to her lips before raising them in the air. A sign of respect, and mourning she'd been told.

_Now more like a sign of rebellion._

Xxxx

"I miss you, Quinn." Quinn couldn't help the aching she felt in her chest at the desperation and loneliness in the girl she loves voice. She was in her own private apartment, given to her after she won the Games for her stays in the Capitol. It was large and plush, and Quinn never felt lonelier than when she was stuck there by herself. It was why she preferred to stay at the Training Centre, the Viewing Area or with Mercedes or sometimes Sam, a fellow victor from District 4.

She knew that as soon as she returned the following morning, she'd be hauled in for an interview with Rod Remington (she never liked the way that guy looked at her) and would have to avoid a lot of deeply personal questions about her relationship with Santana, but she pushed all that to the side as she slowly crawled off her couch, and made her way over to her tv. She wore an old baggy t shirt and bottoms, had her hair up in a loose messy bun and looked like the exhausted emotional wreck she truly was under all the make up and smiles. The her only Santana got to see.

Quinn pressed her hand to her television screen, so it was on Santana's cheek.

"I miss you too."

Xxxx

"Blaine!" Quinn frowned at the screen while Holly, Will and Sue stared dumbly at the screen. Kurt's eyes were wide and hopeful as he voiced what they all thought they just heard.

"They're both coming home- Oh my god, QUINN, THEY'RE BOTH COMING HOME!" It hit her then as well and she laughed loudly as the gay man threw his arms around her, spinning her around in a right embrace. She heard Holly squeal and Will and Sue shout in joy at the announcement.

"I know, Kurt. But they're not out of there yet." She didn't want to get her hopes up; Rachel Berry had a vendetta against Santana that could easily be fatal to the blonde. And no one left in that arena was to be underestimated. But things had certainly taken a turn for the better, and Kurt's grin was contagious.

"25 years with only William as my surviving tribute," Sue said. "And now we could have them both back." Will, who was hugging Holly, placed a hand on Sue's shoulder:

"It's about time." Sue smiled at that, and Quinn saw the Coach was having difficulties keeping her emotions in check.

"You're damn right it is."

Xxxx

"Keep going, San, you're nearly there," Quinn coaxed as she watched Santana trudge through the water, searching for her partner. She was back in the Cheerios viewing room alone with Kurt. She had no idea where Mercedes was, and frankly didn't care. She had a feeling something was going on with her and Sam anyway.

"Do you think she'll find him in time?" Kurt was jumpy and couldn't stop his leg from bouncing consistently. It was starting to annoy her, but she had to be nice to the guy. He'd more or less made her girlfriend a contender and his boyfriend was most likely dying.

"Of course she will. She's Santana." Kurt couldn't argue with that, and Quinn sighed and shook her head as Santana started arguing with a mockingjay.

_It's a bird, Santana. It doesn't want you to go all the Seam on it's ass._

"Damnit, Warbler!" Quinn chuckled at her antics, as Kurt jumped to his feet, anticipating what was about to come.

"Your temper always did get the better of you, Satan. You here to finish me off, sweetheart?"

"ABOUT TIME!"

"Inside voice, Kurt."

Xxxx

**_A/N: So this took quite a while to write as you may have noticed. I'm really busy these days and I should've probably spent more time on this but meh. As usual thank you all for the reviews, the next chapter is back to Santana again, and please leave a review in the meantime! And oh yeah, happy Thursday! -Q_**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Blaine?" Santana whispered uncertainly, eyes darting around and searching the rocky bank for any sign of her injured district partner. She couldn't see any sign of him, and began to doubt if she even heard anything.

_No, he definitely answered you_.

"Warbler?" she said again louder, walking to her left where she heard his voice come from.

"I'd appreciate if you didn't step on me," he said, and Santana jumped back examining the ground in shock. Her eyes widened as suddenly a warm pair of brown eyes stared up at her from the rocks. She stepped backwards, her mouth gaping like a fish as Blaine's dazzling white teeth flashed at her as she laughed.

"Santana Lopez speechless. I never thought I'd see the day," he chuckled, wincing slightly as he did so. She was amazed at how perfectly he camouflaged into the browns and greens of the mud, and blinked as she made out his nose and other facial features.

"Fucking hell, Warbler," she finally managed. "Close your eyes again." Blaine did as he was told, closing his mouth too and Santana watched as he disappeared. His face and arms were invisible. She kneeled down beside him as he opened his eyes again.

"Well all those art classes paid off." Blaine smiled at her sadly, attempting a half shrug.

"Yeah, painting. The last resort father d-dying."

"Shut up, Warbler. You're not going to die," she told him firmly, pulling her pack off her back.

"You don't know that," he sighed at her denial.

"Yes I do. See, my Mexican third eye would be going haywire if you were doomed, and it ain't. We're on the same team now. So you're gonna rest up, get better and we're gonna win this thing and go home." she said simply, giving him a drink.

"Somehow I don't think it's that easy," he answered, but gave her a small smile anyway. Her eyes flickered over what she could see of his body, trying to find the injury Rachel had inflicted on him.

"So did the Hobbitch cut you up bad?" she asked, unable to spot anything as severe as Rachel made out. His body was under mud and plants, and she couldn't see anything clearly.

"Mmm. She got my right leg, up high on the calf," he answered, gesturing down with his hand.

"Nice. Well, as much as it pains me to say this, let's get you in the stream and wash all that crap off so that I can see what kind of wounds you have," she said, nose scrunching at the thought of washing the boy. Blaine laughed loudly at her expression, shaking his head.

"I'm gay, Santana. You've nothing to worry about," he grinned.

"So am I, Warbler. So forgive me if the thought of washing you makes me vomit in my mouth," she grimaced, shuddering as she threw his arm around her shoulder and supported him to stand. His entire weight rested on her and she grimaced at the effort as she dragged him to the water. He couldn't move an inch on his own, even though the stream was only a metre away.

She bit her lip as sharp cries of pain escaped him, and it was all he could do not to struggle.

"Almost there," she tried to comfort him, pulling him with a sharp tug from the branches that trapped his legs. He groaned loudly, shaking slightly and gritting his teeth. Tears trickled down his face leaving tracks in the dirt. She had to drop him down, and they were still half a metre away from the stream.

"Ok, Blaine. I'm gonna have to roll you into the stream. It's very shallow, alright?" she asked and he managed to nod his consent.

"Fantastic." He spat in pain. She decided to ignore his snappy tone; If she'd been cut by that psycho she'd be a lot bitchier to him. Blaine would probably have a black eye by now if their roles were reversed.

"On three. One, two, three!" She kneeled down beside him, determined not to stop rolling him until he was in the water. Her resolve went out the window at the horrible sound he made, leaving him at the edge.

Well that was a fail.

"Right, new plan. You're not going in that way," she said, scratching her chin. "We should probably just leave you where you are." He blinked at her.

"So no more rolling?" he asked hopefully. She rolled her eyes, nodding.

"No more rolling you pussy. Now keep an eye on the woods while I start cleaning your sore ass," she said. He smiled despite his obvious pain.

"I missed your attitude problem. Things were so much more boring without you around." She smirked as she pulled out her the three water bottles and propping them against the rocks.

"They always are," she said casually, pouring a bottle over him attempting to clear the mud. It took her several minutes before she got rid of enough to take off his clothes. She gently removed his jacket and shirt. His undershirt was plastered into his wounds, and she had no choice but to cut it away with her knife and drench him again to he it loose.

_He's pretty messed up_. He was badly bruised, blue and black covering most areas of skin still in tact. A long burn covered his chest and he had four tracker jacker stings. But she could fix these injuries, and she figured she might as well wrap them up before she tackled whatever damage Rachel had dealt to his leg.

"Ok, good news. I can fix up your chest pretty well," she said, slowly propping him up against a boulder.

"And my leg?" She paused from washing away the dirt from his hair and skin.

"We'll deal with that later." He looked sickly pale, and was no longer as strong as he used to be. Santana dug the four stingers out of the stings, ignoring his winces before applying some of Brittany's leaves. He sighed in relief, and rested his head back against the boulder as he dried in the sun, uncomplaining.

_I'd hate to be a maid._ She thought bitterly, as she washed his filthy clothes and laid them out to dry, then applied the burn cream to his chest.

"Your skin is so hot," she murmured frowning, pressing the back of her hand to his sweaty, burning forehead. He opened an eye, raising an eyebrow as he did so.

"Am I?" She merely hummed in response, digging through the first aid kid she'd taken from Jessie until she found some pills that reduced temperatures. Her Papi used them at home when his natural remedies failed.

"Take these," she told him and he obediently swallowed them. "Here, you gots to be hungry."

"No, actually. It's funny, I haven't been hungry for days."

That's not good, that's really not good.

"Warbler, we need to get some food into you. You need to keep your strength up," she tried to persuade him. He wrinkled his noise.

"It'll just come back up, Santana," he replied. She managed to coax him into eating a few pieces of dried apple.

"Thanks for looking after me Santana," he said quietly when he'd finished. "I'm feeling a lot better, so can I get some sleep now?"

"Soon. I have to check out your leg first." She braced herself for the worst as she mentally prepared herself.

_You can do this, grow a pair and do this_.

As gently as she could, Santana removed Blaine's boots and socks, before inching his trousers slowly off him. She finally saw Rachel's wound in his thigh and covered her mouth as she gagged.

_That is the most disgusting thing I have ever seen._

The gash was deeply enflamed and bright red, oozing pus and blood down his leg, and had swollen significantly. What got her most of all was the smell of festering flesh, and it took all her willpower to stay where she was instead of bolt and vomit.

"It's awful isn't it?" Blaine said, watching her closely. Her dark eyes moved to his face for a brief moment.

"Don't talk to me. I'm trying not to throw up all over you right now," she managed, looking back to the wound and wishing she hadn't.

"You know, you're pretty squeamish for the daughter of a healer," he observed and she snorted.

"No shit Sherlock. Papi does all the work, I usually clear out when his patients arrive. You should see some of the ones from the mine accidents," she shuddered, cringing at the memory.

"That bad?"

"You have no idea. Now shut up and let me clean this."

_In other words, I have no idea what to do_. She pushed her plastic sheet under his and washed down the rest of him. The cleaner he got, the worse the wound looked. From what she could see, everything else fared pretty well. But she hadn't a clue what she could do for the horrid gash on his leg.

"So it'll need some air and then..." She trailed off, not quite sure what to say.

"You'll patch it up?" He looked almost sorry for her, and she tried to look confident as she straightened and nodded at him.

"Exactly. Now eat these," she said shoving some more dried fruit in his hand and heading off to wash the rest of his clothes. It didn't take long, and afterwards she investigated the contents of the first aid kit. It was all basic stuff, nothing in the league of what she needed for Blaine.

"So we're gonna have to experiment," she admitted, and the corners of his lips quirked up in a smile.

"This isn't going to be like you and Puckerman's "experiments" back home, is it?" He somehow found the strength to lift his arms and make air quotes as he said experiments. Santana laughed freely at that, shaking her head.

"Oh, Warbler. You wouldn't survive one of our experiments," she chuckled, pressing some tracker jacker leaves into the wound to draw out infection.

"I don't doubt that. Is it true you turned Matt's hands purple for a week after doing something to his hand ointment?" Santana snorted at his words, as pus began trickling down the side of his leg.

"Hmm I'm not saying we did it, but if we did it would've been because A: The guy uses hand lotion and B: We were curious what would happen if you crushed raspberries and blackberries with some wild weed we found in the Seam. It was all for the good of science," she said easily. She washed away the pus and added more leaves, her stomach growing queasier and queasier.

"Oh I wish I could've seen it, Matt didn't come in for days," he laughed, before noticing her expression.

"Something wrong?" Santana burst out laughing because it was all just so much and so revolting.

"This is gross, that's what. I have no idea what I'm doing, I run when someone comes to Papi with a cough at home, I'm not cut out for this crap. Eugh," she groaned, her face twisting as the pus flowed more and more.

"How do you hunt?" He asked amused.

"That's different. Killing things is so much easier than this. Even though for all I know I could be killing you right now," she added the last part thoughtfully and he grew serious.

"Don't suppose you could hurry it up then?"

"No. Now stop distracting me." Santana bit the inside of her cheek as she reexamined the wound after four applications of the leaves. It did look better with most of the pus gone, and the swelling reduced. She saw the true damage of Rachel's sword now, as she could see right down to his bone.

She grabbed some burn ointment and gently rubbed it on, before wrapping it up with a clean bandage. His undershorts look vile next to the clean, white cotton. She grabbed Brittany's pack and threw it to him, standing up and turning around, her arms crossed.

"Cover yourself with that and give me your shorts. They need to be washed," she said, casually observing a mockingjay in it's nest in the forest.

"You know I don't care if you see me, Satan," he teased.

"Well I care. There's no way I want to see...that," she shuddered at the thought, and it wasn't long until his undershorts were flung into the current. She began to beat the shorts clean between two rocks, and Blaine was finally quiet for a long moment.

"Have you been sent anything yet?" Santana paused for a moment, alarm bells going off in her head.

"Burn medicine, and some bread," she said sheepishly. "What about you?"

"Nothing," the bitter tone from the train carriage those weeks ago returned and Santana kept her attention focused on cleaning his shorts. "Should've known Sue would get you all the sponsors."

"Will is probably trying to get you some now as well," she reasoned. Blaine was loved by everyone in the Capitol, so she was surprised nothing had arrived for him.

"I doubt that. I'm not the girl who was on fire." She didn't know how to answer him, and remained silent as she laid the shorts out to dry, telling him to get some rest before they had to go. She perched herself on a boulder, her bow laying on her lap as Blaine slept, keeping watch in case Rachel or Finn decided to make an appearance.

Xxxx

"Wake up Warbler, we've got to get moving." She poked him gently with her foot, stirring him from his slumber. He blinked up at her, in a daze.

"Where are we going?" His voice was thick and hoarse from sleep, and he wiped his face with his hands.

"Downstream probably. Somewhere where you can hide until you're stronger," she said, helping him to dress. She threw his boots and socks in a pack so he could walk barefoot in the stream. Santana pulled him upright, supporting him before he put all his weight on his bad leg. As soon as he did his face turned deathly white, and she had to wrap her arm around his torso to prevent him collapsing.

"Santana, I don't think I can do this," he said, his voice shaky. She gritted her teeth at the effort of keeping him up.

"Yes you can, I'll help you. Just-just try, ok?" She wished Puck was there to help her support Blaine as they made it fifty metres down stream before Blaine was in danger of passing out. Puck would have no problem carrying the smaller boy, spending a lot of his spare time doing physical labour for money.

Santana sat him down on a rock, as he bended over so his head was between his legs. She awkwardly patted his back in an attempt of comfort. He gave a choked sound, which she supposed was meant to be a laugh.

"You're really not very good at this nurture and comfort thing," he said hoarsely. She stopped patting his back, offended at his insult when she was trying to help him.

"I'm trying," she snapped, huffing slightly. "They call me Satan for a reason. This isn't my forte." He sat up, looking marginally better. He gripped her forearm and gently squeezed.

"I know. I'm sorry, it's just the pain," he said sincerely, meeting her gaze. She looked away uneasily. Blaine was pretty much the epitome of kindness and a gentleman, something she wasn't used to having grown up with 'The Puckasaurus".

_More like Puckawhoreus anyway_.

"Yeah, whatever. We should try to get going again if you're up for it." She firmly wrapped her arm around Blaine's torso, throwing his arm around her shoulder. She half carried half supported him down to a small cavelike structure that was only twenty metres ahead of them. He was panting, sweating as shivering while she covered the floor of the cave with pine needles and unrolled the sleeping bag.

She helped him into it, and got a couple of pills and some water into him. He refused stubbornly to eat, even the fruit. By then, her patience was wearing thin.

"You've got to eat something!" she snapped, trusting some banana at him. He clenched his jaw and shook his head.

"I don't want it! It'll just appear again!" he said exasperated. Santana took a deep breath, and began her routine of counting to ten to calm down. Rubbing her temples slowly, and needing a break from her ally, she tried her arm at making a set of hide out of vines to conceal the mouth of the cave. The result was unsatisfactory though, and any of their competition would spot it was man made in an instant. She ripped it down in frustration.

"Santana," Blaine called over to her. She went over to him, sitting by his side and bringing her knees up to her chest.

"Mmm?" she replied, resting her chin on her knees.

"Thanks for finding me." She shrugged nonchalantly.

"It's no big deal, you would have found me if you could," she said, pressing her tanned hand to his forehead to check his temperature. He was burning up, like the pills were having no effect at all.

_What if he dies_? The thought scared her more than she was willing to admit.

"I would have, and it is. If... I know my legs bad, if I don't make it back-"

"Hold it up right there. I didn't drain all that shit out of your leg for nothing," she cut in, wrinkling her nose as she remembered the oozing wound.

"I know. But in case I don't-" he tried in vain to continue.

"Shut up Warbler, I'm warning you. I don't want to discuss it," she placed her hand over his mouth to stop him. He pulled it away, trying once more to speak to her.

"But I-" She shoved the banana into his mouth, almost choking him but successfully silencing him. He chewed it in defeat, swallowing it after a moment. They were silent for a moment, and Santana knew that if there was ever a time to win sponsors for this friendship of theirs, it was now.

She reached down and slowly took his hand in hers, refusing to look at him but squeezing it softly.

"Neither of us are going to die, ok? I forbid it. You're gonna go back home and marry Kurt and have ridiculously talented kids," she said lowly.

"And you're going to be with Quinn," he whispered. She nodded, her grip subconsciously tightening on his.

"Forever." It was barely audible but Blaine heard her.

"Forever," he confirmed.

Xxxx

Santana stepped out into the cool evening air just as a parachute floated down from the sky. She quickly opened it, finding a hot broth inside instead of the medicine she was hoping for.

Sue couldn't have been sending her a clearer message; One moment of emotional vulnerability and acting like besties with Blaine equals a pot of broth. She could practically hear the woman's obnoxious snarl in her head. "_You're a team, Sandbags. And if you want to be a winning team it's time you start acting like it!_"

"Blaine!" she called, trying to sound friendly. She wasn't used to the kind of friendship Sue wanted; Puck and her were different, they could be complete asses to each other and it was completely normal. They didn't do that mushy crap the Capitol ate up. And Blaine sure as hell wasn't Brittany.

He'd dozed off again, and she brushed some of his now curly hair off his forehead to wake him up. She smirked as he woke up startled. He smiled up at her, and she raised an eyebrow.

"You know, I don't think I ever saw you with your hair natural back home," she said. He grimaced, running a hand through his his messy curly hair self consciously.

"It's awful isn't it? I look like a walking talking piece of broccoli. It's humiliating." She laughed loudly.

"I like it, Curly. Now look what Sue and Schue have sent you."

Xxxx

Getting the broth into Blaine took an hour of coaxing, threatening, begging and tantrums on both sides. Finally, after the threat to go all the Seam on his ass and mess with his hair gel everyday for the rest of his life when they got out of there, he emptied the pot sip by sip. He then drifted off to sleep, mumbling about what a bitch she was, and she went to watch the daily report in the sky. There were no deaths, and she hoped herself and Blaine had given them a fairly interesting day, so they'd leave them alone that night.

She returned inside, knowing she couldn't sleep in a tree anymore. She grabbed we glasses and her weapons, before settling down to keep watch. Soon, she was freezing, her teeth chattering audibly. She didn't want to have to go in, leaving them unguarded for the night. But when she couldn't feel her fingers anymore, she relented and slid into the sleeping bag with Blaine. It was toasty and warm, and she snuggled down gratefully.

_It's almost too hot in here._ Her eyes snapped open at that. It was overly hot, the bag reflecting back Blaine's fever. She checked his forehead and found it burning and dry.

_What the hell do I do? Leave him in here and hope it breaks? Or take him out and let the air cool him off_? She had no idea, and decided to dampen a strip of bandage and placed it on his forehead.

She spent the night looking after him, half sitting and half lying next to him. She knew teaming up with him made her so much more vulnerable, but what kind of person would she have been if she'd left him injured and certain to die? Her Papi had taught her the value of life, and her morals. She may have been a bitch, but she wasn't heartless or a monster.

When the sun began to rise, she noticed a sheen of sweat on Blaine's lips as grinned widely when she discovered that the fever was broken. He wasn't back to normal, but it had come down a few degrees.

"And they thought I hadn't a clue," she murmured smugly. She got up, stretching her limbs and strolling out to gather some of Brittany's berries she's spotted nearby. She was gone a the most ten minutes, and when she returned Blaine was struggling to get up.

"Are you stupid or something?" she asked as she walked towards him. He relaxed back down on the ground, releasing a long breath.

"You weren't here when I woke up. I was worried something happened to you." She laughed at that, sitting beside him and beginning to strip the berries.

"You were worried about me? Have you seen yourself lately, Warbler?" He wasn't nearly as amused by the situation as Santana.

"Rachel and Finn like to hunt at night, I thought they might have got to you," he said seriously, while she mashed the berries with water in the broth pot.

"Please, I'd hear Tubs and Selfish-Self-centered-Lame-ass Wannabe Diva From Hell coming from a mile away. We'd be gone or up a tree before you could say twelve," she grinned cockily and he shook his head at her.

"You shouldn't underestimate them," he said gravely and she shrugged.

"I don't. But after I blew up their supplies, they're not going to be as strong as they were. How're you feeling?" she asked while picking some groosling out of her bag.

"Better than yesterday, thanks to you," he said. "Clean clothes, medicine and a sleeping bag...I hadn't hoped for as much. Also your pleasant company." He winked at the last part and she stared bemused at him.

"I'm brutality honest, ok? Not everyone can handle it," she defended herself.

"Well it's a good thing I can then," he smiled. She raised her eyebrows at him, tilting her head slightly.

"Mmhmm, we'll see about that Pretty pony. Now eat," she said. They propped him up against the wall and he obediently swallowed the spoonfuls of berry. He refused the groosling again though.

"Did you sleep?" He asked, narrowing his eyes as he examined her.

"I'm fine," she said, but in reality, she was exhausted. Blaine didn't believe her though, so she obviously looked as tired as she felt.

"Go to sleep now. I'll keep watch, and wake you if anything happens or if I hear Finn and Rachel coming," he promised. She didn't move though, frowning at the idea. She opened her mouth to protest but he cut her off.

"Santana, you can't stay awake forever." He had a point, she would have to sleep eventually. And it would be better then when he was alert and ther was daylight.

"Fine, but just for a few hours. Then you wake me up. Or if something happens, you're in no condition to be doing anything," she said bluntly and he nodded, raising his right hand over his heart. She smoothed out the sleeping bag on the floor and lay down on it, one hand on her loads now just in case.

Blaine say beside her, leaning against the wall and his bad leg stretched out before him. His brown eyes stared out at the outside world, lost in thought.

"Go to sleep, San."

She drifted off to him humming softly, into sweet dreams where Quinn's embrace waited.

Xxxx

**_A/N: Pretty happy with how this chapter turned out. I liked writing the Blaintana (isn't that what it's called?) friendship, and I think it could've been great on the show. As always thank you for the reviews you're all amazing and please leave one in the mean time! -Q_**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Santana yawned as she opened her eyes, seeing that it was well into the afternoon. Blaine sat right beside her, his position unchanged. Rubbing her eyes, she sat up feeling better rested than she had in days, but pissed Blaine had let her sleep so long.

"You were supposed to wake me up after a couple of hours," she snapped, running her hand through her hair.

"There was no need. Nothing's happened, and you looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake you. When you're not scowling, it actually improves your looks," he smirked. She scowled at his words, and he grinned at her response.

"Screw you. Have you been feeling ok?" She changed the topic, noting how dry his lips were and feeling his burning cheek. Her brow furrowed as she picked up the water containers.

"Have you been drinking?" He nodded, but they still felt full to her. She grabbed a few fever pills from the pack and gave them to him, supervising while he took them and drank two litres of water. She then tended to his minor wounds, the burns and the stings which were improving.

"These are looking better," she told him. The corners of his lips tugged upwards.

"Good." She took a shaky breath as she raced herself for removing the bandage from his leg. She cautiously unwrapped the bandage, Blaine watching her closely.

_Shit. This isn't good_. Her heart dropped into her stomach. It was a lot worse. There was no more pus, but the swelling had increased and the tight shiny skin was inflamed. Red streaks were beginning to run up his leg and she visibly paled.

_Blood poisoning_. Untreated, it would definitely kill him. She'd seen her Papi treat enough cases to know that her chewed up leaves and ointment wouldn't make a dent. She needed strong anti-infection drugs from the Capitol. The cost was unimaginable. She doubted that even if Sue and Schue pulled all their sponsors together they could afford it at this stage in the Games, when gifts were so expensive.

"There's more swelling, but at least the pus is gone," she said in an unsteady voice.

"I know what blood poisoning looks like, Santana," he said softly. "Even if my father isn't a healer."

"Well we're just gonna have to outlast the others. They'll cure it once we're back at the Capitol," she said optimistically.

"If we win," he added bleakly.

"When we win," she corrected. He looked unconvinced but smiled at her, like he was humorist a child.

"I'm gonna make something to eat. Maybe soup, you want some?" She said, standing up and brushing herself down.

"Do I have a choice?" She grinned widely at him, grabbing the pot from the ground. The car was starting to look pretty messy, and she knew she should rearrange the packs soon.

"Nope. But I figured I'd be polite and ask." He called after her as she walked out to the stream.

"That's a first!"

"Only to you, Curly!" As she reached the stream, she was uncomfortable in the extreme heat. It was like the Gamemakers were trying to cook them alive during the day, and freeze them at night. At home, it had been quite hot during the Summer as bitterly cold during Winter, but nothing to the extent of what she had experienced in the arena. She imagined this was what it was like in a desert.

She didn't want to risk making a fire, and after seeing the heat of the sun baked stones she had an idea. She settled on a large flat rock, purified half a pot of water, then placed it in the sunlight and added several medium sized rocks.

"I should've paid more attention when Mami tried to teach me to cook," she mumbled to herself, mincing the groosling and mashing it with some of Brittany's roots. She threw them into the water, and added some fresh rocks. She went to find something to spice it up a little, examining the herbs that grew along the bank. Soon enough she found some chives growing at the base of some rocks, and picked them. She returned and chopped them fine before adding them as well, putting the lid on and leaving it stew.

_Well it shouldn't cause food poisoning anyway._ She hoped. She was itching to go hunting, growing bored and restless in the cave, but knew she couldn't leave Blaine undefended. She was half hoping someone would come barreling out of the trees to give her something to do, but had no such luck. She set a few snares instead, and wondered how Mike, Tina, Finn and Rachel were surviving without their supplies. She doubted Dave Karofsky had needed them, but the others were utterly reliant on them.

A grin crept onto her face as she imagined Ru Paul and Finnept trying to hunt. Between her high pitched screeching and inability to stop talking, and him having the grace of an elephant, there was no way they'd catch anything. Plus they had no idea what berries to eat. They didn't have the advantage of having starved their whole lives.

Satisfied the soup was finished, she picked up the pot and made her way back to the cave. Blaine was stretched out on the sleeping bags in the shade of the rocks, looking miserable and depressed.

"Cheer up, blue. Auntie Tana comes with food," she sang, plopping the pot down. He sat up, eyeing her skeptically as she served him some in an empty water container.

"You're sure this is edible?" She scowled at him, narrowing her eyes as he sniffed it.

"Yes, I'm sure it's edible," she snarled, taking a sip herself to emphasise her point. She'd had a lot worse. He followed her suit, and despite cringing, kept taking small sips of it.

"Do you want anything else?" She asked before she sat down beside him. He paused thoughtfully for a moment.

"Hm...Tell me a story?" That caught her off guard. A story? She wasn't one for storytelling normally. It was kind of like singing, even though she preferred that. But once in a while, Puck would dump her with Jake and Elisabeth and she'd be resorted to coming up with something.

"A story? For real?" she asked and he chuckled slightly.

"Yeah, stories not your thing no?" She shook her head and he paused for a moment again.

"Then tell me about Quinn." She froze. Quinn? She didn't like to talk about Quinn with anyone, she'd hated speaking about her with Brittany. It was too painful, but she knew that the audience would eat it up.

"Quinn...where do I start?" She laughed awkwardly.

"I'm sorry, you don't have to," he apologised gently, and she shrugged.

"How about I tell you about how Puck and I got Elisabeth her goat, Milly?"

"That sounds great. An insight into the secretive life of the elite Noah Puckerman and Santana Lopez."

"You're such a nerd, Warbler."

Xxxx

"I can see why that memory makes you happy." Santana had almost forgotten Blaine was there beside her as she finished. She was smiling fondly at the story as she finished, and blushed slightly as Blaine woke her from her daze.

"Yeah. Always knew that goat would be a good investment," she said shrugging.

"You know, I used to always watch you and Noah in school." Her dark eyes snapped to his face and she raised an eyebrow. She didn't think Blaine paid much attention to anyone outside of his group of merchants' kids friends in school.

"Creepy much?" she drawled and he shook his head.

"No, not like that. I mean... You guys always looked so happy, behind the scowls and terrifying facades. All of you kids from the Seam seemed to be genuine friends," his voice had a sad quality to it and Santana couldn't figure out what he was trying to say. In the Seam, they were all the same. They all starved, and if they didn't all look out for each other, then who would? They wouldn't survive.

"Well mutual starvation tends to do that to you," she said. "And what are you even saying? You've never starved a day in your life, you and your friends should be a lot happier than the rest of us." His face grew serious, his body tensing slightly.

"We may have had something to eat, and I know this sounds like a cliche, but money doesn't bring you happiness Santana. If one of the merchants suddenly became poor, not too many of my... group I guess you could call it, would look out for them the way you all look out for each other in the Seam." Santana couldn't believe what she was hearing; Blaine Warbler, the golden boy, disliked those fake, two faced merchant kids who'd never starved a day in their lives as much as she did.

"Money buys food, Warbler. In the Seam, that's more than happiness, it's survival." She paused, observing him for a moment before adding, "And when we get back, I'll introduce you to some of the others from the Seam. Get you some real friends instead of those two faced bitches." He actually looked delighted at the thought, and truly meant it when he thanked her.

The sound of trumpets interrupted their conversation. Their gazes met for a split second before Santana was on her feet, sprinting to the mouth of the cave in a flash. It's her new bestie, Claudius Templesmith, and he's finally inviting them to a feast.

"Thanks for the invite but we're not hungry," she dismissed with a wave of her hand, but he stopped her in her tracks.

"Now hold on. Some of you may already be declining my invitation. But this is no ordinary feast. Each of you needs something desperately."

_Medicine to heal Blaine's leg._

"Each of you will find that something in a backpack, marked with your district number, at the Cornucopia at dawn. Think hard before you refuse to show up. For some of you, this will be your last chance." His words hung in the air.

"No," Blaine's voice made her jump. "You're not risking your life for me." She whipped around, arms folded.

"Ok one, do you seriously think you can tell me what to do Gayboy? And two, who said I was?" He held his ground, steely gaze meeting her own haughty one.

"So you're not going?" he asked.

"Of course I'm not, dumbass. How stupid do you think I am? Running straight into the waiting ambush of Man Hands and Shamu, not to mention Karofsky? Don't be loca," she snapped, forcing him back to the sleeping bag. "Let them fight it out. See who's in the sky tomorrow night and hope it's the Hobbit, then make a plan from there."

"You know, you're actually a pretty terrible liar. I don't know how you've lasted this long," he shook his head. "Never try gambling. You'll lose a fortune."

Don't break his neck, Santana. It's not worth it. But oh how she wanted to at Blaine's words, and anger flushed her face.

"Alright, so I am going. Just try and stop me, Limpy!" Blaine's voice raised to her own's volume.

"I can follow you. Maybe not the entire way, but far enough so that if I start shouting someone's bound to hear me, then I'll be dead for sure!" She couldn't believe he was actually this.

"Are you fucking insane?! You won't get a hundred metres on that leg! Stop being such a stubborn ass!" Her hands waved wildly as she shouted at him. He ran his own through his messy hair.

"Then I'll drag myself! You go and I'm going too!" That did it.

"Well that's just fan-fucking-tastic! Great idea, Warbler! We'll just sit here and eat soup and talk about home while I watch you die. Never mind that the cure for your leg is in our grasp, oh no. Your pride won't let me go get it, when I know I can, so why not just do absolutely nothing?" The tension in the air could've been cut with a knife, as she stood panting before him. His face was a blank mask, one se was so used to seeing on Quinn.

"I won't die. I promise. If you promise not to go." He had them at a stalemate. She could try, but there would be no arguing him out of that one. So she pretended to go along with it.

"Fine. But then you have to do exactly what I say, no complaints. Drink your water, wake me when I tell you and eat every bite of soup no matter how disgusting it is!" she snapped.

"Agreed."

Xxxx

Santana mumbled curses in Spanish under her breath as she washed up. In a day or two, Blaine's infection would spread to his heart and lungs and he'd be dead. Then she'd be in the arena all alone- Again. How would she face Kurt if she didn't at least try to get to the feast and save him?

She was so lost in thought she almost missed the parachute, even though it floated right past her. She sprung after it, yanking it from the water. She grinned widely as she retrieved the vile. Sue had done it- she'd gotten the cure! The vile was so tiny though, and a ripple of doubt ran through her. She uncorked it and took a deep sniff. Her spirits fell at the sickly sweet scent.

Sleep syrup, enough for a full day. What good is that-oh! A deviant smile crept onto her face as she mashed up a handful of berries so the taste wouldn't be that noticeable, and added some mint leaves for good measure. She then headed back up to the cave, making sure to maintain her haughty expression.

"Here, I brought you these. Found a new batch of berries downstream." He opened his mouth for the first bite without hesitation. He swallowed, then frowned slightly. "They're very sweet."

"No shit, guess that's why they call them sugar berries," she said sarcastically. "Mi Mami makes jam out of them. Haven't you had them before?" she said, poking the next spoonful into his mouth.

"No...but they taste familiar. Sugar berries?" He asked puzzled.

"Well you can't get them in the market much but they grow in the wild. They're everywhere in the Seam," she said casually as he ate another mouthful.

_Just one more..._

"They're sweet as syrup," he said as he took the last spoonful.

"Syrup." His eyes widened as he realised the truth and she clamped her hand over his mouth and nose to force him to swallow instead of spit it out. He tried to make himself vomit, but he was already losing consciousness. She could see in his eyes that what she had done was unforgivable as he slipped away

She took a deep breath, looking at him with a mixture of sadness and satisfaction.

"Who can't lie, Warbler?" She said, even though he couldn't hear her.

It didn't matter. The rest of Panem could.

Xxxx

Santana crouched in Brittany's hiding place near the lake, chewing some mint leaves. She could see her breath as she breathed out, tugging Blaine's jacket's bottom. She'd removed it from him for herself after camouflaging the cave, knowing he wouldn't need it. She'd left out the water and first aid kit for him in case she didn't return,

Her dark brown eyes examined the plain before her, looking for any indication that the other tributes were there. No branch stirred, and she heard nothing but crickets chirping. The sky turned a misty morning grey, and she frowned as there was still no sign of the backpack. The arena had lighted enough for her to remove the night vision glasses she'd been wearing.

_He said the Cornucopia, right_? Panic began to set in, and she tried to think if she could have misheard Claudius Templesmith.

_No, it was definitely the Cornucopia. And there it is, so where's my fricking feast?_

Just as the first ray of sun glinted off the gold Cornucopia, there was a disturbance on the plain. The ground before the mouth of the horn split in two and a round table with snowy white cloth rose into the arena. On the table sat four backpacks, two large black ones with the numbers 11 and 1&2, a medium sized green one with the number 4 and a tiny orange one- did they enjoy giving her luminous items to carry around?- that she could carry around her wrist and was marked 12.

The table had just clicked into place when a figure darted out of the Cornucopia, snagged the green backpack, and sped off. Mike Chang, with Tina undoubtedly waiting for him at te edge of the forest.

_Why didn't I think of that_? She had to admit, she was impressed by the District 4 boy's risky and clever plan. Now the rest of them were still stuck trying to figure out what te hell to do, and they had there's. They had the rest of them trapped too, because none of them wanted to chase them down, not while their own pack sat so vulnerably on the table.

_Well here goes nothing._ Santana sprung from her hiding spot and sprinted for the table. Alarm bells rang out in her head, and she could sense oncoming danger before she saw it. The first axe came whiz zing at her right side, so she managed to deflect it with her bow. She turned, drawing back the bowstring and sent an arrow straight at Finn's heart. He turned enough to avoid a fatal hit, but the point punctured his upper left arm, spraying crimson blood out wards. Unfortunately for Santana, he threw with his right, but it was enough to slow him down for a few moments, having to pull the arrow from his arm, take in the severity from the wound. His face was twisted in an expression that made him constipated, but Santana didn't let it distract her. She kept moving, positioning the next arrow automatically, as only someone who had hunted for years could do.

_Keep calm, Lopez._

She finally reached the table, and her fingers closed over the tiny orange backpack. Her hand slipped between the straps and she yanked it up her arm. She turned to fire again when the second axe caught her in the forehead, slicing above her right we. She let out a small yelp as it opened a gash that sent a hush of blood running down her face, blinding her eye, filling her mouth with the sharp metallic taste of her own blood. She staggered backwards, startled, but still had enough sense to send her readies arrow in the general direction of the huge boy. She knew it would miss.

Finn slammed into her, leaving her thinking she knew exactly how it felt to be knocked down by a truck, knocking her flat on her back, pinning her shoulder to the ground with his knees.

_This is it._ She wanted it to be quick, for her family and Quinn's sake. But Finn had other plans. He wanted to savour the moment. No doubt Rachel was somewhere nearby guarding him, waiting for Dave or possibly Blaine.

"Not so smart now, are ya District twelve? Where's your loser ally now? Still hanging on? Rach cut him real bad, I bet he can't even walk anymore," he asked, and Santana's face twisted in disgust at the stink off the boy's breath. She hated being in such a close proximity to him, but as long as he kept talking she was alive.

"God Tubs, you ever heard of hygiene? And don't you worry about him, he's out there now." She grinned up at him, blood trickling from her face. "Hunting your ridiculously-big-nosed girlfriend." She turned her head slightly and screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Blaine!" Finn jammed his large fist into her windpipe, cutting off her voice and leaving a sizeable bruise. But his head whipped from side to side, and Santana knew he was at least considering she was telling the truth. When Blaine didn't appear, he turned back to her.

"Liar," he nearly shouted with an obnoxious grin. "He's nearly dead. Would be dead if I'd had my way, but Rachel knows where she cut him. I bet you he can't even walk anymore, you've probably just left him strapped in some tree so you can find a way to keep his heart going. What's in the little backpack? Medicine for the _fag_? Too bad he'll never get it." Santana writhed in rage and desperation at his words, but the effort was futile.

Finn pulled a leather pack off his back and opened it to reveal an impressive array of axes. He had or large one still strapped to his back. He carefully selected a particularly lethal looking number with a cruel, curved blade.

"I promised Rachel if she let me have you, I'd give the audience a good show." He smiled wickedly down at her and she trashed even more. It was pointless, he was too heavy and his lock on her was too tight.

"Give up, District 12. We're going to kill you. Just like we did your dumb blonde ally... What was her name again? The one who hopped around in the trees and had those _legs_?" He licked his lips and she saw red. This monster did not get to talk about Brittany like that. Like she was just some other good looking girl... Santana looked him dead in the eye and spat in his face. He slapped her after the initial shock, grabbing her face painfully in his left hand. His face was only a breath's away from her own as he continued:

"You little bitch. It was Brittany, wasn't it? Well, first Brittany, then you, and I think we'll just let nature take care of Blaine, hmm? How does that sound?" He grinned again.

"And don't worry. I'll send your regards to your stylist and Quinn Fabray. Quinn will need a shoulder to cry on anyway. Now, where to start?" She never hated anyone more than she hated Finn Hudson in that moment, and screamed full force in his face. He carelessly wiped the blood from her wound with his jacket sleeve. For a moment, he surveyed her face, tilting it from side to side, trying to decide where to carve his pattern. Santana attempted to bite his hand, but he grabbed her pony tail and forced her back to the ground.

"I think we should start with that pretty mouth." Santana clamped her teeth together as he teasingly traced the outline of her lips with the blade. She refused to close her eyes. His comments about Quinn and Brittany had filled her with enough fury to die with some dignity. She would stare him down as long as she could see, which probably wouldn't be for an extended period of time.

_I'll stare him down. I will not cry out. I will die, in my own way, undefeated_.

"Yeah, I don't think you'll have much need for those lips of yours anymore. That wicked tongue of yours, I don't think anyone will mind me silencing it. Want to blow Quinnie one last kiss?" Santana worked up a mouthful of blood and saliva and spat in his face again. He flushed in rage, grimacing.

"All right then, bitch! Let's get started!" Santana braced herself for the agony that was sure to follow. But as she felt the top open the first cut at her lip, some great force- even greater than Finn's it seemed- ripped Finn from her body and then he was screaming. Santana was stunned and frozen where she was.

_What just happened_? Could Blaine have somehow come to her rescue? Had the Gamemakers sent in some muttation to add to the fun?

She pushed herself up on her numb arms, and her eyes widened at the sight before her. Finn was dangling a foot off the ground, imprisoned in Dave Karofsky's arms. She gasped, and backed away slightly, seeing Finn- enormous Finn- being held like a rag doll in Dave's arms. She remembered him as big, but he seemed even more massive and more powerful than Santana recalled.

He flipped Finn around and flung him to the ground with a sickening crack. Santana jumped when he shouted, never having heard him speak above a mutter.

"What'd you do to Brittany? You kill her?" Finn's left arm was twisted at an odd angle, and he scrambled backwards, too terrified to even call for Rachel.

"No! I-I swear! No, it wasn't me!"

"You said her name. I heard you. You kill her?" Another thought brought in a fresh wave of rage to his features.

"You cut her up like you were going to cut up this girl here?"

"No! No, I-" Finn saw the stone, about the size of a small loaf of bread in Dave's hand and lost it.

"Rachel!" he roared. "Rachel!"

"Finn!" Santana heard Rachel's answer, but knew it was too far away for her to do any good. Santana felt like she was watching the Games on a television set, completely ignored.

Karofsky brought the rock down hard against Finn's temple. There was no blood, but the dent in Finn's skull was obvious, and Santana knew he was a goner. Fate wasn't kind enough to kill him immediately, and he a low moan escaped his lips, his chest rising and falling rapidly.

When Dave turned on Santana, the rock raised, she knew it was no good to run. Her bow was empty, and she couldn't outrun Dave from her position. She was trapped in the glare of Dave's strange blue-grey eyes.

"What'd he mean? About Brittany being your ally?"

"I-She- we teamed up. Blew up the supplies. I tried to save her, but he got there first. The boy from District One. I killed him, I tried to save her," she said stammering over her words.

"You killed him?" Dave confirmed, rock still raised in his hand.

"Yes. I killed him. And...I buried her in flowers. And sang her to sleep." Tears sprang to her eyes, and overwhelming weariness came over her. The memory of Brittany's death, her fear of Dave, the pain in her head, and the moaning of the dying boy a metre away.

"To sleep?" Dave said gruffly.

"To death. I sang to her until she died. Your district...they sent me bread." She wiped her nose furiously, and then her eyes. It was over. "Just do it fast, ok King Kong?" She saw conflicted emotions cross Dave's face. He lowered the rock and pointed at her almost accusingly. There were tears in his eyes.

"Just this once, I'm letting you go. For Brittany. Cause she didn't deserve this, but you helped her. You and me, we're even then. No more owes. You understand?" Santana nodded, in that moment deciding that if she or Blaine couldn't win, then she wanted Dave to.

"Finn!" Rachel's voice was much nearer, and Santana could tell from the pain in it that she could see Finn on the ground.

"You better run now, Fire Girl," said Dave. She didn't need to be told twice.

She flipped over and her feet dug into the ground as she ran away from Dave and Finn and the sound of Rachel's voice. She paused only when she reached the woods, turning back for an instant. She wanted to make sure Dave had escaped. She smiled as she saw him and both large backpacks vanishing over the edge of the plain in the area she'd never ran to.

Rachel kneeled beside Finn, knives in hand, begging him to stay with her. Her voice drifted down to Santana.

"Finn, don't go. Please stay with me, Finn. I love you. Finn," she sobbed. Santana rested her dark eyes on the District One girl for a moment longer before turning and darting through the trees.

_She really did love him_. After a few minutes, she heard the cannon signalling that Finn Hudson had died. That meant Rachel would be after either Santana or Dave, and given her history with the girl, she didn't fancy her chances. She fled like a wild woodland creature, seized with terror. She loaded her bow, but shook uncontrollably from her head wound. She felt dizzy but didn't dare stop.

She didn't slow down as she reached the water. She plunged in, boots still on, and floundered downstream. She pulled off Brittany's socks that she'd been using for gloves and wrapped them in a tight, makeshift bandage around her head, trying to staunch the flow of blood. They were soaked in minutes.

_Got to reach Blaine._

She somehow made it back to the cave, and stumbled towards it. She squeezed through the rocks she'd used to camouflage it and pulled the orange backpack from her arm. She cut open the clasp and dumped the contents on the ground. A slim box containing a hypodermic needle. The world spun around her as she removed the needle from the box with shaking hands.

She jammed the needle into Blaine's arm and slowly pressed down on the plunger. Relief washed over her as she removed the needle and dropped it to the ground.

_He's going to be ok._ Her hand went to her head and then dropped to her lap slick with blood.

"I hate blood." She mumbled.

The last thing she remembered was the song of a mockingjay drifting into the cave.

It sang Brittany's song.

Xxxx

**_A/N: Long weekends mean more chapters for you guys! I actually really enjoyed writing this one, Finn being a sadistic bastard was more fun to write than most other things. And even if I didn't like Karofsky in the show, he's redeemed himself slightly after this. As always thank you all for the reviews, they encourage me to keep at this thing and to update as soon as I can, and please leave one in the mean time! -Q_**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Santana." Santana ignored her Papi calling her to wake up, instead snuggling down further in her warm cocoon of blankets. The sound of rain drumming on the roof of the house prevented her from sleeping though, and it didn't nothing to help the throbbing pain in her head.

_Maybe I have the flu, that's why I've been allowed to stay in bed_, she thought as she felt a hand, too soft to be her Papi's- probably her Mami's- stroke her cheek. She leaned into the soothing touch, sighing at the gentle comfort.

"Santana." Santana was confused- it was a male voice, but not her Papi's. "Santana, can you hear me?"

She slowly opened her bloodshot dark eyes, and her sense of security vanished. She wasn't at home, safely in bed, with her parents. She was in a dim, freezing cave, with her bare feet freezing. She sniffed the air and shuddered at the pungent stench of blood. The disheveled, pale face of a handsome boy slid into view, and after an initial jolt of alarm, warmth spread through her insides.

"Blaine." Her voice was rough and hoarse from sleeping so long, but he smiled sweetly down at her anyway.

"Hey there. Nice to hear your voice again," he said softly. She tried to sit up, but found the effort made her dizzy and weak, and Blaine grabbed her to prevent her from falling back down.

"How long have I been out?" she asked, blinking slowly.

"I don't know. I woke up yesterday evening and you were lying next to me in an alarmingly large pool of blood," he said. "I think you've finally stopped bleeding, but you shouldn't try to sit up again or anything."

She gingerly lifted her hand to her head and found it bandaged. The simple gesture left her weak and dizzy again and she groaned.

_Damn Finn Hudson. Ogres should not be given axes_. She thought spitefully, as Blaine held a bottle to her lips and she drank, parched.

"You're better," she observed, smiling softly. He nodded, glancing down at his bad leg.

"Much. Whatever you shot into my arm did the trick," he said. "By this morning almost all the swelling was gone." She cringed slightly, waiting for the lecture to come. She had drugged him and run off to fight alone. She'd be pissed as hell if he'd done the same to her. He remained silent though, and she realised she probably looked so shit and beat up, he was saving it for later. He was all kindness and gentleness for the moment.

"Did you eat?" she asked.

"I'm sorry to say I devoured three pieces of that groosling before I realised it might have to last a while. Don't worry, I'm back on a strict diet," he winked, and she chuckled, regretting it as pain shot through her head.

"No, that's good. It's about time you're eating again. I'll go hunting again soon, when I can actually stand," she said.

"Not too soon, all right? No offence, Satan, but you look like crap," he said matter-of-factly. "It's my turn to take care of you." She narrowed her eyes at him; So what if she looked bad and she knew it, that didn't mean he had to say it.

"Watch your tongue, Curly," she snapped. He raised an eyebrow, amused.

"Good to see that injury hasn't affected your charming personality."

"Bite me." She didn't have much of a choice to be looked after by the boy, and held her tongue as he fed her bites of groosling and raisins and made her drink plenty of water. He rubbed some warmth back into her feet and wrapped them in his jacket, before tucking the sleeping bag back up around her chin.

"Your boots and sick are still wet and the weather's not helping much," he said, and she head a clap of thunder and saw a flash of lightening as if the Gamemakers wished to emphasise his point. Rain dripped through cracks in the ceiling, and she noticed Blaine had built a sort of canopy over her to shelter her from the damp.

"I wonder what brought on this storm?" Blaine mused, sitting beside her. "I mean, who are they targeting?"

"Rachel and Dave Karofsky,"Santana said without thinking. "Mike and Tina will be hiding in their den somewhere, and Finn...he cut me and then..." She trailed off, lost in memories of her last confrontation with the boy.

"I know Finn's dead. I saw it in the sky last night," he said quietly. "Did you kill him?" Santana's face hardened.

"No. I wish I did, but no. Dave broke his skull with a rock," she said in a low voice.

"Good thing he didn't catch you too," said Blaine, his expression having darkened at the mention of Dave. The boy had had a blatant crush on Kurt, something she knew Blaine didn't take too kindly to. She'd attempted to tease him about it once, and after his explosive reaction, she hadn't tried again. It had been too much even for her.

"Oh, he did. But he let me go." All the graphic details that had been previously hazy from the feast returned to her, and it took all her willpower not to throw up. Blaine frowned in confusion, and she sighed. She knew she'd have to tell him sooner or later, but she was hoping on later.

"Care to explain?"

"Make sure your comfortable, Warbler. This is gonna take a while."

Xxxx

"...Oh my god." Blaine stared at her in almost comical disbelief. She shrugged one shoulder, waiting for the onslaught of questions.

"He let you go because he didn't want to owe you anything?" Blaine asked in disbelief, raising an eyebrow and folding his arms.

"Yeah. You wouldn't understand it, you've always had enough. But if you'd lived in the Seam, I wouldn't have to explain. Your Mami would understand," she said, stretching her arms above her head, her joints stiff. He shook his head at her words.

"Owing someone is that big a deal?" Her dark brown eyes snapped to his face, anger flashing in them briefly. He seemed slightly taken aback at the ferocity of her gaze.

"Like I said, you don't get it. Owing someone... It makes everything different. You'll do anything to make up for that debt, it's like it haunts you until it's gone. In some cases, it can mean the difference between life and death," Santana did her best to explain it to him, but knew he'd never fully get it.

_Like the Capitol never will. And that's the problem._

"I didn't mean to upset you," Blaine said after a tense silence.

"Don't flatter yourself, you didn't," she mumbled, turning her head away from him. Blaine paused for a moment, and she could feel his knowing eyes boring into the back of her skull.

"So, Rachel and Dave, huh? Is it too much to hope that they'll destroy each other simultaneously?" She fought to prevent a smile creeping into her face, but felt a pang of sadness at the thought.

"I think we'd like Dave. Well, at least I would. You would too if you got over his crush on your boyfriend. He'd be a friend if we were back in District 12." She could imagine himself and Puck getting up to all sorts of no good if they were together back home.

"Then let's hope Rachel kills him, so we don't have to," Blaine said grimly. Santana shrugged her reluctant agreement. Truthfully, she'd had enough of all the death and didn't want anyone else to die. Except maybe Rachel. But she couldn't voice that to Blaine; that wasn't how victors spoke. Everything had just become so overwhelming and before she could stop herself, tears welled in her eyes.

"What'a wrong? Are you in a lot of pain?" Blaine looked at her in concern. She squeezed her eyes shut, pulling the blanket up further, and with a lot of effort, rolling over to her side where her face would be hidden in the shadows.

"I want to go home." Her voice was muffled, and she didn't care that it would be taken as a brief moment of weakness.

"You will. We're almost there, San." His voice was soft, and he gently stroked her hair soothingly.

"I want to go home now." It came out as a whisper, and Blaine seemed to catch all it's hidden meanings. She didn't want to keep killing, having to fight for her life. She wanted to go back to Twelve and go hunting with Puck, eat with her parents and have Quinn there with her.

"Tell you what. How about you go back to sleep and dream of home. Then you'll be there in reality in no time. Alright?" he said.

"Ok. Wake me if you need me to keep watch," she mumbled, closing her eyes as tears trickled down her cheeks.

Get a grip Lopez.

Xxxx

"What are you looking forward to most?" Santana looked up from where she was organising their packs, cocking her head at Blaine's sudden question. Her head had improved greatly over the last two days. It was still a little painful, but she'd had worse to deal with.

"What do you mean?" she asked. He sat opposite her, sharpening their knives with a blunt rock. He'd wet his hair in an attempt to tame it, but Santana knew the minute it dried again, he'd be curlier than ever.

"When we get out, go home. What are you looking forward to the most?"

_The question is what am I not looking forward to_? She didn't say that though. She knew this was the opportune moment for her to win some of that food Sue had more or less promised to send if she got all sappy and shit.

"Hm...seeing mi familia. Introducing Quinn to them. Being with her always. Going out with Puck. Maybe..." She trailed off at her train of thought, frowning and her grip tightening on the bottle she was holding.

"Santana?" Blaine sounded sheepish and she took a shaky breath, her knuckles turning white as she gripped the bottle tighter.

"Maybe get my Abuela to talk to me again."

_Fuck you Sue and blackmailing_.

"Why doesn't she talk to you?" Blaine clearly knew he was treading on sensitive ground, because every word was said with caution and pause. Santana gulped down the lump in her throat, aware her Abuela could be watching her a that very minute.

"She...She doesn't approve of me being gay. She says I brought shame to her, to the whole familia. She..." Santana paused, the pain of the memory washing over her.

"_Abuela?" Santana sat at the old, rotting table in her grandmother's kitchen, while her grandmother stood at the countertop, plucking the wild turkey Santana had brought her. Her back was to Santana, and she had no idea that today was the day Santana was finally going to come out to her._

_"Si, hija?" Her grandmother responded, not bothering to turn around from her work. Santana savoured the loving tone her Abuela used, not sure if she was ever going to hear it again._

_"I...There's something I have to tell you." Her Abuela paused and turned around , concern etched on her wrinkled features._

_"What is wrong, Santana? Is somebody bothering you?" Her grandmothers eyes narrowed in a way so similar to Santana. "Is it some boy? Are you pregnant? Because I will beat you up with this chair." Santana laughed nervously; Her Abuela would probably be a hell of a lot happier if it was a boy problem. She noticed her hands physically shaking as she grasped them together._

_"No, Abuelita, it's not some boy and I'm not pregnant." Santana took a deep breath. Here goes nothing._

_"I love girls, in the way I'm supposed to love boys. It's just something I want to share with you because I love you so much. I want you to know me. When I'm with girls, I finally understand what people are talking about when they're talking about love. And I've tried so hard to keep this locked up inside, but everyday just feels like a war. And I walk around so mad at the world, and I'm really just fighting with myself. I don't wanna fight anymore, I'm just too tired. I have to just be me." Her heart pounded in her chest, and she raised her watering eyes to meet her grandmothers._

_Disbelief and anger clouded her grandmother's eyes, who gripped the countertop firmly._

_"Everyone has secrets, Santana. They're called secrets for a reason. I want you to leave this house. I don't ever want to see you again." A tear trickled down Santana's cheek and she felt her world tumbling down around her._

_"Abuela, you don't..." she tried softly, but her grandmother shook her head. She was done._

_"Go. Now."_

_"I'm the same person I was a minute ago," Santana pleaded, trying to make The woman see sense._

_"You made your choice, now I have made mine." There was no love in her tone anymore._

_"But why?" She cried freely now._

_"It's selfish of you to make me uncomfortable. The sin isn't in the thing, it's in the scandal when people talk about it aloud. You have shamed me, shamed us all."_

_"So you're saying it would have been better if I would have kept this a secret?" Her voice was barely above a whisper as her grandmother walked out of her life._

_"Abuela..."_

"She doesn't understand why I couldn't keep it a secret." Her face is expressionless, conveying the empty feeling she felt on the inside everytime she remembered that day. She had gone home and cried for hours, to her parents and later Puck. She had been inconsolable for days, and miserable for weeks afterwards.

In seconds, Blaine was at her side, wrapping his arm around her shoulder, offering comfort. Despite herself, she leaned into his embrace, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Santana. You deserve better than that monster." His words were eerily similar to Puck's, the main difference being Puck's more "colourful" vocabulary.

"Mmm, I know. It-It just hurt," she admitted, sniffling a bit. She glanced upwards at him.

"What about you, Warbler? What are you looking forward to most?" He looked up to the ceiling, eyes glistening.

"I...Well, all I really want is Kurt to come with me. I'm not as close to my family as you are, and none of my friends and I...well we're not like you and Noah. I want to bring Kurt with me, if he'll come of course. I'll get his parents permission, then I'll propose. I was thinking in the square on a Sunday evening, when it's quiet but still beautiful from the market. Then we'd get married. You'd be there, of course, with Quinn. You'll probably be Kurt's best man. And mine. Then we'll live in the victors village, with you, Sue and Schu, and Quinn with you obviously, and grow old."

..._Well I wasn't expecting that._ Yet she believed Blaine truly meant every word of what he said. It was his dream, and he had just shared it with the entire world. She elbowed him softly in the ribs.

"No kids?" she asked, smiling. He laughed briefly.

"Maybe one of two. What about you?" She played with the hem of her jacket, brow furrowed. Did she want children?

"I... No. I couldn't have kids with the Games. I couldn't watch them die. But if Quinn...I don't know." The Capitol probably wouldn't be too pleased with that answer, but whatever. It was there fault anyway.

There was a clunk outside that made them both jump. Santana snatches up her bow and arrow, prepared to let one fly, but there was no other sound. Blaine got up and peered through the rocks and then gave a whoop. Before Santana could stop him, he was out in the rain, then hauling something inside. Santana grinned. A silver parachute attached to a basket.

She ripped it open at once, and inside there was a feast- fresh rolls, goat's cheese, apples, and a tureen of that incredible lamb stew on wild rice. Her favourite dish. Blaine scrambled back inside, beaming.

"I guess Sue and Will finally got tired of watching us starve."

"I guess so."

Sue's smug snarl echoed in her head;

_There we go, Sandbags. That's what. I'm talking about._

Xxxx

They had decided to wait an hour before digging into their second portion of the meal, but Santana couldn't bare it anymore after half an hour. She served them both portions, and Blaine was so hungry he didn't protest. Biting into her lamb and rice, she watched Blaine as he pressed his eye against a crack in the rocks to watch the sky.

"There won't be anything to see tonight," she said, not caring that her mouth was full and far more interested in her stew than the sky.

"Nothing's happened or we would've heard a cannon." The stew tasted even better the second time around.

"Santana," Blaine said quietly.

"What? You wanna split another roll too? Cause I can totally-"

"Santana," he repeated cutting her off, but she ignored him.

"I'm gonna split one, but we'll save the cheese for tomorrow. Or not. Depending on how...what?" She finally noticed Blaine staring at her.

"Dave Karofsky is dead." Time seemed to freeze and Santana's eyes widened, begging Blaine to tell her he was kidding.

"He can't be," she eventually managed.

"The cannon must've fired during the thunder and we missed it," said Blaine.

"Are you sure? I mean, it's pouring buckets out there. I don't know how you can see anything." She pushed him away from the rocks and squinted out into the dark, rainy sky. For about ten seconds, she caught a distorted glimpse of Dave's picture, and then he was gone. Just like that.

She slumped down against the rocks, momentarily forgetting about the task at hand. Dave dead. One less tribute to face, and a powerful one too. But all she could think of was Dave letting her go, because of Brittany, who died with a spear in the stomach...She was the only one he had ever spoken to or shown kindness to at training. The bubbly blonde girl changed him from a huge beast to a gentle giant...

"You ok?"

Santana gave a noncommittal shrug and cupped her elbows in her hands, staring hard at the ground, burying the real pain. She had to stay strong.

"If we didn't win, I wanted Dave to. Because he let me go. Because of Brittany."

"Yeah, I know," Blaine said. "But this just means we're one step closer to District Twelve." He nudged the plate of stew back over to her, encouraging her to eat. She did so, but the meal suddenly wasn't as appetising as before.

"The Hobbit's going to be back hunting us again." She scowled at that, not looking forward to her next run in with the girl from District One. It would most likely be their last.

"And she's got supplies again," Blaine added gravely. Santana leaned back, processing the situation. That may be true, but there was no way Dave would have laid back while a tiny girl attacked him.

"She'll be wounded," Santana said after a moment. Blaine raised an eyebrow quizzically.

"What makes you think that?" he asked, leaning back himself.

"Because Dave would never have gone down without a fight. Especially not to her. He was so strong, and they were in his territory," she said confidently, taking another bite of her stew which was regaining its flavour to her.

"Good. The more wounded Rachel is the better for us," Blaine nodded. "I wonder how Mike and Tina are." Santana snorted, still pissed off the boy had thought of hiding in the Cornucopia and she hadn't.

"Oh they're fine. Probably making out in some dark hole that'll make them impossible to find." She viciously bit into a chunk of lamb, her expression darker.

"It'll be easier to catch Man-Hands than them."

"Hopefully they'll catch each other and we can just go home," Blaine suggested and Santana threw him an are-you-serious-right-now look.

"As if things would ever be that easy for us. We're gonna have to deal with each and every one of those bitches," she scowled. Blaine chuckled at her antics, but stood up and went to peer out the crack in the cave once again.

"We better be extra careful with the watches. I dozed off a few times," he said.

"Me too," Santana hesitantly admitted. "But not tonight."

"Not tonight. Once we're finished, I'll take the first watch. I have a feeling you'll need your strength for the next few days."

_And you won't? _She felt like asking, but instead nodded, burrowed down in the sleeping bag next to him and pulled her hood up. It wasn't long before she was asleep, with the comforting presence of Blaine beside her.

Xxxx

"Here, take this." Santana handed Blaine the knife, knowing her had lost any other weapons he had. He slipped it into his belt while she slid her quiver onto her back. They were outside the cave in the roasting sun, the rain having finally ceased. They'd eaten the rest of the stew for breakfast, and Santana was itching to finally catch some game again.

"Rachel will be hunting us by now," Blaine said as she tested her bowstring. "She isn't one to wait for her prey to wander by."

"If she's wounded-" Santana began.

"It won't matter. I've never seen anyone more determined than her- except maybe you," Blaine cut in. "If she can move, she's coming."

The stream had overrun its banks by a metre or so on each side, and while Blaine replenished their water, Santana went to check on the snares she had set a few days earlier. They were empty, but she wasn't surprised with all the weather. Blaine looked up hopefully as she returned. She shook her head.

"Nada. If we want food, we gots to head back up to my old hunting ground," she said.

"Your call. Just tell me what you need me to do," Blaine said, looking rather determined. Santana jumped down from the rock she stood on, landing gracefully beside him. She straightened, rolling her shoulders.

"Keep an eye out for Ru Paul and the other two. Stay on the rocks as much as possible, don't want to make things any easier for them. And listen for both of us; My ear's fucked." There was no point denying it. The explosion destroyed the hearing in her left ear permanently.

They headed up alongside the stream, Santana making sure the bandage wrapped around her head was still secure as the cut left by Finn's axe stung. All the downpour and flooding meant their hiding place remained secret, and Santana was grateful they could return to it if needs be without Rachel finding them.

After a while, the boulders diminished to rocks that eventually turned to pebbles, and Santana smiled as they reached the pin needles and gentle incline of the direct floor. They were back on her ground. After a few minutes of walking through the forest, Santana realised they had a problem.

_He sounds like a fricking elephant in a china shop_. It was as if he was purposely stomping to scare away all the animals and announce their presence. It wasn't long before she turned and looked at him.

"What?" he asked confused.

"You've gots to move more quietly, that's what. Nevermind Ru Paul, you're chasing off every rabbit in a mile radius. You're like a hippo with a bad leg," she said bluntly, and he blushed slightly.

"Oh really? Sorry, I didn't know." She grunted in response, and they started up again. He was marginally better, but even with one ear working he was making her jump.

"Maybe take your boots off?" She suggested, and he looked at her as if she had grown another head.

"Here? But we're in a forest." Santana rolled her eyes, missing Puck and his silent tread more than ever. It was creepy how little sound he made, almost as little as her, and she was sure he was pissing himself laughing back home.

"Yes. Here. That way you'll definitely be quieter."

Oh how wrong she was. It was possibly even worse, and she swore he was making an effort to snap every branch he encountered. Needless to say, although it took several hours to reach her old camp with Brittany, she'd shot nothing. As the stopped to rest and drink water, she tried to figure out a way to dump Blaine. But she couldn't, not when he only had a knife to defend himself against Rachel's assortment of daggers and superior skill. Maybe she could get him to hide somewhere though...

"Santana, we need to split up. I know I'm scaring off all the game," he said, breaking her from her chain of thought.

_Damn right you are._

"Only 'cause your legs hurt," she tried to be nice, even though that was only a small part of the problem. The guy loved dancing, how was his step so heavy?

"Yeah, I know. So why don't you go on? Show me some plants to gather and that way we'll both be useful."

"Not if the Hobbit comes and kills you." She responded, trying to not sound unkind. Surprisingly, he just laughed.

"Look, I can handle Rachel. I've fought her off once before, haven't I?"

_And look how that turned out. With your leg nearly chopped off and dying in a pool of mud._

"How about you show me what's edible around here and go get us some meat? Just don't go far, in case you need help." She complied, but not before muttering under her breath.

"Like I'll be the one needing help."

Xxxx

Santana crouched low to the ground, her bow and arrow ready to fire as soon as she spotted any prey. Her dark brown eyes darted back and forth in the underbrush, seeking any sign if movement. She had allowed her raven hair down from its usual high pony, so it concealed most of the white bandage on her head. She didn't want to attract any attention from the white cotton fabric from prey or worse. She wasn't more than 40 metres away from where Blaine was, and was reassured every so often by the two note whistle she had taught him to signal he was ok.

She froze as she heard a branch snap ahead to her left; Something was definitely moving up there. Unsure of weather it was game or one of her opponents, however, she paused again and listened more carefully. Another snap. It wasn't loud enough to be that of a human, unless they were as light on their feet as she was, which she was pretty sure no one else was. But it was too heavy to be a rabbit...

_Deer_! The very thought made her mouth water, and she licked her lips subconsciously as she crept towards the sounds. It was a cluster of trees, hiding the deer from her view. As she reached the edge of it, all thoughts of Blaine and how far away from him she had travelled left her mind. She slowly made her way to the edge of the cluster, hiding behind a tree beside the small entrance to the clearing inside.

_Here goes nothing._

She swung into the entrance of the circle of trees, ready to shoot the animal. She froze however, when she saw the clearing empty. A chill ran through her as she cautiously lowered her bow slightly, relaxing the string. She surveyed the area, looking in the trees for any sign of life. There was none she could see, and despite her body telling her to go back, to go find Blaine, she walked into the centre of the clearing where her prey should stand.

She frowned as she examined the ground, noticing something out of place. Gripping her bow and arrow in one hand, she bent down and picked up the grey stones that were common to the area near their cave.

_How the hell have they gotten up here_? She barely had time to react as she heard a noise in the tree behind her. She dived forward on instinct, dropping her bow and arrow as Tina Cohen Chang jumped down from a tree behind her, a dagger swinging viciously at where Santana's head had been merely seconds earlier. As the girl landed on her feet, Santana made a beeline for her bow and arrow, her only defence.

Unfortunately, it was closer to Tina, who had seen Santana's movements and got there before her, kicking the bow to the edge of the clearing. Santana stopped in her tracks as Tina glared savagely at her, running towards the Latina knife raised. Santana knew there was no point in running from the girl, so braced herself in a defensive position. She was a very capable hand to hand fighter, having learned self defence from her Grandfather and how to fight from experience and her father.

Tina swiped her dagger at Santana's head, and Santana ducked, letting the dagger slice through the air above her head. She punched Tina in the stomach, knocking the air out of her, before grabbing the arm Tina was wielding the knife with and twisting it around, knocking the knife to the opposite edge of the clearing of her bow. Tina regained her balance quickly though, and didn't hesitate in twisting Santana's hold on her so she could punch the Latina in the jaw. Santana staggered backwards for a moment, dazed. Tina had paused as she studied Santana's moves, eyes darting over and back to her weapon.

Santana lifted her hand to her mouth, and wasn't surprised when she found blood. She gave a dark chuckle, shaking her head and cocking it slightly.

"Who knew you packed such a punch, Tiny," she said and Tina bristled at her words. Santana had a plan; It could end badly for her, seeing as Tina had probably trained for the arena her entire life, but it was better than the girl getting her knife back again.

"Just because we've all been in your shadow the entire Games, doesn't mean we're not as good as you," Tina sneered, and Santana smirked. This was going to be too easy.

"Well then, hot stuff, why not show them all what you can do?" Santana spread out her arms wide, dark eyes boring into Tina's.

"You and me. Hand to hand, no weapons. Winner walks away. Loser...heh, well I'm sure you can guess," Santana raised an eyebrow. "Give em the show they want, and only you and I can give. C'mon, you know you want to show them how wrong they were to dismiss you." Santana laughed.

"Well, at least you want to try." It was that simple, as a primal growl escaped Tina's throat, rage and desire shining in her eyes.

"You're on, bitch." They circled each other for a minute, Santana watching the girl's every move, trying to pick out a weakness she could exploit. Tina always seemed to lead with her right leg, indicating a previous injury or weakness in her left. As the girl finally ran forward with a cry, Santana kept that in mind.

Tina threw jabs from right to left with her fists, each of which Santana blocked with her own arms, swatting Tina's fists to the sides. She attempted to knee Tina in the gut, but the girl predicted the move and jumped backwards, leaving Santana frustrated. Tina threw a jab simultaneously with both arms, looking to land blows to Santana's temples. A fatal blow.

Santana grabbed both of her arms though, gripping them with a bruising force, and head butted Tina in the face brutally. It hurt the cut on her forehead, but it was worth it as she saw the damage she inflicted to Tina's face. She busted her nose completely, and left a huge bruise on the centre in Tina's forehead. Tina was thoroughly dazed, blood spilling from her nose down off her cheek onto the ground below her.

Santana used the opportunity to kick Tina's gut once more, and as the girl bent over from the pain of the blow, Santana grabbed both sides of the girl's head and kneed it backwards. Tina fell backwards onto the foliage, hand covering her face as she struggled back to her feet. Santana wouldn't have been surprised if the girl was concussed, and she paused as she imagined what Mike's reaction would be when Tina didn't return.

Tina wasn't as concussed as she appeared apparently, because the minute Santana hesitated, she sprinted forwards, diving onto the Latina so she was straddling Santana on the ground, her hands curled around Santana's throat. Santana gasped and thrashed as Tina strangled her, trying her best to escape the death hold she was in.

"You...don't...get...to...win..." Tina managed to say through gritted teeth, as Santana's vision began to blur.

"Just...once...we deserve...to be...happy..." Santana finally managed to swing her leg around and kick Tina in the side, loosening her hold on Santana's throat just long enough for Santana to flip them over and wrap her own hands around Tina's throat, crushing the girl's windpipe. Tina flailed and struggled, clawing at Santana's face and leaving scratches, but Santana didn't relent. She didn't release her grip, lightheaded and confused, until Tina's hands dropped lifeless to her sides, life leaving her eyes. Horror overcame Santana as she realised what she had done, and she only removed her hands as the cannon sounded.

_I...I just... _She staggered to her feet, staring at her hands as she backed away to the edge of the clearing, stopping beside her bow and arrow.

_It was self defence. She attacked me, she lured me here. I had no choice_. She still felt disgusted as the hovercraft appeared as took Tina's body, the lifeless pale face of the girl haunting Santana's thoughts. She hadn't noticed the tears trickling down her cheeks until the dropped onto her blood stained hands.

_I...I killed her. And now I have to go, in case someone kills Blaine_. Wiping away the tears with the back of her sleeve, she retrieved her weapon along with Tina's before making her way to the edge of the clearing. Once there, she stopped, and turned back to face the spot Tina had died one final time.

She pressed her three middle fingers of her left hand to her lips and raised them to the air. A sign of respect for the girl from 4. Santana whistled Brittany's melody, to make a point. To show she didn't approve of all this fucked up shot she had to do.

Then she turned, and jogged back to find Blaine.

Xxxx

"Blaine?" She stood by the pack she'd left with Blaine, alarm running through her as the boy didn't answer her whistles. The sheet of plastic was laid out on the ground where the sun could reach a single layer of berries that covered it.

"Blaine!" She called out, panicked. "Warbler!" She turned to the rustle of the burn as almost sent an arrow through him. Fortunately, she pulled her bow at the last second as it stuck in an oak trunk to his left. He jumped backwards, flinging a handful of berries into the foliage. His eyes widen at her appearance.

"What are you doing, you dumbass? You're supposed to be here, not running around in the woods!" In her true fashion, her fear came out as anger.

"What am I doing? What the hell happened to you!" He shouted back, walking over to her and examining her split lip and the fingers gaped bruise marks on her neck.

"Who did this to you?" He asked, fingers gently brushing over her throat. She slapped his hand away.

"Tina from four. She's dead, I killed her. Where were you?" She didn't want to talk about Tina, not with the memory so raw.

"I found some berries down by the stream," he said, clearly not understanding her outburst as he continued to scrutinise her appearance.

"I whistled. Why didn't you whistle back?" She growled at him.

"I didn't hear. The water was too loud," he said. He placed his hands on her shoulders, and that was when Santana realised she was trembling.

"I thought Rachel killed you!" she nearly shouted. His expression was softer now, and he wrapped his arms around her, not letting go as she pushed at him to get away.

"I'm fine, Santana. Nothing happened to me, I'm fine. And so are you."

_No I'm fucking not_. Her shouts of abuse in Spanish turned into sobs as she hit his chest. She leaned her head into the crook of his shoulder, allowing him to comfort her as all the overwhelming emotions just came out of her. She had no control left. She'd just killed a girl with her bare hands. She was disgusted and horrified with herself, and she just needed to be held at that moment.

"I had no choice. It was her or me," she chocked into his shirt. He rubbed soothing circles on her back, resting his chin on her head.

"I know Santana. It's not your fault. Any of us would have done the same." His calming words took time, but eventually they calmed her down, and she pulled backwards, embarrassed at her display of weakness.

"How about we go get some food?" He offered gently, and she shrugged and nodded, exhausted. She walked over to the pack and went to pull out the food wen she notice something was wrong.

"Did you eat without me?" she asked, her voice hoarse. He frowned, chocolate eyes surprised.

"No, why?" he asked. She raised an eyebrow skeptically at him.

"I suppose the apple ate the cheese then?" Her snarky attitude returned, and Blaine folded his arms, trying to remain patient.

"I don't know what ate the cheese, but it wasn't me. I was collecting berries down by the stream, would you like some?" Santana would love him to give her the opportunity to scream at him-how else was she supposed to deal with what just happened?- but instead she walked over and examined the berries. She'd never seen that type before, though they did resemble Brittany's. She scooped up a few and rolled them in her fingers, when her Grandfather's voice rang out through her head.

"Never these, Santanita. They're nightlock. You'll be dead before they reach your stomach, hija."

A cannon fired. She whipped around, expecting Blaine to collapse to the ground, but he only raised his eyebrow. The hovercraft appeared a hundred metres of so away. What's left of Mike's emaciated body is lifted into the air.

_Who else could've taken the cheese...He must've sent Tina to distract me_.

Blaine had her by the arm, pushing her towards a tree.

"Climb. She'll be here any second. We have a better chance fighting her from above." She stopped him, suddenly calm.

"No, Blaine. He's your kill, not Rachel's."

"What? I haven't seen him since the first day. How could I have killed him?"

In answer, Santana held out the berries.

Xxxx

**_A/N: A long one, probably the longest I've written I think. I didn't like killing Mike or Tina but nearly there now! I'm glad you all liked the last chapter so much, I think it was my favourite so far. And if there are some horrendous spelling mistakes in this which I have no doubt there are, you can all thank the shitty autocorrect on iPhones which I write most of this story on. It's the worst thing ever. As always, thank all of you amazing people for the reviews and feel free to leave one and tell me what you thought of this chapter! -Q_**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"I wonder how they found us. My fault I guess, if I'm as loud as you say," Blaine said as Santana explained to him what happened. It took him a while, but he finally seemed to get it. Santana had to bite back a sharp retort at his words. It wasn't his fault...ok so maybe it was, but still.

"They're smart too, Warbler. Well they were, until you outsmarted him and Teeny was stupid enough to attack me," she replied, shrugging at the last parts.

"I didn't on purpose. It doesn't seem fair, somehow. Tina, fine, she attacked you, but Mike...If we'd eaten those berries first, we'd be dead too." Santana's lips curled into a smile and Blaine took a moment to catch on.

"You recognised them, didn't you? You wouldn't have let us eat them." She nodded, pulling her hair back up into a high pony. She was sick of his hanging in her face, and she had no need to hide her what was now filthy bandage anymore.

"It's called Nightlock. You'd have been dead before it reached your stomach," she said pulling her pony tight. She gingerly touched her lip, and winced at the pain before lowering her hand.

"The name even sounds deadly," he murmured, guilt flashing in his eyes. "Sorry, Santana. I genuinely thought they were the same ones you'd gathered."

"Don't mention it, Warbler. It just means we're one step closer to home." It was probably the nicest she'd been to him as she flashed him a genuine, kind smile. He didn't hesitate in smiling back.

_Wow, Tina must've hit me harder than I thought_. It was the only explanation why she was going soft.

"I'll get rid of the rest," Blaine said, gathering up the sheet of blue plastic, careful to trap the berries inside, and toss them into the woods.

"Wait!" Blaine turned to look at her as she found the leather pouch that belonged to Jessie . She filled it with a handful of berries from the plastic.

"If they managed to fool Mike, who was probably smarter than everyone else in here, maybe they can trick Rachel too. She may be talented and ruthless, but she's not the brightest. Like, say if she was chasing us or something- horrible mental image, I know-we could act like we drop the pouch and if she eats them-"

"Then we're going home," Blaine grinned. Santana smirked, nodding.

"Exactly," she said, securing the pouch firmly to her belt.

"She'll know where we are now. If she's anywhere nearby, she'll have seen the hovercraft and know we killed Mike and Tina. She'll come after us, you know what she's like." Santana frowned at Blaine's words; He was right of course, and this could be the opportunity Rachel was waiting for to take them out. But they had to cook their meat, and if they ran, they'd give their new location away with a fire anyway.

"Well then we better start cooking," she said, beginning to gather branches and brush. She was in pain and seriously needed to rest, but that could wait until they'd eaten and were safely away from Rachel for a moment.

"You want to start a fire?" Blaine asked, taking all the branches and brush off her, ushering for her to sit down and relax for a moment. She accepted without complaint; She needed it.

"Yeah. Might as well cook our food while we have the chance, she knows where we are anyway. But she also knows there's two of us, and probably assumes we were hunting Teeny and Mike. The fire shows we're not hiding, we're inviting the little bitch here. Would you show up?" She asked, resting back against a tree trunk, bow and arrow on her lap just in case.

"Probably not," Blaine admitted. Santana watched as Blaine quickly and successfully started a fire, coaxing a blaze out of damp wood. She had no idea how he was so good with them, but she wasn't complaining. Following her instructions, the rabbits and squirrel were roasting, wrapped in leaves. He wouldn't allow her to help by gathering greens, instead insisting she remained sitting and kept watch for Rachel. The District 1 girl never appeared though, and the food was cooked in no time. Santana packed most of it, leaving them a rabbit's leg each as they walked.

Santana wanted to keep moving through the woods and find a good tree for the night, but Blaine resisted. It made her miss Brittany all the more; The girl was more like a monkey in the trees than human. They had been like a second home to her.

"I can't climb like you, Santana. Especially not with the state of my leg. Plus I don't think I could ever fall asleep that far away from the ground..." He seemed genuinely nervous, but Santana couldn't believe his worries. It was an alien notion to her.

_Who's afraid of sleeping in trees_? Well, maybe it was a little ridiculous but still. It wasn't like they had much of a choice.

"It's not safe out in the open, Warbler. There's a bloodthirsty hobbit on the loose," she said. He bit his lip, looking longingly over his shoulder at the woods.

"Can...can we go back to the cave?" He asked softly. "It's easy to defend and close to water. I'll carry the pack, and we can rest as often as you'd like." He sounded desperate, and she sighed, rubbing her temples. Hours of crashing through the woods, just to have to return in the morning again to hunt. But this was Blaine, who never asked for much from her and had saved her ass more than she cared to think of in the arena. He did what she'd said all day, and she knew if the roles were reversed, he wouldn't make her sleep in a tree.

Maybe she had been a bit of a bigger bitch than usual to Blaine today, and it certainly wouldn't have helped the audience's perception of their friendship.

Santana reached over and grabbed his hand, giving it a quick squeeze before dropping it.

"Ok. Let's head back to the cave." Relief flooded his features, and he looked immensely relieved.

"Well, that was easier than I thought it would be. I was expecting something much...louder." She chuckled, shrugging one shoulder.

"Don't tempt me. Snixx hasn't had a good day."

Xxxx

"Home sweet home." she muttered dryly, as they finally reached the cave. Her body felt like it weighed a tone, every muscle and bone ached, and her feet dragged along the ground. Her lip had stopped bleeding, but she knew if she wasn't careful it would open again.

She set a good dinner out while Blaine arranged the pack and lay out the sleeping bag in the cave. They were halfway through it when her eyelids grew heavy and she had trouble staying awake. Blaine seemed to be in a similar state, and she ordered him into the sleeping bag.

"You should be the one resting, not me. You had to fight Tina," he argued but she shook her head.

"I gots plenty of rest earlier while you gathered shit. It's fine, so shut up and get your sleep on." He grudgingly did as she said, and was asleep in minutes. She pulled the sleeping bag up to his chin, letting her hand longer for a moment as she smiled softly down at him. She was so grateful he was still there with her, more than anyone would ever know. He was probably the only reason she had managed to stay relatively sane so far, and she was so glad she didn't have to face Rachel alone.

_Psychopathic Hobbitch_. She knew Rachel had held a special hatred for her ever since she outscored her in training; Blaine would never understand that. But Rachel was competitive and ambitious, and she would never forgive Santana for showing her up. It had probably acted as a distraction to the girl almost, especially after Santana refused her offer to become allies. She remembered how Rachel had snapped Sebastian's neck after finding the supplies blown up, and seeing the knife protruding from the boy's back on the first day.

_She might just be clinically crazy_...

Santana's dark brown eyes flickered to the sky as the seal appeared. She watched Tina, and then Mike's faces appear. She had to avert her gaze as Tina stared down at her, solemn and accusing. Santana wished she hadn't had to kill the girl from Quinn's district, but what choice did she have? She was certain Blaine didn't feel good about killing Mike, even if it was essential. Santana couldn't help but admire the pair. They were the smartest out of all of them, of that she had no doubt. The only reason Mike was dead was because of Blaine's ignorance, and Tina may have survived if she hasn't laid the trap for Santana. If she and Blaine had tried to set a trap for them, she had no doubt they would have figured it out.

Rachel may have been cunning and cruel and powerful, but she lacked the genius of the Changs. She completely lacked the control shown by the pair, and Santana could easily see Rachel losing her judgment in a fit of rage. Not that Santana could talk when it came to controlling her anger... Rachel hasn't shot an arrow at the Gamemakers.

Despite her exhaustion, she let Blaine sleep in past their usual switch. The sun was rising when she finally shook his shoulder. He groggily sat up, looking around squinting in alarm.

"S'wrong? Rachel? I'll get..." He finally woke up, noticing the time of day and frowning. "Santana, it's morning. You let me sleep the whole night, that's not fair. You should have woken me up." His tone was almost accusing as Santana shrugged. She slid into the sleeping bag, snuggling down as he glared at her.

"My bad. I'll just sleep now instead. Wake me if anything interesting happens."

Apparently nothing did, but when she opened her eyes again, the bright, hot afternoon light blinded her through the rocks. She shielded her gaze with her arm, facing him.

"Any sign of Man Hands?" She yawned, feeling significantly better. Her head no longer pounded, and the aching in her limbs had subsided quite a bit. Her lip was scabbed, and she was sure the injury would leave an impressive scar. She gingerly removed the bandage from around her head, pleased at the improvement she found.

"No. She's keeping a low profile...which is freaking me out, because when has Rachel Berry ever kept a low profile?" Santana hummed in agreement, brow creasing in thought.

"How long do you think we've got until the Gamemakers force us together?" she asked.

"Well Mike and Tina died almost a day ago. That gives the audience plenty of time to place bets and grow bored. It could happen at any moment." Blaine sounded nervous, and she patted his knee reassuringly.

"My Mexican third eye is telling me today's the day. And if it is, do you know what that means?" He silently waited for her answer and she grinned widely.

"Our next meal will be in the Capitol."

Xxxx

"_Bastardos_," Santana whispered venomously, as she placed her hand onto the bone set bed of what used to be the stream.

"Not even a tiny bit damp. Those assholes drained it while we slept," she said to Blaine, as he stared blank down at their previous source of water. As Santana hopped in and walked around, muttering obscenities in Spanish as searching for any water, he finally spoke.

"They want us to go back to the lake. They'll have drained the ponds too. They're..." He trailed off, panic creeping onto his features. Santana kicked a stone and sent it flying, frustrated at the ploy.

"They're driving us back together. Do you want to go straightaway or wait unlit the water's gone?" She asked, climbing back up beside the wistful boy.

"Now. While we've still had food and rest. It-It could give us the advantage. Let's just end this thing once and for all," he said, and Santana nodded her agreement.

_It's like the Games are only just beginning_. And in a way, they were. This was what the Games were really about; Her and Rachel. All the other tributes and traps had merely been obstacles and distractions, to prolong the inevitable. Rachel had always been the one to kill, ever since Santana had laid her eyes on her at the reruns of the Reapings. Blaine took her hand in his, breaking her train of thought.

"This is it, you and me against little ol' her. Two against one. Should be a piece of cake, right?" He smiled slightly. Santana smiled back, shrugging.

"Bitch has no shot. We're just too awesome," she said, and for a moment, they stood there, enjoying the other's comforting touch one last time before Santana broke the contact as they headed for the lake.

She didn't care about Blaine's loud footfall now, and how it sent all the wildlife running. I anything, she'd prefer to fight. Rachel in the forest than on the plain. This was her territory, and the plain was the small brunette's. She doubted the Gamemakers would allow such a thing to happen though; They'd want them out in the open, for the whole world to see.

They stopped to rest for a few moments under the tree where the Careers trapped Santana. The husk of the tracker jacker nest, broken down and dried from the weather abuse, confirmed their location. She touched a bit with her boot and it disintegrated into dust, blowing away. Her breath caught as she looked up into the free where she had seen Brittany perching, waiting to save her. She could practically see the blonde's eyes peering out at her from the leaves. But that wasn't possible. Because Brittany was dead, and if she wasn't careful, she would be too.

"Let's get going," she said, wanting to escape the painful memories that surrounded that place. Blaine didn't object, and they walked in silence the rest of the way.

By the time they reached the plain, it was early evening and there was no sign of Rachel. The golden Cornucopia was the only thing that occupied the plain, and Santana loaded her how and circled the horn to ensure Rachel wasn't hiding inside where Mike had.

"All clear," she called to Blaine, who had crossed to the lake and was filling their water containers. She jogged over to join him and he handed her an empty bottle.

"I wonder where she is," he muttered and she shrugged, examining the forest for any sign of their opponent.

"No idea," she murmured. "But we don't want to fight her after dark."

Blaine carefully squeezed drops of iodine into the water, nodding along to her.

"I know. Maybe that's what she's waiting for. What do you want to do?" She picked up a bottle and took a small, refreshing sip from it. She rested her weight on her left leg, and crossed her arms.

"We'll wait another half an hour, see if she shows up. If not, we'll find a tree or head back to the cave. No point staying here like sitting ducks for her to finish us off." She sat down cross legged beside him, beginning to weave a basket from the grass blades. He leaned back, casually observing the area. Mockingjays flitted about and Santana smiled at them. The sang melodies back and forth to each other, the tunes washing over her. Without thinking, she opened her mouth and sang Brittany's run. They paused curiously at the sound of her voice, listening for more. She repeated the notes in the silence, surprised as Blaine joined in in his soothing voice. One mockingjay trilled back, followed by the others. Soon the whole world came alive with the sound.

"Amazing," Blaine breathed. "They truly do stop and listen to you." Santana held up her small mockingjay carving for him to see.

"That's Britt'a song. They remember it," she said softly as the music swelled. Soon their notes overlapped, forming heavenly harmonies, and Santana could imagine Brittany and the other workers in 11 singing similarly back in the orchards at night.

Santana closed her eyes for a while, her basket half finished in her lap, enjoying the music, when something began to disrupt the song. Dissonant notes cut into the melody, and runs cut off into jagged notes. They were shrieking in alarm. They jumped to their feet, Blaine wielding his knife and Santana poised to shoot, when Rachel smashed through the trees. She held no knife, her hands empty, as she ran straight towards them. Santana's first arrow hit her chest, and inexplicably fell aside.

"She's got some kind of armour!" She shouted to Blaine frantically. She braced herself as Rachel was upon them, but she rocketed right between them, with no attempt to check her speed. The girl looked more disheveled than Santana had ever seen her, her hair wild, face purple, and swear pouring off her face as she ran panting towards the Cornucopia. She'd been running hard for a long time. Not towards them, but away from something.

"What the fu-" Santana scanned the edge of the clearing just in time to see the first creature bound onto the plain, followed by half a dozen others as she turned away.

She was sprinting after Rachel blindly with no thought of anything but to save herself as she screamed one word.

"Mutts!"

Xxxx

They were like gigantic wolves, with perfect balance. She didn't want to see their attributes up close. She couldn't believe it as one wolf waved the others forward with its front paw like a wrist, balancing perfectly on its hind legs.

Rachel had made a beeline for the Cornucopia, and Santana wasn't far behind. If she thought it was the safest place, Santana wasn't going to disagree. Besides, it wasn't like she could hop up into a tree with Blaine and his leg-

"Warbler!" She had just gripped onto the metal pointed tail of the golden horn when she remembered her team mate. He was about ten metres behind her, hobbling as fast as he could, but the mutt's were closing in on him fast. She shot an arrow into the pack and one went down, but there were plenty to replace it. Blaine was waving her up the horn.

"Climb, Santana, climb!" He shouted, and she complied. She was no use to him on the ground. She scrambled up, scaling the Cornucopia in what she was sure could've been record time. The metal was scorching got, but she couldn't bring herself to care.

Rachel lay on her side at the very top of the horn, in convulsions as she gasped to catch her breath and gagged over the edge. It was Santana's perfect opportunity to finish her, but before she could, she heard Blaine cry out. He had just reached the tail and the mutts were right on his heels.

"Climb!" she shrieked, shooting the first mutt to reach the metal in the throat. She paled as she saw its 15 centimetre long claws ripping some other members of the pack as it died. Blaine reached her feet and she grabbed him and pulled him up. Rachel coughed out something high pitched and unintelligible from behind her and Santana whipped around to face her. She was still doubled over with cramps, more preoccupied with the mutts than Santana.

"What?!" Santana shouted at her.

"She said, 'Can they climb?'" answered Blaine. Santana nervously eyed the pack who were beginning to assemble. They were all standing on their hind legs, unnervingly similar to a human, as they communicated in high pitched yelping, deciding what to do. Their sleek coats varied from blonde to black, and something about them creeped Santana out. Then one of them, a good sized one with waves of chestnut hair, and ridiculously chunky, leaped the horn. It landed 2 metres below them, it's pink lips pulled back in a snarl. Santana screamed as she recognised the beedy dark eyes, the collar with the number 2 and metal spikes on it...

"It's that fucking hippo!" she shrieked at Blaine, backing away. Her hands were shaking as she aimed for its throat as it failed to climb, releasing the arrow and killing the beast.

"What's wrong, Santana?" Blaine gripped her arm, and she took deep breaths. This was some shit she could not handle.

"It's her! It's Lauren!" She got out and Blaine's eyes widened. Santana examined the pack, in all it's range of sizes, from the skinny one with large brown eyes, a huge snout and jewelled collar- Sugar- to the beautiful beast with long, silky blind hair and bright blue eyes. Brittany. It's teeth bared in hatred that was so uncharacteristically of its human counterpart...

"They're the other tributes," Blaine whispered horrified. "The eyes...Christ, you don't think they belonged to the actual tributes?" She didn't know, and as she shoots a large, dark mutt that could only be Dave, they back away. She heard Rachel gasp, and Santana glanced at her. Still on all fours, the girl's eyes were fixed on the mutt Finn, sorrow and borrow etched on her face. Santana knew the girl would e up soon enough to throw the two of them off the edge, but before she could kill the bitch, she had to shoot back the vindictive mutt Mike, who seemed to loath her all the more for killing Tina.

Blaine was ripped from her side, and she was sure the pack had got him until his blood splattered on her face. She turned to find Rachel standing over a crumpled Blaine, having picked up the knife he had dropped. She'd gone after his bad leg again, and it bled at a worrying pace. Santana aimed one of her last two arrows at the girl's head, but Rachel rushed forward, deflecting it and knocking the arrow and bow out of her hands, over to the side.

Santana gripped the girl's wrist that held the knife, preventing it from entering her body. As Rachel attempted to hit her with her other hand, Santana grabbed it too, and they stood locked in a battle of strength for a few moments. Santana gritted her teeth at the effort; Rachel was stronger than anyone she's faced before, and she wasn't sure how much longer she could hold her off.

"You're dead, Twelve. I'm a star," Rachel hissed through her clenched teeth. Santana attempted a chuckle.

"You wish, Man Hands. I'm just as good as you," Santana replied, though her strength began to wain and her arms began to shake. The mutts quietened down and the only thing Santana could hear was the pounding in her ear. Rachel finally managed to push her backwards, almost sending her over the edge and scampering to grab her knife as Santana desperately clung on to prevent herself from falling to her death. As she stood, Rachel ran at her and managed to cut her vertically along her ribcage. Santana stumbled backwards in pain, gripping onto the gaping wound. Ever nerve in her torso burned, and she gasped for breath.

Rachel stood where she was at the edge of the Cornucopia, believing she had won, a smug look on her face. Out of the corner of her eye, Santana sees her bow. She just needed a second to get it, just one moment...

"So, Man Hands." she began, and though the pain leaked into her tone, her sarcastic drawl was as prominent as ever. "Did you seriously think Finnept loved you?" Rachel looked shocked for a moment, before her face hardened. It was working.

"Finn did love me, Twelve," she sneered, eyes focused on Santana, who's hands were now covered in her own blood.

_C'mon_...

"Oh please. You may have thought he did, but that asshole only cared about one thing, and it wasn't spending the rest of his life with you," Santana said coldly. Her words hit a nerve in Rachel, who clenched he fists tighter.

"You don't know what you're talking about, the only job you'd ever have if you got out of here would be working on a pole. Finn loved me-"

"Then why did he tell me that once he got out of here," Santana winced in pain. "He was looking forward to -and I quote- giving Quinn a shoulder to cry on." _And that did it._ Obviously Rachel had worried that Finn's thoughts would stray from just their relationship, and she pointed her knife at Santana, fear and desperation in her eyes.

"You're lying. Stop talking, you're lying!" She shrieked. Santana smirked at her.

"Not to mention what he said about Britt-"

"I SAID SHUT UP!" In her rage, Rachel was slow to react as Santana dived for her bow, picking it up. Before the District 1 girl knew what was coming, Santana leaped at her and hit her square in the temple with her bow. Rachel fell backwards, groaning loudly as she hit the floor of the Cornucopia. She swung up her dagger in an attempt to defend herself but Santana knocked it away as she hit the girl in the head again with her bow, blood spraying onto her face. She straddled and restrained Rachel as she repeatedly hit the girl, who managed to slice a wound into Santana's cheek with her blade, until she barely moved and Santana was weak from the blood loss.

Santana forced herself to stand up, looking down at the broken mess of Rachel before her, a shadow of her former self. Santana finally pushed the girl off the side of the golden horn with her toe, wincing as she heard a sickening crunch followed by the howls of the mutts and a horrifying shriek.

Santana couldn't bare to watch as she heard Rachel attempt to defend herself from the mutts, her body armour somewhat protecting her, and she heard howls of pain from the wolves as well. Eventually, she couldn't take it, and she picked up the knife, walked to the edge and nearly vomited at the disfigured sight of the diva. She flung the knife with accuracy at Rachel's head, successfully ending the girls life and a cannon sounded. She could almost swear she heard the faint whisper of thank you before it did, but she probably just imagined it.

_I think I'm going to pass out,_ she thought bleakly as her mouth grew dry. She needed medical attention to her torso and fast- the wound was bleeding her dry.

"Santana," Blaine's hollow voice drew her attention to him, and she turned around, bent over with her left arm covering her wound as she faced him. He looked terrible, and if she hadn't killed Rachel there, she was sure the girl would have out lasted them both. Santana's vision was beginning to darken as she stumbled over to him. He was ghostly pale and breathing heavily, lying in a pool of blood.

"We won Santana." It was barely above a whisper and she coughed as she smiled a bloody smile at him.

"No shit, Warbler." She waited for the announcement to come, begging for them to hurry as their conditions deteriorated. No hovercraft appeared to take Rachel's body, and no trumpets sounded.

"Hey, wh-what's going on?" She attempted to shout, her legs shaking as she remained standing next to Blaine. As if to answer her, the hovercraft appeared and took Rachel' body, but still there was no response.

"Santana, what are they waiting for?" she'd never heard Blaine so terrified. She shook her head, growing dizzy, as she saw her final arrow. Afraid of another mutt attack, she picked it up, and just as she did so, Claudius Templesmith's voice boomed into the arena.

"Greetings to the final contestants of the Seventy Fourth Hunger Games. The earlier revision has been revoked. Closer examination of the rule book has disclosed that only one winner may be allowed. Good luck, and may the odds be ever in your favour."

There was a small burst of static then nothing more. Santana froze on her spot, swaying slightly as the truth hit her. They'd never intended to let both of them live. It had all been part of the show for the Gamemakers, to devise the greatest showdown in history. They'd never wanted her and Blaine to go home to Quinn and Kurt...

"Well, this is it," he choked out an she turned to look at him, tears in her eyes. It wasn't fair. None of it was. He couldn't move, and she stood there with her bow and arrow.

"It's not surprising if you think about it," he said softly, tears streaming down his own cheeks as his lips trembled. "Just make it quick."

"No," her voice was hoarse and choked. "I can't, I won't."

"Do it, Santana. Before they send those mutts back to finish the job." She shook her head furiously, falling to his side.

"I won't do it. You shoot me, you go home," she thrust her bow and arrow onto him. If she killed him now, she wouldn't be able to live with herself. He's done so much for her, he was the only reason she was still sane. And to kill him- no. She wouldn't do it.

"You know I can't," he said, discarding the weapons. "I'll bleed out before you do anyway." He was right. His wounds had been bleeding longer than hers, there was no way she would outlast him in that regard.

"No, you can't kill yourself like that. You're not leaving me here alone." Because if he died, she'd never leave this arena. She'd never go home, and would always be trying to think of a way out.

"You know they have to have a victor Santana. It can only be one of us. Take it, for me. Tell Kurt I love him, tell him.." He continued about telling Kurt about how much he loved him, how much he wished things could be different but she zoned out.

_They have to have a victor_. It was true. Without a victor, the whole thing would blow up in the Gamemakers faces. They would have failed, and they would be executed.

If her and Blaine were both to die, or they thought they were...

Her fingers fumbled with the pouch on her belt as she gasped for air, lying down beside Blaine. He watched her as she poured a few berries onto his hand, then her own.

"Santana-"

"Trust me, Pretty pony." She whispered, holding her hand up in the air beside his. It was now or never.

"On three?" She said. He smiled.

"How about four?"

"Are you actually being serious right now?! Of all the times to -"

"Fine, fine. On three." He locked their empty hands together, and they held up their hands with the berries for everyone to see.

"One." The berries glistened under the sun in her hand.

"Two." Blaine gave her hand one final squeeze.

"Three." The berries had just passed her lips when the trumpets began to blare, and Claudius Templesmith's voice shouted frantically above them.

"Stop! Stop! Ladies and gentlemen, I am pleased to present the victors of the Seventy-fourth Hunger Games, Santana Lopez and Blaine Anderson! I give you- District 12!"

Xxxx

**_A/N: So I'm sorry this took so long, but I'm really hectic with school and piano at the moment with exams, so updates won't be too often until school's finished. I tried to change this from the book version as much as I could with Rachel's fight, and I'm pretty happy with how it turned out. As always, thank you all for the amazing reviews and feel free to eave in in the meantime! Also, I didn't do this as a Quinn chapter because Quinn and Santana are gong to be reunited soon so I wanted to wait for that. -Q_**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Santana spat the berries from her mouth, wiping her tongue with the end of her shirt to make sure no juices remained. She dragged the pack off her back and herself and Blaine washed out their mouths with water, collapsing back beside each other after they did so.

"You didn't swallow 'em?" she whispered, feeling lightheaded.

"No, you?" His voice was equally as drained and quiet.

"I'd be dead by now if I had." She watched his chapped lips move in reply, but his words were drowned out by the roaring screams of the crowd in the Capitol that they played live over the speakers overhead. Her eyelids suddenly grew heavy, and she realised how truly tired she was as two hovercraft a materialised above them, dropping two ladders. The warm safety of unconsciousness called to her as Blaine shouted something at her. She didn't care though, and was finally closing her eyes as he forced her hand onto the ladder, the electric current shocking her enough to wake her up and freeze her in place.

As they were pulled upwards, the wind blowing through her hair, she noticed the stream of blood that oozed from their wounds as they were dragged to the hovercraft, and Santana found it harder and harder to breathe.

"Shit," she mumbled when they were finally inside, slumping down on the floor next to the unconscious Blaine. She was furious at her body for not doing her the kindness of knocking her out, and gasping for air she gripped tightly onto Blaine's jacket, afraid what letting go would mean. She gave a primitive wail as they pulled him away, leaving her with a fistful of his jacket.

Before she could react to the doctors in white coats and sterile masks prepping the ghoulish looking Blaine for surgery, she was lifted onto a stretcher herself. Suddenly, she wasn't in the hovercraft anymore, it felt like she was back in the arena. The doctors were the mutts, they wanted to kill them, she had to stop them. In her frenzied panic, she clawed and struggled against the Capitol attendants around her, several other having to run over and hold her down as they pressed a mask onto her face.

"No...Blaine...mutts..." The drug seemed to have the desired effect on her because she couldn't move within seconds. Her mind felt fuzzy, and she couldn't find the power to groan as some needle was jabbed into her arm. She could faintly make out the doctors words.

"She's going to need surgery, but we'll have to wait...Yes, back at the training centre...Put her in the room. Away from him. Staying here will only do us more harm than good." Soon she was being rolled along on her stretcher, and they pushed her into a room with a glass door. She rolled her head, seeing that it was blood being dripped into her arm, and somehow they'd managed to stitch up her chest wound without her noticing.

It took a few minutes before whatever they sedated her with began to wear off, and she slowly sat up, annoyed to find her hands bound like a wild animal to the side of her bed. She struggled the best she could against them, her wild instinct taking over as she even attempted to bite them off.

_Mutts...Blaine...Kill..._ The same three words rang out in her head over and over as se trashed and screamed once more on her bed, her scarred, filthy, bloody hands contrasting completely to the white shackles that held them. She could see them working on Blaine through the glass, and it tortured her all the more. Did they have to do that where she could see? She'd always left when her Papi had to operate, not understanding how he could bare it.

She didn't think she ever would.

She caught someone staring at her and her lip curled back in a snarl when she realised it was her own reflection. Wild, dark eyes, hollow cheeks, her hair a tangled mat.

_I look insane_. And maybe she was. She didn't blame the others for keeping a safe distance from her.

The next thing she knew, they were landing back on the roof of the Training Centre and they took Blaine out, but left her behind the glass door. She started violently trashing again, screaming abuse at anyone who could hear. She swore she caught a glimpse of curly, brown hair- Schue, which made her stop for a moment. Schue would save her.

It was with that thought she passed out as they have the needle into her neck.

Xxxx

"Hello?" Her voice was rough and hoarse as she called out into the softly lit, white hospital room she was in. She wasn't able to sit up, they'd put some restraining band around her waist to prevent that. The physical confinement panicked her- though what didn't these days? And she wriggled, attempting to get out.

"That's not a good idea girl." There was a voice Santana was not expecting to hear. She looked up as Mercedes Jones strolled into the room, carrying a tray. Santana didn't expect warmth to flood through her at the sight of her like it did, but the prescience of someone she knew wasn't out to kill her calmed her enough to stop her escape attempt. Mercedes gave her a small smile, and Santana knew she must look like shit from the way the girl held her tongue. Mercedes set the tray across her lap and adjusted her pillows.

"Did Blaine make it?" Her voice was loud and croaky, and Mercedes cringed slightly at her words.

"Yeah, he's resting up like you." Santana nodded as Mercedes slipped the spoon into her hand.

"Why are you here?" There was no point in beating around the bush. Mercedes wasn't one for that crap anyway.

"They figured it'd be better if you were around someone more familiar. I know I'm not your number one choice, but the others weren't allowed." Santana frowned; There was some hidden meaning to Mercedes words she couldn't figure out, but as she turned her attention to the food and the victor left, it was pushed from her mind.

They hadn't given her much, which she was none too pleased about, but after clearing her small bowl of apple sauce, she struggled to finish her broth. She'd been perfectly able to eat a big breakfast that morning in the arena.

_How long have I been out?_ A few days at least. Remembering her wounded torso and face, she wiggled and manoeuvred so she could see the scar that would remain from Rachel's attack, but instead found smooth skin. She stared in disbelief at it; The Capitol really could do anything to their appearances.

She imagined the banquet that Sue and Will had to organise for her sponsors, and was sure they didn't have a choice of broth or apple sauce. No doubt Sue was driving Will insane, but he'd survive. Kurt and Isabelle would be hard a work with the wardrobes, and Figgins was probably having a heart attack back in District 12 as they organised the homecoming celebration.

She grinned widely at the thought. Home! With her Mami and Papi! Not to mention Puck! And Quinn...

_Holy shit I'm going to see them again_. She wanted to get out of that be and just run and find them; She needed to see them. But as she tried to escape again, a liquid seeped into her veins from a tube and knocked her unconscious.

_Assholes_.

Xxxx

Santana opened her eyes once again after being knocked unconscious for what felt like the hundredth time for trying to escape. She sighed, running a hand through her hair and considering just actually giving up and letting them keep her in the damn bed. She froze where she was. She frowned as realisation dawned on her; She was running a hand through her-

"Dios!" She exclaimed gleefully, noticing there was nothing in her arm, no restraints and she was free to move about. She stood up and stretched her limbs, examining her skin which was smooth and glowing. She no longer had any scars, even the ones she had acquired before the Games were gone. She lifted up her shirt and found no indication of the deadly wound that had been there, and her cheeks was smooth as satin.

_Well it's about time._

She turned to see what outfit was left for her and grimaced at the sight of the outfit they all wore in the arena. She's forgotten that was what she'd have to wear when she greeted her team.

She was dressed in less than a minute, surprised at the strength in her legs and body. She hadn't felt that good since the Games started, and it was nice to be relatively strong again. She stood in front of the wall where she knew there was a door, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Whenever you're ready," she snapped up at the Capitol attendants she knew were listening, and a half a second later it slid open. She stepped into the wide, deserted hall that appeared to have no other doors on it, one thought in her mind.

Quinn. It had been too long since she'd seen her, since she'd touched her. She didn't think she ever would again, and yet there she was. She'd been terrified of wanting something more, of hoping for the two of them. But now, she let her mind wander to where they'd live, to introducing Quinn to her parents, to taking her to the market on Sundays. She wondered what District 4 was like, and if Quinn had any family. She'd always been curious about the fishing district, but never thought she'd ever get to go there.

She walked down the hall, all these thoughts running through her head, and nerves gnawed at her stomach. Blaine popped into her head, and she but her lip; She had to know he was ok.

"Warbler?" she called, not quite sure what she was expecting.

"Santana!" It wasn't his voice, but instead one that initially evoked irrational irritation, before overwhelming joy.

"Holly?" She turned and her face lit up as she saw Sue, Will, Holly and Kurt all standing at the end of the hallway. She didn't care she was on camera as she ran down towards them. Sure, the general majority of them annoyed the shit out of her, but fuck it, they were as much her family now as Puck. They'd kept her alive; Kept both of them alive.

She surprised them all by launching herself into Sue's arms first.

"Good job, Sandbags," the older woman whispered in her ear as she held her tightly, and Santana was mildly shocked by the emotion in the famous victor's voice.

"Thanks, Coach," she mumbled back into Sue's shoulder. Holly pulled her into a hug next, bouncing slightly and patting her head.

"I told everyone you were special, chica. I knew it!" Santana smiled at the teary woman as Will awkwardly have her a brief hug next. Well, maybe it wasn't awkward for him, but she'd never had much physical contact with the guy before.

"You-I-Well done." Was all he managed, and Santana realised she and Blaine were his only tributes to survive. He was smiling widely at her as he backed off and finally Kurt hugged her the tightest of them all, balling crying and not saying anything.

"It's ok, Porcelain," she chuckled slightly. "You can thank me when we're neighbours." That sent Kurt over the edge completely and Holly handed him a tissue. Santana looked around and panicked slightly.

"Where's Isabelle? Is she with Blaine? Oh my god, is he ok? Mercedes said- I'm gonna kill her if-"

"He's fine. They want to do your reunion live just before the ceremony, and they'll do your and Quinn's reunion at it, as well as Lady Hummell and Blaine's as well," explained Sue. Santana sighed in relief.

"Dios, ok. I guess we'll make for good television." She didn't voice her disappointment at being kept from Quinn for so long. Will squeezed her shoulder sympathetically and Sue cleared her throat.

"Schuester, blondie, we should leave Kurt and Santana to it. They need to get her ready for the ceremony," she said and the two waves one last time as they followed her out.

Kurt had finally managed to get a hold of himself, and he wrapped an arm around her shoulder as he led her away from the cameras, down a few passages to the elevator that took her to the lobby of the Training Centre. There were only a few guards present as their footsteps echoed throughout the hall. She hesitated as the elevator doors opened, the images of all the dead tributes who would never return flashing through her mind.

"It's ok," Kurt said soothingly, offering her his hand. She eyed him warily for a moment before taking it and stepping inside, not letting go.

When the elevator doors opened, Adam, Harmony and Unique descended upon her, suffocating her with high pitched squeals and ecstatic hugs. Santana bit the inside of her cheek to stop a nasty comment and smiled at them. They were truly ecstatic to see her, and she was pretty happy to see them to, in the way she'd be happy to see three pet dogs at the end of a difficult day.

She was brought into the dining room and grinned as she got a real meal-roast need and soft rolls- though her portions were still being strictly controlled.

"What do you mean I can't have more?" she snapped at the nervous, pink haired waitress. "I've just spent the last few weeks starving in an-"

"Oh hush, Santana. They don't want it coming back up on stage," Harmony scolded her, but slipped her an extra roll under the table anyway, to show she was on her side.

"Thanks, Squeaky," Santana grinned as she stuffed the roll into her mouth. Harmony's face twisted slightly at Santana's lack of manners, but she patted her leg fondly.

As she finished, they followed Kurt back to her room, and Kurt disappeared for a while as her prep team got her ready.

"They did a full body polish on you," gasped Adam. "I'm so jealous, not a glad left on your skin." She shrugged, the only thing she could take in from her naked body being how skinny she was. Sure, she was probably worse when she came out of the arena but damn. She never thought it could be so easy to count ribs.

"Sure, flawless."

Xxxx

"Really, Kurt? Yellow?" she asked skeptically as he stepped into the room, said dress over his arm. He threw her a mock scathing look.

"It will suit you," he said as he slipped it over her head.

"What ever happened to the whole girl on fire thing?" she asked and frowned as she notice padding on her breasts.

"Hmm, you tell me. And before you can object, I know. But the Gamemakers wanted to alter you surgically, and Sue and Will had a huge fight with them over it. This was a compromise."

"Have they not seen me at normal weight?! If they'd altered me surgically..." She shuddered at the thought. Unique helped her into a pair of flat leather sandals and she turned to the mirror.

_The girl on fire is back._ The fabric glew, and every slight movement sent a ripple up her body. In comparison, the chariot costume seemed garish and the interview dress too revealing.

"What do you think?" Kurt murmured, resting his chin on her shoulder as he stood behind her.

"I think you've outdone yourself," she replied and he smiled. Her eyes flickered to her face, where the make up filled out the sharp angles of her face. Her hair was loose, held back by a simple headband. The sleeveless dress gathered at her ribs, and fell to her knees.

_I look like a...girl._ There was no other way to describe it. She looked harmless, innocent almost. She had no idea how Kurt managed to pull it off when she had just won the Games.

"I thought it's be something more...sophisticated," she said carefully. This look was calculated, Kurt's designs were never so arbitrary.

"I thought Quinn would like this more." There was definitely something going on. Santana frowned as she tried to figure out what Kurt really meant, but soon she was being ushered out the door and escorted away.

Xxxx

"Calm your panties, Sandbags. It's just me." Santana warily eyed Sue for a moment, still in the mindset of the arena. She was below the stage, waiting to be revealed to the roaring crowd. They were so loud, she hasn't noticed Sue approaching until she tapped her on the shoulder. She'd jumped away, but Sue had merely chuckled.

"Hm...good enough," Sue said after scrutinising her appearance. Despite herself, Santana's scowl returned.

"But what, Coach?" she snapped and Sue seemed pleased at the reaction, but glanced shifting around the holding space.

"How about a hug for good luck?" Sue said finally and Santana frowned. When had Sue Sylvester ever willingly accepted human contact that wasn't abusive or violent?

_It's probably because we're both victors now_. Santana thought as she complied, but once she put her arms around the older woman's neck, she was trapped in her embrace as Sue whispered very quickly and silently into her ear, her hair concealing her lips.

"Shut up and listen. You're in big trouble. Word is the Capitol's furious about you showing them up in the arena. If there's one thing they can't stand, it's being laughed at, and they're the joke of the Districts."

_What the fuck have I done_? Dread coursed through her as she laughed as though Sue was saying something hilarious.

"So what, Coach?" Santana asked brightly.

"No one doubts you're madly in love with Quinn. That's not in question. What is is that you pulled that little stunt out of defiance, to show them up. You're only defends is you were so madly in love-literally mad- you weren't responsible for your actions, got it?" Sue pulled back and straightened her hair band.

"Ok, Sandbags?"

"Got it, Coach. Did you tell Blaine this?"

"Didn't have to. He's the good kid, remember?"

Of course. Because Blaine would never intentionally spite the Capitol on national television.

"And I'm not?" she challenged. She laughed.

"No Satan. Now, time to take your place. This is your night, enjoy it."

Xxxx

The anthem began to blast in her ears, and for the first time Santana realised she'd regained full function of her damaged one. She didn't have time to ponder on it though as Rod Remington greeted the audience. He'd want to help them, Santana knew he would. Te crowd broke into applause as their prep teams were presented, and excited began to course through Santana's veins despite the dire situation at hand. In a few minutes she was going to see Quinn and Blaine again. She could practically imagine the hazel eyes shining at her, the silky blonde hair...

Holly was introduced and broke Santana from her thoughts. She smiled slightly as she heard the excitement of the blonde woman's voice. How long had she waited for that moment? Despite being pretty misguided about a lot of things, Santana knew she had a keen instinct for certain things and no doubt she suspected they were in trouble. Isabelle and Kurt got a huge round of applause of course, being as brilliant as they were. After everything Sue said to her, she finally understood why she was dressed the way she was. She needed to look as least threatening as possible.

Her heart pounded in her chest as the metal plate slowly began to rise. She took a deep breath, slowly inhaling and exhaling while keeping her eyes shut. When she opened them, she was blinded momentarily by bright lights. The deafening roar rattled the metal under her feet and she allowed the corners of her lips to curl up as her eyes adjusted, allowing her to see the crowd.

Time seemed to freeze as her gaze rested on the beautiful blonde woman only metres away from her. Quinn's hazel eyes shone, and they were so much more breathtaking than Santana remembered. Her hair was done up elegantly, and she wore a light blue dress that showed off her perfect figure. She was smiling widely at Santana, and she couldn't believe this moment was actually happening.

Santana finally found the strength to move again, and after four long strides she flung her arms around Quinn's neck, causing the blonde to laugh and stagger back before regaining her balance. She wrapped her arms around Santana's slim waist and Santana deeply inhaled the scent of lavender. For the first time, she felt safe again, wrapped in Quinn's warm embrace. This was all she had wanted in the arena, hell in her entire life. And now she finally had it, she wasn't going to screw it up.

Quinn finally pulled back a little, tears shining in her eyes a little as they bore into Santana's dark pair. The crowd were going insane.

"You came back," she whispered and Santana smiled genuinely, for the first time in what seemed like forever.

"I said I would, didn't I?" she said back, and Quinn smiled widely again, before pressing her lips to Santana's in a soft, passionate kiss. Santana pressed her body into Quinn's, responding eagerly. It had been way too long. Their lips moved in perfect sync, and Santana was slightly disheartened when Quinn pulled away far too soon. Quinn pressed her forehead to Santana's.

"If I didn't stop then I never would have been able," she explained and Santana pouted.

"What would be so bad about that, Q?" Quinn laughed.

"Well I don't think the Capitol would like to see us...going further on live television," Quinn smirked and Santana snorted.

"Please, two hot victors going at it on stage? They'd get their highest ratings yet." Quinn laughed, and they went back to pressing sweet kisses on each others lips and muttering their love to each other for another few minutes before Rod tapped Santana's shoulder to continue the show. Irritated, she pushed him aside without even glancing at him and the audience went wild.

Finally, Blaine came over and interrupted them successfully. Santana was so delighted at the sight of her clean, healthy ally that she didn't hesitate in hugging him tightly as Quinn and Kurt made their way over to their seats.

"Easy, Satan," he laughed, squeezing her tightly.

"Shut up, Warbler," she muttered. He laughed, then pulled away. She noted how his hair was gelled again and gently teased him about it as Rod led them to the victor's chairs.

"If you'll just wait for a moment here, the show will begin in a few minutes."

"Whatever."

"Be nice, Santana."

Xxxx

**_A/N: One more chapter to go! Enjoyed writing most of this, just cause I love Quinntana so much. The next update won't be for another while, but ill do my best to get it up ASAP. As always thank you all for the reviews etc and please leave me one in the meantime! Also, what would you guys think about a sequel? Yes, no? Catching fire was my favourite in the series and it would be a lot of fun to put Santana and the others in the same situation...anyway, lemme know! -Q_**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

If it weren't for Blaine's strong arm around her shoulder, keeping her securely in place, Santana knew she would have bolted the minute they began to dim the lights and the seal appeared. For three hours, she'd be forced to watch the other 22 tributes die, some of which she was dreading to watch more than others. She shifted nervously in the throne she sat it, edging closer to Blaine and trying to prevent the panic attack she could feel coming as they began to show all the Reapings.

At the sight of Rachel and Jessie beaming down at her, Santana paled and shifted uncomfortably. The images of the corpses of the District 1 tributes flashed in her mind, and she gripped the armrest of her throne, her knuckles turning white. She noticed Blaine watching her from the corner of her eye as the Reapinga continued. Her grip tightened with each District, and by the time Brittany popped up, her blue eyes sad and so familiar.

Santana tore her gaze from the screen, trying to find anything else to focus on. She wasn't as surprised when she found Quinn focused on her instead of the screen, worry etched on her features. She raised an eyebrow at Santana, tilting her head slightly, mouthing an "Are you ok?" Santana forced a smile, jerking her head in response. Honestly, no she fucking wasn't ok, and she wished she could sit with Quinn through all this, but she couldn't. Instead she snuggled closer into Blaine's side, tucking her feet underneath her. He squeezed her gently and muttered some soothing words to her.

It was like watching a stranger as she watched herself volunteer for Elisabeth. The corners of her lips tugged upwards despite the situation when she saw Puck screaming on screen. She hadn't seen him since the arena, and her heart jumped in her chest at the thought of seeing him soon again. It had been way too long.

She watched in almost stunned silence as their Games played out in front of them. She didn't feel like she was watching her own Games, it might as well have been someone she didn't know up there on screen, looking fierce and fearless as they taunted the Career tributes and survived on instinct and hunting skill. Most of the screen time was focused on her and Blaine, and these Games showed a tale of friendship and love. Blaine appeared to be working for her at all times, while she made up for it with her time with Brittany. She was glad her determination to win was evident the entire time; that could only play in her favour.

She kept her gaze steely as they played Brittany's death in full, keeping the pain in check. The showed the spearing, Santana's failed rescue attempt and heartless killing of Jessie, and Brittany's last breath in her arms. She lowered her gaze as she got to sing every note of her song, feeling numb. Something shut down inside of her as she listened to the lyrics and she didn't look up until she had finished her last note. They edited out the part where she covered Brittany in flowers.

_Because even that shouts rebellion._

She made up for her lack of loyalty to Blaine when the rule change was announced and he squeezed her slightly when she shouted his name.

He really must've thought I only cared because I had to when I went for him. She felt a pang of guilt, but she noticed Blaine giving her a small, reassuring smile and pushed the thoughts out of her head. He knew now. Their friendship was solidified now as she found him, nursed him back to health, went to the feast for the medicine and was open with some of her darker secrets with him. She felt slightly nauseous as Rachel's gruesome attack with the mutts was played, but she felt as though it happened to someone she'd never met. She seemed merciful at least to the girl.

Not that she deserved it.

The audience began to hush each other as the moment with the berries came up. It didn't matter she was more or less hold her chest together or Blaine was lying in way too much blood, no. This was the most romantic, tragic thing they'd ever seen and Santana felt the seriousness of her situation weigh on her as she saw what everyone outside the Capitol saw.

_The damn defiance of it all._

A wave of gratitude swept over her when they ended it by showing her screaming Blaine's name in the hovercraft, being sedated so they could work on him while she tried to save him from something that wasn't there. She looked bat-shit crazy, and she wished she could hug whoever edited it that way. It worked completely in her favour.

The anthem began to play again, and Blaine finally released her as they rose and President Snow took the stage, followed by a little girl carrying a cushion that held a crown that split into two halves. Santana's gaze flitted to Quinn as he smiled and placed the first half on Blaine's brow. Quinn was smiling and clapping, her mask at it's best, but Santana could see the warning in her eyes.

_Don't do anything stupid._

Then the president was in front of her, still smiling as he placed the second half on her own brow, but his eye's were as unforgiving as a snake's. She was the one to blame or all this, not sweet, charming Blaine. She was the instigator. She was the one to be punished.

She smiled large and falsely as the crowd cheered, and did her best not to grimace as her arm ached from waving. Finally Rod Remington bid the audience good night, and reminded them to tune in for the final interviews tomorrow night. Like they had a choice.

Santana immediately halted the minute they were off stage waiting for Quinn despite the protests of time. There was no way she was leaving her out of her sight now she finally had her back, and Blaine seemed to agree as he stood beside her and waited for Kurt. They were less than a minute after them, and Quinn instantly reached out her hand to Santana, who didn't hesitate in taking it.

"It's going to be ok," Quinn whispered to her, squeezing her hand reassuringly in her own warm one as they were led to the car that would take them to the president's mansion. Santana allowed the blonde to lead her to the car, tangling their legs together, wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist and resting her head on her shoulder as they sat in the car.

"I hope so."

Xxxx

"You should eat up," Quinn said as she watched Santana stuff her face with the delicious meat pie. They were seated at the head of the feast, Santana to Blaine's right at the centre of the table, with Quinn to her side and Kurt to his. Kurt, who was always relatively level headed, looked dazzled by the glamour of it all, while Blaine was mainly enamoured by Kurt. Santana still held Quinn's hand in her own on her lap, while she hastily ate with the other.

"Why?" she asked with her mouth still full. They'd only just arrived, surely they'd let her just eat her meal in peace. They should know better than to come between a previously starved victor and their food.

"Because in about a minute, all the sponsors are going to come over here and demand a picture with you. And don't speak with your mouth full," Quinn's nose twisted a little at the last part. Santana grinned widely at her, making sure to show off some of the food in her mouth and Quinn hit her arms playfully.

"You're such a pig," she scolded and Santana quickly swallowed her mouthful before shoving the remainder of the pie in her mouth.

"S'part of my charm."

"Sure it is." The first sponsor came over, gushing over herself and Blaine while demanding a picture. Santana smiled and complied, doing her best to keep the scowl off her face. It continued more or less the same way for the rest of the night, herself and Blaine being approached by increasingly intoxicated sponsors and having to pose and thank then while they had their pictures taken. Santana knew she probably would've gone all the Seam on one of their asses if Quinn hadn't been there holding her hand the entire time.

Finally, after hours and hours of pointless pleasantries with people she couldn't stand, Sue, Holly and Will finally ushered them out, despite the protests of the Capitol guests. Santana's feet felt like they were going to fall off, and her face physically hurt from smiling so much. She saw Blaine wrapping his arm around a drunk Kurt's waist, who placed sloppy kisses on his cheek. Santana noticed the cane Blaine used and was surprised he managed to support the drunken Kurt all the way to the car.

"Do you ever get used to that?" she mumbled sleepily to Quinn as she cuddled into her side as they drove through the celebratory streets of the Capitol. She entwined their fingers together and she traced swirling patterns on the silk fabrics of her dress. Santana was a little self conscious at how open she was with the blonde; She'd never acted like this with anyone before, not that she'd had much a choice in the first place.

"Eventually it's not so bad. The first times are the worst," Quinn replied lazily. "The other victors help a lot too." Santana chuckled lowly.

"Oh I know _exactly_ how much other victors can help, Q," she teased, nudging the blonde slightly. Quinn's cheeks turned a light pink as she blushed.

"_Santana_! The driver isn't deaf you know," Quinn attempted to scold her, but Santana merely smirked in reply.

"Whatever. I've been stuck in an arena full of raving psychopaths and no sweet lady kisses for over two weeks. I think he'll get over it." Quinn shook her head at Santana's words, but Santana knew she wasn't as horrified as she let on.

The sun was just peaking over the horizon when they finally made it back to the twelfth floor of the Training Centre. Santana was hoping to get a private word with Blaine, but Sue sent him off with Kurt and Will to his room, and personally escorted herself and Quinn to Santana's door.

"Why can't I talk to him?" Santana snapped bluntly, eyes narrowed. Quinn placed a hand on the small of her back, attempting to sooth her and warn her against fighting Sue.

"Plenty of time to talk when we get home. Go to bed- and sleep. You're on air at two." With that, she was gone and Santana allowed herself to be led into the room by Quinn.

Finally, a bit of privacy. She hadn't had a moment alone with Quinn since she'd gotten out of the arena, and as soon as Quinn shut the door behind them, Santana snaked her arms around Quinn's slim waist and rested her chin on her shoulder. She smiled as Quinn leaned back into the embrace. Santana felt the same fire she had all those weeks ago on her skin where Quinn touched her, feeling more like herself from before the arena than she had since she'd returned.

She began to place soft kisses down along Quinn's neck onto her shoulder, smirking slightly as she felt her shiver slightly in response.

"San..." Quinn's voice was husky as she spoke and Santana hummed in response. She wasn't in the mood for talking.

"I...I'm so glad you're ok." Santana paused as she heard Quinn's voice break off at the end. Quinn was never the emotional type, and Santana could never remember her crying, even during her time in the Games that Santana could remember.

"Quinn..." She turned around in Santana's arms and Santana's gaze softened as she saw the tears trickling down the beautiful face of her girlfriend.

"Amor:..don't cry. I'm ok, I'm back," Santana said softly, wiping the tears off Quinn's cheeks with her thumb, caressing her face. Quinn leaned into her palm, her watery hazel eyes never leaving Santana's dark chocolate pair.

"You nearly didn't. So many times. And there was nothing I could do..." Quinn managed a choked laugh. "Fuck. I was even jealous of Brittany for a while." Santana tensed slightly at the mention of Brittany's name, the memory of her death flashing in Santana's mind. Quinn seemed to notice this and wrapped her arms around Santana's neck hurriedly.

"Shit, San, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-"

"No, it's fine Q," Santana cut her off, glad to see the girl calming down. "Brittany...she was my friend. My best friend in there before I knew Blaine hadn't gone traitor on me. She made things easier, and I'd guessed it might have been hard for you to watch." She had Quinn's full attention now, and she pressed a soft kiss to her lips before continuing.

"But you were all I could think about in there, Q. I fought to survive for you. You're the one that I love, and that's not gonna change, comprande?" She grinned at the last part, and was rewarded with a passionate kiss, Quinn wrapping her arms tightly around Santana's neck and leaving no distance between their bodies.

"You're never leaving me again," Quinn finally said as she broke away for some air, pushing Santana's dress down. Santana raised her eyebrow and nodded in agreement.

"Never. But, uh, babe? I'm pretty sure Sue wanted us to get some sleep," she teased as she kicked off her shoes. Quinn's eyes darkened and she bit her lip seductively.

"There's plenty of time for sleep later. Besides, I never got to give you your welcome back present."

Santana's eyes widened as she was led over to her bed and pushed down, before Quinn straddled her and grinned down.

_Who needs sleep anyway?_

Xxxx

Santana gently stroked the sleeping Quinn's shoulder with her finger as she noticed the sun significantly high in the sky outside. She lay in the soft king sized bed, her hair sprawled out on the pillow behind her. Her legs were entangled with Quinn's, who slept with her head resting in the crook of Santana's neck. One of her arms was thrown casually over Santana's waist, as if afraid Santana would leave. Santana had her own on Quinn's hip, the other supporting the blonde's head.

She hadn't slept a wink that night, even after Quinn had fallen asleep. She wasn't willing to let the nightmares that were undoubtedly waiting for her ruin that night. She didn't care how tired she'd be for the day ahead, it was totally worth it.

_It's not like I would've slept anyway._ Glancing once more at the sun, she figured she should wake Quinn before Holly came horns blaring into her room unannounced. That was one awkward situation she'd rather avoid. Santana gently pressed a kiss to Quinn's temple as she woke her.

"Quinn, baby, you gots to get up," she said quietly and she felt Quinn's heartbeat quicken. Santana smiled at the blonde's unintelligible mumbling. Clearly she wasn't as plagued by nightmares as Santana was.

"C'mon, Q. You don't want Holly walking in on this do you?" That had her up in seconds, staring around fearfully. Santana laughed at the blonde's reaction, who threw her a dirty look.

"All I heard was Holly and walking in," Quinn scowled, rubbing her eyes and lying back down beside Santana, who propped herself up on an elbow to look down at her. She half smirked down at the pouting blonde, stifling a yawn. Quinn's eyes darted to her face, concerned.

"Did you sleep at all last night?" she asked, pushing a strand of hair out of Santana's face. Santana shrugged non commitedly.

"No." Quinn waited for her to continue, but Santana offered no further explanations.

"Nightmares?" Santana was surprised Quinn caught on so quickly, and her face darkened slightly at the thought.

"Maybe. Didn't exactly want to find out. Now c'mon, get your ass out of bed before Holly arrives. Wouldn't want the prestige Quinn Fabray's image being fucked up because of Holly Holiday's inability to knock," Santana winked, and Quinn let it drop, wrapping the sheet around her as she got up and went to select an outfit from the wardrobe.

Santana wasn't wrong about Holly, because less than half an hour later said woman came more or less dancing into the room, shouting about what a big big day they had ahead. Santana heard her surprise at the sight of Quinn there, who smoothly lied about coming the see Santana early to help her for the day ahead. Santana rolled her eyes as she heard Holly gush about what an angel Quinn was, but she immediately stopped when Santana emerged fully clothed from the bathroom and was ushered out by the woman.

She only had time for a quick bowl of hot grain and stew before the prep team descended on her. Not in the mood for their usual crap,she smiled widely and sweetly at them.

"You guys were great! The crowd loved you!" She mentally applauded herself as she didn't have to speak for the next few hours, and instead got to sit their in a much needed break.

When Kurt finally came in, he shooed them all out.

"You took your time, Porcelain," she grumbled, raising an eyebrow. He shook his head at her.

"There's that attitude we all missed. Did Satan not get much sleep last night?" Santana nearly fell out of her chair at his words, and he laughed. She smiled sarcastically at you.

"Probably about as much as you, Lady Lips. I can tell you all about it if you really want, starting with how unbelievably mind blowing-"

"Nevermind. Pretend I never asked." Santana smiled smugly as Kurt blushed and looked affronted. He adjusted her make up so she seemed to radiate a soft, tanned glow. He dressed her in a white gauzy dress and pink- yes pink- shoes.

"I have never worn pink in my life," she scowled and Kurt looked up at her in shock.

"Never?!"

"Nope. Aunty Snixx isn't a big fan of it," she shrugged and ignored Kurt's rant at her for the next few minutes. As he finished dressing her, they made idle chat and Santana refrained from asking him any serious questions. She had the feeling every move she made was being watched, and didn't want to get Kurt in trouble. Fuck it, she didn't want to get herself in any more trouble.

The interview was taking place down the hall in the sitting room. A space had been cleared and a couch had been shoved in, surrounded by flowers in vases. There were only a handful of cameras to record the event, and Santana was glad there wasn't a live audience. Quinn, who Santana noted wasn't into public displays of affection, gently gave her hand a squeeze and murmured a good luck in her ear before moving away to stand with Sue. Blaine and Kurt weren't so subtle, and Santana rolled her eyes as she sat down on the sofa opposite Rod, waiting for Blaine to join them. She nervously fiddled with her fingers as Blaine eventually came and say beside her, resting an arm around her shoulder.

"Are you excited for this Santana?" Rod smiled, as Santana supressed a flicker of annoyance.

"More like nervous," Santana tried to smile, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. She wasn't as good as this appearances shit as Quinn was.

"Don't be. You'll be perfect," Rod said patting her knee. Santana tensed, but stopped herself from immediately punching the guy for the contact. Now definitely wasn't the time to go all the Seam on anyone's ass.

They made some awkward small talk before they began shooting. As soon as the cameras began to roll, Santana plastered a huge grin on her face, leaning into Blaine's side. Rod is wonderful, his banter with Blaine undoubtedly entertaining the nation. Santana spoke as little as possible, knowing her "attitude problem" as Sue put or, couldn't help the situation. She had to talk a bit, but she always reverted the conversation back to Blaine.

Eventually though, Rod began to pose questions that begged a fuller answer.

"So, Blaine, we know from our days in the Games that you noticed Santana from quite a while back,"Rod said.

"Yes, when we were kids," Blaine answered honestly.

"But Santana, what a ride for you. I think the real excitement for the audience was watching you begin to truly open up and trust him, watch your friendship build. When did you first realise that the two of you could really be more than just acquaintances?"

_Here goes nothing. Don't blow it, Santana._

"Oh, uhh, that's a hard one..." She gave this awkward laugh and smile, so I characteristic of her and looked down at her hands.

_Shit. What do I say? What the fuck do I say?_

"Well, I know it hit me when you shouted out his name after the announcement for the rule change."

_Thank you, Rod_! She smiled warmly at his IDE and nodded.

"Yeah, I guess that was if. I mean, up until then, I was convinced he was this slimy traitor who'd left me for the Careers but then confused me by saving me. I tried not to consider being friends with him, or why he might have saved me seeing as I would've had to fight him in the end. It was pretty confusing and it would have only made things worse if I actually cared about him. But then, after that announcement, everything changed." She said calmly, her cool, confident demeanour back.

"Why do you think that was?" Rod urged.

"Maybe...I don't know, because there was a chance we could do it. We could go home together, and be with the ones we love." Perfecto.

Behind the cameraman, she saw Sue give a huff of relief and she knew she'd said the right thing. Rod pulled out a handkerchief and had to take a moment because he was so moved.

_God, these people are so emotionally unstable it's ridiculous. It's probably a national event when someone loses a fucking shoe up here_.

"It'll be nice to see you grow old," Blaine said softly to her and she half smiled at him.

"You too, Warbler. Not that I'll end up as wrinkled as your pasty ass. I gots to stay young and beautiful forever." That got a laugh out of the set, and she saw Quinn shaking her head out of the corner of her eye.

"I suppose your other half wouldn't be too pleased if you let yourself go, hmm, Santana?" Rod teased and Santana had no trouble laughing.

"Somehow, I doubt it. And I don't think Kurt would be too happy with you either, Warbled," she added to Blaine, who rolled his eyes dramatically at her antics.

From this, Rod had no problem leading into all their injuries, burns, wounds and stings. Santana felt mildly nauseous as she thought about them all, but it wasn't until Rod asked Blaine how his "new leg" was working out, she nearly passed out.

"New leg?" Santana asked dumbly, reaching out and pulling up the bottom of Blaine's trousers.

"Oh crap." Her eyes widened as she took in the metal and plastic device that had replaced his flesh.

"No one told you?" asked Rod gently. She shook her head, too caught up in her own shock to answer.

"I haven't had the chance," said Blaine with a slight shrug.

"This is my fault. Because I used that tourniquet," she said gloomily, guilt overwhelming her.

"Sure, Santana, it's your fault I'm alive."

"He's right. He'd have bled to death for sure without it," Rod said, but Santana couldn't help but feel upset to the extent she was afraid she might cry, but then she remembered she was Santana Lopez and this was being broadcast to the entire nation. She instead buried her face in Blaine's shirt, muttering curses to herself in Spanish while they tried to coax her out. It was so easy for them, they weren't the reason Blaine had to spend the rest of his life missing a leg. If it were the other way around, she knew she'd hate him for it, and the fact he was so damn understanding made it worse.

When she finally did come out, Rod backed off questioning her so she could recover, something she was grateful for. He more or less left her alone until the berries came up.

"Santana, I know you've had a shock but I've got to ask. The moment when you pulled out those berries. What was going on in your mind...hmm?" he said.

Santana took a long pause before she answered, trying to collect her thoughts. This was the crucial moment where she either challenged the Capitol or went so crazy at the idea of losing Quinn and Blaine that she couldn't be held responsible for her actions. It seemed to call for some big dramatic speech, but she just couldn't as the truth screamed in her head.

_To tell you all to go fuck yourselves, and I'm not one of your puppets._

"I don't know, I just...couldn't bear the thought...of being without Quinn...of Blaine dying when Kurt was...of never talking to mi abuela, changing her mind..." There was nothing more she could manage.

"Blaine? Anything to add?"

"No. I think that goes for both of us," he said. Santana let out a sigh of relief as Rod signed off. It was over. Everyone was laughing and crying and hugging, Kurt and Blaine being nauseatingly in love, but she remained sheepish until she reached Sue, who had Quinn to her right. Embracing Quinn in a tight hug, she spoke to Sue over the girls shoulder.

"Ok?"

"Perfect." Sue answered and Santana nuzzled her face into Quinn's shoulder. It was over for now at least. She didn't release Quinn's hand as she went to her room and collected her mockingjay necklace. She had no other valuables, and allowed Quinn to examine it as they made their way to a car with blackened windows. Suddenly, panic set in as Santana realised the worst. She tugged Quinn's hand so the blonde looked up at her quizzically, her hazel eyes confused as the sat in the car.

"What is it, S?" she asked softly, rubbing her thumb over the back of Santana's hand in a soothing circle.

"Are you coming with us?" The fear and horror of the thought of Quinn not returning home with her- of losing her once again was evident in her voice and features. She couldn't go through it again. She was the reason Santana had fought so hard in the Games, and she'd only just got her back. They couldn't be ripped apart so soon. Quinn laughed briefly at Santana's concern, placing the necklace back in Santana's hand and caressing her cheek.

"Don't freak out, San. Yes, I am. The Capitol approved Kurt and I's district transfers before you two won, just in case. I'm not sure how he feels about it but... Let's just say you're more of a family to me than my parents and sister have ever been. I've been looking for a way to escape them for years, and you've provided the perfect opportunity," she winked at the last part, placing a chaste kiss to Santana's lips as she finished. Santana sank back into her seat, relief washing over her.

"Thank god," she breathed, as Quinn observed her, amused.

"What would you have done if that hadn't been arranged, San? Threatened to kill everyone until we were allowed leave?" Santana snorted at her words.

"Bitch, please. I would have smuggled both your asses onto the train anyway. I'm sure you'd fit in a trunk." Quinn didn't seem impressed by her answer, but as Santana pulled a face at her, it was obvious she had trouble keeping up her HBIC facade.

"Shut up, Santana," she finally snapped and Santana chuckled.

When they pulled up to the platform, the only person to say goodbye to was Isabelle. Kurt hugged her the longest out of them all. Santana didn't hesitate in hugging the stylist and thanking her when it was her go; She'd helped Blaine as much as Kurt had helped her. It wasn't as if it was the last time they would see each other; In a few months, it would be time for the tour around the districts for the victors. The Capitol's way of reminding people that the Hunger Games never really go away.

The train began moving and they were plunged into night until they cleared the tunnel. Santana took her first free breath since the Reaping. In a few hours, she would be home, as far away from the Capitol and possible ad able to speak freely again. Thoughts of her family and the Puckermans ran through her mind as they ate an enormous dinner and settled in silence in front of the television to watch a replay of the interview.

_I can't take this anymore_. She excused herself to get changed, insisting Quinn didn't need to accompany her. She needed some time alone. She briskly walked to her compartment and slowly washed the make-up from her face and tied her hair in a high pony. As she stared at her reflection in the mirror, she finally began to feel like herself again. Like Santana Lopez, who cut people with her sharp words, lived in the Seam and went hunting in the woods. The girl who fell in love with Quinn Fabray at first sight, traded in the Hob and didn't stay up for hours at night, afraid of the nightmares.

She tried to remember who she was and who she was not. It was harder to distinguish than she thought possible. The arena had changed her more than she cared to admit. She pulled on a pair of tight black trousers, boots and a simple low cut white tee. She placed Puck's necklace around her neck, and joined them again. A ghost of a smile appeared on Quinn's face as she took in Santana's appearance, before she lightly placed a kiss to her cheek.

When the train made a brief stop for fuel, they were allowed to go outside for some fresh air. There was no longer any need to guard them, and Santana asked Quinn for a moment alone with Blaine. Quinn nodded immediately, walking away with Kurt.

"Don't be mean, Santana." Quinn called over her shoulder. Santana was confused for a minute. Why would she be mean to Blaine after everything they'd been through? Like seriously, the guy had lost a leg because of her. As they began to walk along the track, the meaning behind Quinn's words hit her; Don't say something that would upset Blaine. As in don't tell him what's really going on.

"You're unusually quiet," Blaine finally mused and Santana glanced up at him. When had he gotten so old? He wasn't the same fresh faces pretty boy who'd joined her on the platform on the day of the Reaping. His eyes held the same haunted look as her own and the rest of the victors.

"Mmmm," she responded, frowning slightly. She wasn't sure how long she could keep lying to Blaine about everything. It didn't feel right to her, and it just couldn't end well.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked.

"Nothing. Just-nothing." Blaine stepped in front of her, stopping her in her tracks. Concern was etched in his features, and Santana avoided eye contact.

_Keep calm, he doesn't need to know_.

"Santana, look at me. After all we've been through, do you seriously think I won't know when there's something going on? Sue and Will have been keeping you away from me since we returned and I deserve to know what's-"

"It's the Capitol. They didn't like our stunt with the berries."

_Good fucking job, Santana._

"What? What are you talking about?" Blaine seemed genuinely surprised and Santana took a shaky breath.

"It seemed too rebellious. So Sue has been coaching me through the last few days. So I didn't make it worse," she admitted and Blaine stared at her.

"Too rebellious?" he repeated. "But you didn't pull that stunt out of rebellion." She remained silent and Blaine's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Santana, tell me you pulled out those berries so we could get home. So I could be with Kurt and you could be with Quinn. Not because you wanted to spite the Capitol." Santana finally met his eye.

"Of course I wanted us to come home." Blaine shook his head.

"But that's not why you did it. Not the main reason, anyway. This is why Sue's been coaching you and not me."

"She knew you were smart enough to get it right." Blaine gave an empty laugh.

"I didn't know there was anything to get right. So, what you're saying is, that these last few days, and back in the arena I guess, you two had some strategy worked out," he said.

"Don't be an idiot. I couldn't even talk to her in the arena, could I?" Her defences were up now.

"But you knew what she wanted you to do, didn't you? And Will was in on it too, wasn't he?" Her lack of a response was all he needed. He backed away, running his hands through his hair.

"It's all been for the Games, hasn't it? It was all to show them they couldn't control you forever wasn't it? You didn't think about me when you pulled out those berries, you thought about defying them." Pain and anger twisted Blaine's features.

"And everyone knew. You defied the Capitol, without any consideration about how it would affect me and didn't even bother to include me in the loop. Because it was all an act, right?"

_Well shit_. If she didn't feel like the worst person in Panem before, she sure as hell did now.

"Blaine, it wasn't all an act. I do care for-"

"If you cared for me as much as you say you do, you wouldn't have done this without telling me. Tell me, Santana, how long we're you going to keep this act up for?"

"Warbler, it wasn't all an act." She was almost pleading now.

"Then how much was real? No, forget that. I guess the deal question is what's going to become of this when we get home?" he said.

"I don't know. The closer we get to District 12 the more confused I get," she said. He waited for further explanation but none was provided. He sniffed, pausing a moment before asking one final question.

"Did Kurt know?" Santana bit her lip. Of course Kurt knew. He hadn't told her outright, but how could he not? She couldn't tell Blaine this, though. He needed to feel like somebody was on his side.

"Not that I know of. He didn't say anything to me." At least there was some relief in Blaine's eyes at that.

"Well, let me know when you work it out, Santana." She knew her ears were healed as she heard every step he took back to the train. She felt awful, and as she met Kurt and Quinn at the train door, she simply said "He knows." Kurt was gone in a flash, and she dragged Quinn to their bedroom, where she proceeded to cry for an hour into the blonde's shoulder while she attempted to comfort her.

Blaine disappeared into his room for the rest of the trip, with Kurt only making brief appearances and looking slightly disheveled. Santana was afraid he would be arguing with her too, but his brief hug and word of thanks for not taking him down with her said differently. Quinn was completely supportive and Santana didn't know what she would have done had Quinn not been there supporting her the whole time.

The next time Blaine turned up, they were pulling into District 12. He gave her a nod, his face expressionless. She wanted to scream at him that he was being unfair, that they had been strangers and she had done what was necessary to stay alive and not end up a monster in the process. But she also wanted to tell him how much she missed him. But that wouldn't be fair of her.

They just stood there silently, watching their grimy little station rise up around them. Through the window, she could see the platform's thick with cameras. Everyone eagerly awaiting their homecoming.

Out of the corner of her eye, Blaine extended his hand. She looked at him, sheepish.

"One more time? For the audience?" His voice was hollow, which made everything worse. He was breaking, just like she already had. She took his hand and held on tightly, stepping out into the blinding lights of the camera flashes.

"Santana!" She was engulfed in a tight embrace before she knew what was going on. The familiar scent of her parents washed over her and the tears she didn't know we're there starting streaming down her cheeks. She wrapped her arms tightly around her parents necks, never wanting to let go. She thought she would never have the chance to see them again- to tell them she loved them.

"Te amo, Mami, Papi, te amo," she repeated as the whispered how proud they were of her, how much they'd missed her, how much they loved her.

"You were amazing mija. I knew you could do it." Her Papi was even crying, something Santana had only ever seen twice before.

"I've missed you both so much," Santana managed to sob out, not giving a fuck about the cameras anymore. Her Mami smiled widely at her, looking at Santana as if she was a miracle.

"You've got some other visitors too," she said softly, and Santana turned around in time to be wrapped in a tight bear hug, being spun in the air. She felt dizzy from happiness as she laughed, wrapping her arms around Puck's neck and squeezing tightly.

"Easy, Puck, don't want to kill me." She didn't think he could hear her as her words were muffled in his jacket and he babbled on and on about how he looked out for her family and watched her everyday and knew she could do it.

"You were fucking unbelievable babe," he finally concluded, releasing his grip on her so she could breath. She was about the respond when it caught her eye.

"Puckerman, what the hell happened to the dead rat on your head?" She ran a hand over his clean shaven hair cut, eyes wide in astonishment and delight.

"I thought you'd like this more."

"Are you kidding me? I get to come home with the love of my life and the dead rat's gone?" She literally kissed his cheek, before hearing a throat being cleared behind her. She smiled softly as she saw blank faced Quinn standing there, fiddling with her dress nervously. She knew that was Quinn's coping mechanism when she was terrified, so she quickly went over and took her girlfriend's hand, leading her over to her parents and Puck. She hadn't heard the screams and applause from the crowd until now, but she disregarded it quickly. She notice Blaine with his family and Kurt to the side.

"Mami, Papi, this is Quinn, my girlfriend." Quinn smiled politely as she went to shake their hands, but was shocked as Maribel pulled her daughter's girlfriend into a tight hug.

"You are family now. You don't shake hands with family," she said and Santana smiled at the emotion on Quinn's face. Only Puck got a handshake, and that was after Santana glared at him for letting his gaze linger a little too long for her liking on Quinn. As Quinn chatted with her parents and they waited to be brought out to the view of the public, Puck whispered to her.

"It must be a great feeling now the Games are over," he smiled. Santana's gaze flickered from the scene of momentary happiness between everyone she loved, over to Blaine, whose eyes were ready to meet her own. An entire conversation seemed to pass between them in the second their gaze met, and as he turned away, the familiar sense of dread lingered for a moment.

"The Games aren't over, Puck. They've only just begun."

_fin_.

_**A/N: And there you go! I'm so sorry this took longer than expected but I went away and had exams. I'm happy with how this fic turned out and I want to thank all of you for reading it/ reviewing/ favouriting etc. it! I've decided I will continue with a catching fire like sequel, so keep your eyes out for that ;) I'm probably repeating myself but a special thanks to all of you reviewers go have stuck with me throughout this, you guys were the best. Thank you all! -Q**_


	21. AN

Author's Note

Hey guys, this will be the last thing I'll post here. Just to let you know that the sequel to this is up and is called "Set The World On Fire". As always thank you all for reading and the response to this!

Quillaa


End file.
